Caminos cruzados
by neah20
Summary: Aragorn presencia la mas triste de las escena, ignorante de su historia pensó que seria la única vez que los vería... sin pensar que serian parte de la gran aventura que vendría adelante. Allen Walker y Klaud Nine como parte de la guerra del anillo, dispuestos a recuperarse de una conclusión inesperada, aunque su pasado venga a reclamarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí escribiendo un nuevo trabajo… como verán tengo un gusto por el señor de los anillos, no pude resistirme en combinarlo con una historia de mi preferencia por lo oscuro de la trama solo agregando personajes que me cuestione "¿Qué seria si ellos están ahí?"… bueno adivinando la conclusión de la historia y avisando que daré indicaciones que ya fueron resueltas (o revueltas) en el manga… respetare o tratare de llevarlos a través de la aventura del anillo sin cambiar demasiado la historia, pero eso será casi imposible con dos exorcistas de nivel general merodeando en la tierra media.

No tengo derechos sobre D gray man o el señor de los anillos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esto es solo un pasatiempo de alguien con demasiada imaginación y tiempo de sobra.

Linea 1: Extraños

El viento soplaba con tranquilidad, parecía ser un gran dia entre los bosques… Aragorn caminaba marcando el paso y siempre precavido a su alrededor, su destino Bree en una misión de encuentro y escolta encomendada por Gandalf en el dado caso que no pudiera llegar por el encargo… que era nada más que un hobbit de nombre Frodo Bolsón y el anillo… aquel objeto por el cual sentía culpa por un ancestro débil de nombre Isildur.

Sus cavilaciones y caminata se vieron interrumpidas, cuando delante una luz cegadora que podía opacar el mismo sol de la mañana, aumentando las sombras de los árboles y el viento con aire misterioso lo alerto llevando su mano en el mango de su espada apartándose del camino por instinto… sus pisadas se volvieron más precavidas, con sus movimientos agiles para investigar aquel hecho indescifrable desde un punto seguro… era necesario detectar si la fuerza era hostil para cambiar la ruta de regreso a Rivendel… la luz fue mitigando de intensidad, hasta que solo quedaba la emitida por el sol… pisadas cuidadosas cortando la distancia del avistamiento… apoyándose en un árbol frondoso para observar con cuidado de no ser detectado… después de todo era un guarda bosques demasiado experimentado en el campo de la sutileza del espionaje.

Suspiro recargándose en el tronco, con lentitud se asomó… analizando ávidamente con sus ojos plateados el área que era un claro despejados de árboles sin ningún daño alguno a causa de la luz… pero su observación se vio interrumpida por dos figuras que lo alertaron demasiado y por la escena hasta se le encogió el corazón por la desgracia y tristeza palpable en los desconocidos delante de él… con aire de luto.

Una mujer, imponente y delicada a la vez, cabello rubio suelto… cuyo fleco cubría la mitad de su rostro lo que evitaba ver una prominente cicatriz que parecía cubrir la parte superior del rostro que aun con ella no mitigaba belleza alguna… tenía su rostro levantado hacia el cielo con sus ojos cerrados mientras derramaba amargas lágrimas en silencio, vestida de manera masculina completamente negra con adornos dorados que estaba desgastada con manchas, mostrando heridas presentes… pareciera que acababan de salir de una guerra… en su hombro una extraña criatura pequeña de color blanco que al parecer intentaba consolarla pero de igual manera parecía lastimado. No era elfo, pues sus orejas carecían del carácter de la raza… pero tampoco tenía ropas de cualquier pueblo libre entre los hombres… por su cabello podía ser un Rohirrim.

Detrás de ella, lo que parecía ser un joven o anciano… difícil descifrar con su cabello color plateado que cubría su rostro, mirando sus manos como un signo de impotencia… parte de su traje pareciera haber sido arrancado mostrando un brazo izquierdo oscurecido y gotas derramando constantemente… recitando algunas palabras que por su tono estaban llenas de culpa. A el difícilmente lo ubicaba entre la raza de los hombres por sus características que diferían en toda la tierra media.

Aragorn tuvo suficiente de estar viendo la agonía de esos desconocidos, se sentía incómodo por presenciar aquello que podía ser privado desde el anonimato… una fuerza de buena voluntad lo llevo a mostrarse, ambas miradas se dirigieron a él con precaución… dispuestos a atacarlo… deteniendo su paso para analizar aquellos rostros por completo… la fémina una mirada mortal de color purpura, anormal para cualquier raza de los hombres o elfos en toda Arda… pero el más enigmático era lo que al parecer si era un joven cuyo lado izquierdo del rostro tenía una prominente cicatriz color sangre que atravesaba hasta la barbilla, sus ojos plateados similares a un Dúnadan –Yo solo soy un amigo…- atino a decir de manera calmada, con sus manos levantadas en signo de paz… la mujer acaricio a la pequeña criatura que gruñía a su dirección, mientras ella bajaba la tensión al igual que el joven.

El chico se puso de pie, ambos tratando de secar aquellas lagrimas que aun humedecían su rostro claro gesto de que hasta hace unos momentos seguían con su pena… pero las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron inentendibles para Aragorn, que inclino su cabeza en claro gesto de incomprensión que fue evidente para los desconocidos que se miraron extrañados… intentaron varias palabras al parecer en otros idiomas pero fue el mismo resultado, el silencio se instaló con la incertidumbre e incomodidad.

-Klaud Nine- indico la mujer, su voz se escuchaba severa… señalándose a sí misma en claro gesto de presentación precaria ante una clara muestra que no entendían mutuamente el idioma.

Aragorn arqueo la ceja, es acaso que Nine era su padre, pregunto internamente… pues las presentaciones eran de ese tipo, pero no podía cuestionar como era debido –Trancos- prefirió decir su alias señalándose a sí mismo en una copia de la acción que fue bien recibida por la mujer… cuyo ojos tristes brillaron por poco tiempo ante el gesto… como si lo juzgara, algo extraño pues parecía a simple vista que tenía una personalidad aplastante carente en ese género en la tierra media… pero eso era su juicio a simple vista y sin entenderla era ir rápido a conclusiones.

-Allen Walker- indico el chico, sus ojos se veían melancólicos con su voz mostrando atisbo del mismo sentimiento, pero la educación y cortesía eran evidentes.

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se instaló entre el trio, Aragorn se sentía pequeño al ser igualmente analizado por los extraños, que se dijeron algunas palabras que deseo entender… el chico capto lo que parecía ser una orden, guiándose hasta el punto donde una bolsa descansaba, algo que no habia detectado el Dúnedain que miro interrogante como el muchacho se retiraba detrás de los arboles… regresando al poco tiempo cambiado, podía ver una simple camisa blanca pero una capa negra lo cubría resaltando un prendedor que era una insignia intrincada y hermosa plateada.

Un toque en el hombro saco de su obviamente expectación en la actividad del chico, volviendo a la realidad hacia la mujer… cuya capa estaba también en su lugar, ocultando su ropa rota, ella al parecer no estaba preparada con un cambio… le dio una mirada, en forma de despedida… dándole un movimiento de cabeza al chico para que la siguiera, desapareciendo entre la maleza.

El Dúnedain suspiro ante ese encuentro lleno de misterio donde solo tenía el amargo sentimiento de quedarse con la duda de esos desconocidos que habían desaparecido en ese punto donde insistía en ver como si esperara a que regresaran… y su nobleza le daba un poco de culpabilidad al dejar a dos obviamente extranjeros en esos lados de la tierra media, donde no hablaban el idioma ni común y al parecer tampoco élfico, a la deriva, pero él tenía un trabajo que hacer… que debía estar aislado del saber público, más si no se sabe de donde salieron… no podía arriesgarse a poner en peligro al hobbit ni el anillo.

Con ese consuelo, decidió seguir su camino… aunque más culpa le sobrevino, podía haberlos guiado aunque sea a Bree, que estaba a pocas horas caminando hacia el sur… pero ya era tarde para esa obra de caridad… un suspiro al seguir su caminata, deseando que todo saliera bien tanto para los desconocidos como para él.

XXXXX

Aragorn no sabía que hiso para merecer dicha suerte… juro que su vida habia sido lo demasiado humilde y buena como para terminar en una situación tan complicada, además tenía un destino incierto en todo lo que venía delante… una misión que debía cumplir como para morir o dejar que todo sea llevado por los espectros de la joya maldita, sería el fin de todo Arda si fallaba miserablemente en su misión… antes de en verdad haber comenzado.

Ahí en la pendiente entre aquellas ruinas, 5 sombras esperaban expectantes… acercándose al acecho de ese pequeño grupo que el lideraba, atrás 4 hobbits temblando al ser superados por la presencia aún lejana de los seres oscuros que se acercaban a galope en esos caballos descarnados… Bill el pony relinchaba como rogando liberación de aquello que evidentemente era el depredador más grande que en toda su vida animal habia visto.

Aragorn saco su espada, sabiendo que no serviría de mucho… con su otra mano tomo una vara cuya punta un fuego bailaba orgulloso… único objeto que en verdad podía retirar y ser de ayuda contra antiguos reyes corrompidos… con su valentía pintando sus gestos, intercepto al primero que ataco desde la seguridad de su caballo con el sonido del metal de espada chocando fuertemente, el segundo vino siendo alejado por el fuego en un grito gutural de desaprobación evidente por la llama… pero el tercero lo obligo a esquivar cuya consecuencia fue separarlo un poco del grupo, maldiciendo internamente su mal planeación urgente.

Los hobbits tomaron aquellas armas entregadas apenas horas antes por Trancos, tratando de defenderse y defender a Frodo… que se encogía detrás de ellos en terror y al parecer en conflicto como queriendo usar algo escondido entre sus ropas cuya existencia desconocían los más jóvenes pero preocupaba a Samsagaz que prefirió desviar la mirada para no ser testigo del veredicto de la fuerza de voluntad de su señor.

El Dúnedain ya no se daba abasto, miro con terror como el líder de los espectros parecía inclinarse en un sitio fijo, ¿dónde estaban los hobbits?, busco con desesperación y alarma… a unos pasos de la imponente figura oscura, luchando internamente por moverse y sorprendidos por la desaparición del mayor entre ellos, justo en el momento en que una daga era levantada para arremeter en el espacio vacío… seguido de un alarido de dolor que activo todo peligro al ver aparecer a Frodo que se retorcía tratando de cubrir la área donde descansaba la daga ante la risa del esclavo de Sauron, que levanto la espada para terminar con el trabajo.

-NO- grito Aragorn con fuerza, tratando de alcanzar ese punto… pero los espectros cubrieron su camino, aprovechando ese descuido para atacarlo… intercepto de manera desesperada, pero no podía ser muy rápido, lanzo el fuego en otro justo donde un rostro debería de adornar llenando sus gritos de ultratumba, opacando los de desesperación de los hobbits por Frodo… aquella espada ya estaba bajando hacia el débil hobbit pero algo blanco paso rápidamente… arrojando al esclavo de la joya lejos de su objetivo… una bestia del tamaño de un troll de montaña, blanca y feroz con sus puños iluminados levemente gruñía amenazante a cualquiera de los espectros que intentaron acercarse… pero una orden desesperada por aquel que fue atacado por aquella criatura los hiso retirarse de manera alarmante, desapareciendo todo indicio de su presencia cuyo única evidencia era el hobbit inconsciente tras la huida…. El hombre trago grueso, armándose de valor con solo su espada, para acercarse e investigar el estado de su encargo, la "cosa" lo miraba con curiosidad y amenaza, pero un sonido fuerte acompañado de un llamado dominante se escuchó entre la maleza… aquella bestia se encogía volviendo a un aspecto irreal pero conocido… volteo a observar la procedencia de la voz, en efecto era aquella rubia extranjera que conoció antes de llegar a Bree, que ahora recogía a la pequeña criatura posicionándola justo en su hombro de manera delicada… como si eso no hubiera atacado a un espectro con solo fuerza bruta.

A su lado el chico, riéndose y diciéndole algo a la criatura… parecía decepcionado por alguna situación, ambos con algunas vendas de la condición todavía herida cuando los conocido, con sus capas negras pulcras ondeando con el viento mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras –TRANCOS- grito Sam sacándolo de su escrutinio a aquellos que evidentemente los ayudaron… volviendo a la realidad del asunto –Frodo… el este…- la voz atropellada del hobbit por la desesperación, mientras los jóvenes miraban entre precaución y admiración a los desconocidos que se acercaban de igual manera.

-Levántenlo… pónganlo cerca de la fogata- ordeno de manera apremiante, siendo obedecido en el instante… se acercó con precaución para analizar aquella daga, frunció el ceño ante el evidente efecto que esta va a tener a largo plazo para el hobbit… suspiro pesadamente al no tener lo necesario para curarlo… solo habia una opción.

-No… no se acerquen- Sam se atravesó a los desconocidos, que se miraron extrañados uno a otro... el chico se agacho a su altura, ofreciendo una sonrisa tranquilizante que aunque no causo un efecto por completo… los dejaron unirse para ver al herido.

Trancos los observo de manera precavida, pero al no saber qué hacer en ese momento… hiso lo único que se le ocurrió… tenía que buscar Athelas y para eso, posiblemente tenía que dejarlos con los extraños –Señor Allen… Señora Klaud…- llamo al recordar los nombres, recibiendo la atención deseada… movió su mano para señalar a Frodo junto con los hobbits, deseando que ese simple gesto expresara lo que él quería decir.

La mujer afirmo con su cabeza, entendiendo lo pedido con una responsabilidad que cubrió ambos rostros, alivio un poco al guarda bosques –nos dejara con ellos- cuestiono incrédulo Sam, todavía desconfiado a pesar que habían sido salvados.

-Necesito buscar algo… para tratar a Frodo- aseguro el de ojos plateados poniéndose de pie dispuesto a adentrarse entre el bosque, eso sería una apuesta al destino… confiando en que esas personas fueran de confianza suficiente para encargar a los hobbits… ellos que podían lamentarse de la manera en como los conoció… que intercedieron desinteresados ante los espectros del anillo… deseando que sus instintos fueran acertados… por primera vez quería que Gandalf estuviera cerca ya que el fácilmente juzgaba las intenciones de las personas a simple vista… pero no era el momento, tenía que usar sus conocimientos para salvar la vida de Frodo… después desentrañaría el misterio a su alrededor… desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

El nombrado Allen dijo algo a la conocida Klaud, señalando a Frodo con un severo gesto, palabras extrañas que alarmaron –yo cuidare a mi señor Frodo- dijo Sam al acercarse más al convaleciente, los grandes se miraron pero simplemente decidieron sentarse cercas de los incomodos jóvenes hobbits… tomando a pecho el cuidado aunque evidente que no entendían lo dicho… algo que tomo por sorpresa a los pequeños.

La pequeña criatura dormitaba en el hombro de la mujer que lo movió a su regazo para acariciarlo de manera que lo mimaba, el chico simplemente se sentó vagando en sus pensamientos… sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos.

-Crees que tarde- indico Pippin a Merry, ambos cercanos con miradas críticas a esos que eran responsables de ellos.

-Espero que no- indico su primo de manera cómplice, queriendo que no los escucharan… pero la sonrisa del peliblanco les dio a entender que en efecto los escuchaban –que bueno que no nos entienden- dijo aliviado.

-Eso es estar medio a salvo… no lo crees- indico jovial el más joven, como un consuelo que pareciera que también alcanzo a su siempre aliado hobbit –creo que ahora es cuando me doy cuenta… que quiero a Trancos- sus ojos se volvieron traviesos, compartiendo una suave risa otro intento de aliviar la tensión.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Que les parece la propuesta… como sabrán Oestron es la lengua común, difiere en el inglés o eso quiero dar a entender, no se preocupen el misterio alrededor de los "extraños" se resolverá conforme avance la historia… y claro que aprenderán el idioma, ambos son inteligentes y rápido aprendizaje.

Aragorn decidió confiar en los extranjeros, esperando que fuera buena decisión… ¿ustedes que opinan?


	2. Chapter 2

Línea 2: La llegada

Rivendell o Imladris se encuentra en la región de Eriador, cerca del Bosque de los Trolls, en el borde de un desfiladero del río Bruinen, oculto en los páramos y colinas de las Montañas Nubladas… hermoso panorama rodeado de solo tranquilidad, siendo uno de los últimos lugares donde habitan elfos en la tierra media… refugio para el necesitado, custodiado por la magia proporcionada de su señor… el medio elfo Elrond, cuya existencia corre hace miles de años… fundando ese lugar con los sobrevivientes de otra gran nación extinta… Eregion.

Ahora se encontraba pensativo en su despacho, aquel lugar adornado con distintas pinturas de panoramas… estante de libros y un suave escritorio del más fino árbol del lugar, colores claros y relajantes pintaban el espacio para hacerlo cómodo para la meditación –adelante- dio permiso al momento en que un suave llamado vino del otro lado.

-Señor… han llegado- indico un elfo de aspecto humilde con sus ojos un tinte de incomodidad.

Elrond arqueo la ceja, no fue necesaria su intervención… habia tenido la idea de convocar su magia en el rio para repeler a los espectros que seguramente los perseguirían, con eso en mente salió del lugar con rapidez para recibirlos y si fuera el caso… tratarlos.

Después de pasar por diversos pasillos, llego al punto de reunión donde orgulloso se levantaba la entrada con estatuas conmemorando a antiguos líderes élficos… ahí una comitiva estaba reunida, donde podía identificar a Aragorn junto con Glorfindel, ambos discutiendo acaloradamente… extraño siendo la personalidad serena y madura de los dos.

-Que sucede aquí- imploro con voz de mando, llegando para interrumpir lo que fuera que estaba provocando la disputa.

-*Mi señor Elrond…- llamo el rubio, cuyo aspecto hermoso y elegante con ojos claros con tintes sabios se dirigió al medio elfo, aun con los gestos endurecidos por la disputa -*Estel ha traído a un hombre que podía ser un peligro para todo Imladris- concluyo con un tono mordaz, nunca antes escuchado en el calmado ser.

-*Lamento esto Elrond…- Aragorn estaba con su rostro en molestia, pero sus gestos también expresaban lo que podía ser ¿incertidumbre? -*Solo he traído amigos… cuyas habilidades nos salvaron de caer bajo el dominio de los nueve-

-*Pero el mismo tiene la oscuridad de uno de ellos- interrumpió Glorfindel no dispuesto a cederle el paso a alguien que puede poner en peligro el último de los lugares acogedores de la tierra media.

-Trancos… pueden ayudar a Frodo- llamo Sam, cuya expresión estaba más angustiada por su señor… que recibir el rencor infinito entre peleas de altos mandos.

-Creo que esto lo tendremos que arreglar después- aseguro Elrond con premisa, al acercarse al convaleciente hobbit… que era cargado por un chico de cabello blanco cuya presencia parecía expresaba algo peculiar difícil de explicar, mirando con precaución a Glorfindel y en tono de disculpa a Aragorn –yo lo tomare- aseguro.

-Ellos no hablan nuestro idioma- índico Pippin con su alegría trabada en su interior, todavía tenía el terror de lo que presencio clavado en su mente.

Fue entonces que el señor del lugar miro a otra persona más a parte del chico, una mujer que parecía calmada pero con un brillo de disgusto y molestia dirigida al elfo rubio, sus ropas extrañas con apariencia ajena a cualquier visto en la tierra media (sus ojos purpura) con una criatura cuya esencia traía misterio aunque no tanta como la del joven–síganme… no hay tiempo para discusiones- indico.

-Como diga…- aseguro Glorfindel de manera severa, dando el paso por completo al grupo recién llegado

XXXXX

Elrond habia tenido un arduo trabajo en tratar al hobbit, cuya existencia casi estaba extinta cuando llego a sus manos… ahora se dirigía a su despacho, donde Aragorn y Glorfindel esperaban para dar un reporte y explicar su volátil comportamiento.

-Espero que los invitados estén cómodos…- pidió a los presentes que afirmaron escuetamente -Ahora… pueden darme explicaciones- pidió amablemente al sentarse, enfrente aquellos recién llegados… que por parte del hombre estaba ahora limpio y rasurado, mostrando su gran porte de su estirpe… reyes de piedra.

-Creo que Estel sería el indicado para iniciar- aseguro Glorfindel, más calmado que en su llegada… tuvo tiempo para pensar en todo lo que vivió durante la poca convivencia con aquellos extranjeros.

Aragorn titubeo un poco –bueno… - un suspiro –ellos se llaman Allen Walker y Klaud Nine…- indico para presentar los extraños, un buen inicio para su punto de vista –no entiendo muy bien la estructura de sus presentaciones… pero estaba limitado…- informo –ellos me auxiliaron cuando fui atacado en la colinas de los vientos… 5 espectros vinieron a nosotros… - paso su relato en ese punto, donde la criatura pequeña que acompañaba a la mujer habia sido la que prácticamente les habia alejado a los extrañamente alarmados espectros, lo describió del tamaño de un troll… después de su búsqueda de Athelas, ambos habían expresado mediante señas que los acompañarían… todo parecía calmado y con la dificultad de idioma, se conformó con solo la compañía sin saber más a fondo de cada uno de los agregados… en su tiempo mostraron gentileza al ayudar a los hobbits cuando el tramo se hacía complicado para los pequeños… su responsabilidad al estar al pendiente de su alrededor, un alivio para el guarda bosques que podía descansar brevemente con la confianza de saber que alguien estaba alerta y desapariciones del chico en ciertas horas del dia… hasta el momento en que encontraron a Glorfindel.

-En un inicio solo detecte algo anormal en ellos…- el elfo rubio explico con paciencia, recordando un poco del primer encuentro –no solo en su apariencia ajena a cualquier reino de los hombres… sino una esencia que parecía traer paz por parte de la mascota de la mujer… pero el chico… él lo rodea algo complicado… - informo, su relato fue normal… presentación y revisión del hobbit afectado por la daga… la decisión de montarlo en su corcel para un viaje rápido si fuera necesario… pasaron días tranquilos en los que tuvieron que ir con rapidez por el desgaste constante del pequeño… asombrosamente los desconocidos tenían la condición para seguir sin descanso… ayudando a los hobbits, cuya resistencia era nula… hasta el momento en que se toparon con los nueve… la historia se volvió extraña desde ese punto de vista –parecía que iba a ser una lucha injusta… solo tres de nosotros podían hacerles frente… contra los 9 espectros… fue cuando presencie de primera mano la transformación de la mascota de la Dama Klaud, los espectros parecían preocupados pero con una orden y apoyo del brujo… dieron pelea… no fue necesaria cualquier intervención… cuando el chico comenzó a reír de manera histérica…- hiso una pausa, como haciendo recuerdo –su esencia habia cambiado, su cabello habia oscurecido levemente y puedo decir que su piel se tornó en un gris enfermizo… no levanto el rostro… pero les dijo algo que perturbo de manera segura al rey espectro… dando una retirada intempestiva… la dama Klaud volvió con su mascota a estado normal, llamando al chico por su nombre de manera repetitiva hasta que tuvo que usar su látigo… irritada comenzó a reclamarle- miro a Aragorn como recriminando –iba a atacarlo pero la mujer me desarmo…- suspiro otra vez ante el recuerdo de haber sido superado, ahora dirigió su mirada hacia su señor -su esencia… habia eclipsado, oscuridad… más profunda que cualquier espectro… es un enemigo y no debe estar presente-

Elrond parecía perturbado por la información –algo que decir Estel- pidió la opinión de un tenso hombre, cuya mirada estaba recrudecida por lo expresado… el sintió la incomodidad en el aire –ellos pueden ser súbditos de Sauron… espías que quieren destruir y poseer el anillo- concluyo con incertidumbre.

–ellos intercedieron por nosotros… yo no puedo dar la espalda ahora- susurro Aragorn con firmeza –si hubieran querido dañarnos… si querían el anillo… simplemente lo hubieran tomado desde la primera vez que los vi- aseguro –yo los conocí… los vi con su dolor… antes de llegar a Bree… un ser oscuro no puede llorar de esa forma por nadie- dio a conocer aquella escena que no habia dicho ni al rubio elfo, que parecía intrigado

Una elegante ceja se arqueo en ambos elfos ante la última declaración –que quieres decir- pidió más detalle el señor del lugar.

Trancos se pasó la mano por su cabello dudoso –Todavía faltaban algunas horas para llegar a Bree… cuando una luz enceguecedora apareció en medio del camino… quise asegurarme que no eran fuerzas hostiles cuando esta se mitigo, que pudieran impedir el camino de regreso…- soltó un suspiro –cuando llegue al punto, los arboles estaban intactos… cualquiera que haya sido esa luz no los daño… pero ahí, en medio… el chico sollozaba de rodillas con breves lamentaciones de culpa… la mujer lloraba en silencio… ambos heridos como si de una lucha hubieran escapado- miro a los primeros nacidos.

-Está bien…- accedió Elrond ante un alarmado Glorfindel al que no le permitieron expresar su molestia y desconfianza –les ayudare con su idioma… y cuando puedan explicar ellos mismos su procedencia y situación… veremos que proseguirá- dio su veredicto, aunque emocionado internamente por tener la oportunidad de desentrañar el misterio de un nuevo dialecto.

-Yo estaré con ellos si lo desea… puedo dar apoyo y mantenerlos vigilados- se ofreció Glorfindel, no dispuesto a dejar solos por Imladris a ambos extraños.

XXXXX

En una sala ajena al veredicto del señor del lugar, un joven miraba sus pies con vergüenza ante la clara mirada recriminatoria de la que aun consideraba su superior.

-Has alertado a las personas de lugar con la intervención de tu noah- indico Klaud con molestia, sin su capa de viaje mostraba su camisa ajustada de color morado, su pantalón blanco con botas oscuras… aquella ropa que habia tenido la oportunidad de recuperar por el arca y sus infinitos cambios proporcionados por los científicos que habían hecho su bodega en el lugar

-Yo… en verdad lo lamento…- se rasco la cabeza con preocupación –es solo… que bueno… ellos… su naturaleza le pareció interesante- informo con un dolor de cabeza comenzando a formarse.

-Mantenlo a raya si no quieres que te enseñe modales…- recrimino con severidad, mientras Lau Jimmin descansaba plácidamente –estos hombres de orejas puntiagudas parecen sensibles…- suspiro pesadamente –no hay que provocarlos si es necesario-

-Cree que nos dejen quedarnos- cuestiono esperanzador –yo la verdad… deseo aprender su idioma si estamos en este nuevo mundo-

-Espero que asi sea… sino buscaremos otro lugar… después de todo el arca puede ser habitable- razono con seriedad la antes general –estamos solos… con un nuevo inicio por delante- indico con nostalgia, que llego hasta el chico.

-Aunque al parecer estamos en medio de una guerra- indico Allen ante la evidencia clara de la situación de ese lugar, los días que llegaron pudieron notar a ciertas criaturas merodeando… grotescas y salvajes… luego encontraron a ese Aragorn que salvaron de su fin con esos que parecen niños con gestos de adultos, decidiendo que si tenían el poder los protegerían… después de todo para los exorcistas que tenían la idea de ver por los débiles e indefensos les habia empujado a seguirlos.

Klaud simplemente cerro sus ojos pensativa, las pérdidas de su propia guerra todavía no estaban superadas como para iniciar otra… pero no tenían otra opción -Si llegara a ser la situación… podías establecer una puerta en este lugar- cuestiono.

-He de suponer que si…- informo Allen con un suspiro –le pediría permiso al encargado del lugar… no vayan a molestarse más- se encogió de hombros, la mujer estuvo de acuerdo en ese punto.

-Me alegra saber que no eres un inútil como tu maestro- dijo de manera seca, ante una mirada de total disgusto ante el recuerdo del pelirrojo –pero creo que eso quedo en evidencia desde que llegamos aquí-

Allen afirmo silenciosamente, cuando unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos… volteando a observar, venia Aragorn con Glorfindel y el otro elfo de pelo negro, los tres con diferentes gestos hacia ellos –será divertido- dijo con ausencia de humor.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo. *Es para indicar que hablan en elfico

Otro corto al ser el inicio y pues sin conexiones de idioma es imposible hacerlo muy largos.

Neah20 fuera… gracias por agregar a favoritos XD me dan esperanzas de seguir


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí unas breves aclaraciones de los diferentes tipos que se manejaran a lo largo de la historia y lo que esto significa, tratare de recordarlo cuando sea necesario.

_-Ingles (idioma de los exorcistas)_

-*elfico

-lengua común

XXXXX

Linea 3: Socializar

Gandalf el gris, Istari miembro de la Orden de su propia especie, enviado de los valar con un objetivo del cual pocos saben… pero se tiene sospechas… amarrado al cuerpo mortal para no ser corrompido como lo fue Sauron… salía del lugar donde habia sido tratado de sus heridas y cansancio, al haber escapado del que pensó era su aliado más fuerte… Saruman, un amigo que habia sucumbido a la oscuridad que acecha tiempo atrás la tierra media… una decepción arrolladora para el peregrino.

-Es bueno verte- Aragorn salió a su paso, en uno de esos pasillos de arquitectura suave que expresaba el ambiente del lugar más hospitalario en todo Arda.

-Lamento los inconvenientes que te cause… mi buen amigo- se disculpó de antemano, sabiendo los problemas que paso su colega de innumerables viajes –pero me han contado… que debo agradecer a ciertos personajes peculiares que te auxiliaron e incomodaron al señor Glorfindel- arqueo su ceja con su curiosidad, Elrond le habia platicado superficialmente todo cuando despertó… pero este tenía clases que impartir junto con el ex capitán de Gondolin.

Un suspiro por parte del Dúnedain –Tiene verdades esa historia…- contesto casual pero con una risa brillante en su rostro –he de suponer que tienes la curiosidad de conocerlos- arqueo su ceja de manera acusadora.

-Por supuesto… aunque el señor Elrond me indico que los tiene sometidos a un curso intensivo para desentrañar su idioma… y comenzar a enseñarles la lengua común- suspiro decepcionado, algo que intrigo al hombre por los hechos que el mismo era ignorante

-Nunca habia visto a Elrond emocionado… encontrar un nuevo lenguaje… un pasatiempo para el que tenía mucho que no aplicaba- indico algo divertido, aunque ya tenía días de no ver a sus extraños colegas a causa que han estado encerrados en la biblioteca… comiendo en el mismo lugar y solo salir a descansar –debo admitir que son muy aplicados- se rasco la barbilla con interés.

-Pero debes de admitir también… mi buen Aragorn… que debemos tener cuidado- el rostro del peregrino se agravo –estamos en medio de algo grande… pero estos extranjeros pueden ser un peligro… cuando tenemos "eso" en nuestro poder-

Trancos tomo esto en silencio, sopesando las sospechas que el mismo habia considerado –lo entiendo… pero tampoco puedo rechazar el hecho que ellos estuvieron de nuestro lado cuando las cosas parecían complicadas- ambas miradas se encontraron, la más sabia del peregrino pero habia un tinte también de conocimiento en el hombre.

-Tengo que conocerlos en persona… Aragorn… tú sabes que no juzgo solo por historias- índico Gandalf con una suave sonrisa, orgulloso que su colega fuera agradecido con alguien que no hablaba el idioma por muy extraño que parezca para todos con características extranjeras en toda la tierra media.

-Agradezco esa cualidad tuya- confirmo con satisfacción -Supongo que ahora vas a ver si Frodo despertara- indico con un tinte culpable el ahora limpio guarda bosques, recibiendo una afirmación silenciosa –bien… fue un placer el verte… nos veremos más adelante- se despidió, regresando su camino hacia el exterior para localizar a cierta elfo que sabía estaba ahí.

XXXXX

Allen se dejó caer pesadamente en esa mesa de lo que parecía roble, con libros apilados en sus costados listos para empezar una lectura y practicar el vocabulario dado por el señor del lugar… lo estricto de este, le hacía temblar constantemente sobre todo cuando Klaud tomaba su parte y explotarlo en el aprendizaje con rapidez… agradecía que era aplicado, sino fuera asi… quien sabe y probablemente hubiera escapado con palabras al azar aprendidas, en un mundo desconocido… además él no era bueno con las señas como su superior… aunque internamente estaba complacido con que su estúpido ex maestro no estuviera aquí porque estaba seguro que sería una tortura si el decidía ser parte de su enseñanza… o no, pues en todos sus años de viaje solo lo lanzaba sin nada al fuego… aprendiendo solo por inercia.

Su alrededor, una biblioteca con estantes plagados de ricas lecturas de la historia larga de guerras en ese mundo denominado Tierra media… algunos elfos se paseaban por el lugar, lanzando miradas curiosas al extraño joven que estaba inundado de libros y pergaminos, saludando de vez en cuando siendo respondido nerviosamente en lengua común (muy entrecortado).

Elrond estaba en el lugar, justo en el estante donde la historia de la guerra de cólera estaba exhibido… con él, una mujer de extraña apariencia, con una mascota blanca en su hombro… conversando educadamente como compartiendo puntos de vista de algo ya leído… la mujer parecía capaz de dialogar en lengua común de manera fluida y sin miedo a equivocarse.

La cabeza del peliblanco comenzaba a palpitar, después de días encerrado en un constante aprendizaje de ambos lados… pues ellos enseñaban su dialecto con imágenes de ejemplos, aunque envidioso de esos hombres de orejas puntiagudas ahora conocidos como elfos y su agudo intelecto pues solo necesitaron 2 días para entablar una conversación decente… también tenía envidia de Klaud, que aunque no aprendió con la misma rapidez pudo ser capaz de dialogar con confianza solo en dos semanas…

-Que sucede… joven Allen- Glorfindel se acercaba al chico, por su propia desconfianza habia optado por aprender su idioma… al igual que apoyar a Elrond en la enseñanza del mismo a los extranjeros, sorprendiendo por la inteligencia y facilidad que ambos mostraron ante los elfos maestros… se dio cuenta que el chico era noble por naturaleza, a pesar de conocer que tenía una esencia peculiar con el misterioso cambio que solo explico como "noah" sin entrar más a detalles, pues este al igual que su pasado parecía acarrear dolorosos recuerdos para ambos… que solo habían compartido con ellos que concluyeron una guerra pero no estaban dispuestos a explicar de igual manera… para los elfos era triste, pues ellos también pasaron por innumerables conflictos en su existencia, sabia de los graves daños que dejaba para los sobrevivientes… sabiendo que para los mortales era una carga más pesada, optando por aguardar hasta que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a compartir.

-Bueno…- dijo con algo de duda, luego con un poco de confianza continuo su habla en lengua común –es solo que leer todo esto… -señalo tímidamente todos los libros que faltaban a leer –Klaud insiste en que debo estar preparado- contesto la pregunta que probablemente vendría de aquel ser de luz.

-la dama Klaud tiene toda la razón… además mejora muy bien tu dialecto- aseguro Glorfindel con una suave sonrisa, ante el gesto de resignación del peliblanco… la impresión de esta mujer también fue buena, pues a pesar de haberlo desarmado con rapidez… mostro su gentileza en su convivencia además de ser una estricta instructora tanto para ellos como para el joven (ella les enseño su idioma).

-Pero… bueno escuche que Frodo…- el nombre lo dijo con duda, recibiendo una afirmación del elfo que en efecto era el hobbit (raza de personitas como conoció) que habían escoltado a Rivendel –ya habia despertado… días atrás- se tragó el "muchos" por no evidenciar los tantas horas encerradas ahí con solo salidas para descansar.

-Creo que ya eres capaz de entender y dialogar…- Klaud indico con severidad, dejando caer un libro de volumen considerable de la primera edad de la tierra media –podemos salir a conocerlos y presentarnos oficialmente- luego dirigió la mirada a ambos elfos –si no es mucha molestia- pidió amablemente, mientras Lau Jimin se estiraba con pereza en el hombro de su domadora.

-Por supuesto que no… Dama Klaud- indico Elrond, que al igual que el rubio habia tenido una buena impresión a lo largo de la convivencia –creo que ya es conveniente el darles también un paseo por Rivendel- sonrió ante los ojos brillantes de Allen.

-Solo no vayas por tu propia cuenta… Walker- a pesar de la cercanía, todavía lo llamaba por el apellido por la estricta personalidad –no queremos que te pierdas- arqueo su ceja de manera acusatoria.

Allen solo se encogió en su asiento, luego miro a los interrogantes elfos –tengo mala orientación- explico con vergüenza, bajando su mirada nerviosa –tiendo a perderme con facilidad- dijo ampliamente con un suspiro.

Un brillo alegre por los ojos sabios de ambos elfos, sin romper la seriedad de su gesto… los cuatro salieron de la biblioteca… Elrond se separó de ellos, ante sus obligaciones casi olvidadas dejando a Glorfindel como guía que se tomó la molestia de mostrar los alrededores antes de guiarlo a donde suponía estaban los hobbits.

Para Klaud este lugar era hermoso, nunca antes vio algo asi en todos sus viajes por el mundo (su mundo)… elegancia en cada pilar, piedra y edificio… las cascadas que caían libremente… custodiados por grandes y verdes montañas… el aire fresco, sol radiante y por sobre todo, la tranquilidad que llenaba cada corazón atormentado después de una guerra.

-Vaya sorpresa- aclaro Aragorn al ver al trio acercándose a uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

-Klaud Nine… es un gusto el volverlo a ver- aseguro con cortesía la mujer al ofrecer su mano como el saludo exigía –y presentarnos más formalmente- recalco, pues se habían presentado a base de señas muy cortantes.

-Aragorn hijo de Arathorn- presento Glorfindel con orgullo, ante el silencioso e impactado Dúnadan.

Trancos estrecho la mano femenina con incomodidad, por el saludo –me asombra la rapidez con la que ya hablan nuestro idioma- alabo, pues fue el motivo de su corto mutismo.

Una sonrisa imperceptible en la mujer –Lau Jimin- indico a la criatura que hiso un sonido similar para reconocerlo ante los ojos curiosos del hombre, que acerco la mano para ser abordado por el espécimen que le jalaba el cabello –compórtate…- exigió a su mascota que bufo un poco pero regreso al hombro de su domadora.

Aragorn volvió a sonreír, luego dirigió su vista el joven… que la tenía perdida por las diferentes armas expuestas en una de las paredes –te gusta alguna- se acercó, asustándolo –lo lamento… no sabía que estabas tan concentrado- se excusó.

-No… no es molestia…- informo el peliblanco con una radiante sonrisa –Allen Walker… señor… es bueno saber que su nombre no es Trancos…- indico con un suspiro –su nombre le queda muy bien- aseguro con inocencia ante la mirada recriminatoria de la que fue su superior.

-Pero me gusta ser llamado de vez en cuando de esa forma- explico incomodo pero sin ser notado por sus reacios gestos, divertido por la familiaridad demostrada.

-He leído de su pueblo…- Klaud entro en la plática –me puede decir más de el- cuestiono de manera académica.

-Bien… hay que seguir…- apremio Glorfindel interrumpiendo la plática de esos que no se habían visto desde que llegaron –nos acompañas Estel- cuestiono.

-¿Estel?- pidió Allen extrañado, cuantos nombres tenía ese tipo.

-Un nombre en élfico…- contesto cortante Klaud, siendo apoyado por el guarda bosques por su agudeza en eso –le queda el nombre… si no le importa me gustaría dirigirme asi a usted- pidió amablemente.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta… dama Klaud… a ustedes les debo mi vida- indico con humildad al seguir el camino de un elfo calmado, entre platicas amenas de su pueblo… pues Elrond le habia advertido el no cuestionar directamente su procedencia, ante el llamado de recuerdos dolorosos… él estaba sorprendido de que ellos vinieran de una guerra, eso explicaba su afinidad aunque con extrañas habilidades (y eso que todavía es misterio la del chico).

XXXXX

Cuando Frodo despertó, vio con alegría que Gandalf estaba ahí para recibirlo… con los días que siguieron, que para el pasaron volando pareciera que toda su aventura estaba olvidada… ya no habia peligros… pero con la presencia del anillo, lo hacía regresar a la realidad… aquella en la que tendría que hacerse cargo de su herencia como era debido pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema.

-Solo tienes que esperar… Elrond ya tiene una reunión planeada para mañana- el peregrino que descansaba a su lado, en uno de los jardines de ese lugar hermoso… adivinando el gesto de preocupación que cruzo por los jóvenes por igual, atentos a la plática.

El hobbit lo miro agradecido, pues él siempre tenía la palabra para levantarle los ánimos sin pedirla… siempre oportuna –gracias Gandalf- ofreció con su sonrisa.

Gandalf por su parte fumaba de su pipa con tranquilidad, miles de cuestiones por su sabia cabeza pasaban a velocidad alarmante… con los días pasados, habían comenzado a llegar personas importantes ante el llamado del destino… pues todos venían por diferentes motivos, pero para algo que era grave y afectaba por igual a los pueblos libres que se daría conocer en dicha reunión.

En el pasto y ajenos a pensamientos universales del Istari, Pippin y Merry sentados ante los relatos de Bilbo Bolsón, tío de Frodo cuyo cuentos eran famosos en la comarca por lo que fue su viaje en la compañía de Thorin… desde su cumpleaños habia desaparecido, fue una sorpresa encontrarlo en el lugar y más anciano a como lo recordaban.

-Thranduil ordeno enviarnos a las celdas… si Thorin no aceptaba la cooperación y devolución de lo suyo- relato con facilidad y un tono envidiable para cualquiera, todavía lo podía palpar… aquellos recuerdos eran frescos para él, su pasado con un amigo que estaría en la gracia de Durin.

El sonido de pisadas alerto al grupo, que volteo a observar a los que se acercaban –vaya no se habían ido- cuestiono Pippin ante un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Sam, pues fue escuchado por todos.

Frodo se puso nervioso, pues habia escuchado las diversas historias desde que cayó inconsciente… no era el único, pues el resto de los hobbits todavía tenían ese terror gravado con fuego de ese último enfrentamiento de los Nazgul.

-Los hobbits suelen ser descorteses…- Gandalf se paró en toda su altura, dispuesto a tener su primer contacto con los extranjeros… apagando su pipa.

-No hay problema… es parte de su naturaleza- aseguro Klaud con voz severa, haciendo encogerse al pequeño que hablo ante la idea que no era entendido –Klaud Nine- ofreció su mano en saludo, siendo estrechada con diversión –Lau Jimin- ahora señalo a la criatura en su hombro que bostezo en pereza pero reconociendo al grupo nuevamente (aunque con un nuevo integrante… el gris) –Allen Walker- señalo al joven que lo miraba con asombro, por la altura y su vestimenta.

-Me agrada que ya sean capaces de dialogar con nosotros- indico Bilbo que se levantó para conocerlos en persona –agradezco su apoyo para con mi sobrino- ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

-No hay problema… señor…- Allen frunció el ceño al no recordar si habia dicho su nombre.

-Bilbo… Bilbo Bolsón- se presentó con cortesía y alegría, adivinando cual era el problema.

-Peregrin Tuk…- indico más suelto, después de superar la impresión de ser atrapado –pueden llamarme Pippin- agito la mano con entusiasmo.

-Meriadoc Brandigamo- el otro igual de alegre, pero más reservado que el primero –Merry para todos- ofreció con cortesía, ante esas personas que admiraba… aun con el terror del ultimo recuerdo.

-Samsagaz Gamyi- dijo otro, era más reservado –Sam- dio una leve inclinación precautoria.

-Frodo Bolson- el ultimo se puso de pie, para estar más cerca –es un placer el por fin presentarnos oficialmente…- indico con nerviosismo –a pesar de los días que pasamos juntos- indico algo avergonzado, porque en efecto a pesar de haber pasado una aventura que casi concluye con su muerte no habían sido presentados formalmente, agradecía ese gesto por parte de los antes extraños, al igual que ya se podían entender… a una velocidad envidiable para cualquier estudioso hobbit.

-Lau Jimin… curioso nombre- los jóvenes hobbits se acercaban a la mujer, para curiosear y juguetear con la criatura… ahora ya sabiendo el nombre, algo que la mascota agradecía.

-Gandalf el gris- dijo el anciano al final saludando críticamente a las dos personas, que respondieron con educación al considerarlo una persona mayor.

El gruñido de un estomago alerto a todo el grupo, que se habían quedado en silencio (excepto los jóvenes) como sopesándose mutuamente… ante la diversión de Glorfindel junto con Aragorn… que distantes dejaron que se presentaran ellos mismos.

-Tengo hambre- se quejó Allen con pena ante las miradas extrañadas del grupo.

-Es un momento de refrigerio- apoyo Pippin dispuesto a llegar a las cocinas –yo te llevo- se ofreció al tener un aliado además de su primo.

-Estas frente al señor Glorfindel- susurro Sam ante la insensatez del más joven de decirlo en alto sus planes de una visita fuera de la hora acordada para las comidas.

-No hay problema… señor Samsagaz- indico el rubio de manera severa, pero divertido por las actitudes joviales que tenía mucho no llenaban el ambiente de Rivendel.

-Entonces… encantado de acompañarlos- aseguro emocionado Allen, no habia tenido la oportunidad de comer como su condición lo pide, aunque como quiera era una gran cantidad que dejo conmocionado a los elfos que durante su convivio tuvieron la oportunidad de juzgar las actitudes alimenticias del más joven.

-Walker… después de tu comida… ven a buscarme- apremio Klaud dispuesta a marcharse –estaré en la biblioteca… solo no te pierdas- amonesto al chico que afirmo torpemente.

-Te pierdes- Merry dirigió una mirada divertida al peliblanco que afirmo torpemente.

-Bien… entonces te ayudaremos a llegar ahí después de la comida- Pippin indico juguetonamente, Allen estaba sorprendido por la rapidez con la que lo juntaban… antes a falta de comunicación habían sido un poco reservados (solo un poco) pero ahora parecían más sueltos… busco a los otros hobbits que suspiraban por la actitud de los más jóvenes… esto le causo gracia.

-La acompañare… si no le molesta- Glorfindel indico, a pesar que habia dicho en un principio que vigilaría al que considero enemigo… sabía que era de confianza, más rodeado de hobbits… esperaba no estar equivocado, aunque Elrond también habia optado por darle algo de libertad.

-Es usted bienvenido- aseguro de manera seca, mientras Lau Jimin miraba alegremente al hombre de luz que le agradaba… ambos se despidieron escuetamente del grupo, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

-Ella no comerá- cuestiono incrédulo Pippin viendo en la dirección donde desapareció la estricta mujer, Frodo negó con la cabeza.

-No todos tienen su apetito- aseguro Aragorn con algo de diversión ante las desaprobaciones de los más jóvenes ante el sacrilegio –fue un gusto mis amigos…- se despidió al apartarse dispuesto de seguir su entrenamiento en solitario… esperando la llegada de Elladan y Elrohir que seguramente no tardaban en aparecer junto con su gente.

Frodo, Sam y Bilbo se quedaron en el pasto, superando el encuentro desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, Allen también se despidió entrando en una plática de alimentos con Merry y Pippin ambos babeando ante los ejemplos que decía de manera muy descriptiva de todas las comidas que ha probado–que piensas… viejo amigo- pidió el anciano pequeño a Gandalf.

-Nada… solo creo que será interesante- indico el mago que habia estado en silencio, juzgando a los posibles nuevos aliados a considerar… tendría que exponer su idea al señor del lugar.

XXXXX

Para Merry y Pippin se encontraban con sentimientos negativos al saberse superados en apetito, algo que asusto a los elfos que se encargaban de la comida por la rapidez que ingería y la cantidad de la misma.

-Superas a un hobbit- dijo alarmado Pippin al ver la montaña de platos ya vacíos apilados en los lados del que todavía comía.

-No sabíamos que comías tanto- apoyo Merry que comenzaba a contar sus propios recipientes vacíos con los que tenía el chico.

Allen dejo un suspiro de satisfecho, al saberse saciado por completo en días –bueno… en los días que pase con ustedes…- recordó con una sonrisa –tuve que comer aparte, pues solo yo me acabaría sus posibles reservas- se rasco la cabeza, mientras los elfos que estaban en el lugar comenzaban a limpiar… se habia ofrecido a ayudar pero fue desechada… debía aceptar la actitud servicial de los elfos.

-En serio… entonces cazabas para comer solo- pregunto incrédulo Tuk, recordando las varias veces que habia desaparecido el chico en todo el trayecto de su viaje desde que los encontraron.

-Bueno… si- dijo algo dudoso, no podía decir libremente que en verdad se iba al arca para comer toda la reserva que habia sido guardada en el lugar.

-Nos hubieras dicho… comer solo no está bien- aseguro con aplomo Merry –cierto… no podías entendernos- se desinflo ante el detalle pasado.

-Creo que es momento de regresar a la biblioteca- índico ausente de emoción Allen, recordando lo estricta que es Klaud… aunque era un amor a comparación del sádico de su maestro.

-Entonces vamos… te acompañamos- dijo el primo mayor con emoción, al ser de ayuda al más joven de ellos.

-Te contamos de pasada las aventuras de Bilbo…- emoción por Pippin ante ser el que relataría dicho acontecimiento que marco la vida del mas anciano de los hobbits.

Platicas amenas fue lo que siguió al grupo alegre, los hobbits estaban complacidos con su nuevo amigo… de la gente grande… aunque desconocían de qué lugar, pero para ellos era su raza… la historia del dragón Smaug… la batalla de los cinco ejércitos… concluyendo con la muerte de Thorin y su regreso a la comarca.

-Murió… pero porque tenía que morir- dijo Allen insatisfecho por la conclusión triste de ese rey austero que era escudo de roble.

-Walker- llamo Klaud en la salida de la biblioteca, saludando a los hobbits que sintieron la necesidad de retirarse ante el escrutinio de una mirada más severa que la de Gandalf cuando los atrapa en una travesura… interrumpiendo cualquier reacción del peliblanco por la conclusión de la historia.

XXXXX

Para Gimli que juraba haber visto muchas cosas, no estaba preparado para el dia de hoy… después de haber llegado a la casa de los elfos… donde estaba rodeado por ellos, solo su padre como único de su raza… pero ahora vio a dos personas siendo guiadas por un rubio de orejas puntiagudas… la mujer era imponente para su género y el chico raro de pelo blanco con cicatriz… ambos al parecer del pueblo de los hombres… pero de donde provenían.

-Hijo prepárate… la fiesta iniciara dentro de poco- Gloin apresuro a su hijo, esta reunión habia sido solicitada para que todos se conocieran antes del concilio… le agradaba la idea que no todos son elfos, pues todavía tenía algo de rencor con ellos.

XXXXX

Legolas de igual manera, vio con curiosidad aquellos que custodiaba Glorfindel… de presencia llamativa, ajenos a cualquier reino de los hombres… no solo por su vestimenta, también por sus rasgos que no coincidían con nada.

-Vamos Legolas…- apresuro Elladan que acababa de llegar… hijo del señor del lugar junto con su gemelo, listos para el convivio realizado por su padre.

XXXXX

Boromir hijo de Denethor, capitán de la torre blanca habia llegado cansado por su larga caminata que casi concluye con el perdido, estaba asombrado por que en verdad las historias de que este lugar existía eran verdaderas… hermosa ciudad elfica, donde se podía respirar la sabiduría y protección de su señor… criaturas nunca vistas en el sur de la tierra media… caminaba pesadamente después de un descanso y aseo bien merecido, dispuesto a unirse a esa reunión para conocer gente… forzar lazos que pudieran ser de ayuda para su pueblo decadente en las fronteras de Mordor.

-Descanso… Boromir hijo de Denethor- cuestiono Elrond al recibirlo en la sala principal, que estaba arreglada para el evento… con suave música tocada con maestría, que calmaba cualquier tensión en instantes.

La mirada sabia sobre él, lo hacía sentir vulnerable… pero no iba a flaquear –sí, agradezco su hospitalidad- indico agradecido, después de todo era educado.

-Su problema será expuesto mañana en el concilio….- aseguro de manera secreta, para aquellos ajenos a dicha reunión –no se preocupe y solo disfrute de los alimentos- sonrió calmadamente al retirarse.

El hijo del senescal estaba aprensivo al decirlo enfrente de gente ajena a su pueblo, pero habia sido convencido con la idea que "todo está relacionado", un pretexto que espera y sea cierto… busco con su mirada un asiento vacío, todos en el comedor con diferentes platicas… vio lo que parecían ser niños pero sus gestos eran maduros… extraño pero irrelevante… después vio a mas elfos, pero estos tenían su vestimenta ajena al común usado en esa ciudad… tampoco presto atención… enanos acababan de llegar, sentándose lo más lejos posible de los elfos… una rivalidad obvia ante sus ojos… un grupo de hombres, que se podían clasificar reacios a simple vista pero manteniendo el carácter humilde.

-Puede sentarse con nosotros- una voz espanto al hombre del sur, que analizaba tan detalladamente a todos en la sala que habia descuidado su guardia.

-Allen… deja que el hombre elija libremente con quien quiera convivir- una mujer se unió, pasando de largo aquellas platicas… sentándose junto con los enanos, saludando escuetamente para nada incomoda con ser la única mujer en toda la sala (sin contar a las que tocan los instrumentos).

-Lo siento… yo solo creí que necesitaba compañía… se lo que es ser nuevo- se disculpó el chico, que ahora que miraba mejor… era extraño… su cabello… ojos… cicatriz... y la ropa al igual que la fémina ahora sentada… se inclinó dispuesto a seguirla.

Un suspiro por Boromir ante las fachas extrañas de ese dúo que comían entre pláticas amenas con los enanos (más del chico), se encogió de hombros… con toda la variedad de gente en esa sala, era lo más normal… ¿no? –Creo que aceptare tu invitación- índico al tomar asiento junto a la fémina que no le dirigió mirada alguna.

-Bienvenido… Allen Walker- se presentó animadamente desde el otro lado –aquí Klaud Nine- señalo a la mujer que inclino su cabeza en reconocimiento pero regreso su atención a los alimentos.

Ahora la miraba más de cerca, a pesar de la cicatriz en su rostro eso no quitaba belleza imponente, sus ojos severos de color purpura… nada parecido a las mujeres en minas de Tirith –es un placer… Boromir hijo de Denethor- saludo cortésmente, asegurándose de no quedársele mirando a ambos de manera que pudiera incomodar –Walker y Nine son sus padres- dijo ante la presentación extraña.

-No… son nuestros apellidos…- Allen se vio indeciso –pero es algo difícil de explicar… pero puedes dirigirte solo por nuestros nombres para más comodidad- ofreció.

-Tomare nuevamente tu palabra… Joven Allen- aseguro Boromir, con su cansancio prefería no ondear en temas de explicaciones –pero díganme de donde vienen… no son elfos claramente… Rohan tal vez- algo incrédulo, nunca habia visto a alguien con sus características en dicho pueblo, pero el cabello de la mujer era similar.

Klaud dejo su cubierto ante la pregunta –somos viajeros… no tenemos un lugar al que pertenecer- informo escuetamente –pero es un placer… señor Boromir- la criatura en su hombro salto a la mesa, dispuesta a comer por su propia cuenta –aquí Lau Jimin- señalo cambiando el tema de su origen algo que intrigo al hombre.

-Vaya… - atino a decir ante la presentación de la mascota, que obediente saludo en su dirección… nunca habia visto algo asi en todo el viaje… no era apropiado preguntar la naturaleza de esa criatura, no quería evidenciar su ignorancia en ese ramo.

-Su viaje debió ser cansado… no es asi…- cuestiono Klaud, dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

-Asi es… un viaje que pensé terminaría con que no existía este lugar…- señalo todo a su alrededor –pero agradezco mi equivocación- suspiro tranquilamente.

-Lo entiendo….- contesto secamente la mujer, volviendo su atención a su mascota que alimentaba con mimos… gentileza a pesar de su apariencia ruda… pensó el de Gondor con incredibilidad.

-Pero dígame señor Gloin… que paso en Erebor- Allen volvía su atención al grupo de enanos, que encantados relataron detalles de su hogar… comió solo un poco, después de asaltar las cocinas con los hobbits evitando miradas curiosas por sus hábitos alimenticios.

Boromir se concentró en comer, mientras otros tantos venían a saludar a sus nuevos conocidos… un tal Estel… Gandalf (bueno el mago a veces visitaba la ciudad, pero era más unido a Faramir)… Frodo… Sam… Pippin… Merry… estos últimos hobbits, criaturas de leyenda en su tierra que se presentaron antes de retirarse, si su hermano estuviera presente estaría encantado con la variedad de gente que estaba reunido.

La fiesta siguió de manera calmada, hasta que pasaron a otra sala donde todos estaban sentados de manera circular en suaves almohadas… iluminados ligeramente otra escena nunca antes vista para el Gondoriano que prefería otros tipos de adornos para su gusto… pero no podía juzgar si no era su hogar, comenzaron a cantar relatos más por los elfos sobre leyendas algunas ajenas para el… en serio que Faramir estuviera emocionado con la información que hubiera recopilado solo en esa fiesta.

-Que cante… anda Allen canta- apresuro uno de los hobbits al que habia optado por sentarse a su lado, algo que aprecio al ser el único que habia hablado con el abiertamente para socializar.

-Cantas- cuestiono curioso Boromir, ante las miradas de auxilio del joven pero que opto por ignorar para su diversión –anda… muéstranos tus dotes de cantante- rio un poco.

-Vamos Señor Boromir… ayuda- pidió el joven, no conforme con que su nuevo conocido lo echara al fuego.

-Tuk y Brandigamo… por favor dejar a Walker tranquilo- la mujer intervino severamente, desinflando cualquier idea de diversión para ellos –ahora… dejar escuchar- ordeno apremiantemente asombrando por el nivel de autoridad que manejaba.

-Impresionante… no- cuestiono el nombrado Estel a su lado tomando asiento, pues Allen habia sido arrastrado al grupo de enanos y hobbits.

-Bueno… creo que una dama con carácter es bastante impresionante- acepto Boromir, se sentía de igual manera regañado.

Aragorn simplemente mantuvo el silencio, no esperaba que conociera a alguien que viniera directamente de Minas de Tirith… ese destino que todavía no quería enfrentar.

Una conmoción se desato entre los hobbits, Boromir solo alcanzo a ver que el más anciano parecía atacar a uno de los jóvenes… pero Allen lo detuvo susurrándole algo en su oído, después arrepentido pedía disculpas de manera constante a lo que escucho era su sobrino.

-Descansen- Klaud se despidió, dirigiéndose al grupo que parecían más apesumbrado que minutos antes… llevándose a Allen que se despidió de lejos.

-Creo que de igual manera… me retirare- Boromir suspiro, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones después de todo… al siguiente dia sería el concilio.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno un poco mas largo, aunque todavía no se acoplan muy bien el par de exorcistas… bueno solo Klaud al ser mas distante.

Neah20 fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

Linea 4: Conde del milenio

Klaud se levantó con el alba, tomo un baño refrescante, aun con su cabello húmedo se paseó por su habitación con solo un pantalón blanco, botas y una sencilla camisa sin mangas mostrando una pronunciada cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, miro a su cama donde descansaba una gabardina negra de aire oficial… aquellas que habia abandonado por la comodidad, pero hoy era un dia que ameritaba su mejor porte de poder y estatus… para presentarse en una reunión… un concilio.

Su cabello dorado ahora sujetado en un medio peinado, con su rostro medio oculto… abotonándose con lentitud y acomodando cada uno de sus adornos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo regresaba a su uniforme de exorcista –vamos Lau Jimin- llamo a su mascota, esta bostezo pero obedeció al acomodarse en su hombro.

Sus pasos resonaron por los pasillos, algunos elfos saludaron en su encuentro con miradas curiosas pero manteniendo la educación nuevamente… sin prestar atención, ella tenía algo que hacer, llego a una puerta tocando con suavidad –vamos Walker- llamo impaciente pero serena, aunque no hubo respuesta del otro lado, subiendo el volumen del golpe hacia la pobre madera –Walker- otro intento, fue cuando un suspiro salió… negó fervientemente y con decisión dio vuelta a la manija sin obtener mucho éxito –cerrada- susurro, pero eso no era impedimento –Lau Jimin- llamo con el sonido del látigo… Klaud Nine era gentil pero algo que la irritaba de sobremanera eran los hombres inútiles o que no pueden simplemente madrugar.

XXXXX

Allen estaba dormido cómodamente, anoche habia sido uno cruel… es seguro que fue la fiesta y todo eso de socializar con personas extrañas (aunque supo de primera mano la conquista de Erebor de la cruel garra de Smaug) no era demasiado malo, aunque se retiró temprano a mano de Klaud, esta lo abandono para irse a su propia habitación… dejándolo a él, pobre joven que tiene problemas de orientación solo a la deriva… es verdad que con el tiempo se supone que debía aprender la dirección pero siempre fue de la biblioteca a su habitación… de otro punto de ese enorme lugar era algo diferente… llevándolo a perderse por horas para su mala suerte.

En el subconsciente escucho que llamaban a su puerta, una voz conocida pero no le tomo importancia… gimió y se volvió a acomodar hundiéndose en esas cómodas almohadas que amortiguaban cualquier sonido… no en su totalidad pero efectivamente para empezar de nuevo un viaje al mundo de los sueños.

Fue un descanso que iba empezando bien, cuando un estruendo lo hiso saltar de su comodidad para activar su crow clown ante cualquier invasión –QUIEN- grito desesperado buscando entre el humo que provoco el polvo, su puerta ahora clavada (literal) en el otro lado de su habitación.

-Todavía no estas arreglado… Walker- índico decepcionada Klaud, con el Lau Jimin que le gruñía en desaprobación… su látigo ahora amenazante señalándolo… estaba seguro que si ella tuviera hijos, los compadecería por lo estricta que llega a ser a veces.

-Pero…- trato de replicar, pero una mirada de advertencia le hiso callar… desactivando su inocencia y como buen niño entro a su baño dispuesto a lavarse para iniciar su dia y no provocar ni tentar la buena voluntad de su antes superior.

Para el pensamiento de Walker, todavía Klaud Nine era mejor que Cross Marian… no importa que la escena violenta fuera suficiente para reconsiderar, pero recordar que el segundo lo habia lanzado a un león (otra literal) donde solo se burló de lejos cuando el león casi afilaba en sus carnes las garras, la primera solo era exigente, mandona pero con su lado gentil quedaba anulado… no importa que la puerta este clavada en la otra pared.

Sus días en ese lugar habían sido los más calmantes desde su llegada de cierto evento, era fácil el ambientarse en ese entorno medieval casi tirándole a la época artúrica… sus recuerdos a veces torturaban como de seguro también seguían a su acompañante…. Suspiro pesadamente, no era tiempo de recordar… como lo dijo Mana… caminar hacia adelante.

Después de salir del baño, busco a tientas su gabardina de exorcista… con los mismos adornos de la mujer que ahora descansaba en su único sillón en su espera, después de todo fue ascendido –hoy que era- cuestiono ausente, tenía la idea pero el motivo se le escapaba… después de todo la memoria a veces no era lo suyo.

Una mirada severa le fue dirigida, causándole algo de rigidez por su tono desinteresado que trato de ocultar al parecer sin éxito-Hoy es el concilio… donde varios de los que estuvieron en la fiesta declararan sus molestias- aclaro Klaud con paciencia, recordando lo dicho por Elrond… bastante ajena a los daños hechos por su propia mano en esa habitación.

-Mmmm creo que será conveniente hablar del arca en esa reunión- cuestiono el exorcista algo intrigado, pero la mirada determinada de la mujer le dio un suspiro –está bien que es mi decisión… pero yo quería tener tu apoyo… después de todo es tu idea- aclaro rápidamente, no queriendo ser malinterpretado.

-Ya no está la jerarquía Walker… aquí ambos tenemos el mismo nivel- aseguro Klaud acariciando a Lau que dormitaba en su regazo ahora, distante a problemas ajenos de aquellos que discutían alguno de los planes todavía no tan estables.

-Bueno…- titubeo un poco, todavía le fallaba eso de eliminar ciertas líneas imaginarias que se habia trazado con la que antes era su superior, aunque ya la llamaba por su nombre… algo que no era correspondido pero ya no insistió en corregir –mi idea es decirlo solo a los líderes… en tiempo de necesidad ampliar el conocimiento público- termino de abotonarse aquella gabardina, amarrándose aquel cabello plateado aunque aún el flequillo tapaba la estrella que descansaba en su frente.

-Una buena idea… - aplaudió la mujer con serenidad con un brillo de aceptación que saco un suspiro de alivio del joven, algunos elfos pasaban por la habitación extrañados por la destrucción de la puerta… pero siguieron su camino imperturbables.

-Entonces seremos espectadores- dijo Allen al inclinar su cabeza, tenía sueño pero no iba a quejarse.

-Solo para enterarnos de la situación en general… más que nada estratégico- aseguro la antes general al ponerse de pie con su criatura escalando a su lugar de costumbre

-Tienes razón… ahora pertenecemos aquí- indico nostálgico Allen, pero alzo su puño –crees que pueda desayunar antes- pidió esperanzador, pero una manzana le fue lanzada desde el cesto que habia acumulado de las cocinas en su último asalto con su aliado hobbit –ese es un no- sus ojos mostraron asombrosa tristeza, pero no logro incomodar el corazón de aquella aliada.

Justo en ese momento campanas resonaban en esa mañana que sería prometedora, desinflando las intenciones de Allen por pedir piedad ante el gruñido de la mascota–Es el momento Walker- se dirigió a la puerta, saltando algunos escombros ignorándolos por completo.

Allen aprecio el daño de su habitación mientras con su mano llevaba la cesta de las frutas… después de todo necesitaba más que eso lanzado por la mujer para calmar su hambre feroz matutina, no le importaba comer enfrente de todos (solo esperaba que Elrond no se molestara)… con torpeza tomo la puerta, poniéndola precariamente en el lado de la pared y anotarse mentalmente el obedecer al primer llamado si no quería causar más problemas destructivos.

XXXXX

La noche anterior, durante la fiesta… varias miradas se desviaban hacia los exorcistas, con curiosidad por causa de sus apariencias, distantes a la tierra media pero con un porte arrollador. Pocos convivieron con ellos ya que se retiraron temprano y sin dar oportunidad de entablar algún tipo de conversaciones decente donde se pudiera desentrañar el misterio de su procedencia.

-Oye Estel- un elfo de manera jovial llamaba al Dúnadan que se dirigía al llamado del inicio del concilio donde fue solicitado. Sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso pero que a la vez expresaban la sabiduría de años pasados, sus cabellos oscuros con ropa cómoda para ser parte de los montaraces.

-Que sucede Elrohir- cuestiono Aragorn, con facilidad podía distinguir de un hermano del otro… aunque extrañado de verlo solo –y Elladan- cuestiono para no quedarse con la duda.

-Bueno… el tenia cosas que hacer- dijo despectivo ese hijo de Elrond, como consecuencia principado de Rivendel.

-Espero que no molesten a los elfos Silvanos- dijo acusador pero sin romper su porte.

Elrohir hiso una mueca de ofendido en sus gestos finos –nosotros seriamos incapaces- aseguro seriamente, algo que desmentía esa mirada picara –sabes que amamos a nuestros hermanos… los que la severidad representan de dia y noche- solemnemente concluyo, con el porte más estricto que se pudiera expresar.

Trancos le creyó lo suficiente… como para saber que no era confiable y posiblemente alguien estaría maldiciendo a esos príncipes –bien, para que me buscabas- pidió, sacando el tema de las travesuras a los elfos del bosque negro aun lado, ese seria un tema inconcluso y el cual sabia no ganaría.

-Bueno… ayer todos los Dúnadan- tosió un poco falsamente –más Halbarad- su tono se transformó en uno casual, con una brillante sonrisa socarrona –por aquellos extraños… más la mujer- susurro lo último, para que su hermano de ley atara los cabos que acababa de lanzar.

Aragorn abrió levemente los ojos en asombro, ante el resultado de esas pistas –seguro- cuestiono, recibiendo una afirmación más que entusiasmada –espero que no juegues a hacer parejas- amenazo, pero su sonrisa le quitaba seriedad al asunto.

-Por supuesto que no… mi edad me indica que ya no estoy para esos juegos…- resoplo el elfo, cruzándose de brazos –pero bueno… ayer nuestros métodos de acercarnos fueron truncados… el chico de pelo blanco acaparado por los enanos y hobbits… la mujer más distante con un aura que te daba a entender que debías tener algo importante que discutir para interrumpir o lo lamentarías- frunció el ceño ante la memoria de la fiesta anterior.

-Ella da ese sentimiento… - dijo trancos recordando el aura estricta que despide, fuerte para una mujer –pero ella es amable… lo ha demostrado aun cuando no podíamos comunicarnos- aseguro, aunque aceptaba que sin conocerla daba ese aire intimidador que parecía impropio de una dama en la tierra media.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso… aunque la pequeña criatura que siempre trae consigo… es peculiar- aseguro el elfo, recordando a dicho ser, simpático aun de lejos –pero el joven es el de grandes misterios- frunció su ceño.

-De el solo puedo decir lo mismo… - Trancos fue lo único que podía decir, eran cortos los periodos en los que convivían… aunque los hobbits parecían agradar mucho su presencia (a costa de las cocinas de Rivendel), un suspiro por todo lo que sentía se perdía con sus antes colegas y primer descubrimiento.

-Tienen nombres- cuestiono curioso, desde que llegaron no los habían topado como para ser presentados.

-La dama Klaud y el joven Allen- indico Aragorn, algo frustrado por no saber qué tipo de presentación expresar cuando no se saben de quienes son hijos.

-Oh bien… bueno es un inicio- aseguro el elfo algo pensativo –aunque espero que nos presenten oficialmente- aseguro recibiendo una afirmación

-No habrá problema ahora si me disculpas… voy tarde- se excusó escabulléndose de su hermano postizo, estaba seguro que llegaría justo en el momento.

XXXXX

Allen comía su última manzana de aquella cesta, algo insatisfecho pero no iba a replicar con toda la multitud en un ambiente que te daba entender lo serio que iba a ser el asunto… nunca antes habia presenciado un evento de este tipo, ni en su corto tiempo como general fue necesario además algunos de los altos mandos lo consideraban de desconfianza con su huida de la orden (aunque no lo pueden culpar, cuando lo cazan por todo el mundo como traidor).

Junto a Klaud, que a su comparación parecía tranquila, ajena a esas miradas extrañadas por parte del grupo… como si ella no tuviera el derecho de estar presente, curioso pero no preguntaría nada por el momento.

Todos en círculo donde una mesa de mármol descansaba en el centro, grupos de diferentes rasgos tanto élficos de tres pueblos diferentes (lo que pudo diferenciar por sus ropas), enanos y solo dos hombres con la misma cantidad de hobbits… el aire soplaba con tranquilidad en aquella terraza abierta, donde la vegetación armoniosa combinaba con el diseño del lugar.

-He aquí amigos míos…- Elrond comenzó con su voz de mando, suave y armoniosa de un elfo, mirando a todos de manera analítica –al hobbit Frodo hijo de Drogo cuya llegada fue peligrosa…- señalo al pequeño que solo inclino la cabeza tímidamente al ser el centro de atención y un inicio de la reunión, a su lado Bilbo sonreía orgulloso por su pariente –con ayuda de dos amigos… la dama Klaud y el joven Allen ambos generales de una tierra distante- ahora hacia ambas personas –un rango que equivale al de un capitán- aclaro para aquellos que eran en su mayoría ajenos al término.

Aragorn solo se tensó un poco ante un detalle más revelado de sus misteriosos colegas de viaje, ambos tan jóvenes y con ese rango era asombroso, más por Allen que no parecía pasar de los veinte un chico en toda la extensión de la palabra y un rango inalcanzable para una mujer en la tierra media.

Algunos intrigados por esas ropas en su totalidad oscuras con adornos variados y elegantes otros por el rango expresado en sus presentaciones, los susodichos se pusieron de pie inclinando respetuosamente ante todos en forma de saludo, dando gala de una buena educación y formación que pudieron juzgar, tomaron asiento después de que el señor de Rivendel les indico con un brillo de aceptación por el gesto.

-Bien…- Elrond volvió a tomar la palabra, presentando a aquellos desconocidos. Un enano pelirrojo junto al nombrado Gloin, su hijo Gimli. Al lado de Glorfindel, Erestor jefe de consejeros de la casa de Elrond, junto a otros de Imladris. Galdor un elfo de los puertos grises, Legolas hijo de Thranduil rey de los elfos del bosque negro.

Para Allen fue como ver criaturas hermosas en toda la expresión, cada elfo con su porte y serenidad, con el peso de miles de años en su haber… solo el último tenía una mirada orgullosa y seria, con un porte más noble y rasgos finos.

Todos los milenarios seres tenían un brillo de curiosidad y asombro expresado no solo al hobbit cuyo logro de pasar peligros no propios de su raza, supero su imaginación… sino a esos dos mortales cuya esencia peculiar llamaba la atención.

Gandalf se acariciaba la barba con seriedad, critico a cada una de las presentaciones… no esperaba una buena respuesta para el concilio, solo cabe destacar que los valar trabajan de formas misteriosas para reunir a cada representante de los pueblos libres.

-He aquí- El señor de Rivendel ahora señalaba al último, reacio hombre con porte orgulloso, con estructura fuerte y rasgos masculinos –Boromir, hijo de Denethor- el hombre tuvo la necesidad de levantarse y saludar, no podía quedarse atrás de aquellos cuyo nivel era similar al suyo.

XXXXX

Para Klaud esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para informarse de la situación actual de ese nuevo continente… Arda… algunos problemas eran menores pero otros tenían tanto misterio en sí, que parecía cada vez algo grande desarrollándose en las sombras que inconscientemente conectaba cada pequeño detalle expuesto en ese concilio donde el destino habia unido a cada pueblo libre.

La compañía de Thorin, fue la apertura de ese evento histórico por Bilbo Bolsón… donde se relató el viaje de los enanos para reconquistar la montaña de las garras del último dragón Smaug con la conclusión de la muerte del líder de la redada.

Para la general que se mantenía en silencio, atenta a cada parte del discurso en la espera de leer entre líneas, después de todo es su especialidad el estar atenta a cualquier evento de esa calidad.

El relato siguió, siendo Gandalf dando a conocer la traición del líder de su orden, el mago blanco como fue conocido habia sucumbido a la oscuridad retirando un aliado poderoso pero agregando un enemigo formidable.

-Hay alguna manera de quitar de en medio a este Istari- cuestiono Klaud de manera crítica, clavando su mirada purpura en aquellos sabios del anciano.

Gandalf le dio una mirada de sorpresa, que cambio por una astuta y a la vez triste –me temo que él era el más sabio entre los Istari, por lo cual puede que sea imposible evitar un enfrentamiento más adelante-

-Ese es su opinión… pero si asi lo desea… entonces juzgaremos más adelante una manera de imposibilitarlo si llegara a ser el momento- aseguro Klaud de manera severa, ganándose miradas complicadas del grupo en general… solo Allen parecía entender sus palabras.

El relato paso siendo a manos de Gloin, donde relataba el viaje de Balin en un intento de recuperar Moria que aunque no han tenido noticia de ellos en años, esperaban que estuvieran bien.

Luego llegó el turno de Boromir, donde su historia y pedida de consejo fue a base de un sueño que ambos hermanos… Faramir y el mismo lo habían tenido, pidiendo a Denethor la autorización en la búsqueda del significado.

-Quien eres tú para interrumpir… un simple guardabosques- pidió molesto el hombre del sur, por la interrupción de su intención con lo que fuera el objeto cuyo poder podía traer la gloria perdida de su pueblo.

XXXXX

Para Allen todo el punto informativo habia sido extenso, tenía hambre… un suspiro mientras Elrond detenía toda discusión entre el elfo y hombre del sur, entonces mostraron eso que le llamo la atención desde que conoció al hobbit… aquello que señalo cuando estaba convaleciente y Aragorn habia ido a buscar hierbas para curarlo… un anillo.

Busco la mirada de Klaud, ella solo le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, entendiendo que el objeto era el mencionado.

-Entonces la leyenda es real- dijo Boromir incrédulo, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la joya expuesta en la mesa de mármol… como si fuera el mejor regalo dado para todos.

-Me temo que es real… más de lo que cualquiera quisiera- murmuro cabizbajo Glorfindel, manteniendo una mirada precautoria como todos los de su especie.

-El daño de Isildur- Aragorn veía la joya con desprecio, aun a pesar que Frodo intento dárselo… el no se sentía con derecho de exclamar alguna ley de propiedad por algo que trajo tragedia a su linaje hasta casi extinguirlo.

-Esto es un regalo… debemos usarlo contra su dueño- sugirió el hombre del sur, con una mirada anhelante aun puesto en el objeto dorado.

-No podemos… eso nunca ira contra su creador- aseguro Erestor seriamente, dándole miradas calculadas al hombre que seguía perdido en la mesa de mármol.

-Además la joya solo daña a su "portador"- Gandalf miraba críticamente a toda la multitud –tenemos el ejemplo de Gollum, cuya existencia jovial de hobbit paso a ser algo oscura cuando se topó con eso…- señalo la joya, para Bilbo el recuerdo de esa criatura le causo escalofríos –le dio la inmortalidad, pero su presencia paso a la oscuridad… odiando y amando al único… dependiente a la existencia misma ignorante de la locura que lleno su ser-

Legolas salto de su asiento, pero con su porte interrumpió –mi padre mando este mensaje… Gollum ha escapado- indico, el mago solo lo miro con asombro pero preocupación en sus ancianos gestos.

-Esto se volverá un problema… si es acaso que lo han liberado con el objetivo de usar su dependencia para encontrar el anillo- Elrond aseguro, analizando las probables intenciones del enemigo.

Allen miraba con rencor aquella joya, Neah se burlaba interiormente ante los intentos de esta por tentarlo… retándose mutuamente, ambas entidades oscuras parecían dispuestas a hacer ceder uno a otro… el exorcista comenzaba a desarrollar una terrible migraña a consecuencia de esa discusión de egos en su interior.

-Solo no le hagas caso- susurro Klaud dándole una mirada de advertencia, ella parecía de igual manera escucharlo… suponiendo que era el motivo de que ya no volvió a participar activamente en esa reunión, pero era acaso los únicos en escucharlo en ese momento.

-Entonces hay que hacer algo… esconderlo de su amo- Gloin algo incómodo trato de sugerir, si la leyenda era cierta… esa cosa si caía en manos del oscuro, traería miseria para todo ser en la tierra media.

-Él lo encontrara… no pasara tanto tiempo hasta que dé con el objeto- Gandalf suspiro pesadamente.

-La única opción es destruirlo- aseguro Elrond con seriedad, mientras el silencio parecía llenar cada segundo desde esa declaración.

-Entonces… hay que hacerlo- aseguro Gimli y antes de que cualquiera pudiera protestar, se habia levantado con la intención de darle a conocer su hacha a ese diminuto objeto… levanto con rapidez y fuerza, dejándolo caer pero el golpe nunca llego… unas garras detuvieron el impacto, desorbitando sus ojos viendo al culpable.

-No puede hacerlo… señor Gimli- índico Allen de manera serena, con una sonrisa apenada mientras sus garras oscuras detenían el arma con facilidad… como si de un palo de tratar y el enano de un niño… un manto blanco le rodeaba con una máscara descansando debajo de su barbilla –se dañara- apremio con inocencia al soltar el hacha, manteniendo esa sonrisa dulce en sus gestos.

Legolas era la primera vez que presenciaba dicha arma, cuyo brazo se transformó… filosos dedos cuyo material parecía ser resistente como el acero agregando la agilidad con la que interrumpió el golpe al anillo, eso sin contar la fuerza que requeriría el detenerlo… con solo una mano.

-Que es ese brazo- se quejó el enano al caminar hacia atrás torpemente, todos alrededor parecían alerta… los elfos solo tensos.

-Cálmense todos- llamo Elrond al ordenarles que se sentaran, Gandalf tomo asiento incomodo por lo que sea que acababa de presenciar aunque un brillo de curiosidad parecía sobreponerse ante todo.

-Walker toma asiento- Klaud llamo ignorante de las miradas recriminatorias y exigente del grupo, hasta Aragorn parecía alerta por la interrupción intempestiva mientras una silenciosa tensión gobernaba.

-Lamento mi acción señor Elrond- aseguro Allen apenado mientras desaparecía cualquier indicio de su cambio, causando gritos ahogados de asombro –es solo que… bueno hubiera sido inútil la acción y solo hubiera incomodado- susurro con vergüenza.

-No hay nada que disculparse… hiso bien, esto hubiera costado un hacha del maestro enano- apremio el señor de Rivendel mientras el chico se sentaba, tenía que admitir que su temple titubeo por dicho espectáculo pero pudo sostenerlo –ahora… reanudando el tema anterior… el anillo no puede destruirse por cualquier método actual en la tierra media… - miro a todos de manera calculadora –solo puede destruirse en las llamas de Mordor… en el monte del destino donde fue forjado- concluyo.

Klaud observo severamente a Allen, este se encogía en su asiento por haber llamado su atención… pero que podía hacer, Neah lo lanzo prácticamente en auxilio de la estúpida joya… con el pretexto que era inútil y solo aumentaría su dolor de cabeza.

Glorfindel regreso a su serenidad después de los miles de pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente ante la intervención del joven, siendo esta la primera oportunidad de ver algo de sus habilidades que seguían escondidas.

-Y como se planea ir ahí- pregunto Gimli aun con la incomodidad de haber pasado el ridículo (según él), encontrando su voz ronca y lanzando miradas envenenadas al chico de pelo blanco que solo le sonrió aunque forzadamente.

-No es solo de ir a Mordor y lanzarlo al monte de destino- Boromir también se unía a protestas, sobreponiéndose de la impresión de un espectáculo de habilidad por el "niño".

-Menos podemos ir con un ejército… siendo ellos millones- Gloin apoyo a su hijo, mirando al medio elfo de manera interrogante… no solo por el tema hablado sino por la comodidad como habia manejado la reacción del chico.

-Esta es misión de uno… o pocos para pasar desapercibidos- Gandalf tomo la palabra al intercambiar miradas con el medio elfo.

-Entonces quien es el valiente- apremio incrédulo Boromir, como juzgando quien fuera el suicida dispuesto a hacer el viaje sin regreso.

Todo el ambiente se habia vuelto hostil, intercambiando palabras venenosas unos a otros… al principio solo eran enanos contra elfos, después el hombre del sur también apoyaba incrédulo… el volumen de la pelea solo aumento cuando quisieron poner paz Gandalf y Aragorn, solo agregándose a la contienda.

XXXXX

Los susurros del anillo eran evidentes para Frodo, constante burla para todos los que discutían acaloradamente entre protestas de quien sería el que hiciera la misión, se puso de pie antes que su tío diera a conocer con más fuerza su intención de ser el, a pesar de su edad… el que fuera a Mordor –Yo iré- reclamo con apoyo aunque algo titubeante, un susurro a comparación de las miles de voces por encima de él.

El hobbit resoplo, pero iba a intentar con más fuerza –SILENCIO- Klaud se puso de pie, dando un golpe seco con su látigo con un gruñido alarmante de su mascota pero esto no termino cuando una carcajada hiso eco, interrumpiendo lo pedido por la mujer que ahora volteaba los ojos fastidiada… ahí encorvado estaba Allen, ambas manos cubriendo su rostro… pero habia algo extraño, su cabello parecía más oscuro y la coloración del poco rostro que podía ver parecía anormal.

-Joven Allen- llamo tentativamente Elrond que junto a Glorfindel parecían que tanteaban el terreno, precavidos ante la incesante riza gutural.

Frodo solo trago grueso cuando el chico levanto la mirada, su cicatriz siempre presente parecía un borrón, su piel gris con cicatrices pequeñas que rodeaban en su frente pero esos ojos antes alegres, ahora eran serios de dolor y dorados con una risa delicada cruzando sus gestos diferentes… muy diferentes.

-Lamento la interrupción caballeros…- llamo educadamente al ponerse de pie ignorando el enfado de la fémina –si bien mi contra parte ha sido presentada… yo he sido catalogado como un problema "noah"- esto último lo dijo en broma –Conde del Milenio a sus servicios- hiso una reverencia remarcada ante todos los presentes que boqueaban intermitentemente ante el cambio drástico de personalidad y rasgos –o Neah si es de su comodidad- sugirió casual.

-Que eres- cuestiono Legolas con su mirada seria, incomodo por la presencia que expresaba el antes chico… seguro que todo Imladris ahora consciente de la oscuridad.

-Amigo o enemigo… todavía no decido- contesto a la ligera el chico al dar un paso enfrente, poniendo más alertas a todos los presentes por la sonrisa que se dibujó por los diversos actos que todos hicieron… desde tomar las armas hasta tragar grueso (los hobbits presentes).

-Déjate de bromas… y aclara de una vez porque te presentantes- Klaud corto con impaciencia y molestia, ganándose una mirada socarrona del ahora conocido conde.

Un suspiro de decepción por parte del gris ser –si bien todos ustedes estaban concentrados en una discusión sin sentido… que déjenme aclarar este anillo estaba más que divertido con su influencia, algo que notamos con anterioridad- negó como si hubiera sido obvio –todos controlados por el buen humor de una joya maldita- sonrió arrogante pero divertido por el intercambio de miradas de todos aun con sus armas en mano –ignorando que tienen un peculiar voluntario no escuchado- señalo al hobbit que se encogió ante su mirada.

La autoridad y fuerza incomodaba altamente a todo elfo presente, Glorfindel siendo el único que lo habia visto con anterioridad incluyendo a un Aragorn que estaba con mirada atenta ante cualquier movimiento… era la primera vez para ambos verlo completamente además de interactuar civilizadamente.

-Es eso cierto… Frodo- pregunto cuidadosamente Gandalf, aun con su báculo en posición por la opresión ejercida por el ser oscuro.

-S-Si- dijo entrecortadamente el pequeño, viendo con interés el suelo –solo que no sé cómo- concluyo, viendo a todos de manera culpable.

-Regresa a Walker- Klaud tomando su látigo con ambas manos en amenaza, parándose enfrente del hombre… en un duelo de temperamentos, Lau Jimin gruñía de manera molesta.

-Bien… bien… solo quería saludar- dijo indiferente el noah, dándole una de las mejores sonrisas irónicas a la mujer que lo fulminaba –disculpen mi intervención… fue un placer- se dirigió en general, mientras los rasgos normales del chico regresaban… llevándose consigo cualquier esencia incomoda.

-Eso que era- cuestiono Legolas, aun con su arco tenso, no podía creer que tan rápido como vino se haya ido.

-Mi tío- resoplo Allen fastidiado, como es que cedió en permitirle salir… pero parecía divertido, de hecho internamente ahora reía a sus costillas.

-Pero ese no es el tema principal de esto…- Klaud intervino dando miradas de advertencia en general.

-Como te atreves…- gruño Gimli –una mujer no debe…- cayo al momento en que el látigo golpeaba muy de cerca sus pies, haciéndolo saltar junto a su padre.

-No permitiré que alguien llegue a subestimarme ni mucho menos menospreciarme con esa vil excusa… quedo claro- Klaud recrudeció su mirada, haciendo tragar grueso a los presentes aunque otros optaron por desviar la mirada (Aragorn, Elrond, Glorfindel y Gandalf… además de Allen).

-Ella tiene razón… - Trancos se fue con el hobbit, poniéndose a su altura –si es asi… yo ofrezco mi espada en tu ayuda…- sonrió un poco por la valentía reflejada –mi vida por la tuya- concluyo.

Legolas también se acercó, tratando de regresar a su porte que fue levemente… como dice… levemente intimidado por esa mujer con carácter –mi arco está a tu servicio de igual manera- sonrió en apoyo.

Gimli se aclaró la garganta, resoplando para volver a su compostura –y mi hacha- grito desde su lugar, caminando pesadamente para demostrar a esa mujer que en el necesita más que una advertencia y mirada para doblegarlo (aunque las piernas le temblaron… pero de coraje aclarando).

Boromir negó apesumbrado, la advertencia de Klaud parecía que de igual manera le afecto –pequeño… tienes el destino de la tierra media en tus manos…- suspiro –pero si es tu deseo, yo representando a Minas de Tirith seré testigo de que esa voluntad sea cumplida- sonrió un poco para el pequeño que afirmo –te protegeré de igual manera con mi espada… ahora tuya- inclino.

-Y este pobre viejo será su guía- ofreció Gandalf con un brillo de aceptación por la situación.

-Si no te hubieras ofrecido Gandalf… te lo hubiera pedido- dijo Frodo con diversión, sabiendo que su amigo iría con ellos.

-También iré con mi señor- Sam salía de entre los arbustos, casi tropezando para unirse a un sorprendido grupo.

-Supongo que será difícil el separarlos- se burló Gandalf al ver al jardinero enrojecido.

-Si él va… nosotros también- Merry y Pippin también se acercaban rápidamente, encuadrándose ante todos.

-Esta misión necesita inteligencia… que mejor que nosotros…- aseguro el más joven con actitud –aunque… a donde vamos- cuestiono inocente.

-Te acabas de descartar- aseguro en un golpe en la cabeza Merry a su primo que refunfuño ante las burlas de todos los presentes.

-Nosotros acabamos de concluir una guerra…- Allen tomo la palabra, mientras su pecho se oprimía.

-Pero ayudaremos en lo que esté en nuestras manos- Klaud miro gentilmente al pequeño, acariciando su cabello de manera maternal –no seremos parte de su viaje al principio…-

-Prometiendo en algún punto reencontrarnos- termino Allen, viendo a los elfos líderes –si les parece… señores- cuestiono.

-Su ayuda es bienvenida- aseguro Elrond con aceptación.

-Pero él puede ir detrás del anillo- recrimino Boromir, recordando ese encuentro con su otro "yo" era acaso que todos lo olvidaron.

-Si él lo hubiera querido… lo hubiera tomado desde el momento en que intervino por el hobbit- interrumpió Glorfindel, ganándole las palabras a Aragorn.

-He aquí ante todos….- llamo Elrond con aplomo y seguridad, señalando a los 11 integrantes que aunque 2 no irían en el viaje desde el inicio (desconociendo por qué por el momento), concluirían al final –la comunidad del anillo- los aplausos algunos dudosos otros entusiastas por el desarrollo y conclusión del concilio.

XXXXX

Aragorn bostezaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación, habia sido un dia estresante con extrañas apariciones que nunca creyó presenciar en toda su vida… Conde Milenario… ese término ondeaba en su mente además que esa presencia podía rivalizar con el mismo Sauron (según palabras de Legolas)

-Solo espero que mi confianza este depositada en un buen chico- juro por los valar que asi fuera, suspirando pesadamente… pues dentro de poco partiría junto con los Dúnadan para asegurar los caminos a seguir.

Aunque intrigado por lo que fuera a preparar el dúo de "generales" (termino que aun encontraba curioso) antes de interceptarlos en un punto de su misión, tardarían tanto… esperaba que no, pues aunque fuera dudoso esa otra personalidad del chico… parecían tener el potencial para asegurar el éxito.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Un largo tiempo desde que actualice, pero me dio un bloqueo general.

Algún comentario del capítulo? Que les pareció la aparición del nuevo conde milenario? Un cargo que fue entregado gracias a….

Bueno hoy fue un dia especial para los exorcistas, algunos asustados por las interrupciones y apariciones con sus cambios de personalidad.

Bien Neah 20 fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

Linea 5: Estrategias y presentaciones.

Para Elrond que juraba habia visto y en este caso sentido todo, podía agregar otro punto nuevo en su larga existencia en Arda… ni en la época de Númenor encontró misticismo apilado en un solo punto… un objeto que exclamaba ser descubierto… un lugar que expedía más seguridad que su propio refugio, donde sentía ser un mundo aparte donde la oscuridad es ajena y un invitado no grato a ser recibido.

En Rivendel, aun en el interior de su territorio era consciente de la oscuridad amenazante en sus fronteras… que esperaban alguna apertura de su parte para penetrar y arruinar el último lugar seguro de Arda, pero nuevamente llegaba al punto de sus pensamientos iniciales… aquí era una existencia lejana… distante… como vivir en una estrella y sentir toda la libertad que el propio mundo actual negaba expresar… o compararlo con el mismo Valinor, aquel continente donde es su destino todo elfo.

-Este es el Arca- susurro Allen algo cohibido por el mutismo de los primeros invitados de ese mundo, Glorfindel, Erestor, Galdor (Puertos Grises), Legolas (bosque negro) y Elrond además de Boromir y Gloin.

Todos los elfos presentes tenían pensamientos similares al más sabio entre ellos, aunque el enano y el hombre no tenían esa conexión espiritual podían estar sorprendidos al igual que sus colegas inmortales porque desde la ubicación más alta donde podían admirar las estructuras de la ciudad blanca que subía en una colina ascendente, a lo lejos habia un mural de color café desentonando y solo conectado por pasillos suspendidos en la nada para otra pared similar… que era lo que podían analizar, estaban en medio de nada como una isla flotando solo el más puro cielo azul… ellos en la torre más alta que era flanqueada por pilares tallados, en la base se podía ver agua la más pura y cristalina.

-Por los valar… esto es hermoso- Legolas atino a decir, parpadeando más de lo normal como tratando de sacar algo de sentido y desmentir el hecho de estar sumergido en el más extraño sueño.

-Gondor… este no es un sueño- otro juramento aunque de diferente naturaleza, el hombre del sur preguntaba al aire, deseando no despertar de esa seguridad que él podía sentir en esa ciudad que rivalizaba con su cuna en tanta blancura.

-Durin… la mejor de las ilusiones- gruño el enano, al principio molesto por haber excluido a su hijo de tan maravilloso panorama, solo esperaba que pudiera describir tal hermosura con justicia cuando regresara.

-Como verán… este lugar es un mundo aparte…- explico Allen con simplicidad, no queriendo entrar en detalles dimensionales o cosas por el estilo –amplio, con diferentes salas además de aislado y ajeno… - agradeció el que este lugar no compartiera historia bíblica con su mundo, porque entrar a hablar de los noah, el diluvio y todo eso era un dolor de cabeza seguro.

-Su objetivo con esta "ciudad" es para…- Glorfindel dejo en el aire, después de un milenario silencio donde todos parecían debatir en las miles de cuestiones para mitigar el misterio o simplemente vagar nuevamente en el panorama… pero eso no era el objetivo de haberlos traído en primer lugar.

-Fue usada para protección- contesto escuetamente Allen, mientras aquel sabio elfo seguía con su mirada vaga sin querer perderse ningún detalle de la ciudad que parecía abandonada pero cuidada.

-Por el momento todavía no está anclada a ningún lugar…- Klaud que estaba sentada detrás de ellos, en un amplio comedor de madera… indiferente a la conmoción de la primera vez para todos, dejando aparte sus preguntas –es por eso que pedimos permiso para hacerlo aquí… en Imladris-

Elrond volteo hacia la dirección de la mujer con una rapidez que aseguraba un dolor futuro en el cuello pero sin perder la gracia, esta señalaba las sillas vacías, donde Allen ya descansaba a su lado… dispuestos a hacer otra reunión, después del concilio donde habían solicitado solo a los presentes para discutir lo que supone retrasaría su unión a la comunidad.

-Tienen su motivo de esta revelación- Galdor interrumpió, el enviado de los puertos grises estaba algo incómodo con ser considerado en la toma de lo que suponía serian interesantes decisiones que incluyen ciudades ocultas.

Klaud arqueo una ceja, mientras Lau Jimin dormía en la mesa –eso es a lo que vamos…- corto, asegurando que iniciarían cuando todos estuvieran sentados, pues solo el medio elfo se habia movido, el resto estaba hipnotizados por la belleza de la ciudad.

Legolas a regañadientes accedió a detener sus cavilaciones en comparaciones con Valinor (según cuentan algunas leyendas) aunque no fue el único, Erestor gruño por lo bajo al igual que Glorfindel soltó un suspiro… después de todo este lugar era ajeno a la oscuridad creciente a la que habían tenido que acostumbrarse con los años y que desgraciadamente los estaba acabando.

Boromir solo dejo caer los hombros, obediente a tomar su asiento en los costados junto con un Gloin que ahora estaba perdido en la estructura de la sala… que igual tenía una arquitectura sobria y bella, blanca pura.

-Nos da su aprobación- pidió Allen esperanzador al señor de Rivendel, regresando a la pregunta original de la antes superior que habia lanzado al aire para dicho personaje, todos sentados en el comedor con sus distintas auras dominantes dignos representantes de sus pueblos tratando de mitigar lo misterioso con lo que el tema estaba siendo manejado.

Elrond apoyo sus codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus manos en una mirada pérdida pero concentrada, asumiendo la naturaleza del lugar de esa breve explicación ofrecida –cuáles son los usos que le darán a esto- cuestiono demandante, no daría permiso a la ligera.

-Comunicación y traslado- aseguro el peliblanco con seriedad y nivel de diplomacia desarrollado en años de abusos por parte de Cross donde la negociación con sus deudores era necesario al punto de llegar a depender su vida –si llegara el momento… evacuación de emergencia o seguridad como en el pasado- concluyo.

-Es por eso que los escogimos a ustedes… porque son representantes de las ciudades de mayor tamaño e importancia- Klaud tenía ojo crítico, pero su voz era más de mando que le aseguraba ninguna interrupción –queremos conectarlas… -

Boromir se tensó ante esto –como podemos confiar en esto… que no será usada para fines oscuros- cuestiono demandante.

Allen frunció el ceño –le aseguro señor Boromir que eso es lo último de sus usos… - aclaro con confianza no dispuesto a que el arca fuera utilizada para la maldad.

-Supongo que no tenemos más opción que confiar en su palabra… joven Allen- dijo el hombre del sur a regañadientes, Gloin apoyando a su lado.

-Porque Mithrandir quedo ajeno a esta reunión… siendo un Istari- cuestiono Legolas al no ver por ningún lado a dicho mago, deteniendo cualquier discurso.

-Queremos tener esta información oculta… solo usarlo en caso de emergencia- expreso el peliblanco con un suspiro, todo estaba siendo muy molesto… aunque sabía que no era el peor escenario que habia manejado.

-Mithrandir ha sido siempre el protector de Arda…- Elrond intervino por su amigo, pidiendo más explicación por dejarlo –no estoy de acuerdo en haberlo dejado aparte-

-Usted no entiende… no es porque no confiemos en el mago…- Klaud intervino, mirada severa rivalizando con la misma intensidad del medio elfo –es solo por seguridad… yo creo que solo los gobernantes de dichos puntos tienen el derecho de saberlo… en este caso… los representantes tienen la obligación de dar aviso a sus reinos de este plan-

-Eso no responde del todo el que Mithrandir no esté presente- índico Legolas, siendo que habia conocido al mago no perdonaba el haberlo dejado ignorante de dicha reunión y revelación de una ubicación ajena a cualquier daño en la tierra media.

-Él es errante… además tengo entendido que hasta hace poco fue prisionero de su propio líder de orden…- Nine indico severa, lanzando dagas al elfo rubio que aunque parecía imperturbable por la amenaza escondida… trago saliva por la intensidad de esa purpura mirada –es por seguridad de alguien como él, que aunque sé que no daría a conocer nada aun con tortura… creo que es mejor no decirle si no es necesario- entrelazo sus manos, mirando de manera intermitente a cada presente como asegurándose que todos creyeran sus palabras.

-Supongo que tiene razón…- tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes ese punto, Elrond aunque por dentro no estaba de acuerdo… pero por el momento un poco de información limitada no dañaría a su viejo amigo.

-Las puertas no pueden solo abrirse desde aquí…- cuestiono Glorfindel de manera serena –si se puede… solo seria de dar aviso a los reinos escogidos para ser conectados- su sabia mirada estaba intrigada.

-No se puede… no es asi de simple- intervino el joven de cicatriz –tendríamos que ir… y desde ahí comenzar las conexiones… pero tenemos que anclarla… volviendo al inicio… señor Elrond… nos da su aprobación- se dirigió a Elrond, volviendo a la cuestión inicial a la cual parecía desviarse con otras tantas que eran pedidas por el grupo.

-Qué seguridad hay para mi pueblo…- cuestiono Elrond, una pregunta que todos estaban pensando… no podían arriesgarse a que si llegara el caso que el enemigo tuviera acceso a dichas puertas entrar para el resto de los pueblos libres con facilidad.

-Yo soy el único que puede manejarlos… no hay manera de que pueda abrirse sin mi consentimiento- ofreció un apoyo de seguridad, aunque solo varias miradas indescriptibles fueron lanzadas.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de proporcionarles un medio de comunicación…. Si llegara el caso de necesidad, Allen personalmente iría a dicha ubicación- Klaud concluyo, aunque este lugar carecía de ondas de radio, telefonía o electrónica para los enlaces necesarios… con los conocimientos básicos de los golems, la creación de un medio de comunicación limitado pero funcional es posible… aunque tendría que verlo con Allen aparte… más bien con apoyo de Neah.

-Si ustedes se comprometen… entonces no veo inconvenientes en aceptar- indico Elrond, viendo entre aquellos exorcistas que compartían miradas aliviadas por la aceptación.

-Entonces… solo falta las conexiones… nosotros viajaremos dentro de una semana- concluyo Klaud con aplomo, Allen la miro extrañado al parecer esa parte de la reunión acababa de ser decidida sin su consentimiento.

-Eso es rápido- aclaro en un tono algo preocupado Glorfindel.

-Me temo que si… es muy rápido- otra voz lleno el lugar, apareciendo una persona joven con su cabello castaño, ojos color avellana, vestido de manera extraña (para los habitantes de la tierra media es la definición de chaleco café, pantalón de vestir y camisa blanca) –buenas tardes- saludo cortésmente.

Los elfos se tensaron ante la presencia nueva, conociendo este sentimiento durante el concilio el enano y el hombre solo tenían una mirada precautoria para el huésped que parecía divertido, sentándose como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No aparezcas de la nada…- Klaud regaño, tratando de calmar a Lau Jimin que parecía querer lanzársele al extraño.

-Lo lamento… pero cuando hay gente en mi casa… creo que son más descorteses de su parte- contrataco natural el joven –pero no me miren de esa manera… soy Neah Walker… nos conocimos en su reunión histórica- mostro una sonrisa burlona para todos los de la mesa.

Allen se golpeó la frente de manera aguda –por favor una disculpa por la interrupción…- suspiro pesadamente –aquí en el arca podemos estar como personas aparte- explico a Elrond y Glorfindel que parecía que habían conocido la presencia, dando miradas interrogantes exigentes de respuestas.

-Esto es una locura infinita… dime que no están guardando otra cosa misteriosa de nosotros- se quejó Gloin medio frustrado por cada susto, aunque con infinitas interrogaciones que pensaba que si preguntaba terminaría más confundido.

-Regresemos a la cuestión universal… el arca- dijo Neah tomando un café que habia aparecido de la nada, enfrente de cada uno una taza de té al gusto… Boromir solo alejo aquel líquido, no queriendo aceptar algo que apareció de la nada, llamando una mirada divertida de aquel extraño.

-Que son ustedes- exigió el Gondoriano desconfiado –como pueden solo decir esto… presentarnos este lugar… ofrecerlo para nuestros pueblos… pero sin decirnos quienes son… por los valar- gruño escupiendo cada una de sus preguntas que habia estado conteniendo de manera constante.

-Eso no es lo interesante de la reunión… no hay nada que contar- contesto Klaud antes de Neah, que parecía frustrado por su comentario afilado haber sido saboteado… allen por su parte aliviado.

Boromir no quería ceder, enfrascándose en un duelo de miradas donde la personalidad dominante similar… el hombre debía aceptar y darle un poco de crédito al ser la primera mujer que parecía inmune a cualquiera de sus métodos quedando obvio en el concilio, pero no queriendo ser el perdedor en esa pequeña competencia.

-Porque no usarlos para la guerra de manera libre- cuestiono Erestor saliendo de su mutismo y regresando a lo importante según él, viendo la ventaja que estaba siendo ofrecida aunque un gruñido de Gloin y Boromir se hiso eco en desaprobación por haber sido desechada sus cuestiones.

Legolas olfateo la bebida que apareció, hiso una mueca y probó el contenido… siendo dulce, Glorfindel y Elrond no dudaron tanto tomándolo con libertad aquello ofrecido aunque sabían que ahora aprendieron más de aquellos a los que en un inicio enseñaron a hablar el idioma… Gloin al igual que el hombre del sur decidió desechar la bebida… Erestor siguió a su señor, optando por confiar en lo ofrecido… Galdor se encogió de hombros de igual manera.

-El ojo tiene un gran gusto a las puertas…- Allen contesto sombríamente aunque aliviado que la mayoría haya aceptado lo servido, todos se tensaron ante la mención indirecta de Sauron

-Tenemos esta ventaja sobre Sauron…- contesto Neah tomando como si fuera la hora del té, de manera fresca –el idiota parece que puede sentirlas… pero aún no sabe que es… ese es otro motivo del secretismo de las puertas- concluyo con un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

-Hubieras empezado ahí muchacho… esa es la razón de todo este misterio- gruño Gloin, porque le daban tanta vuelta al asunto aunque el susodicho arqueo la ceja… era acaso que le habían llamado muchacho… pensó el noah.

-Asi de simple… ofrecen este recurso a nosotros solo por la buena voluntad- Boromir se veía desconfiado, su padre de seguro no le gustaría que fuera posible que algo asi sucediera aunque viendo desde el punto de vista estratégico podía ser bueno.

-Ellos vienen de otra guerra…- contesto Elrond con tranquilidad, llamando la atención de los ignorantes de cualquier detalle de estos exorcistas –confió en sus intenciones desinteresadas-

-No son tan desinteresadas Elrond…- Neah interrumpió, llamando al señor del lugar como un igual –nosotros perdimos nuestro hogar… lo mínimo es defender el nuevo que ha sido ofrecido a nosotros- indico, por primera vez Klaud le dio una mirada de aprobación al igual que Allen.

-Que le sucedió al antiguo- presiono Boromir, viendo la oportunidad de saber más de aquellos extraños para el (aunque hayan compartido una fiesta, esto no era suficiente para afianzar una amistad) –perdieron la guerra- lanzo de golpe, Glorfindel lo vio alarmado y un brillo de desaprobación por parte de Elrond siendo los únicos que sabían que era un tema el cual no habían tocado por respeto.

Una sonrisa triste cruzo por aquellos tres rostros, la primera impresión de infinita nostalgia que no habían presenciado ni siquiera Elrond y Glorfindel en su convivio… solo Aragorn, pero él no estaba en el lugar para verlo de nuevo.

-Entonces su viaje será… conectar la ciudades importantes aquí en el norte… antes de reunirse a la comunidad- el antes capitán de Gondolin sintió la necesidad de cambiar el tema, algo que fue bien agradecido por todos en general.

El hombre del sur noto que habia dado en un punto sensible, algo que su intriga habia segado… siendo insensible de su parte debía de aceptarlo.

-Eso es lo planeado- con susurro pero mirada melancolía acepto Allen-aunque aún no eligen su ruta para su viaje…- aseguro con un suspiro –supongo que ellos tendrán un golem…- miro a Neah que entendió la pregunta no dicha, afirmando… siendo el encargado para dichas creaciones –asi nos comunicaremos… supongo- miro ahora a Klaud que también acepto.

-Golem- cuestiono Galdor, viendo aquella platica privada y sin necesidad de palabras en aquellos tres.

-Es el medio de comunicación que proporcionaremos y habia mencionado Klaud- contesto el Noah con simplicidad –Allen me quedare en el arca… supongo que una semana… no es asi- cuestiono a la mujer, algo de rencor por la fecha que no habia sido discutida con ellos.

-Si- dijo secamente, levantando aquella muralla de indiferencia con el noah nuevamente.

-Esto es todo… entonces… - pregunto Elrond con un suspiro, terminando la bebida otorgada.

-Si… aquí solo aclarando… afuera son una sola persona…- pregunto Gloin acariciando su barba antes roja –y el gris- cuestiono recordando la apariencia revelada durante el famoso concilio –también son ustedes- una afirmación por parte de los interrogados –por Durin… esto es imposible- gruño por lo bajo, decidiendo que mejor es la ignorancia que una jaqueca.

-Anclaremos el arca… Allen dirígelos a la puerta donde dice "casa"- suspiro pesadamente Neah, sabiendo que estaban removiendo la ubicación de dicha puerta… la que estaba en la orden y que ahora no existía.

El joven acepto, mientras el Conde los despedía comenzando a partir rumbo a Imladris, todos se pusieron de pie para seguir a los guías… viendo el pasillo que descendía en constante con una iluminación proveniente de manera natural por aquellos ventanales… en la base pasaron un puente al nivel del agua… entrando al pueblo abandonado.

Boromir estaba insatisfecho por los huecos de información que sabía que habia… y un pesar en el estómago al saberse responsable de que una mirada tan melancólica se hubiera dibujado en tres rostros al mismo tiempo, aunque su padre no estará contento al saber que fue escogido para ser una conexión… pero ya vería el problema en su momento… ahora su prioridad es el viaje en la comunidad… el anillo.

Aunque las intenciones de mantener aislada aquella mítica arca, no pudieron evitar que una hermosa canción en un idioma ajeno a cualquiera conocido por los habitantes resonara con hermosura y elegancia en cada rincón de Imladris… quedando por fin un lugar fijo para la embarcación bíblica.

XXXXX

Aragorn se habia despertado temprano ese dia, tenía la intención de practicar un poco antes de partir junto con los montaraces para planear una ruta para la comunidad en su partida… tenía algo de curiosidad por aquella canción que escucho anteriormente y no era el único, pero Elrond parecía esquivar el tema también agregando su desaparición durante la tarde junto con otros que de igual manera no querían hablar del asunto… se encogió de hombros en un estado de resignación obligada.

-Sucede algo- cuestiono al ver a sus hermanos detenidos ahí adelante, justo en el área de entrenamiento asignado en Rivendel.

-Puedes juzgarlo por ti mismo- ofreció Elladan con algo de misterio pero un brillo burlón en sus ojos, señalando en medio de aquella arena… donde dos personas estaban detenidas una enfrente de la otra.

-No somos los únicos con las intenciones de practica… aunque ellos están sin armas- alabo Halbarad, siendo un montaraz al igual que su primo Aragorn no habían visto un tipo de pelea sin espadas.

Trancos solo se quedó en silencio, juzgando la situación… Klaud Nine en un lado de la arena, con una vestimenta que parecía ligera… sus brazos en total descubierto mostrando cicatrices, con su cabello dorado totalmente recogido, sudor adornaba su frente y jadeos era la evidencia del movimiento físico… del otro lado, Allen con similar vestimenta mostrando su brazo por completo oscuro que concluía con extrañas figuras en el hombro, su condición de cansancio se mostró.

-Vamos Walker… no ha sido suficiente…- gruño Klaud ignorante del grupo que se habia reunido expectante del espectáculo.

Allen solo tomo posición de ataque, dio una zancada apoyando su pie izquierdo para dar una patada con el derecho que fue bloqueado solo haciéndola retroceder un poco… el recibió un golpe de lleno en el estómago provocándole un jadeo de dolor, pero no cedió dando un puñetazo pero este fue sujetado mientras sentía el ser levantado para ser lanzado… cayendo en sus pies con dificultad, levanto la vista solo para ver una patada pero siendo demasiado tarde para esquivarla, siendo el dolor lo que pudo detectar.

-Walker levántate… pensé que eras mejor que eso- gruño Klaud al dar la espalda, ignorando al caído joven que miraba al cielo entre jadeos de cansancio –tomate esto enserio… ahora levántate- ordeno apremiantemente, tomando posición de pelea.

-Me lo estoy tomando en serio- se quejó el peliblanco, sentándose pesadamente con un ojo morado –de hecho solo pienso que es mi maestro… y es fácil ir en serio- sonrió pedantemente, teniendo que dar un salto hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos –lo siento… lo siento- se disculpó al ver la mirada de rencor por dicha comparación.

-No vale con palabras… Walker- aseguro comenzando un ataque constante y fiero, haciendo retroceder al chico que esquivaba entre disculpas.

-La tienes difícil… Halbarad- se burló Elrohir al ver el violento encuentro donde parecía dominar la mujer.

El hombre le lanzo una mirada superior, como dando a entender que necesita más para asustarlo y acobardar su decisión, golpes en la espalda por parte de Aragorn dando a entender que daba su apoyo o solo su funeral.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de más burlas, cuando el cuerpo pesado de Allen choco con ellos, provocando dolorosos huesos casi rotos para todos por igual… solo Elladan y Elrohir siendo elfos con instintos más finos pudo retroceder a tiempo.

-Quien sigue…- cuestiono Klaud al tronarse los dedos, viendo interrogante a los testigos que seguían viendo el bulto de hombres que recibían disculpas de Allen siendo el proyectil humano –los elfos parecen ser un buen contrincante…- sonrió en misterio –Walker… toma a Elladan yo tomo a Elrohir… - señalo a los jóvenes elfos que estaban consternados, no solo de ser agregados a la pelea sino por ser nombrados con facilidad y sin titubeo.

-Esos son sus nombres- pregunto el peliblanco a los silenciosos elfos, mientras Aragorn y Halbarad miraban divertidos desde el suelo.

-Elrond platico mucho de ustedes… siendo sus características similares… ahora… - Klaud volvió interrumpir –los quiero aquí… para un encuentro- ordeno demandante.

-Vamos Elrohir y Elladan… parece que será divertido- secamente dijo Legolas, una venganza por las bromas de los gemelos a su gente durante su estancia.

Aragorn apenas se daba cuenta de la presencia de Legolas, aunque un brillo de venganza en sus ojos sabios y siempre serios.

-Yo… no creo que pueda contra una mujer… mis educación me lo impide- se excusó Elladan para tratarse de zafar de eso.

-Oh… yo no hubiera mencionado eso- aseguro en susurro Allen, señalando la mirada más decidida de la general.

-los quiero aquí… no vuelvo a repetir- hablo de manera calmada Klaud, aunque la amenaza en su voz habia aumentado considerablemente.

Trancos recordaría este dia como el memorable, sabía que sus hermanos no habían ido en serio al principio (más Elladan que era el que se enfrentaba a la mujer) pero por su sentido de conservación habían obligado para no estar jugando… siendo los ganadores por cuestión de sus capacidades elficas pero con golpes serios al no tener educación de ese tipo de enfrentamiento sin espada… Legolas tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria de venganza realizada, descaradamente sin intención de ocultarla a los gemelos que suspiraron en resignación… Halbarad solo habia aumentado su interés en la mujer misteriosa (para el) y otros testigos juraron que esto era imposible, una disciplina sin espadas por completo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Se que me tarde de actualizar, pero tenia un bloqueo para expresarlo en palabras porque la idea ya estaba en mi mente.

Gracias a shirou por su comentario, no te preocupes el "rey justo" también esta en obra negra, espero subirlo para la semana o.o

Neah20 fuera….


	6. Chapter 6

Linea 6: Partida

Klaud se encontraba analizando el mapa de la tierra media, el arca ahora estaba anclada en Rivendel con seguridad y bajo su manto de proteccion para ojos curiosos... bueno mas para cierto ojo... marco con un plumón el posible camino a seguir durante su viaje… la biblioteca estaba en solitario, solo algunos elfos como de costumbre… el pergamino se lo acababa de entregar Glorfindel, dejándola para que pudiera aclarar su trayectoria.

-Mi señora… ha pedido mi ayuda- Aragorn interrumpió, recibiendo la mirada más estricta desde su infancia que le causo tensión por la demanda de esta –lo siento si interrumpí- pidió tontamente.

-No hay problema…. Es solo que tardaste- aclaro pero con un leve tono de reproche –necesito sus conocimientos en el área… estoy marcando la trayectoria que debemos seguir-

Trancos acepto, comenzando a señalar los diferentes puntos que conocía además de otros que eran difíciles por la naturaleza… estaban a días para su partida según sabia, pero había escuchado el rumor que al parecer tenían la misión de conectar los pueblos libres, la duda le estaba carcomiendo al recordar ciertos rostros de todos aquellos que desaparecieron para la secreta reunión que ni los hobbits lograron colarse (escucho a Pippin quejarse de que se habían perdido buscando la ubicación).

Por su parte Klaud trataba de memorizar cada lugar del mapa, tomo la iniciativa de prepararse planeando las rutas a seguir para un traslado fácil y sin contratiempos, mentalmente marcando los lugares a los que visitaría… no podía confiar en el sentido de orientación de Walker y Neah solo ayudaba cuando a este se le daba la gana (aparte estaba molesto con ella por planear la salida sin su consentimiento).

Ella planeaba empezar desde el más lejano, que era los puertos grises… de ahí partir al bosque negro, Dale y Erebor para concluir en Lorien donde si sus cálculos de tiempo son previstos, podían darle alcance a la comunidad desde ese punto... viendo el mapa la distancia era mucha, considerando que era más cercano empezar con el reino de los elfos silvanos, pero se habían comprometido a los puertos grises al igual que su promesa con la comunidad del anillo… su ojo crítico vio lo complicado del viaje, esa fue la razón principal de irse primero, tenían que moverse rápido y durar dos días máximo en el lugar.

-Bueno mi señora… si no es mucho pedir, cual es la misión que tiene que cumplir antes de reunirse con la comunidad- cuestiono el dunedain, plantando su sabia mirada en aquella que era irregular por su color pero que solo agregaba personalidad a la fémina.

Él también tenía en pensamiento lo contradictorio que podía ser su viaje si quería llegar al otro reino de los elfo… los puertos grises, viendo la diferencia clara pues este no coincidía con la posible ruta para la comunidad.

Klaud lo miro unos momentos mientras Lau Jimin bostezo perezosamente en una de las mesas, recibiendo la atención de algunos elfos que vencieron su curiosidad y se acercaron a mimar a esa mascota peculiar que expresaba una presencia extraña pero que les llamaba.

-Bueno… si usted no quiere…- trato de disculparse pero una mano lo hiso silenciar rápidamente.

-Usted es heredero de Gondor…- no fue una pregunta, es declaración de lo evidente -como tal tienes derecho por nacimiento a esta información- concluyo con aplomo la rubia al sentarse pesadamente en una de las mesas, dejando que su mascota se divirtiera con los elfos.

-Yo no…- Aragorn se incomodó ante esta mención, pero suspiro con aceptación de su destino, tomando asiento enfrente de ella mientras el silencio reinaba por unos momentos.

-Bien…- Nine sin expresión en su rostro, más que la severidad que coincidía con el futuro rey –nosotros tenemos una forma de conectar los principales lugares de la tierra media… eso si has escuchado- dijo sabiendo que la fuga de información estaba presente

-Si mi señora… me lo han dicho- expuso con vergüenza, después de todo legolas solo le dijo a grandes rasgos y le indico que preguntara ya que no le correspondía decirlo con libertad.

-Bueno, trajimos con nosotros un cubo… -Klaud frunció el ceño, no iba a hablar libremente del arca aunque el gesto de suma duda reino en el guardabosques por la referencia pero nadie se molestó en aclarar –en este cubo hay una ciudad… esta tiene varias puertas… pueden ser ancladas a ciertos lugares… que necesitamos visitar primero para que esto funcione- informo en un resumen sutil sin entrar en detalles aburridos, decisivo y corto.

Aragorn frunció el ceño en concentración tratando de absorber todo lo que podía de esta extraña explicación, afirmo con la cabeza al notar que el silencio se debía a que la rubia esperaba que aceptara lo dicho.

-Solo Walker puede abrirlos… -en este momento la ex general se quedó pensativa un momento, planteándose la posibilidad de pedir un poco de libertad para ella misma controlar algunas puertas, aunque sabiendo que el noah era bastante territorial en el asunto así que como lo pensó lo desecho -nadie se le dará la libertad de utilizarla sin el consentimiento de Walker- aclaro, esto lo había platicado con los que visitaron el arca en persona.

Aragorn quería cuestionar, la naturaleza de este objeto, la habilidad que se necesitaba, posiblemente Istari… miro a la mujer enfrente de él, segura y fuerte… recordó al chico de pelo blanco con su aire inocente y un toque confiado que al parecer tenía el poder de algo asombroso –gracias por compartir esto- fue lo único que salió de su boca, guardándose todas esas dudas, después de todo ellos lo estaban compartiendo a su favor, dándoles una ventaja por encima de la oscuridad.

-No hay problema, solo los representantes de dichos pueblos saben de esto… si quieres saber lo hablado, puedes cuestionarlo con Legolas o Elrond- ofreció, sabiendo que el hombre era ajeno a esa reunión que muchos saben y nadie tiene el valor de pedir que se vio en ella.

-Tomare su sugerencia- aseguro Trancos tratando de sacar ese dolor de cabeza pulsante a causa de los pensamientos golpeándolo con fuerza.

-Seguimos con esto- índico señalando el mapa, enfrascándose en sugerencias del guardabosque para su ruta más segura para partir en pocos días.

XXXXX

El dia era perfecto en Rivendel, las cascadas eran iluminadas con los rayos del sol… jardines hermosos eran en su mayoría visitados por tranquilos elfos que platicaban con serenidad, mientras los silvanos maldecían en su dialecto a ciertos príncipes gemelos por su reciente maldad… todo era relajante, siendo uno de los pocos lugares que tenían protección de los peligros exteriores.

Pero había alguien que no aprovechaba los panoramas y jardines, ni se aliaban a los príncipes del lugar… era Allen que corría por su vida, literalmente… paso por unos pasillos, esquivo a Glorfindel que por sus reflejos se salvó de ser atropellado por la mancha que era el exorcista que rezo un rápido disculpas al pobre elfo que negó fervientemente pero siguió su camino… salto una banquilla con agilidad, pero se tropezó con un hobbit que descansaba en el pasto, provocando el mayor impacto que llamo la atención de los transeúntes.

-Por la comarca… Allen- gruño Merry que se sobaba con insistencia el costado, habia sentido como si hubiera sido golpeado con alevosía pero al ver al joven impactado en uno de los pilares con la cara de disculpa a pesar de la leve línea de sangre que provoco el golpe le hiso dudar que fuera premeditado.

-Lo lamento…- indico Allen levantándose y mirando a su alrededor como si esperaba un ataque… asustado y atento.

-Sucede algo- cuestiono Pippin que agradecía no haber recibido el golpe, que por el estado de animo de su primo, que aun con la sangre del peliblanco estaba dispuesto a regañar al chico o lo estaba pensando.

-Yo…- trago grueso, escucho unos pasos conocidos y se puso de pie con rapidez, desapareciendo entre polvo como si un orco lo estuviera siguiendo.

Los hobbits se miraron curiosos por este hecho, quedándose pensativos mirando el lugar donde las pisadas rápidas del joven con miles de "lo siento" de los probables obstáculos vivientes.

-Alguien ha visto al chico…- pidió Halbarad con aprehensión buscando frenéticamente en el lugar parando en donde los pequeños se veían intrigados y hasta cierto punto divertido, esperando una respuesta pacientemente… Merry señalo una dirección sin titubear–gracias- índico comenzando la cacería.

-Porque lo hiciste- pidió Frodo, que habia presenciado todo pero tenía la intensión de cubrir al chico que por lo que pudo notar, estaba en problemas.

Merry se señaló el área afectada –no me importa que fuera sin intensión… CASI MUERO- termino gritando, gruñendo y acostándose con la mirada más oscura.

-Solo espero que no sea grave- Bilbo suspiro, pero tenía un gesto que en verdad se moría por saber la situación por la cual un guardabosque seguía al general (título dado en el concilio, nuevo en su dialecto).

Los hobbits se miraron nuevamente, se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a sus actividades habituales, aunque ahora Merry se aseguró ser visible para no ser pisado en un futuro.

XXXXX

Elrohir y Elladan suspiraban apesumbrados, Legolas los había atrapado metiendo lodo en los zapatos de sus colegas silvanos evitando una escena divertida para ellos.

-No puedo aceptar esto… -aseguro el príncipe del bosque negro con un aire vengativo –son mayores que yo- declaro viendo a los cielos, pidiendo madurez para sus primos.

-Antes eras más divertido- aseguro Elrohir con aprehensión en un tono acusador.

-Es mi gente…- aclaro Legolas, como único método de defensa sabiendo que el mismo era un poco… digamos travieso.

-Bueno… entonces molestemos a los hombres… el hijo del senescal parece una buena víctima- Elladan ofreció con algo de malicia, recordando a ese hombre del sur que parecía incomodo en un aire elfico.

-Podemos hablar en un tono de profecía… seguro tenemos un gesto inigualable- aseguro su hermano imaginando un sinfín de métodos de tortura que promete diversión.

-O los enanos- también sugirió Legolas con un tono serio, pero en sus ojos estaba grabada que en verdad no eran de su gusto.

-Si no fuera porque son elfos… diría que conquistar el mundo con sus alianzas dudosas… gobernarían Arda- una voz cansada interrumpió planes, cuando las tres cabezas voltearon con rapidez al sentirse atrapados.

-Ada….- los gemelos dijeron al unísono, viendo a Elrond cruzado de brazos y compartiendo su mejor mirada severa a esos tres.

Elrond se masajeo el puente de la nariz, no sabiendo cómo evitar que sus hijos fueran a complotar con visitantes ahora sabiendo que ni el príncipe hijo de Thranduil también era una amenaza a la tranquilidad, pero su regaño quedo lejos, cuando alguien pasó corriendo entre ellos.

-Joven Allen- cuestiono Elrond pero solo vio la estela del chico que salto el barandal cercano, para entrar en la construcción… algo digno de alabanza considerando la altura de este, después otro hombre un dunedain también le siguió, pero este subió por las escaleras dando desventaja.

-Vaya parece que Halbarad tiene una cacería- dijo Elrohir con ausencia, aunque curioso por saber el motivo.

XXXXX

Allen por su parte se encontraba cansado, agradecía que su tío había optado por quedarse en el arca por petición de Klaud y terminar todo para su eminente partida y apoyar en esta guerra de su nuevo mundo… ¿porque lo agradecía? Bueno Neah Walker ahora Conde Milenario no era paciente y no permitiría esa persecución.

¿Por qué lo perseguían? Bueno eso es una buena pregunta, mientras sentía su cabeza palpitando junto con sus pies a causa de un buen maratón interminable en todo Imladris con obstáculos vivientes, aceptaba que eran buenas personas porque nadie maldecía… excepto cuando se topó con cierto enano (que al parecer gruño en su idioma) y el hombre del sur, que no fueron benévolos al casi atropellarlos.

-DETENTE ALLEN- Halbarad grito desde el fondo del pasillo sin salida donde se habían metido, blancas paredes con un costoso adorno reposando en una repisa con un cuadro de un hermoso paisaje colgando enfrente del chico que miraba por donde escapar como si fuera a aparecer alguna salida de repente.

-Bueno… yo…- dijo nervioso Allen al enfrentar el porte estricto e intimidante de esa raza que conoció era dunedain, una variante de los hombres.

-¿Por qué escapaste?- interrogo con jadeos leves por la corrida en todo Rivendel, pero al ver la cara dudosa del chico le hiso querer golpearlo por lo tonto que se miraba.

-Bueno… es que usted… solo…- trago grueso Walker, pasándose una mano por la frente para sacar el sudor que empezaba a resbalar la herida de dar un tope con la cabeza a cierto pilar olvidado–no puedo decirle lo que me pregunto- afirmo con poca confianza, pero una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba.

El dunedain se quedó pensativo, era cierto que la pregunta era delicada… pero bueno, no todos los días vez una puerta extraña de luces donde desaparecen ambos extranjeros, pero solo quería saber que era… no entendía cuál era el problema.

-No puedo decirle con libertad esto… debemos mantener el secreto- aseguro en forma de disculpa –es nuestra arma para apoyar en su futura guerra- informo secamente, dando unos ojos de infinita arrepentimiento por mantenerse esa información.

Un suspiro de Halbarad sobrevino –está bien… entiendo- indico a regañadientes, pero esa duda le carcomería.

El alivio vino de Allen al ver que no insistiría, eso es bueno… le gustaba que la gente de este lugar respetaba el espacio y los secretos aunque reacciono por pura inercia, recordaba que no todos eran Cross Marian en interrogatorios –gracias- índico con una sonrisa brillante.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerme correr…- regaño pasándose las manos por el cabello –siento que tuve una persecución de huargos de días- gruño.

-Bien… aunque creo que me sirvió de calentamiento… pronto será el entrenamiento con Klaud- recordó ausente, aunque sentía algo doloroso para saber a qué se atendría en esto.

-Creo que será un duelo de espadas…- informo Halbarad con un aire interesado, después de todo los entrenamientos hasta ahora habían sido con ese arte a mano desnuda, donde Elladan y Elrohir eran los pedidos por sus reflejos elficos… pero ahora le habían pedido participar junto a su primo–cree que la señora Klaud tendrá un poco de piedad contra mí-

-No- contesto secamente Allen, sabiendo que la piedad innecesaria no era conocida por su antes superior.

Un trago grueso vino del dunedain, tenía que hacer de lado sus modales con la dama… después de todo lo que vio, sabía que delicada no era una manera de referirse a ese único espécimen del cual le nacía un respeto que ninguna fémina se había ganado… por lo menos en el ámbito de guerreros y eso sin ver a su mascota en acción (Aragorn le platico un poco).

XXXXX

Neah se trono los huesos del cuello mientras se paraba de su mesa de trabajo en aquella torre que adornaba la ciudad… su ciudad blanca, se apartó a mirar por los grandes ventanales con una mirada ausente y pensativa.

Sus ropas casuales, con su chaleco café, camisa blanca, pantalones oscuro con unos botines del mismo color… su cabello rebelde ondeaba con el viento, no podía creer la libertad con la que ahora gozaba… sin apocryphos… sin Adam… pero tampoco conocidos, solo había salvado a su sobrino y aquella mujer… un suspiro nostálgico por la pérdida de Road, Tyki y Wiselyn los únicos que si extrañaba.

-Tío- llamo Allen de manera cantarina, con su sonrisa reflejada en su rostro pálido… era un apodo que todavía no se acostumbraba en aceptar, pero se encogió mentalmente para no corregirlo.

-¿Ya es hora?- cuestiono frunciendo el ceño, mientras miraba a espaldas que también Klaud Nine estaba presente, pero esta con su típico gesto ajeno pero severo que debía alabar, siendo que en más de una ocasión estuvo cerca de matarlo junto con su sobrino.

-Si- contesto secamente la rubia, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar el ambiente del arca siendo que el lugar era su agrado y el único recuerdo de lo que perdieron –espero que este todo listo- pidió al poner su mirada en el cuerpo de su antes enemigo.

-Por supuesto… quien crees que soy- contesto petulante Neah, con un aire ofendido por la duda –no fue fácil… sobre todo por el corto tiempo que me diste- acuso, pero cayó en saco roto porque fue despedida sin gracia.

-Entonces vayamos… es un viaje largo y debemos cumplir con el tiempo- aseguro con severidad Klaud.

-Todo calculado- pidió juguetón el conde, pero la mirada asesina de la rubia le indico que ella no estaba de humor… bueno después de todo su relación amistosa es más diplomática con una leve amenaza de "has algo molesto y te muelo a golpes".

El noah se volvió a su lugar de trabajo, para hacer sus últimos toques para estar en el viaje… después de todo este mundo es maravilloso y vale la pena ver con sus propios ojos (bueno de Allen).

-Los guardabosques también partirán a verificar las rutas para la compañía…- recordó Allen la plática que tuvo con Halbarad después del entrenamiento donde fue avergonzado por su antes superior, un hecho que al parecer marco el orgullo de los dunedain –será un tiempo indefinido… casi meses- comento dudoso.

-Bien… vamos… - sonrió con entusiasmo el Conde mientras desaparecía en la puerta, listo para ser parte de la mente de su sobrino, único recuerdo de Mana.

XXXXX

La puerta de Imladris estaba adornada de los que partirían en diferentes misiones, los elfos príncipes del lugar irían con los dunedain para asegurar la zona mientras que otros escoltarían a los generales como el caso de Galdor para los puertos grises.

-Ya no tendremos cómplice- lloro Pippin para Allen, que se preparaba con pocas cosas aunque no preguntaron dónde estaba el resto del equipaje.

-No te preocupes… creo que los elfos de la cocina están más que felices con tu partida- dijo juguetón Merry al peliblanco, todavía rencoroso por el golpe que recibió al ser atropellado aunque sabía que ya no tendrían con quien robar comida.

Allen rio entre dientes por esa despedida -¿gracias?- dijo dudoso, mientras Sam golpeaba a los dos por sus palabras –tengan cuidado y nos veremos en un futuro-

-Por supuesto joven Allen- Frodo dijo mientras su jardinero seguía reprendiendo a sus primos, recordando ese peso que cargaba en el cuello.

-Recuerde grabar toda su aventura… que será agregada a la versión que escribirá Frodo- Bilbo explico con emoción al saber que su libro será alimentado con esa parte ajena a la aventura de su sobrino.

-Por supuesto… cada detalle le contare en nuestro regreso- aseguro Allen, aunque su tio suspiro con fastidio desde el subconsciente.

-Espero que su viaje sea sin problemas… mi señora- Halbarad se acercaba a Klaud y Aragorn que platicaban animosamente, envidiando a su primo por la cercanía que provoco el haber pasado tiempo juntos compartiendo información de rutas.

-Lo mismo espero- contesto cortésmente la rubia, con una inclinación –Aragorn ten cuidado y por favor, no pierdas a los pequeños que parecen no estar en condiciones para un viaje de este tipo- advirtió con sinceridad.

-Lo entiendo… lo tendré- contesto Trancos a esa mujer que respetaba como un líder que se originó por su corto convivio, donde admiro su inteligencia y audacia.

-Bien… creo que es momento de irnos…- suspiro Klaud, despidiéndose de ambos dunedain que se retiraron para ir con su gente.

-Listos- pidió Galdor a ambos generales, con una sonrisa sincera mientras les entregaban capas de viaje regalo de Rivendel por parte de Arwen, que fue a despedirlos a todos.

-Que su viaje sea sin problemas… nos veremos en un futuro junto a la comunidad- Aragorn saludo, siendo su grupo el primero en salir entre sonidos de cascos para su investigación del terreno.

-Vayan con cuidado- Gandalf también se unía aunque tardíamente, pues aquel llamado "golem" era un curioso artefacto de comunicación que le dieron para la compañía… también uno para el señor Elrond, pero este solo absorbió como se usaba con rapidez sin darle otro vistazo por el momento.

El mago gris debía aceptar que estaba ofendido por no haber sido solicitado para aquella reunión donde se les explico la naturaleza de la forma con la que conectarían los pueblos libres importantes de Arda… pero aceptaba su juicio de no incluirlo, un suspiro se le escapo… ahora que recordaba no había convivido con ninguno de esos dos mucho, aunque era un alivio ver que los hobbits y Aragorn parecieron congeniar con ellos en facilidad…. Con esto en mente, les deseo suerte a los extranjeros que trajeron probabilidades positivas para la tierra media.

Alguien veteranos en guerra, que puede asegurarse que todo puede ir bien... eran los pensamientos de Elrond al ver aquellos dos extranjeros con un aire esperanzador, aunque la oscuridad proveniente del joven con su otra personalidad era alarmante esperaba que no se aliaran con Sauron... pero desecho la idea, sabiendo y por primera vez en su larga vida... alguien malvado que estaba dispuesto a cooperar para dar libertad a los pueblos de Arda.

-Prometí ayudar... ser un diferente conde milenario- fueron las palabras de Neah en su corta platica que compartieron en el arca después de aquella reunión privada, el señor de Rivendel acepto el dolor y arrepentimiento de esos ojos oscuros... aun con la incomodidad de su cercania, el elfo vio sinceridad... promesa de un futuro mejor para ofrecer a los que conocio como sobrevivientes de una guerra que todavía no tienen el valor de compartir.

El medio elfo salio de sus recuerdos, regresando al presente donde su hija lo miraba curiosa por su largo silencio... miro al grupo que comenzaba a despedirse de hobbits, Gandalf y extrañamente Glorfindel (que no noto cuando se unio a ellos).

Klaud y Allen montaron sus caballos con espadas relucientes otorgadas como regalo por algunos herreros de Imladris petición de Elrond, Lau Jimin se acurruco encima del caballo enfrente de su domadora para disfrutar el viaje… Galdor de igual manera siguió su ejemplo, encaminándose en las puertas… donde Elrond dio su bendición, mientras partían a un futuro desconocido.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bien aquí una actualización tardía, lo lamento Shirou… a por cierto a tu pregunta del rey justo, si es Juana de arco, creo que borre esa explicación sin querer y gracias por tu paciencia.

Neah 20 fuera…


	7. Chapter 7

Línea 7: A través del tiempo.

Galdor elfo enviado por parte de Cirdan el carpintero de Barcos para presenciar el concilio en su larga vida pensó ser un guía para llevar a mortales rumbo a su tierra, los puertos Grises… Mithlond… donde zarpan los barcos elficos rumbo al antiguo occidente rumbo al lugar donde su destino llama.

Como los de su especie, tenía rasgos sin edad… eterna juventud, algunos dirían… pero Galdor corregiría que no, esto es más allá de la vida eterna pues sus ojos cansados y sabios estaban casi hasta su límite, es por esa razón que muchos de sus hermanos abandonaban la tierra media… el cansancio se acumulaba, pues aquí en Arda las protecciones de los valares eran limitadas para los primeros nacidos.

O mejor dicho un castigo, el hado de los Noldor aunque trataba principalmente para aquellos que hicieron la primera matanza entre elfos por las joyas perdidas a través del tiempo… Silmarillion… pero para todo elfo era algo que resentía, la añoranza de las tierras más allá del mar.

Su largo cabello rubio, lacio que relucía entre la luz… no tan asombrosa como el señor Glorfindel, pero tenía su propia belleza de su especie… no parecía afectado por aquel viaje, imperturbable para cualquiera que no lo conociera.

Pero Galdor había aprendido, durante su viaje que estaba guiando a personas interesantes… le gustaba el convivio que llevo… le agrado aquellas personas que parecían sabias a pesar de la corta edad en su comparación… los aprecio, su peso fue alejado mientras cabalgaban a través de montañas, planicies, bosques y praderas además de antiguas civilizaciones que cayeron con las edades.

Noches y días pasaron rápido, platicas divertidas donde Allen le relataba con lujo de detalle de su mundo… aquel que estaba seguro nadie más conocía, se sentía privilegiado… también habría demostraciones de sus actuaciones como "payaso" como él se refería a sí mismo.

También conversaciones más profundas con Klaud, sabiduría y amabilidad demostraba después de pasar por su propia impresión de austeridad y su manera de ser estricta, habría ocasiones en que haría los alimentos para ambos además de amonestarlos por no tomarse en serio el viaje… no olvidemos a Lau Jimin que pareció tomar aprecio a su presencia, jugueteando de vez en cuando para ser regañado por su domadora (como dijo que era) por robarle alguna pertenencia.

Galdor se sentía vivo, después de todos esos años… será acaso que no se había dado la oportunidad de un convivio con mortales, había estado centrado en sus propios muros dentro de Mithlond que se había perdido de la grandeza de personas… que estarían destinadas a desaparecer con el tiempo.

El elfo miro hacia cielo que comenzaba a ser estrellado, donde algunos ancestros descansarían para siempre como guardianes de la tierra media… eso eran sus creencias, algún día abandonaría pero siempre recordaría el tiempo compartido con esos grandes generales que a pesar de la edad… estaban preparados para enfrentar la oscuridad como un viejo enemigo.

-Qué piensas… Galdor- pidió Klaud con amabilidad, mientras montaban por aquel lugar… se podía sentir la brisa marina signo de la cercanía de su destino.

Allen volteo interesado mientras comía algo de pan, incitando a una plática divertida por aquel elfo con el cual ya se llevaban con naturalidad después del largo viaje desde Rivendel.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro delicado del hombre sin edad –el tiempo que pase con ustedes… buenos amigos- aseguro con orgullo, mientras sus amigos compartían una mirada de que estaban cerca de separar sus caminos.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló en el trio, mientras la cercanía de las murallas signo de las construcciones de Mithlond estaba cercas, Allen tuvo que mantener la boca cerrada porque estaba seguro que hubiera tirado la pieza de pan que degustaba.

El atardecer daba una iluminación que embellecía aún más la arquitectura suave de los edificios de piedra, las murallas, escalones y algunas estatuas de antiguos líderes o leyendas conocidas… todo en colores claros de grises o blancos.

Los caballos relincharon gustosos y Lau Jimin hiso un gorgoteo contento por la vista, Klaud y Allen miraban para todos lados tratando de atrapar la esencia de cada espacio, la piedra sonaba con el caminar de sus monturas… algunos elfos saludaban al pasar, entre curiosos y felices del regreso de uno de ellos.

Llegaron a una plaza principal donde se podía decir que era el puerto, donde embarcaciones exquisitas flotaban orgullosas y la puesta de sol enrojecía el mar que clamaba calma, ahí una figura se alzaba mientras todos bajaban de sus caballos para ser recibidos.

-Veo que has traído visitantes… Galdor- llamo una figura que expresaba majestuosidad similar a la de Elrond, los generales se dieron cuenta de inmediato… que ese hombre rubio, inexpresivo pero amable era el señor del lugar.

-Han venido con un propósito… mi señor- aseguro el susodicho al acercarse, dando una reverencia de respeto que fue seguida por los otros dos –aquí son capitanes de una tierra distante…- presento, prefiriendo usar el término para general en arda –Allen Walker y Klaud Nine- señalo a cada uno que inclino en reconocimiento, un gruñido de la mascota vino –claro Lau Jimin- presento al haberlo olvidado, sonriendo en aceptación por parte de sus amigos –Cirdan el carpintero de Barcos… señor del lugar- presento con sumo respeto.

El susodicho analizo a los recién llegados, había algo fuera de ellos… luz… pero en el chico era algo, como si tuviera algo más… ¿oscuridad?... pero su pureza en su mirada daba evidencia que no debía preocuparse, por algo era sabio… sabía que ahora tratarían lo que fuera que es la misión a seguir de esos viajeros.

Pasando en uno de los edificios, donde su diseño sobrio pero hermoso reinaba, amueblado humildemente con colores grises claros… una oficina, con estandartes y diseños de barcos en paredes, ahí los tres recién llegados relataron el concilio y la decisión del destino del único… donde los capitanes eran parte de la comunidad con la promesa de encuentro con el resto después de concluir con su misión que era confidencial, solo eran contadas las personas que sabían a ciencia cierta de que se trataba… ahora el carpintero era uno de ellos, dando su aprobación de una puerta que fue ubicada en el balcón de uno de los edificios que daba vista al mar… después de ver con sus propios ojos la belleza del lugar que fue señalado como "arca" y la explicación del uso de los "golem" de un color gris que serían utilizados si llegara el caso del uso de la conexión para comunicarse con Allen… único con la capacidad de controlar.

Siguieron el plan, los generales partieron al segundo día después de una breve despedida… ahí en la puerta de los puertos grises, dos figuras quedaban de la comitiva de despedida.

-Siento tu añoranza… Galdor- dijo Cirdan sin quitar su vista en el horizonte, luego miro a su súbdito que tenía duda en su sabia mirada.

-Lo se… mi señor…- acepto Galdor, volviendo a ver dónde sus amigos habían desaparecido –pero estoy donde debo… aquí me necesitan- se convenció profundamente de su decisión de permanecer en Mithlond.

El carpintero puso una mano en el hombro de su confiable elfo –ellos enfrentaran la oscuridad… nosotros debemos estar atentos… cuidar el resto de arda si llegaran a fracasar- dijo con sabiduría, dando su espalda para comenzar a retirarse.

-Ellos no fracasaran- aseguro Galdor al ingresar a su reino, siempre atesorando y con la esperanza de volver a verlos.

XXXX

Allen miro por encima de sus hombro, aquellas montañas nubladas (como Klaud le informo) ahora eran pasado, agradeciendo pues en esa altura el frio era mucho y la nieve que comenzaba a caer había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Desde su partida de los puertos grises había sido un paseo rápido y cansado, no habían parado en casi ningún establecimiento, su antes superior le había señalado la ubicación de la comarca, el lugar donde sus amigos Hobbits vendrían… también pasaron a una distancia considerable de Rivendel, en el cual no pararon para no entretenerse aunque sabían que sus amigos de comunidad ya no se encontraban en el mismo… no han tenido tiempo de comunicarse con ellos como hubieran querido.

Pero el peliblanco debía aceptar que algo andaba en el aire, las noches se volvieron de constante guardia, durmiendo solo unas cuantas horas antes de marchar… habían notado pájaros negros vigilando algunos pasos, pero Klaud siendo hábil había logrado esquivar y no llamar la atención de esos animales que tenía el presentimiento eran utilizados para aguardar los caminos por parte del mago traidor.

Otro punto es que habían perdido los caballos durante un ataque de orcos al cual fueron víctimas antes de entrar a las montañas nubladas, era por eso su desagrado por aquel montículo de piedra que ahora dejaban atrás obviamente el ataque fue lo de menos cuando estas caminando con dificultad por nieve en la que te hundías en cada paso… lo bueno de que sus trajes eran buenos para esos climas, pero eso no quita la molestia.

-Quien atraviesa el paso alto- una voz saco de sus pensamientos reseñistas de Walker, para admirar que eran rodeados por una multitud de hombres… pero que eran muy altos y tenían mucho vello facial casi dándoles un toque salvaje, vestidos de piel algo bello a su manera.

Klaud dio un paso en alto, no dejándose intimidar… en su hombro el inseparable Lau Jimin que estaba atento a su alrededor, dispuesto a saltar cuando fuera dada la orden –Saludos beórnidas… hemos venido a una misión… he de suponer que los enanos que regresaron tiempo atrás han dado noticias de nuestro arribo- aclaro con una voz diplomática, pero con un tono que no aceptaba alguna burla o replica.

Un hombre, su cabello claro y ojos analíticos observo al dúo con curiosidad pero sin dar paso atrás al porte severo –Gloin ha avisado… pero eso no retira el tributo que deben ofrecer para pasar por nuestras tierras- aclaro.

Nine acepto con confianza-entiendo- confirmo quitándose el abrigo sin importar la inclemencia del tiempo… le dio una señal a Allen para que hiciera lo mismo –ofrezco estas prendas… sus adornos son joyas… metal de plata y oro- explico al entregarla al portavoz que analizo cada uno de los términos de la ropa.

Allen estaba mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no mostrar el frio que tenía al igual que su antes superior, siendo observados con curiosidad por el resto de la cuadrilla de Beórnidas por la resistencia de esos de la raza de los hombres para lo que sabían era un clima inclemente.

El hombre termino con su juicio por las prendas, la tela era suave y los adornos eran novedosos hechos de metales preciosos –acepto su ofrenda además de su valentía por estar enfrentando el clima sin el cobijo del mismo…- sonrió el hombre, entregando a otro para su resguardo y ordenando un juego de pieles para que cobijara al dúo que acepto agradecido –Mi nombre es Grimbeorn hijo de Beorn jefe actual de los Beórnidas- se presentó.

-Allen Walker- se inclinó el joven con la mano en el pecho para mostrar respeto.

-Klaud Nine- siguió la fémina con el mismo símbolo, un peculiar gesto que solo centro más la atención del resto de los Beórnidas, guardándose las preguntas de quien son hijos –Lau Jimin- señalo a la criatura blanca que salto ante su mención.

-Yo los llevare hasta las orillas del bosque negro… ahí los entregare a la guardia del mismo para que sean guiados al rey- informo Grimbeorn sabiendo que era importante lo que fueran a hacer, dejo al resto para continuar con la guardia porque hoy en día era difícil mantener el camino libre de orcos… un arduo trabajo en lo que eran buenos.

XXXXX

La guardia de elfos Silvanos tenían un tiempo oscuro, las criaturas amenazantes aumentaban y era cada vez más difícil mantenerlos a raya… el mal de Dol Guldur estaba de vuelta, con más fuerza que antes.

La capitana de una de las cuadrillas vigilaban la entrada, además de esperando a ciertos individuos de los cuales los enanos habían informado en su paso de regreso a Erebor… Tauriel, una pelirroja con belleza de su gente, pocas de su especie con las intenciones de seguir el camino de un guerrero algo que muchos no dudaron en replicar a causa de su género… pero con ayuda del príncipe le habían dado la oportunidad de probarse.

-Alguien viene- aseguro uno de los guardias, saliendo de entre las sombras de los árboles para informar a su superior, que afirmo con la cabeza descendiendo para recibir a los visitantes.

Para Tauriel que tuvo que guardarse la impresión, ahí con Grimbeorn estaban dos de la raza de los hombres, pero más que uno de ellos fuera una mujer con una cicatriz de guerra en medio de su rostro pero que no mitigaba la belleza y seguridad que irradiaba sus ojos de un color único que estaba segura no vería en todo Arda… el chico, que se veía más joven que su acompañante no se quedaba atrás, pues su apariencia era única… cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos plateados con una cicatriz que cruzaba parte de su rostro.

Su instinto elfico le decía que había algo más, la criatura que descansaba en el hombro de la mujer era algo calmante… luz… pero el chico… era complicado describir –Bienvenidos… he de suponer que ustedes son los enviados para una misión- adivino Tauriel con algo de suspicacia, dando una bienvenida algo seca.

El dúo dio las debidas presentaciones, confirmando las sospechas de la elfo que se presentó como capitana de la guardia entre los elfos silvanos, un nivel similar a la que ellos pertenecían pero no dirían sino fuera necesario (solo Galdor lo hiso, por respeto a sus amigos).

La elfo miro a sus invitados que observaban el paisaje con una expresión sombría, como si fueran capaces de sentir lo mismo que ellos… la creciente amenaza que viene desde el sur del mismo bosque, aquel que tiño sus árboles en sombras y la vida en muerte… pero era imposible, según les conto Gloin estos eran foráneos de Arda aunque no divulgaron a que se referían, aunque creía que ellos mismos no sabían.

Llegaron donde el asentamiento de elfos silvanos estaba, su hogar moldeado a la naturaleza a su alrededor, el rio cruzaba justo enfrente donde un puente era el único medio de paso… ese lugar cuya luz casi es extinta por el peligro latente en sus propias tierras.

Un poco de orgullo creció en la capitana al ver el rostro de asombro de los foráneos por su construcción, en como las rocas y árboles se ajustaban en sus edificaciones… en el interior fue un similar gesto, cuando las cavernas adornadas con luz natural de ventanales en la parte superior… pasillos y puentes que se conectaban entre si en ese vacío de una caverna única… justo concluyendo donde la plataforma del rey estaba presente, aquel donde el trono ascendido coronado por cornamentas descansaba su líder.

-He traído a los invitados cuyo arribo fue comunicado por los enanos en su paso por el bosque- informo la capitana con respeto, inclinándose a esperar alguna orden.

El rey con su austeridad e indiferencia era gesto en su fino rostro, cuya cabeza era coronada por ramas con escarcha plateada de la estación presente… su personalidad expresaba grandeza, pero a comparación de los otros líderes elfos… este presentaba un gesto de suma desconfianza para los recién llegados –gracias Tauriel… puedes retirarte- ordeno.

Tauriel quería replicar, quería permanecer para saber que era esa misión que prometía ser grande… quería escuchar y conocer a esos mortales peculiares –como ordene- fue lo único que salió de su boca, traicionando su propio pensar… marchándose para dejar que esto fuera tratado, sin su conocimiento.

XXXXX

Klaud observo aquel líder que estaba sentado en ese trono de madera que se acoplaba entre la plataforma, con escalones del mismo material… en su primera impresión, estaba segura que este elfo sería diferente a los tratados con anterioridad, los líderes amables que los recibieron abiertamente… pero a comparación del resto… ella sabía que este enfrentaba al enemigo de inmediato, constante con el temor de un ataque repentino… siendo Dol Guldur parte de su territorio.

-Saludos Rey entre los elfos silvanos- saludo con respeto Klaud, inclinándose al igual que Allen pues ellos sabían cómo comportarse… orgullosa de saber que su colega también había notado la clara diferencia con la que tratarían.

El elfo los miro desde su posición, analizándolo y juzgándolos en silencio recibiendo el saludo con agrado –me han informado de su misión… aquella que promete ventaja sobre la oscuridad- expreso yendo directo al grano, bajando de su trono con la elegancia que lo caracteriza, ondeando aquel traje plateado que solo parecía favorecerlo… quedando enfrente de sus invitados, siendo un poco más alto que los mismos –pero antes me vendría bien saber sus nombres- pidió más como orden, mirándolos desde su altura.

-Capitán Allen Walker de una tierra distante- se presentó el peliblanco, dando el titulo conocido en Arda… para no tener que explicar lo que es general.

La rubia dio un paso enfrente –Capitana Klaud Nine- se presentó –Lau Jimin- señalo a la criatura a su lado que dio un gruñido en saludo.

Pero ella tomo el deber de explicar con detenimiento lo planeado… pudo notar la extrañeza de que ella tomara la palabra, algo que había notado desde que llego a ese mundo… el género era bastante considerado en ese lugar y al parecer era más raro cuando una de la raza de los hombres toma el mando o el camino de un guerrero (según Aragorn le dijo en una de sus pláticas).

Thranduil admiro la facilidad con la que se manejaba la mujer, la fuerza que expresaba en sus palabras y la seguridad que ofrecía, no pensó ver esas cualidades en un mortal… solo su capitana era la única valiente que se aventuró al ser un guerrero entre los silvanos, que era una vocación rara entre las mujeres aun entre su gente… inédito para otras razas.

Tuvo que aceptar las ventajas de este plan, sería algo tonto desechar la oportunidad de algo grande, recibió la explicación de su uso y el limitado acceso que solo tendría el muchacho, además de la entrega del artefacto por el cual se comunicarían, un nombrado "golem" de color negro, donde avisaría si llegara a necesitar su uso.

-Bien… síganme- pidió, marchando rumbo a una ubicación al lado de su trono… una plataforma descansaba en donde varios puentes estaba distribuidos a lo largo de la caverna, solo dos guardias lo seguían cuya lealtad estaba comprobada y su silencio garantizado.

Ahí ubicaron la puerta que daría acceso al arca y le mostraron al rey la ciudad blanca, quedando fascinado por su belleza juzgando similitudes con Valinor (o se lo imaginaba, siendo un elfo nacido en arda)… algo que están destinados a marchar cuando sienta que el tiempo ha llegado.

Esa noche fue de fiesta en el bosque negro, de aquellas que no se celebraban desde el crecimiento de la amenaza del sur… era algo en lo que se especializaba Thranduil, por lo cual era reconocido entre otros reinos elficos y su propia gente.

Algunos sabían que esto significaba esperanza, que algo ha cambiado para su rey y dio la oportunidad de celebrarlo como si fuera una de sus tantas fiestas para las estrellas distantes y hermosas que descansan en sus cielos.

Allen ya con un abrigo de exorcista (cuando fueron al arca se hicieron de cambios), rio divertido mientras Tauriel lo sacaba a bailar y cantar entre los otros de la misma raza que se acercaban curiosos por el invitado, otros jugaban con Lau Jimin criatura única en su especie en todo Arda… Klaud se mantuvo impasible al lado del rey compartiendo relatos de su viaje desde la partida de Rivendel y dando un resumen del concilio donde su hijo ya no regreso.

-Supe que mi hijo tomo su decisión, por mi gente… que regreso sin el- dijo Thranduil tomando un poco de su copa y admirando la fiesta con algo de seriedad pero un brillo de alivio en sus viejos ojos.

-Fue una buena… es algo que decidirá el destino de esta tierra- acepto la rubia al menear un poco su vino elfico, que debía aceptar que con un sorbo y ya daba vueltas su mundo.

Un suspiro por parte del rey, que aun con la distancia corta… sabía que su hijo debía partir algún día de la comodidad de su reino, pero quería tenerlo cerca… su instinto de padre era lo único que lo mantenía firme.

-No se preocupe por el… rey Thranduil…- Klaud rompió el silencio que se había formado –un hijo siempre recordara a su padre no importa lo que pase… yo siempre recordare al mío no importa que ya no esté a mi lado- dio su consejo.

El rey arqueo la ceja por recibir ese consejo de alguien que ha visto menos primaveras que el mismo, pero se abstuvo de desecharlo… porque era lo que necesitaba escuchar, sonrió un poco… aquel gesto que su gente no había visto a menudo… aquel que solo guardaba para su único hijo ahora distante –estoy en buena compañía… debo añadir- dijo con diversión.

-Opino lo mismo- aseguro Klaud con serenidad, abandonando su bebida que sabía no resistiría otro sorbo.

-Asegúrese de regresar cuando todo esto haya terminado- pido el rey con la esperanza de que la victoria esté asegurada, además que disfrutaba la compañía.

-Por supuesto- prometió Klaud con un asentamiento de cabeza, vigilando la fiesta en otro silencio cómodo entre los dos.

Los elfos silvanos estaban viendo una etapa alivianada y algo divertida en compañía de un mortal, algo que tenían años de no ver… o estaban seguros de no haber visto, con la vida difícil que su rey ha llevado estaban seguros que nunca se dio la oportunidad de en verdad disfrutar una fiesta… sin la compañía de su hijo… o su difunta esposa.

Los misioneros partieron dos días después, pues aunque querían partir el día siguiente… algunos (Allen) tenían una cruda monumental por aceptar bebidas de cierto elfo (Tauriel), aunque Klaud aprovecho para llenarse de conocimiento de la biblioteca del lugar… algunos mapas de Mordor que tenían escondidos y que fueron regalados por el mismo rey… habían formado una amistad con el más distante de los lideres elfos, un logro del cual no se darían cuenta hasta más delante.

XXXXX

Viajaron hacia el norte del bosque negro en compañía de Tauriel, que los abandono en la salida del mismo deseando suerte y burlándose de su nuevo amigo (Allen) del cual aprendió mucho.

-Eres bueno en hacer amigos… Walker- aseguro Klaud con seriedad, pero no la característica cuando es algo malo.

-Si… aunque lamento el haberme atrasado por culpa de ella- aseguro en tono de arrepentimiento Allen, sabiendo que aun el recuerdo de la cruda le dolía.

Nine sonrió un poco por ver el gesto de su compañero, pero siguieron en su viaje, pasaron por Esgaroth… una ciudad que fue habitada en el pasado hasta el ataque del dragón Smaug, después fue abandonada para que los ciudadanos volvieran a sus orígenes… Dale, vecinos de la montaña solitaria.

-Lau Jimin- llamo con severidad, sacando su látigo y manteniendo su espada regalo de Rivendel a la vista.

Allen sacaba sus garras y con su espada ya desenfundada para ser doblemente letal, ahí enfrente de ellos un caballero oscuro se acercaba de dirección del bosque negro… si querían tomar la ventaja de un ataque sorpresa, estaban subestimándolos.

El grito vino del Nazgul, el peliblanco se encogió de dolor a causa de su sensibilidad otorgada por ser prácticamente un noah…. Pero aparte de esto, notaba las cualidades mágicas de este ataque… que te helaba la sangre y sacaba tus miedos.

Klaud se tensó ante el miedo congelándola, pero desecho rápidamente ordenando a Lau Jimin un ataque directo al ser oscuro que comandaba una horda de orcos que iban a atacar creyendo una oportunidad cuando la habilidad de su superior entrara en vigor…. Error.

XXXXX

Brand hijo de Bain caminaba con premura por la ciudad de Valle, su porte reacio herencia de sus antepasados pero las canas pintando sus cabellos rizados, las arrugas dando tonalidad a cada uno de sus gestos, vestido en pieles oscuras caminaba junto a su hijo Bardo II, del cual su padre dijo que se parecía mucho al legendario arquero que mato a Smaug.

-Que sucede… Padre- Bardo cuestiono curioso por llegar hasta las murallas de la ciudad, miro al horizonte buscando lo que su progenitor hacía.

-Nada hijo… solo que han dado el aviso de avistamiento orco a las afueras del bosque negro- informo forzando sus ojos para ver abajo, donde los cimientos de una ciudad abandonaba descansaban en medio del lago.

Su hijo se tensó, era verdad que había ataques orcos para todos los que pasaban cerca del bosque negro… sabia de los problemas de sus vecinos elfos… pero nadie había salido de la seguridad de los arboles negros para atacar al aire libre… y en efecto, pudo detectar manchas en movimiento desde esa ubicación.

-Crees que debamos dar apoyo…- pidió el más joven con seriedad, sacando el porte de líder a flote… del cual un heredero debía cargar.

-Creo que no es necesario… se están retirando- con un tono escéptico comento el actual rey de Dale, señalando que en efecto… los orcos parecían retirarse de las tres figuras que se alzaban victoriosas de los restos... después, una de esas se encogió hasta el punto de casi desaparecer (la vista de un viejo no es muy buena… y Lau Jimin es muy chico)

-Son los enviados que informo Gloin que vendrían- adivino Bardo con algo de seriedad, sabiendo que era cuestión de horas que llegaran hasta la ciudad.

-Es de creer que en efecto…- acepto Brand, aunque no esperaba que fueran guerreros capaces de hacer retirar a un grupo de orcos por si mismos… y según entendió, uno de ellos era una mujer.

Un pensamiento similar pasaba por su hijo, esperando hasta que los invitados llegaran… prepararon posibles curanderas para cualquier herida que podían traer aquellos guerreros, cuyo éxito sobre orcos siendo solo dos ya corría por toda la ciudad con rapidez (sabiendo que los rumores corren muy rápido entre esas paredes).

Los esperados llegaron en cuestión de horas, esperaban a alguien mal herido… pero solo fueron tratados rasguños y golpes, aquellos personajes cuyas apariencias no encajaban en algún pueblo entre la raza de los hombres… dieron sus presentaciones, sorprendiendo por su lugar como capitanes (más para la mujer) y que la criatura era el tercero que lucho contra orcos, omitiendo más explicaciones.

Bardo debía aceptar que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con una mujer como la que acababa de llegar, era distinta a cualquiera en todo Dale… acostumbrada a tener el mando y capaz de desistir de la protección de un hombre… un poco de admiración nació con solo una corta presentación.

Brand escucho atento lo que tenían que decir en aquel lugar que era su despacho, donde solo su hijo estaba presente como heredero de la ciudad… no podía creer lo que ofrecían, un método para conectar ciudades y si llegara el caso, poder evacuar o pedir refuerzos, estaban honrados de ser uno de los considerados… codeándose con el gran Rohan y Gondor, no se imaginaba el momento en que su gente coincidiría.

-Creo que debo desistir que la puerta este ubicada en mi ciudad- índico Brand ganándose miradas curiosidad del dúo recién llegado e incrédulas de su hijo –pero cuando llegara a pasar el momento… nosotros tenemos a nuestro aliado en Erebor-

-Entonces cree que sería mejor solo tener la que se encontrara en la montaña solitaria- adivino Klaud con clara aceptación, el líder sonrió grandemente por no tener que explicar mientras Bardo compartió una mirada con Allen que simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Tendremos tiempo de acción, por nuestra ubicación podemos ver cuando seremos atacados…- Brand se puso de pie, seguido del resto –pero Erebor será una mejor ubicación… además que más privada… sé que estamos siendo vigilados desde su llegada… será mejor mantener el secreto más tiempo- dijo al abrirse paso por la ciudad, señalando el cielo… que en efecto eran cuervos negros merodeando.

-Entiendo- acepto Klaud caminando al lado del líder con confianza.

-Su compañera tiene carácter- Bardo indico a Allen, ambos iban detrás de los que podían decir eran los que mandaban.

-De sobra- suspiro Allen, mientras escuchaba los quejidos de su tío del porque no lo había dejado jugar con los orcos o salir en alguno momento… pero lo ignoro.

Caminaron fuera de la ciudad, donde el peliblanco aprendió un poco de Bardo… alguien vivaz y con una capacidad de liderazgo único, también de que el seria el próximo gobernante… hasta que estuvieron cerca de la gran entrada de Erebor, aquella donde monumentos escoltaban como aviso de la grandeza de un pueblo de enanos.

Allen debía decir que diferían todas las arquitecturas que conoció en lo que iba de viaje… a los elfos les gusta un estilo sobrio, delicados tallados y algunas veces combinándolos con la naturaleza… los hombres eran sencillas construcciones de piedra… pero los enanos, mostraban su amor a la piedra con esculturas, en el interior eran pilares tallados, más figuras de enanos fornidos y valerosos… alumbrados con mismas piedras que proyectaban la luz de algún punto, todo en color de café natural.

-Amigo… que te trae por aquí- un enano fornido, sus rizos en barba y cabellos era evidente –bienvenidos Brand y Bardo- sonrió en grande, después se dio cuenta que no estaba solo –vaya trajeron visitantes…- su gesto se volvió serio –son los que Gloin menciono- pregunto con gravedad.

-Así es Thorin… creo que debemos llegar con tu padre y discutir- Brand indico sabiendo que la curiosidad estaba carcomiendo al heredero de Erebor, pues Gloin solo había informado de lo que al parecer vio a su rey… cerrando cualquier información hasta para ellos.

El peliblanco siguió el camino en la cueva (si se podía llamar así a algo que estaba adaptado como un centro departamental bastante fresco), muchos saludaron al paso… lanzando miradas curiosas que lo incomodaron aunque su colega recibía mas, sabiendo la constante que era que ella estuviera entre "guerreros" (siendo su espada digno indicio de su oficio) pero del cual no parecía interesarle.

-Es raro ver a alguien como usted entre guerreros- Thorin lanzo directamente, recibiendo miradas recriminatorias de Bardo aunque tuvo que aceptar que también se moría por saber… aunque Brand se abstuvo de voltear los ojos.

-Es raro… pero no imposible… señores- corto de lleno Klaud dando la mirada más severa registrada, porque si había algo que molestaba a su superior… era estar rodeada de hombres inútiles, donde ahora los recién conocidos estaban automáticamente organizados por la pregunta y su evidente subestimación.

El silencio vino después, Bardo susurraba a Thorin y viceversa a veces arrastrándolo a discusiones donde querían saber dónde había encontrado a un espécimen femenino tan peculiar… Allen quería dejar de existir en ese momento, aunque la burla de su tío mentalmente le decía que el karma estaba presente.

Llegaron a la zona del trono, donde el piso extrañamente era color dorado, ahí en un trono de piedra se encontraba Dain, líder debajo de la montaña solitaria después de que Thorin murió por recuperarla.

Allen reconoció la personalidad fuerte del actual gobernante, aun con sus cabellos pintados por la edad seguía guardando el carácter que solo le hacía pensar… ¿Cómo era de joven?... el primer de los reyes entre enanos que conocía… al igual que Brand, tenía ese aire de liderazgo y confianza pues también este era el primer rey entre los hombres que veía (Aragorn también entraba… pero siendo no oficial no entraba en el conteo).

Las discusiones se llevaron a cabo y entregas del Golem para el rey debajo de la montaña con color negro, siendo Gloin, Dain, Dwalin y Thorin quienes por parte de Erebor escuchaban atentos aunque el padre de Gimli ya sabía la mayoría, ahora lo estaban explicando con lujo de detalle a mano de la rubia… Brand y Bardo expusieron su idea de ser ellos los poseedores de la puerta, puesto que Dale actualmente estaba siendo vigilada.

El lugar donde se ubicó la entrada era más un símbolo, pues era el lugar donde los restos mortales de Thorin escudo de roble, Fili y Kili linaje de Durin descansaba.

Presentaron el arca para los enanos que admiraron la ciudad más con ojos de trabajadores de la piedra y por parte de los hombres, como un lugar bello donde descansar… lastimosamente ese no era su uso.

También su estancia fue corta, partiendo al día siguiente a pesar de las quejas de que necesitaban una fiesta… al saber que Thranduil les había hecho una, su lado competitivo contra los elfos nunca moriría a pesar de que eran menos hostiles… casi diplomáticos con los silvanos.

Usaron la puerta del arca ubicada en Erebor, para llegar hasta la que se encontraba en el bosque negro, despistando a los cuervos que seguían vigilantes a las afueras del reino enano… saludaron rápido a los elfos que al parecer se habían enterado de su lucha contra el Nazgul regente en Dol Guldur que había escapado lastimado a causa del ataque constante de Lau Jimin.

Thranduil ordeno a su capitana que había tomado cariño al peliblanco a pesar del corto tiempo que pasaron juntos, para que custodiara al dúo a las afueras del bosque negro… hasta el Paso Alto, de ahí irían hasta el sur… su objetivo Lorien.

Cuando habían dejado a los Beórnidas que habían tomado su custodia al ser entregados por los elfos silvanos, siguieron en la soledad… Klaud y Allen platicaban de vez en cuando, pero a pesar de la distancia de Dol Guldur se podía sentir el peligro, los días pasaron rápido… hasta que una noche les llego una noticia por parte de la comunidad…. Ellos se encuentran actualmente en Moría esperando a sus colegas… o entrarían por ellos pese a quien le pese.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Que tal, yo se que me pase la aventura de la comunidad… pero ahora merecía la atención nuestros integrantes de D gray man.

Otro punto de vista… de otros reinos tanto elficos, de los hombres y enanos.

Yo se que Klaud esta llamando mucho la atención… pero consideren que el tema del género es bastante delicada en Arda… alguien como nuestra general llamaría la atención fácilmente de cualquiera que se tomara el tiempo de conocerla.

La mención de Tauriel es porque soy mala inventando personajes… además la elfo me cae bien, aunque fuera invención única de la película del hobbit… merecía una mención.

Saruman también tiene vigilado a ese dúo… pero directamente no sabe cuál es su misión.

Saludos a Shirou y gracias por tu comentario, lo se pobre Allen Cross lo dejo tocado XD

Bien en nuestro próximo capitulo… el reencuentro…

Neah 20 fuera…


	8. Chapter 8

Linea 8: A través del tiempo II

Klaud miraba con desconfianza aquella entrada de Moría, estaba consciente que este era un gran desvió de la ruta original que Aragorn le había predicho, aunque claramente con amenazas de cambio según la necesidad de la misma compañía.

Iban a Lorien cuando recibieron el llamado de la comunidad, por una parte agradecidos que no tuvieron que desviarse mucho de donde se encontraban, pero por otro lado… el estratégico, la general estaba consciente de la amenaza de la mina.

-Hay que buscar a la compañía- aseguro Allen a su lado, dispuestos a entrar a entrar por sus colegas.

Pero Nine solo afirmo, intrigada del porque habían tardado en comunicarse con ellos, porque hasta ahora… meses sin saber de la comunidad, pero desecho la duda, no era momento de sacar a flote su temperamento, ahora tenía que buscar a sus colegas de viaje… solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

XXXXX

TIEMPO ATRÁS…

Aragorn suspiraba ante sus últimas preparaciones para partir de la seguridad de Rivendel, sus respectivas investigaciones del terreno habían concluido y con prontitud comenzaron a organizarse para salir del lugar.

Miro con nostalgia su "hogar" aquel que le dio cobijo durante su juventud, miro a la comitiva de despedida con algo de duda, pues no sabía si había retorno de este viaje peligroso… sus ojos encontraron los sabios de Arwen, ofreciendo esperanza y esa calidez que era correspondida.

La despedida de Elrond no se hiso esperar, Trancos amarro con fuerza su capa de viaje para comenzar a salir del lugar seguro, esperaba que nada hubiera cambiado desde que fue su investigación de las rutas, pero no se sabía.

Boromir aun ajeno a formar lazos, contento de salir por fin de territorio elfo, alzo su cuerno soplando con fuerza el llamado de un inicio para este, la aventura comenzaba y un camino incierto se abría paso para el capitán de la torre blanca.

Esos días para el hombre del sur se hicieron eternos, en la espera del inicio de la cruzada, tanta tranquilidad, mientras su reino era amenazado, se sentía traicionero, evitando su pleno descanso… miro por encima de su hombro, dando una reverencia al señor del lugar… después de todo no era un malagradecido por toda su hospitalidad en ese tiempo.

Frodo junto a Sam, ambos acarreando a Bill la mula que se usaba como carga, sus gestos serios y bastante cuidadosos como sabiendo que esto no era un simple paseo en la comarca… por su parte los primos Merry y Pippin contrastaban con su jovialidad, ajenos por completo a los peligros acechantes, con su dulce ignorancia de esto.

Bilbo despidió con ánimos, dando esperanzas a su sobrino para que guardara todo el conocimiento y que siguiera con los relatos, Frodo le lanzo una mirada suave sabiendo que su tio envejecía cada vez más rápido… apartando el pensamiento en instantes cuando cruzaron las puertas de Rivendel.

Legolas aun con su gesto ajeno y distante, sentía en su corazón la tristeza de abandonar Rivendel, pero esta aventura era la más grande nunca antes experimentada, solo esperaba que su padre supiera superar su decisión.

Sus pensamientos eran variados, desde el viaje que llevaba la otra "parte" de la comunidad hasta el análisis del terreno a distancia, confiando en sus ojos para poder prevenir peligros que pudieran comprometerlos.

Gimli lanzaba miradas venenosas al elfo, pero orgulloso de estar en esa compañía… extrañaba a su padre y ser rodeado de enanos, pero eso no mitigaría su sentimiento de aventura.

Su tiempo en Rivendel desde la partida de su padre, había sido horroroso entre comida verde y música que no era tal, las orejas puntiagudas con su actitud de grandeza solo le irritaba la existencia dándole ganas de sacar su hacha y enseñarles de que esta hecho su raza… pero se controló, agradecido de salir de aquel lugar.

Gandalf, bueno el viejo mago guiaba junto a Aragorn con su siempre aire misterioso, sabiendo que esta sería una misión delicada más que una aventura sabiendo que añoranzas de la compañía de Elrond era tiempo perdido.

Mientras abría senderos y caminaban entre bosques, los días comenzaron a desfilar delante de sus ojos como un suspiro, la escena fue cambiando de manera gradual sin ninguna novedad… para gracia del peregrino gris, todo había sido sereno sin ningún tropiezo, pero esto solo predecía males para un futuro.

Miro que las amistades comenzaban a formarse, algunas de manera rápida y con un toque de humor como lo fueron los Hobbits más pequeños con Boromir. Otras más espinosas y con una renuencia en aceptar sus propias similitudes como lo es entre Legolas y Gimli. Algunas más sencillas pero con confianzas como Sam y Frodo con el propio trancos.

El peregrino vio que esta comunidad conforme pase el tiempo se volverá cercana, miro el "golem" entre sus manos preguntándose, si será lo mismo cuando esos dos vuelvan… después de todo se pasaran toda la etapa de integración, aunque sabía que era por un bien mayor… miro a todos, estaba seguro que se acoplarían y algunos les darían la oportunidad… porque para el peregrino era fácil saber que algunos de la compañía no deseaban el regreso de los capitanes de tierras distantes.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del peregrino, mientras Boromir era sometido por los Hobbits tramposos… fue cuando la primera contrariedad se les presento, el paso de Rohan estaba siendo vigilado.

-Hay que avisar a Klaud del cambio de dirección- aseguro Aragorn con un tono casual en nombrar a la hasta ahora única capitana en la tierra media, recordando que el mismo le había predicho la dirección segura… pero estaban enfrentando un cambio repentino.

-No…- Gandalf corto con severidad –tenemos que asegurar nuestro camino, cuando esto sea definitivo llamaremos… ellos tienen sus propias responsabilidades- aseguro, demostrando su punto de no preocupar a alguien que ya tiene demasiadas responsabilidades encima.

Pero para Aragorn no pasó desapercibido el aire incomodo que rodeo a Legolas, Gimli y Boromir que al parecer ante la mención de sus "otros" colegas de compañía no tenían la seguridad ni confianza en esos jóvenes capitanes como en el mismo ya aspiraban.

XXXXX

Para Aragorn esto se volvió complicado, desde el momento en que la nevada les había alcanzado, Caradhras se convirtió en un camino mortal… sentía la nieve trasminando su ropa, mientras abría el paso junto a Boromir para los más pequeños a sus espaldas, el viento soplaba con insistencia mientras subían aquel sendero blanco.

-Los más pequeños morirán- reclamo el hombre del sur al momento en que la compañía detenía el paso, juzgando a sus colegas podía decir lo acertado de ese comentario.

Sam, Frodo, Merry y Pippin venían casi abrazando a la pobre mula en un intento de agarrar algo de calor en ese grupito, con sus caritas pálidas y castañeando dientes era un vivo indicio que no aguantaría más este tipo de ambientes hostiles… Gimli a pesar de esa apariencia fuerte, no queriendo dar indicio de vulnerabilidad también se podía notar el frio que calaba hasta los huesos.

Aragorn miro a su colega, Boromir había perdido algo de calor pero aun con la dureza de sus gestos dignos de linaje también era notable que estaba sufriendo y aguantando por todos aquellos que iban detrás.

Por un momento Trancos sintió la envidia correrle por las venas cuando miro a su amigo elfo, aquel ser que solo porque su cabello ondeaba con el viento helado era única prueba de que también estaba ahí con ellos a causa de lo distante que parecía de alguna molestia por el clima ártico.

Gimli no ocultaba su molestia, dando miradas mordaces a un divertido Legolas, que le devolvía el gesto con petulancia… con el tiempo, el guardabosques se dio cuenta de lo mordaz que podría ser el rubio cuando este quería.

-Entonces hay que buscar una salida- aseguro Gandalf, mientras sostenía su sombrero en un intento de que este no se fuera con el viento hasta el vacío del acantilado que estaba a algunos pasos adelante.

Algún silencio se compartió, mientras el viento aumentaba con insistencia y sin perdón, fue cuando el miembro que parecía ajeno a cualquier molestia agudizo su oído –HAY PALABRAS EN EL VIENTO- aseguro con apuro, mirando al mago para pedir un apoyo en lo dicho.

Mithrandir frunció el ceño, poniendo atención… por un momento se volvió blanco cuando el pánico inundo sus sabios ojos –ES SARUMAN…- aseguro al momento en que unas rocas caían con la intención de aplastarlos, muy apenas lograron cubrirse para poder sobrevivir.

Gandalf intento un contra hechizo, alzando su báculo en lo alto mientras recitaba con severidad… pero esto solo logro que la ventisca aumentara de nivel, negando derrotado por su fracaso en contra del Istari Blanco.

-Hay que ir a ver adelante… asegurar que el camino no se complica más- ofreció Trancos entre el viento, todos pegados en la pared.

-Porque Saruman no esperaba fuertes hombres en la compañía… no es así mi amigo- aseguro con algo de diversión recuperada Boromir, dando fuertes golpes en la espalda de Trancos… aquel hombre que con el tiempo pudo ganarse su confianza guardándose a futuro el juicio a "rey".

-Bien… entonces ir adelante… nosotros estaremos refugiados en este lugar- aseguro el peregrino gris, mirando para todos lados para cualquier amenaza de rocas nuevamente.

-Si esto es un refugio… paredes sin techo son casas- replico entre castañeo Sam, impensable para el que esto fuera considerado un refugio decente… Trancos negó divertido, mientras al disgusto se unía Gimli.

El hombre del sur y el jefe dunedain comenzaron a abrirse paso por la espesa nieve que conforme avanzaban se volvía más profunda, miro a su colega para ver que hasta estaba en el punto de levantar sus brazos para abrirse camino con fuerza… por poco nadaban.

-Buenos hombres… los espero en el otro lado- una voz melodiosa y con malicia vino a espaldas de la pareja que volteo a observar quien se burlaba de su situación, deteniendo su paso.

Aragorn suspiro pesadamente, al ver que Legolas pasaba como si nada entre ellos… caminando por encima de la nieve como si esta fuera el más sólido de los pisos, bajo su sabia mirada para darle a ambos un gesto divertido en su juvenil rostro, para rebasarlos con facilidad.

Boromir abrió la boca con indignación, luego busco la mirada de Aragorn para luego señalar al elfo de manera acusadora –juro que solo porque es parte de la compañía… pero si vuelve a darme esa mirada… lo voy a tirar- amenazo al comenzar a apresurarse entre la nieve, con la intención de no darse por vencido pues ahora su orgullo dependía de demostrarle a ese anciano bien parecido de que están hechos los hombres de Gondor –POR GONDOR- exclamo.

-Por Gondor- apoyo Trancos a su lado, entre suspiros por aquella pequeña competencia… al guardabosque no le vendría nada de malo la diversión, después de crecer con elfos gemelos… había desarrollado un complicado sentido del humor.

Con el tiempo la nieve bajo de nivel al igual que la tormenta seso y con ello facilito el paso, hubo momentos en que se sintieron a punto de ahogarse entre la mortalidad blanca y suave, pero lo lograron… Legolas los esperaba con los brazos cruzados y sentado en una piedra.

-Pensé que tendría que buscarlos- aseguro con maldad Legolas, sonriendo inocentemente.

Boromir entrecerró sus ojos, sacudiéndose la nieve que aún se aferraba en su ropa –pensaste mal mi inmortal amigo…- gruño en respuesta.

-Estoy seguro que en el momento en que lleguemos aquí… la tormenta también lo hará- interrumpió Aragorn el duelo de miradas entre los otros miembros de la comunidad.

-Pero este punto servirá de refugio mientras se decide el nuevo destino- con aire negativo aseguro Legolas, mirando una formación de rocas que podían servir para descansar… aunque las montañas no fueran de su gusto.

El hombre del sur negó fervientemente –esto solo está alargando esta misión… pero eso hay que conversarlo con los demás- dijo derrotado, al saber que tendrían que regresar por donde vinieron.

-Cargaremos a los más pequeños… haremos varios viajes- aseguro Trancos, viendo que el estado de animo de su colega de Gondor decaía aún más… dándole palmadas de consuelo, para comenzar a regresar con los demás.

En algún punto del regreso, Legolas se cayó entre la nieve… Aragorn "no vio" cuando Boromir braceo accidentalmente muy cercas del pie del elfo… por supuesto provocando el "accidente" ni mucho menos la sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzo por su rostro ni tampoco la mirada de complicidad… el pobre elfo entro en un estado de mal humor desde ese momento en adelante.. Gimli por supuesto estaba complacido con el relato.

XXXXX

Aragorn estaba sentado en una gran roca, fumando su pipa con tranquilidad mientras esperaban a que Gandalf descifrara el secreto para abrir la puerta de Moria, aquel lugar en el cual se decidió desviarse desde Caradhras para continuar el viaje… a su lado Boromir también sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras en el fondo se escuchaba una discusión entre Legolas y Gimli al igual que las maldiciones en Sindarin del mago frustrado.

Miro al cielo, estaba cansado después de huir de huargos que los habían despertado esa mañana y desde ese punto tuvieron que correr hasta llegar a esas minas de enano… Kazhad-dum… suspiro pesadamente.

-Crees que ellos vendrán en nuestro encuentro- Boromir rompió el silencio, llamando la atención de Aragorn sabiendo a quienes se referían.

-Lo creo- contesto con prontitud y confianza.

-Yo no confió en ellos… tienen tantos secretos- aseguro con un ceño, recordando esa reunión en esa ciudad que rivalizaba en blancura con su patria.

-Sé que hay tanto que los rodea… pero es nuestra ventaja en esto- contesto con sabiduría de sus años de convivio con elfos.

-No entiendo porque dejar esto a una mujer y un niño…- comento testarudo, reconociendo que mencionándolos de esa forma era imposible pensar que eran de su mismo nivel… capitanes –mi padre no les dará oportunidad- era la primera vez que mencionaba a Denethor, y por la forma de ser de su padre… no los dejaría hablar, además él no había convivido lo suficiente con esos dos para interceder por ellos.

Una sonrisa cruzo por el gesto severo de Aragorn, con un brillo diferente en sus ojos –que no te escuchen llamarlos de esa forma… Klaud no tolera el que sean despectivos por su género… recuerda en el concilio- aseguro con picardía cuando vio que titubeo el hombre del sur, seguramente imaginándose debajo del látigo de su amiga.

Boromir se aclaró la garganta –eso no los salvara del juicio de Denethor- dijo no tan convencido, aunque feliz que la atmosfera amigable no bajo por la mención del mayordomo que ocupa el lugar que todavía tiene conflicto de reconocer de su amigo de comunidad.

Un silencio se instaló, cuando Aragorn volteo al escuchar un chapoteo… miro que Pippin estaba en posición de haber lanzado una roca a ese oscuro lago, se levantó con prontitud para detenerlo a tiempo.

-No perturbar el agua- regaño con severidad, el hobbit solo afirmo con la cabeza aunque con un aire triste de que se aburría sin hacer nada… negó soltándolo e irguiéndose de nuevo, fue cuando escucho que las puertas por fin abrían.

Entonces todo se desato con prontitud, Frodo siendo arrastrado por una criatura de ese lago engañoso… Boromir, Legolas y el mismo tratando de que lo soltara… después corriendo hacia la oscuridad de esa su única salvación, para que todo terminara en el derrumbe de su entrada y sumergirse en la nada.

-Ahora aquí… encerrados en la oscuridad sin siquiera yo quererlo…- se quejó Boromir con un suspiro de decepción, como viendo esas rocas de manera recriminatorias por su involuntario encierro… pues además de Legolas, el hombre del sur no le gustaba el nuevo destino –quien podrá guiarnos- reclamo a la nada, alzando sus brazos al aire.

-Yo… - respondió con prontitud Gandalf encendiendo la punta de su báculo en una luz que ilumino el rostro sucio de todos los de la comunidad, el Gondor se encogió un poco al saber que había sido escuchado –ahora Gimli… ayúdame a guiarnos- pidió al enano, aquel que estaba feliz y con la esperanza de ver pronto a sus parientes… que años atrás habían partido con la esperanza de recuperar la mina como lo hicieron con Erebor.

Para Legolas esto era algo incómodo, su depresión aumento conforme avanzaban en las profundidades de esa montaña… para un elfo del bosque, este era un encierro a su siempre alma libre… las telarañas que adornaban cada espacio, el mal estado de los escalones y el aire abandonado pareció no solo mitigar el estado de animo de él, sino que cada miembro de la comunidad se sumergieron en un mutismo agudo.

Para Aragorn adivino la molestia de su amigo, pero el mismo estaba en su propio mundo con la guardia en alto ante cualquier amenaza… pues si los enanos estaban en Moria ¿Dónde están los indicios de su paso? Si la conquista hubiera sido exitosa, ahora mismo estaba seguro que el aire fuera diferente… no quería expresarlo libremente, pero la mirada de Boromir le hiso saber que él pensaba lo mismo, con su mano siempre en la empuñadura de su espada mirando con algo de tristeza las espaldas de Gimli… sabiendo el posible destino de todos sin tener el valor de decírselo sin pruebas.

-De este punto no recuerdo- Gandalf paro en seco, mientras miraba con curiosidad aquel camino que se dividía en tres.

-No recuerdas… Gandalf- pidió el siempre callado Frodo, al lado del peregrino como dando a entender lo cercanos que son.

-Fueron años cuando pase por aquí…- se excusó con facilidad el mago, suspirando para ver que Gimli estaba igual de desorientado.

-Esfuérzate Gandalf- aseguro Merry, ganándose una mirada que decía "ni que fuera así de sencillo" por parte del mago, que hiso retractarse en segundos.

-Creo que descansaremos en este punto- concluyo el viejo guía, para alivio de los cansados mortales.

Encontraron una puerta al lado de estos tres caminos, Aragorn muy apenas detuvo a los Hobbits más jóvenes para que entraran imprudentemente al lugar sin siquiera asegurarse que fuera seguro… a tiempo, pues del otro lado estaba el vacío oscuro de lo que pudo haber sido la tumba de estos… que tragaron grueso y atropelladamente susurraron "gracias".

-Un merecido descanso- aseguro Boromir que había escogido un rincón alejado de ese antes pozo que sirvió en algún tiempo para los guardias que custodiaron esos tres caminos.

-Te apoyo en tu idea- dijo Aragorn, escogiendo también su lugar para descansar… Gimli gruñía en voz baja, solo capto algunas palabras como "donde esta Balin" o "malditos elfos" que le hicieron aparecer un fantasma de sonrisa.

Sam comenzaba con sus respectivas preparaciones para cenar algo ligero, pues para los pobres Hobbits que estaban acostumbrados a muchas comidas… se tuvieron que abstener de estas lo más posible, casi comiendo como la gente grande.

Aragorn noto que cada vez se desmejoraba la apariencia de Frodo, debía aceptar que el chico era fuerte pues la carga que sostenía en el pecho lo estaba desgastando lentamente… aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

El silencio fue roto por el sonido de un chapoteo que fue aumentado con el eco, volteo a ver a Pippin en la orilla de aquel pozo exhibiéndose como culpable, su primo a unos pasos negando apesumbrado y avergonzado por lo que su pariente hiso… Trancos gruño una maldición, pero se abstuvo de regañar por esa travesura al pequeño… pues Gandalf ya se había acercado con la cólera pintada en sus gestos.

-PEREGRIN TUK- la voz atronadora del mago, hiso que el resto sintiera lastima del hobbit que se encogía ante su nombre dicho con tal saña –a la próxima lánzate tú y nos libras de tu estupidez- amenazo con tal convicción, que Aragorn y Boromir se miraron preocupados de que en verdad cumpliría, pues aunque estuvieran enojados… no era para empujar al pequeño al vacío ¿o sí?

Pero luego vino algo espeluznante, el polvo del suelo se removió cuando el sonido de tambores resonó en las profundidades… la tensión creció en segundos mientras duraba el ruido, no queriendo moverse para falsamente no llamar la atención más desde su ubicación.

-Que habrá sido eso- pregunto Legolas en voz baja, el pobre hobbit miro para todos lados sintiéndose culpable con verdadera razón.

-No creo que simples martillazos… y yo sé de esos- contesto Gimli tragando grueso, donde estaba su gente en esos momentos.

-C-Crees que fue por- Merry señalo a su blanco primo, que parecía querer desaparecer por su error.

-Espero que no… pero por su estupidez, tomara la guardia- aseguro con molestia el mago, yéndose a acostar para descansar… todos siguieron su ejemplo, sumergiéndose en un sueño ligero y tenso… que solo porque lo necesitaban lo estaban tomando.

La mañana siguiente, o lo que fuera siendo que en las profundidades de la tierra no se sabía dónde se ubicaba el sol… eligieron un camino "el que olida mejor" según el peregrino, continuando con su descenso donde en ocasiones tuvieron que saltar por falta de escalones que con el tiempo desaparecieron.

En medio de la noche, Aragorn se despertó un poco preocupado fue cuando vio el rostro de Gandalf siendo el culpable de la interrupción de su sueño.

-Voy a contactarlos… Aragorn- informo, sabiendo que esas palabras eran las que quería escuchar su amigo y futuro rey –tengo un mal presentimiento… los necesitaremos con prontitud- concluyo al sacar ese golem de entre sus ropas.

-Solo espero que no tarden- suspiro sonoramente al volver a recostar, preguntándose donde se encontraran su amiga en ese momento.

Los días siguientes pasaron con rapidez, eternos fueron cada minuto y la noción del tiempo se perdió con la misma oscuridad…. Pocas palabras fueron intercambiadas entre la comunidad mientras más desorientados se sentían y el enano perdía las esperanzas.

Pero uno de esos oscuros momentos, se pudo ver un rayo de sol filtrándose entre las rocas… Gimli corrió sin esperar a nadie, abriendo esa puerta con esperanzas renovadas… pero el silencio vino en respuesta con una parálisis temporal para lo que fuera que lo recibió.

Aragorn vio con algo de mal presentimiento, ahí iluminado por esa única luz natural una mesa de mármol rodeado de escombros y otras cosas que eran complicadas de juzgar a causa del polvo con telarañas incluido.

-Parece una tumba- susurro Frodo con algo de tensión, Gandalf entro mientras miro que Gimli se desplomaba al lado de esa piedra sin siquiera decir a nadie lo que fuera que leyó.

-Aquí descansa Balin, Señor de Moria- el peregrino dijo en voz alta, explicando el aire nostálgico de su siempre animado enano… Aragorn juzgo a su alrededor, viendo aquellos objetos que en verdad eran esqueletos… como custodiando el cuerpo de su líder en ultima resistencia.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Boromir y Legolas optaron por salvaguardar la entrada ante posibles y existentes amenazas –hay que salir de aquí- aseguro el primero con aprehensión, con su escudo y espada listo para la batalla que esperaba nunca llegara.

Fue cuando Trancos noto que ahora el peregrino recogía un libro de las manos huesudas de un enano, leyendo la muerte de Balin por un ataque cobarde… cinco largos años luchando con orcos y otras criaturas malignas hasta que no pudieron resistirse más, pero más descabellado fue la última línea de ese escrito que obtuvo como respuesta un silencio abrumador.

Todo empezó como un llamado para la guerra, desde el momento en que las líneas fueron leídas… el tambor se escuchó en su esplendor removiendo la suciedad de todo el recinto –CIERREN LAS PUERTAS- apuro Aragorn, viniendo en su pensamiento que en estos momentos vendría bien la mascota Lau Jimin.

Con escasas cosas con que bloquear la entrada, sabían que estaban vulnerables… esperaba que sus otros amigos estuvieran cercas.

Pero no llegaron, tuvieron que luchar con fiereza desde diferentes puntos… Legolas perforaba maestramente en puntos vitales a esas viles criaturas con más mortalidad, Gimli gritaba y agitaba su hacha para no mostrar piedad a aquellos que no se la dieron a su gente, Boromir se movía ágilmente con espada y escudo, eliminando con gracia… Pippin y Merry aprovechaban su propia estatura para pinchar con lo que fuera que encontraron para defenderse, Frodo y Sam se defendían con sartenes y filosa arma… Gandalf con Glamdring y báculo siendo bastante impresionante, intimidando a cualquier criatura que lo juzgara débil por su apariencia… y el mismo, defendiéndose con sumo cuidado y mortalidad.

Pero con un troll de montaña todo se volvió más difícil, fue cuando la esperanza casi se vio perdida con la "muerte" de Frodo que avivo las ansias de venganza de todo miembro.

Cuando todo termino, cada uno de ellos miraban a su amigo con algo de temor de confirmar las sospechas de perdida… pero para fortuna de todos, él estaba vivo… entonces empezó la carrera por sus vidas cuando los tambores regresaron.

Salieron por las puertas de un costado, evitando la entrada principal… descendieron escalones con prontitud mientras Gandalf compraba tiempo en la sala donde Balin descansa, en un fuerte estruendo deteniendo la corrida… observaron como el mago descendía las escaleras de manera poco digna, siendo levantado por Legolas y Boromir.

-Que fue lo que vistes- pidió Gimli no queriendo saber la respuesta.

El mago se vio un poco perturbado –no lo sé… pero solo gane algo de tiempo… sigamos- contesto guardándose la imagen de la espantosa criatura para sí mismo, siguiendo su carrera para poder llegar al final de esa gran tumba que se había convertido Moria.

Llegaron hasta una sala, donde fuego se alzaba desde las grietas en el suelo… todos se miraron entre jadeos, pero continuaron al escuchar que pronto les darían alcance… saltaron la grieta con suerte de no ser quemados, fue cuando el tambor se escuchó.

Legolas comenzaría a contratacar las flechas que ya les habían lanzado, cuando no llego a tensar su arco por la imagen que vio a sus espaldas… ahí estaban los orcos poniendo un puente improvisado para evitar las llamas, pero la figura que se abría paso entre las filas de criaturas oscuras… estaba la mayor de ellos, provocando que el temor naciera desde el corazón del siempre positivo elfo –HAN TRAIDO UN BALROG- chillo.

-EL DAÑO DE DURIN- dijo consternado Gimli al presenciar aquella criatura salida de las más oscuras pesadillas.

-Con que eso era- Gandalf trago grueso, siendo esa monstruosidad la que hiso su bajada en aquellos escalones con poca decencia y que lo había fatigado –CORRAN- apremio, cuando la criatura comenzaba a cruzar las llamas entre tambores de orcos.

Todos obedecieron, algunos con la impresión del primer encuentro con algo tan milenario… Aragorn solo pensó ¿es a esto a lo que se enfrentó Glorfindel?, su amigo tuvo que ir a Mandos para derrotar uno solo… Boromir y los Hobbits solo maldecían el haber comprobado otra leyenda en ese viaje.

Un puente se abrió en la siguiente sala, el vacío era lo único que se divisaba por esa delgada línea que era su salvación –Al subir las escaleras esta la salida- susurro Gandalf, mientras comenzaban a cruzar uno a uno, para su desgracia orcos desfilaban entre los muros lanzando flechas.

-Que haces Gandalf- pregunto Frodo viendo a su viejo amigo quedándose atrás, justo a mediación de ese puente.

Boromir y Aragorn comenzaban a regresarse para apoyar al peregrino, pero fueron despedidos por una magia para que regresaran a la seguridad –esto no es para espadas- regaño sin dar la cara, mientras la gran criatura se hacía visible por completo.

El Balrog, enorme ser que parecía estar hecho de lava hirviendo cuernos coronaban su cabeza, con alas oscuras adornando su espalda agitando dos colas de manera amenazadora mientras sus ojos despedían las ansias más oscuras de eliminar cualquiera que trate de entrar en sus dominios… pues Moria entraba en esa categoría… dio un paso quemando la piedra, pero el golpe del báculo del mago detuvo su avance.

-NO PUEDES PASAR- atronó Gandalf con su báculo golpeteando con fuerza la roca en ese delgado puente.

Aragorn vio con impotencia y asombro el enfrentamiento de su amigo, sonriendo con orgullo cuando el puente cedió en un último golpe fuerte del báculo que despidió luz, cayendo en las profundidades de Moria… los orcos incrédulos habían cesado su ataque viendo el encuentro, pero el Mago solo dio una mirada de alivio cuando el látigo de la criatura tomo su tobillo jalándolo con ello.

-GANDALF- grito Frodo siendo sostenido por Aragorn, mientras el mago se asomaba con esfuerzo por la orilla de ese puente.

-VAYANSE- grito al lanzar la esfera que era su golem para que fuera atrapado por Boromir, que miro como su guía desaparecía.

Gimli y Legolas se mantuvieron lejanos, ahí parados en las escaleras observaron toda la valentía de ese mago… pero con impotencia la pérdida de su gran guía, maldijeron en sus respectivos idiomas mientras descendían para ayudar con los Hobbits que estaban shockeados.

Merry y Pippin salieron de la impresión, queriendo ir por su siempre estricto amigo… pero fueron cargados por el hombre del sur, evitando su segura muerte… mientras el portador del anillo era llevado por Trancos, Sam simplemente camino como fuera de si.

El ataque nuevamente comenzó por parte de los orcos, Aragorn luchaba por no sentir ese vacío formado por la pérdida de su guía… corriendo con esfuerzo por los escalones mientras el hobbit en sus brazos se esforzaba por soltarse, balbuceando un "podemos salvarlo" con insistencia y vana esperanza.

Escuchaba los orcos a sus espaldas, el guardabosques siguió corriendo sin importar el dolor de la perdida, sin importar el dolor de su cuerpo… fue cuando más adelante algo pareció perturbar a los que encabezaban la comitiva y no era solo el hecho de que por fin encontraban luz después de días en esa oscuridad, pues en instantes un viento le hiso conocer que algo había pasado a su lado… después un estruendo y rocas caían donde antes habían salido.

Volteo a observar, al mismo tiempo que Frodo pareció callar por la misma impresión… escuchando los gritos de los orcos del otro lado del derrumbe, ahí orgulloso estaba Lau Jimin siendo el responsable de tal acción… mostrando sus dientes y dando su propio gruñido en respuesta a aquellos amenazantes.

El sonido de algo chocando con el suelo llamo la atención del guardabosque hacia el frente de nuevo, donde dos figuras venían a su encuentro mientras la criatura perdía tamaño y saltaba feliz hacia su dueño ajeno al mutismo de hombres, Hobbits, enano y elfo.

-Todos están bien…- la voz conocida de Allen resonó con alivio, rompiendo ese silencio de toda la comunidad que le abría el paso para que Aragorn pudiera verlos… eran un poco más delgados, con sus propias capas negras y sus broches elegantes plateados… el peliblanco ya tenía una coleta por el largo de su cabello mientras la mujer tenía una propia que amarraba el rubio también aumentado (hasta la cintura) –donde esta Gandalf- pregunto el joven buscando entre todos, como contándolos, mientras el nudo de la garganta impedía recibir una respuesta.

-Llegaron tarde- contesto entrecortadamente Aragorn.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Se acabaron los resúmenes, el próximo capítulo ya es una velocidad normal pues ahora si sería el reencuentro por completo de la comunidad que tanto atrase con estos capítulos del "tiempo", no tenía planeado una segunda parte… pero quería una mención de toda la primera fase del viaje desde el punto de vista de la comunidad.

La parte de Moria fue lo más largo de este resumen, considerando que desde mi punto de vista… de la comunidad del anillo… fue el más tenso y con acción de toda esa primera parte.

Shirou el Thorin que mencione, es Thorin III heredero de Dain y futuro rey debajo de la montaña, el nombre fue a honor de escudo de roble.


	9. Chapter 9

Linea 9: Reencuentro

Una pareja corría con precaución por aquella caverna de lo que fue alguna vez un gran reino enano, el olvido se podía palpar y el descuido era lo único que podían detectar… pero a pesar del pasar del tiempo, ambos exorcistas podían juzgar la grandeza en los tallados en la piedra, las telarañas y polvo no disminuía en lo absoluto nada de lo que fue… en otro momento, estarían dispuestos a imaginarse como fue Moria en su momento dorado echando a volar la mente en miles de historias ficticias… pero no era ahora, no cuando este dúo estaba en búsqueda de sus compañeros en la nombrada comunidad del anillo.

-Espero que nadie se haya lastimado- susurro Allen, pues estaba consciente de la condición nula de sus pequeños amigos Hobbits para este tipo de aventuras, a veces se cuestionaba el criterio del señor Elrond por permitir venir a esos primos traviesos y al jardinero del portador del anillo, pero no estaba para admitirlo airadamente, así que silenciosamente se había prometido velar por ellos en el momento en que los encontraran.

Klaud no contesto mientras continuaban el camino, a lo lejos observo que en su encuentro venia un grupo corriendo, por los sonidos predijo que era una persecución –Lau Jimin- llamo en el sonido de un látigo –impide el paso… derrumba el camino- ordeno con suavidad cuando su mascota salto en un gruñido, abalanzándose en una rapidez que si fuera el momento seria mortal para cualquier enemigo.

Allen a su lado no se inmuto por la repentina acción, impuesto a las maneras de actuar de su compañera… ambos observaron que en efecto eran la comunidad y al ser la primera vez para la mayoría de ver la forma de lucha de la siempre tierna criatura… detuvieron su escape para presenciar todo con diferentes niveles de asombro e incertidumbre... el peliblanco tuvo la necesidad de darles una sonrisa humilde y calmante.

La antes general observo con ojo crítico a todos los miembros del equipo, Lau Jimin ya descansaba en su hombro ajeno de las miradas al igual que su domadora… ella se dio cuenta del cansancio que ya reflejaban en diferentes estados, siendo Frodo el más crítico pues además del físico sabía que el anillo le daba una carga emocional mayor que al resto… mientras el peliblanco cuestionaba por el que obviamente faltaba.

-Llegaron tarde- contesto entrecortadamente Aragorn, dando una mirada lastimera mientras en su brazo Frodo solo bajo la mirada… por un momento el mutismo y la incomodidad fue lo único que flotaba en ese ambiente, en el fondo los gritos de los orcos frustrados.

Allen abrió los ojos en la impresión por lo dicho –yo lo…- se iba a disculpar pero su compañera le detuvo, negando con la cabeza para evitar lo dicho, intrigándolo por completo.

El resto de la comunidad se observaban algo incomodos pero silenciosos del intercambio entre su ahora actual guía con los recién llegados.

-No es algo que dependía de nosotros…- Klaud dijo de manera calmada, abriéndose paso para darle un apretón en el hombro de Aragorn que en silencio acepto que era verdad, ellos solos los habían llamado por un presentimiento de Gandalf… mucho antes de que ellos se comunicaran con él para pactar un encuentro mejor planeado.

-Lo se… lamentarme por lo que hubiera pasado no arregla nada- respondió humilde el heredero de Isildur aceptando ese consuelo por parte de la rubia que le sonrió ligeramente, dándole otra leves palmadas.

Los sollozos de los Hobbits ahora eran silenciosos, ya habían sido bajados los pequeños y el portador del anillo en el suelo al saberse en seguridad de hacerlo…. No habían tenido la fuerza de recibir a sus amigos generales, era tanto su dolor en el corazón, que prácticamente su siempre jovialidad había quedado truncada por el impacto de una perdida.

Boromir solo bajo la mirada pero al igual intrigado por la repentina llegada de esos dos extranjeros, pero no era momento de sus desconfianzas… habían perdido al mago y eso ameritaba su silencio, sabía que para su hermano sería un dolor y hasta para algunos de Rohan… por el tiempo que compartió con el mago, se dio cuenta de lo buen amigo que podía ser… algo que se perdió mucho tiempo por los consejos de su padre, al no confiar en el ahora fallecido.

Legolas y Gimli tenían pensamientos similares en cuanto a los recién llegados, ambos le lanzaron miradas interrogantes a Trancos al parecer siendo el único con conocimiento de dicho evento de reunión, además que fue la primera vez que vieron esa forma de la mascota blanca… optaron por no replicar, para guardar un respetado luto.

–Fuiste un valiente guía… Gandalf el gris- susurro con respeto el joven general mientras con su colega de viaje se abrían paso para estar frente al derrumbe, que era su única salvación para los orcos… miraron las rocas ignorando el grito del enemigo del otro lado, bajaron la mirada al mismo tiempo que ambos se persignaron para desear un descanso eterno al caído, rezando en susurro no sabiendo si era válido en ese mundo con sus propios dioses (ellos no abandonarían la religión por la cual habían dado su lealtad en la orden, pero tampoco impondrían unas creencias cuando este lugar ya tenia las propias).

Todos vieron dudosos la forma de despedida ajena a la tierra media además de las palabras que solo captaron "padre nuestro" o algo por el estilo, lanzando miradas a Aragorn para una posible explicación pero este simplemente negó al desconocer dicho argumento -No podemos lamentarnos aquí… ni ahora- Klaud dirigió una mirada al grupo –debemos movernos antes de que oscurezca- aseguro con primicia.

-Hay que tener consideración- Boromir intervino, señalando a los decaídos Hobbits que lamentaban en silencio, siendo una escena que al propio Gondor movió de su dureza habitual pues los siempre joviales medianos se encontraban en los mas oscuros gestos, dándole a entender que era la primera vez en presenciar una muerte tan cercana.

-La tengo... pero no es el momento- aseguro con severidad la antes general, cruzándose de brazos y dando la mejor mirada de muerte para el hijo del senescal, esto logro que solo aumentara la tensión pues ambas personalidades chocaron.

Allen se removió incomodo siendo el que mas conocía a su antes superior, sabia de buena manera que ella no daría marcha atrás y entre mas quieran doblegarla, esta adaptara una actitud mas hostil... seguramente Boromir ahora también estaba en la lista de "hombres inútiles" de su conocida aunque seguramente lo esta desde el concilio... uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente... pensó amargamente.

Frodo se sentía culpable de alguna manera, apenas ellos se estaban acoplando a la comunidad y empezaban a luchar por el dominio (según el) por culpa de su soledad por la perdida de un buen amigo... estaba seguro que el resto de sus amigos medianos tenían pensamientos similares, aunque una parte de el le indicaba que ya no era ese el motivo de lucha actualmente... sino para ver quien dominaba a quien.

Gimli gruño desesperado por la actitud de aquella mujer, aunque ya no lo podía decir libremente pues sabia del temperamento de esta de primera mano... con ese látigo no quería encontrarse, no por miedo era precaución de enano. Por su parte legolas estaba tranquilo, pero el aire en su alrededor parecía demostrar que en verdad estaba de lado del hombre del sur... pues los otros dos tenían la desventaja de haberse pasado la etapa de integración y eran unos desconocidos para confiar plenamente (ademas estos tenían presente sus ultimas interacciones en Rivendel, donde presentaron aquel nombrado arca).

-Entiendo…- Trancos intervino, posicionándose al duelo de miradas que extrañamente se levantó entre la pareja, al parecer la volatilidad de fuertes personalidades se estaba haciendo presente tan rápido -pero esto será un hervidero al oscurecer… no es la única salida donde esas criaturas podrían salir, Boromir- sonó consolador, animando a levantarse a un Sam bastante pálido y con ojos rojizos.

El hombre del sur bufo cediendo al punto de vista bastante predictivo de la rubia y el guardabosques, aunque le lanzo una mirada desagradable a Klaud para dar a entender que no le obedecía a ella… era más respeto por su amigo que compartió el viaje desde el principio, no por alguien que apenas conoce independientemente de su propia misión de aquellos generales.

Por su parte la mujer parecia ajena a cualquier molestia del resto del grupo, lanzando miradas aburridas mientras acariciaba ausente a su mascota que parecía feliz de que por fin salieran de aquel lugar que apestaba a muerte y humedad.

XXXXX

El silencio los siguió por mucho tiempo, nadie quería dirigirse la mirada mientras Aragorn y Klaud encabezaban aquella comitiva siendo los silentes lideres, Allen opto por cerrar la formación por si llegara a ver problemas en la retaguardia, pues con su tío en la mente era fácil rastrear posibles enemigos que pudieran haberlos alcanzado en la oscuridad de pasadizos de la ahora conocida tumba del mago gris... a su lado un silencioso Legolas que lo vigilaba de reojo, pues el elfo recordaba muy bien la sensación de aquella otra presencia del chico durante el concilio, nunca estaba de mas ser precavido.

El viento frió del aire libre fue bienvenido para aquellos que sufrieron días de encierro entre las cavernas de un pueblo fantasma de enanos, que habían desatado su propio daño a causa de su adoración por el mithril… los Hobbits se vieron algo animados, mientras buscaban desesperados ser bañados por los rayos del sol, tan felices de algo tan simple que tanto extrañaron.

Boromir no resistió la tentación de estirar sus músculos tensos, desesperado por abandonar todo sentimiento de aquellos días de encierro donde la oscuridad era lo unico en ver a distancias, pero todavía mandando miradas ocasionales a la capitana que no cedió ante el en aquella pequeña batalla de voluntades... como hijo de senescal, esa herida a su orgullo lo hacia infeliz.

Gimli miro lastimosamente aquellas grandes minas que se convirtieron en la tumba de un grupo respetuoso de amigos enanos, entre sus ropas traía la bitácora donde escribieron sus últimos días... con la razón para llevarlo de regreso con su gente, para que supieran el destino que fue sellado para todos ellos hacia la muerte.

Las prisas no evitaban que una curiosidad llegara al dunedain, pues estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que hasta ese momento y justo cuando por fin dejaban atrás Moria, para que su sentidos fueran regresando a su naturalidad poco a poco –como fue su viaje- pidió amablemente a su compañera, en un intento de sacar el silencio de la partida de Gandalf y aligerar el ambiente que había notado tenso... a excepción de los hobbits, que aun con la sombra de la perdida se animaron en escuchar la platica de la gente grande.

Klaud parpadeo en dirección a su amigo, que le ofrecía una sonrisa de comodidad -Estel...- dijo, recordando que había preferido llamarlo de esa forma que su nombre, pero había ocasiones que probablemente olvidaría su propia promesa -Fue un viaje sin contratiempos... hasta que comenzamos a ser vigilados- aseguro en un resumen bastante corto pero contundente.

Aragorn le dio una mirada preocupada, pero esta solo le indico que no se preocupara con un simple movimiento de cabeza continuando con el relato -nuestro siguiente objetivo es Lorien, siendo ese lugar el mas próximo... ahí podemos descansar de igual manera... ustedes lo necesitan- señalo al grupo que aunque no querían demostrarlo, estaban cansados.

-Ese lugar esta gobernado por una bruja...- aseguro Gimli en protesta, aunque ya en dirección a ese bosque del cual hay rumores nunca se sale -pero yo no cederé ante los encantos... yo soy un enano fuerte- dijo orgulloso, dando muestras de la fortaleza de su raza.

Klaud le dio una mirada inquisidora, arqueando su ceja de manera acusadora, su mascota gruño un poco por el cambio, como amenaza para el pelirrojo al igual que su domadora -ese es un reino elfo... señor Gimli, no entiendo de donde salieron rumores con tales calumnias- apremio, por un momento Legolas brillo en aceptación pues el tenia la intención de interceder por aquella señora de la luz, Sam se animo al escuchar que veria nuevamente a criaturas tan hermosas... no es como si el príncipe del bosque negro no fuera uno de ellos, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que ya carecía de asombro a largo tiempo.

-Amiga de los elfos... - gruño el enano por haber sido regañado como un vil chiquillo, frunciendo su ceño mientras comenzaba a balbucear alguna maldición en su idioma... tan enfrascado estaba en su propia molestia, que se paso de admirar aquel lago del cual su pueblo cuenta fue uno de los lugares de Durin su ancestro.

Aragorn sonrió, pero escucho atentamente cuando la rubia accedió a contar su viaje omitiendo la razón del mismo, aunque sabia que varios de la comunidad lo conocían... a excepción de los hobbits y Gimli, el resto ya tenia conocimientos de aquel lugar místico que fue ofrecido para su uso... el arca.

Boromir también estaba al pendiente de lo relatado, al igual que el resto de la comunidad -lo mas probable es que Saruman este intentando aprender de los motivos de sus viajes- razono al entrar en conversación, no queriéndolo aceptar pero el tema lo atrapo para obligarlo a participar... a pesar que seguía molesto con la rubia.

-Puede que ese mago tenga una conexión bastante estrecha con Sauron...- Allen intervenía, comiendo algo de carne seca que quien sabe donde saco, pero que los hobbits pequeños comenzaban a babear por ese alimento que les recordó sus miles de comidas que habían pasado.

-Por que lo dices... chico- cuestiono Gimli, aunque la duda estaba plasmada en el resto de la comunidad a excepción de Klaud y unos hobbits hambrientos.

Frodo por su parte, trataba de mantener a raya cualquier molestia de aquel altercado que fue cercano a su muerte... pero al igual que Sam trataban vanamente de ocultar sus propios dolores de unos dias tensos para alguien no acostumbrado a luchar por su vida... mantuvo la velocidad de caminata y conocía la mirada morada de la mujer encima de su persona, pero el no quería molestar... no quería que esa parte de la comunidad fuera a molestarse con este.

Allen sonrió suavemente, mientras sus ojos parpadearon del plateado al color miel por unos minutos aunque fue suficiente para que Legolas se tensara, Gimli maldijera, Boromir frunciera el ceño y un instinto de protección de Frodo para el anillo naciera -lo que estamos haciendo... fue detectado por ese mal... pero estoy seguro que no esta al alcance de un mago... mas uno corrompido-

Klaud dio una mirada severa al joven peliblanco que se movió avergonzado pues Lau Jimin también le lanzaba miradas de alarma, consciente del casi cambio, pues su tio quería dar esa parte de conversación pero sabiendo como era este, sabia que le gustaba asustar a la gente con su presencia -una explicación es que tenga algo que pueda darle aunque sea un indicio de nuestros motivos- concluyo.

-Pero sobre que... que es lo que tienen que hay interés- Pippin cuestiono con curiosidad, lanzando miradas de que en verdad quería saber... aunque no fuera el hobbit mas observador en cuanto a temas peligrosos, sabia que había algo que flotaba en la conversación que parecía algunos entender aunque no fuera mencionado.

Una sonrisa indulgente adorno el suave rostro del general pupilo de Cross, pues aunque fueron años de pasar a manos de su maestro... esto nunca redujo su amabilidad, esa mascara de Mana que sabia que portaba y al cual no le importaba cubrir su verdadera esencia -eso es un secreto- dijo con complicidad al despeinar a un deprimido mediano.

un puchero de Pippin -pero yo quiero saber... yo puedo guardar el secreto- aseguro infantil en un intento de ganarse ese secreto que el mismo enano no sabia, por las miradas que lanzaba para que presionara sobre el tema.

-Primo... corta el tema...- Merry intervino antes de que Allen volviera a contestar -todos aquí sabemos... que lo de los secretos nunca sera contigo- aclaro dándole una mirada que decía "te conozco y no lo niegues" a su pariente.

-Ey soy confiable- dijo algo ofendido el hobbit, dándole miradas a que alguien avalara su punto de vista... pero nadie vino a su auxilio, pues hasta Boromir parecía mas interesado en el cielo que en ayudar a su pequeño amigo.

-Confiable pero hablador- aseguro Sam con aire satisfecho, desinflando al pobre hobbit que se fue a refunfuñar algo de "familia y amigos inútiles"

Klaud le sonrio ligeramente, dándole un brillo divertido a Aragorn que aunque no voltearon a ver directamente la interacción estaban felices de que esa jovialidad de los hobbits estuviera un poco de vuelta... Boromir miro entre ambos ahora lideres, un poco curioso al saber que un gesto tan sencillo como una sonrisa podía ser posible en alguien que parecía tan frió como esa mujer.

Frodo frunció el ceño, pero decidió no presionar en que les informaran de algo que están manteniendo en secreto, aunque Gimli gruño nuevamente, una acción que se estaba volviendo bastante familiar en el enano últimamente... fue cuando la tranquilidad inundo su rostro aunque su cuerpo fuera tan pesado por el cansancio, un bosque misterioso comenzó a formarse al cual se adentraron sin titubeos por parte de quienes encabezaban la comitiva.

Allen también miro con curiosidad en su alrededor, pues este bosque tenia un aire diferente a los miles de paisajes que había conocido durante su viaje... este carecía de la normalidad de otros bosques pero tampoco tenia esa oscuridad que plasmaba el aire del lugar donde Tauriel vigila... conforme se adentraban los arboles aumentaban de grosor, informando de los miles de años que estos tenían... pero su fascinación quedo truncada, dando una mirada lastimosa a esos hobbits que se esforzaban por encajar y no llamar su atención en sus personas.

La caminata se alargo un poco mas, los exorcistas notaron como los hobbits mayores trataban de esforzarse por continuar las caminatas... el incordio le lanzo una mirada suplicante a Klaud, que entendió de sobremanera el mensaje... pues habían aprendido a entenderse en esos meses de viajes con solo sus propias compañía.

-Aragorn- llamo la antes superior con su voz calculadora, cuando la mirada del Dunedain respondió señalo a esos hobbits que se estaban esforzando por seguirlos en el paso al que iban a causa de una posible persecución por aquellos frustrados orcos en la tumba en la que se convirtió Moria.

Trancos detuvo de inmediato la caminata, con una mirada avergonzada -por los valares... olvidamos a nuestros heridos- aseguro al retroceder hasta el lugar donde Allen ya estaba agachado para ver el estado de un Frodo y Sam incómodos por la atención.

El jardinero de la comarca estaba algo rojo, pero no solo era el cansancio sino por la cercanía del peliblanco... observarlo de tan cercas con esas características ajenas a cualquier hombre en la tierra media... sus ojos plateados de un hermoso brillo, esa cicatriz que parecía llamarlo a ser tocado y esos gestos de una madurez que prometía ser popular entre las féminas... estaba seguro que no era un elfo, pero si no fuera por sus evidentes orejas normales... podría pensar lo contrario.

Frodo pensaba similar, aunque el era mas cauteloso sabiendo que esa otra presencia estaba dentro de ese chico que parecía ser inocente... también pudo juzgar las características de Klaud, cuando se unió a verlos en su propia altura... su mirada que carecía de expresión dándole un toque intimidador por su color lila, esa cicatriz oculta por un flequillo pero que parecia abarcar su rostro que sin duda no mitigaba su belleza por el contrario le daba un aire misterioso del cual estaba seguro ninguna mujer en Arda tenia... aun con esto, estuvo consciente de que en verdad esos personajes agregados a esa comunidad... estaban preocupados por ellos, ella no lo mostraba abiertamente pero sus acciones daban a entender sus verdaderos motivos.

Samsagaz trago grueso, estaba seguro que estaba mas que rojo por la atención de esos dos generales... pero también alegre, alegre de que hubiera personas en ese mundo aparte de la comunidad con la cual estaba conviviendo antes de su integración, que fueran nobles... ya lo sabia desde que los protegieron de los nazgul antes de su llegada a Rivendel, donde tenian la barrera del idioma como un inconveniente... pero ahora mas confiado, de que su señor estuviera rodeado de personas confiables.

-Bien... Boromir ayúdame a cargar a Sam- pidió Aragorn, salvando de la incomodidad obvia de esos hobbits por la cercanía de sus colegas... Merry y Pippin murmuraban con aire burlista por sus parientes que tenían la atención de sus amigos -mas adelante hay un claro, ahí podemos hacer un trabajo mejor- indico con un aire de conocer muy bien aquellos lugares.

Trancos cargo a Frodo mientras el hijo del senescal tomo al otro, aun con sus protestas que no fueron escuchadas... la comunidad llego al lugar donde la humedad de un rió se podía oler, la alegría de un descanso llego hasta el punto en que el mal humor del enano fue mitigado.

-Bien... hay que buscar leña- cuestiono Allen a Merry y Pippin, el trio compartió una mirada hambrienta que prometía escasear las pocas reservas de alimento... aunque lastimosamente el peliblanco tendría que abstenerse de saciar su antinatural estomago, pues con compañía no podía entrar al arca libremente sin llamar la atención de lo que fuera que estuviera vigilando los bosques... pues podía notar algo en el aire, protección... pero también vigilancia.

Klaud se sentó al lado de un Legolas extrañado por esa acción, simple pero extraña para el elfo en aquella roca al lado del rió... Aragorn estaba con los hobbits lastimados mientras Boromir y Gimli preparaban lo necesario para una comida sencilla (ademas ellos nunca estaban a cargo de los alimentos) -su padre me contó mucho de ti... Principe Legolas- rompió el silencio la mujer, decidiendo empezar desde ese punto sintiendo la incomodidad de su acompañante.

Un leve asombro adorno los gestos sin edad del elfo, volteando a observarla para tratar de buscar algún atisbo de mentira... pues el sabia que su padre no hablaba con nadie, siendo un rey bastante distante y frió... hasta el que era su hijo, rara vez tenían una conversación amplia... pero era sincera la declaración, volteando a observar el agua pensativo -que fue lo que dijo- pregunto, notando que la mujer esperaba su respuesta, pues solo sabia a grandes rasgos sobre su aventura en el bosque negro por su platica con Aragorn del viaje.

La general se adentro a una platica calmada con el elfo rubio, relatando sus diversas conversaciones que compartió con el rey Thranduil en su estancia en el bosque negro, donde conoció a un hombre que por demás no era un "inútil" como lo fueron los enanos de Erebor (Thorin y Bardo, que en automático entro en esa categoría por subestimarla o tratarla como única en su especie, Klaud no era indulgente).

El príncipe estuvo admirado por todos los temas que trato con su padre, una voz en su interior le indicaba que algo nació en su progenitor para que tuviera tanta libertad alrededor de esa general... que se movía muy fácil entre los hombres, no importaba la raza de estos... deseaba ver la interacción nuevamente, por primera vez en años... quería regresar a casa, no por añoranza sino por curiosidad y llevar a esa mujer que al parecer pudo acercarse demasiado a su rey.

XXXXX

Allen recogía madera, la mas adecuada para iniciar un incendio y preparar alimento, las aves cantaban con tranquilidad... una atmosfera que sabia disfrutaba, pues aunque habia una amenaza en ese mundo... ahora podía andar con la libertad de no ser perseguido -bien... y ustedes que cuentan- pidió a sus acompañantes medianos, mientras el viento tumbaba algunas hojas sueltas de los arboles.

Merry y Pippin comenzaron sus relatos de la compañía, exagerando algunas partes por parte del segundo siendo corregido por el primero.

El peliblanco se trago algunas carcajadas, esos dos hobbits no habían cambiado en todo ese viaje... todavía notaba esa sombra de la perdida reciente de Gandalf, pero eso parecía ser superado rápidamente a causa de la personalidad jovial de la naturaleza.

Regresaron a donde el resto descansaba, la mirada plateada escaneo el lugar observando con tranquilidad que parecía que Klaud conversaba con el elfo, ganándose miradas por parte de Boromir y Gimli, como si estuviera traicionándolos... _desconfían... _le dijo la voz de su tío, sabiendo que tenia razón, mas allá del grupo era un Aragorn peleando con frodo para que se dejara examinar.

-Ey Allen- llamo Pippin con un aire cómplice, mientras Merry daba una mirada de "te digo que te calles" -Porque la señorita Klaud no se ha casado- cuestiono, el peliblanco tuvo la necesidad de toser porque de repente sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta... por la risa de su tio en la mente, sabia que era una reacción meramente psicológica pues no tenia nada en la boca para que sintiera eso.

-Bueno... ella es bonita... pero muchas a su edad ya tienen familia- aseguro Merry en forma de disculpa, como asegurando la fidelidad de su primo y demostrar que tenia una razón para una pregunta tan personal.

-Es su carácter- Gimli interrumpió, interesado en la conversación dándole una mirada oscura a dicha rubia... aunque los oídos de Legolas parecieron captar dicha platica, por lo tenso que estaba a pesar de estar conversando con ella a distancia del grupito (pero el brillo de interés fue captado por Allen).

Un suspiro por parte del joven general, pues ahora estaba rodeado y no solo el enano se había acoplado en esa conversación, miro con sorpresa como Boromir también tenia ese aire de que quería saber mas de su contrincante en temperamento -bueno... yo...- por alguna extraña razón, se sentía que faltaba el aire... que hacia que el oxigeno estuviera tan pesado... _Klaud y su falta de relaciones sentimentales, en un mundo donde es un pecado no estar casada... _sugirió la voz burlona de su tio, que provoco golpearse en la frente con fuerza pues ahora tenia la oportunidad de divertirse a costa de su antes superior sabiendo la adversidad que ambos se tenían... aunque era menos hostil su trato tampoco era amistoso.

-Vamos chico... dilo sin vergüenza- apremio Gimli, pues la paciencia no era de un enano... de eso estaba mas que seguro.

-No puedo hablar de una dama a sus espaldas...- aseguro incomodo el peliblanco, pues ante todo era un caballero... y eso de hablar de su compañera, iba por demás en contra de toda creencia.

Una sonrisa comprensiva apareció en los labios del hombre del sur, dándole palmadas amistosas a un joven confundido por tal gesto -entiendo joven... un hombre nunca debe hablar de una dama- aseguro con su voz firme, con un tinte de burla pero una aceptación porque aun con la hostilidad entre ella y el, como capitán y miembro noble de Gondor sabia que hay reglas a respetarse... feliz que ese chico compartiera alguna de sus propias creencias.

-Aun alguien como ella- pidió Gimli incrédulo de perder la oportunidad de saber de alguien que aun si carecía de personalidad múltiple (como el chico de enfrente), sentía que era mas peligrosa... pues entre hombres se entienden... ¿no?.

-Por supuesto... ella sigue siendo una dama- Allen dijo algo ofendido, pues la lealtad era primero -una dama peligrosa... pero dama- aclaro, aunque una risa seca salio del hombre del sur que tenia su brazo alrededor de sus hombros... por completo olvidando aquella desconfianza que tenia a ambos agregados.

-Pero eso quiere decir que no contestaras...- pidió confundido Pippin, ganándose otra ronda de risas y un "en serio Tuk" por parte de su primo.

Legolas rió para sus adentros desde su lugar, aun poniendo atención a lo discutido con Klaud pero también había estado al pendiente de esa otra platica -MIREN AMIGOS- llamo Aragorn, para que se acercaran todos a observar un reciente descubrimiento.

Frodo estaba avergonzado mientras Trancos levantaba su ropa para mostrar la malla de mithril que su tío le dio como regalo para su aventura, aquella que le dio Thorin escudo de roble como premio de su amistad durante la reconquista de Erebor.

-Si esa es la piel de un hobbit... no me extrañaría si hubieran cazadores por ahí en búsqueda de ustedes- dijo con asombro Boromir al mirar la plateada protección que brillaba con algunos rayos del sol.

-Algo inútil... considerando que las flechas y espadas no podrían lograr atravesar el mithril- agrego Klaud a su lado sabiendo de sus lecturas en rivendel de tal metal precioso aun mas que el oro, ignorando la mirada entrecerrada del hombre del sur... pero gracias a los valares, sin entrar a discusiones.

Allen suspiro, al parecer esa delgada amistad del hombre del sur seria solo para el... pues una cosa es defender el honor de una mujer, otra muy distinta el que le caiga bien dicha persona -bien... parece que nuestro portador del anillo tiene miles de sorpresas para todos nosotros- indico con naturalidad, pero dando una sonrisa tranquilizadora al pequeño que se acomodaba sus ropas.

Aragorn se estiro al ponerse de pie, feliz del regalo que protegía a su compañero de comunidad... miro a los diversos miembros con curiosidad, notando que algunos comenzaban a interactuar con esos dos generales... sabia que Allen tenia mas oportunidad de congraciar con todos, por su personalidad social y gracia para adaptarse... Klaud era mas cerrada, aunque fuera noble por naturaleza al igual que su colega, ella tendía a no ser muy social adivinando que posiblemente solo compartiría con unos pocos abiertamente (al parecer ya escogió uno aparte de el mismo).

Trancos suspiro al sentarse y fumar de su pipa, mirando con ausencia al cielo... escuchando la platica entre Klaud y Legolas sobre arboles o flechas mientras la mascota blanca descanzaba en el regazo del elfo, recibiendo mimos por parte de este... a lo lejos un Allen divertido con los hobbits y extrañamente un Boromir a su alrededor con un maldiciente Gimli, en la preparación de los alimentos -_Ojala estuvieras aqui Gandalf... no es tan difícil como creíamos- _pensó con gracia.

XXXXX

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer en aquel bosque que era territorio de elfos, en su segunda parada en aquel territorio llegaron al acuerdo de descansar entre los arboles (a pesar de las quejas de Sam y Gimli) para prevenir de cualquier seguimiento que tuvieran los orcos o cualquier ser oscuro.

Allen miro los arboles que parecían enormes y orgullosos -Están seguros de esto... bueno yo no se si algunos de nosotros amaneceremos arriba del árbol- indico tragando grueso, imaginándose el golpe seguro si llegara a caerse de la "comodidad" del árbol.

-No quisiera estar de acuerdo con el chico... pero me temo que prefiero la tierra- gruño Gimli, aun no queriendo ceder ante sus nuevos compañeros de la comunidad, pero debía admitir que le agradaba mas el joven que la mujer.

-Si quieren morir a manos de cualquier enemigo en el suelo... adelante- dijo burlista Legolas, no perdiendo la oportunidad de regresar las ofensas que ha estado escupiendo el enano a ese hermoso bosque y lugar de elfos.

-Tu... elfo- entrecerró sus ojos el enano, como esperando que con esto ese príncipe muriera... lastimosamente estaba muy vivo para su desgracia.

-Lau Jimin- llamo Klaud ignorando la nueva ronda de insultos que se intercambiaban tanto el elfo y el enano -podrías asegurar los alrededores- indico con sencillez pero dulcemente, otro detalle que fue observado por un Boromir incrédulo de que ese tipo de voz fuera de ella.

-Puedo acompañarte... Lau Jimin- indico el elfo con aprecio por la mascota, sonriendo cuando la mujer le dio una inclinación de aceptación.

-Creo que también voy- se ofreció Allen un poco triste, Boromir negó fervientemente aunque algo divertido por el chico... Aragorn sonrió secamente, curioso por ver como iba a subir ese árbol en comparación con un elfo.

-Ey chico... pensé que estaban a mi favor en tierra- intervino Gimli, dándole una mirada del mayor traidor desde la caída de gracia de Saruman ante todos los de la tierra media.

-Si lo estoy... pero la mayoría manda- contesto con un suspiro, Klaud rodó los ojos mientras los hobbits le daban palmadas de consuelo al joven que se dirigía hacia donde el elfo se disponía a escalar, con un Lau Jimin perezoso en su hombro.

Gimli se cruzo de brazos, para el no cuadraba la imagen de un enano durmiendo en arboles... que dirá su padre a causa de esa situación... se cuestiono con cierta vergüenza, por Aule esto no era de un enano labrador de piedra.

Merry y Pippin estaban mas que emocionados por la situación de dormir en arboles, como los pájaros... Sam parecía enfermo de pensar en eso, un hobbit esta para ser en la tierra... Frodo estaba pensativo, de acuerdo a la acción a seguir pero ausente en su propia mente... Boromir por un momento se burlo de un capitán de Gondor durmiendo en las alturas bajo el cobijo de hojas y como cama un duro tronco, bueno si los otros generales compartían su destino el le daba la bienvenida sin quejas... Aragorn y Klaud eran los únicos que no le dedicaron un segundo pensamiento a su decision, despues de todo ellos pensaban en la seguridad del grupo y no a las vergüenzas si alguien los atrapara.

Legolas salto hacia la rama mas próxima, subiendo con una velocidad envidiable y audacia digno de un elfo del bosque... parecía feliz en un lugar que era tan similar a su hogar, Lau Jimin solo se sostuvo de las ropas de su transporte rubio gritando en aceptación por el paseo... Allen suspiro por ultima vez, pero con agilidad logro lo mismo que su colega de comunidad, asombrando por sus habilidades acrobáticas en el ascenso tanto de Legolas en la cima como del resto en el suelo (obviamente Klaud no).

-Es usted muy hábil.. joven- aseguro el príncipe con aceptación, después de todo nadie en la raza de los hombres tenia esa flexibilidad que demostraba el chico... al parecer no era solo util en batallas (pues una vez en Rivendel logro ver alguno de esos extraños entrenamientos sin espadas).

Allen se rasco la cabeza -gracias- aseguro con humildad, pues el sabia que esas acrobacias eran gracias a sus vivencias infantiles y su mejora a través de su formación con el maestro.

Pero no llegaron a la cima cuando Allen detecto a alguien -espera- detuvo a Legolas, pero al igual que el chico ya estaba tenso... ambos compartieron una mirada, decidiendo bajar de inmediato, los del suelo no alcanzaron a cuestionar cuando el elfo comenzó a gritar en su idioma... al parecer encontrando al primer grupo de guardia en Lorien.

XXXXX

EXTRA

Listado de hombres inutiles en Arda según Klaud:

-Gimli (desde el momento en el concilio).

-Boromir (bueno de el no tiene una razón especifica, pero su comportamiento lo lleva al listado negro).

-Bardo II (Por su forma de actuar a su alrededor durante su visita de Dale).

-Thorin III (Al igual que su aliado, pero mas por su pregunta por su oficio de guerrero).

-Legolas (bueno en este punto, ya esta tachado por su reciente lazo de amistad gracias a su padre).

-Halbarad (Por sus intentos de acercamiento).

-Elladan y Elrohir (Por subestimarlos en los pocos entrenamientos que aceptaron tomar junto a los exorcistas).

Lista de hombres no tan inútiles (aceptables) según Klaud:

-Walker

-Rey Thranduil

-Galdor

-Señor de los puertos grises Cirdan

-Señor de Rivendel Elrond

-Glorfindel

-Aragorn

-Legolas (recien añadido)

-Rey Brain

-Rey Dain

La antes general detuvo su listado, era mas fácil enlistar a los hombres inútiles con sus porqués que a los no tan inútiles, solo sabia que estos últimos era porque la aceptaron fácilmente ademas por sus títulos de lideres... a los hobbits ni siquiera los contaba como tales, para ella era la representación de unos niños con su aceptación inmediata.

-Que haces Klaud- pidió Aragorn mientras veía a todos comiendo los alimentos, pero no capto las letras al parecer estaba escribiendo en su idioma original.

-Un listado sin importancia- aseguro la mujer con un suspiro, sabia que era un pasatiempo aburrido eso de enlistar... se levanto con pereza mientras Lau Jimin descansaba en su hombro, arrojo aquella hoja al fuego ante miradas curiosas y se volvió a sentar -creo que lo volveré a iniciar- indico con ausencia, aunque segura que no cambiaría a nadie de los "no tan inútiles" los otros esta por verse.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bien aqui termino este nuevo capitulo, el reencuentro esperado por parte de la comunidad... algunos encontronazos ya fueron palpables, pero amistades nacientes... ¿Romance? no lo creo, no soy buena en el tema... pero lo dejare a un futuro.

Boromir tan al pendiente de Klaud, como incrédulo de que pudiera tener algunas características femeninas... como las sonrisas y la dulzura, como Allen predijo... este hombre tiene serios problemas para aceptar a una mujer con caracter (y no es el unico en todo arda, aunque algunos lo aceptaron con facilidad)

Legolas captando un interes por esa libertad que su padre pareció mostrar a Klaud, deseando al igual que uno de los lectores su regreso con ella al bosque negro.

Allen con su facilidad de hacer amigos... es algo de su personalidad, aunque su Tio este torturándolo con sus burlas mentalmente.

Para la edad que aparenta Klaud (porque nadie de la compañia tiene el valor de cuestionarlo directamente con ella), ya deberia estar casada... otra de las tantas cosas que alguien como ella atrae miradas en la tierra media.

Y el extra, bueno fue durante su descanso en ese dia de integración.

Esto fue el inicio de Lorien...

Neah20 fuera... por el momento tengo problemas con el word, este tuve que escribirlo directamente de la pagina de Fanfiction, por si algo escribi mal... ya estoy pensando el rey justo moria... pero tengo que arreglar mi word.


	10. Chapter 10

Linea 10: Lorien

El sol reflejado entre las hojas de los arboles que caían por el frió tiempo pero este no quitaba belleza al mítico bosque, en Lorien se aspiraba un ambiente de protección que dicha comunidad tenia meses sin sentir desde que abandonaron Rivendel... de igual manera dos exorcistas tenían pensamientos similares.

Frodo se estiro con pereza, mientras miraba ausente a su alrededor donde bultos que eran sus compañeros respiraban acompasados por un sueño que estaba lejos de terminar.

-Buen día- saludo Klaud provocando que dicho hobbit saltara de la impresión, para observar a dicha dama sentada en el alfiler de la ventana signo de que ella estaba despierta desde hace tiempo.

El portador del anillo sonrió ligeramente -Buen día- respondió con humildad al ponerse de pie para observar el paisaje que dicha mujer observaba con insistencia desde su posición.

El pequeño, que había crecido siempre cerca del suelo, tuvo que admitir que un panorama desde lo alto de un árbol era precioso aunque agradecido que no tuvieron que dormir como lo habían planeado al principio... pues como Allen dijo, podían algunos no despertar arriba.

Recordó que una cuadrilla de elfos con su líder de nombre Haldir les habían recibido, después que Legolas negocio con ellos para pedir su auxilio decidieron darles la oportunidad de descansar en algunas plataformas construidas en la cima de los arboles... muy lejos su primera opción.

-Es hermoso- pidió para romper el silencio, pues el nerviosismo de cruzar palabra con la única mujer de la comunidad se sentía, nunca había tratado con el sexo opuesto muchas veces en su tranquila vida regreso a casa.

Klaud saco su mirada, para ver al pequeño a su lado que esperaba nervioso alguna respuesta... provocando una sonrisa indulgente de la mujer que sintió estaba regañando al portador -Mas de lo que imaginas- contesto escuetamente, Lau Jimin salto asustando a Frodo... para estar en el hombro de su domadora después de pasearse entre los arboles cercanos.

-Fue a pasear- pidió Pippin asustando al Bolson, que no sintió cuando se posiciono a su lado ni mucho menos cuando despertó, agradecido de no estar solo con la mujer que aunque era noble seguía intimidarlo.

-El necesita hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando- explico con paciencia Klaud, recibiendo un gruñido de satisfacción por la actividad del mono blanco que se acurruco agradecido por las atenciones de los hobbits a sus orejas.

-Oh... yo creo que tengo hambre- se quejo con un puchero, causando que Frodo riera por lo drástico que cambio el tema... mirando a su alrededor para ver que sus compañeros uno a uno comenzaban a levantarse.

-Están todos listos- pidió Legolas al aparecer junto a Haldir, ambos rubios miraron al grupo que susurraban sus buenos días a los siempre frescos primeros nacidos.

-Solo un poco mas- gruño Allen al dejarse caer entre las mantas,cubriéndose con las almohadas para disfrutar de la ricura que ofrecía esa cama... pues eran meses desde que disfruto algo tan sencillo como esto... pero esto solo provoco que Pippin lanzara una mirada a su primo y ambos confabularse para brincar en el espacio de dicho peliblanco que en rendición opto por ponerse de pie.

La risa ronca de Gimli sonó en todo el lugar -chico... párese que alguien te despeino- aseguro al notar los mechones blancos en todas partes del joven, que lanzo un bostezo como única respuesta de la burla.

-Pero no es el único- lanzo Boromir indicando que el mismo enano tenia sus propios rizos desacomodados, todavía brillaba una linea de baba en la comisura de su boca.

Aragorn se acerco a Klaud, recargándose con los brazos cruzados a su lado -parece que este día sera prometedor- alardeo, viendo con satisfacción que Allen ya se había integrado por completo a la comunidad.

-Eso espero- contesto escuetamente, suspirando mientras su mascota saltaba del hombro del dunadan hasta el propio en un juego aislado.

-Haremos nuestra comida- dijo nervioso Sam, mirando interrogante a Haldir que parecía en su propio mundo de reflexiones.

Este elfo negó con una mirada avergonzada por quedarse mirando a la gente, mas a dos de sus integrantes -vamos... partiremos después de un desayuno ligero- informo para guiarlos a otra plataforma donde comida vegetariana esperaba y un Allen hambriento haría gala de su estomago sin fondo conmocionando a los pobres inmortales ignorantes de sus hábitos.

XXXXX

Klaud se estaba masajeando con persistencia la cien ante el preludio de un dolor de cabeza monumental, miro con cansancio a dos personas que lanzaban comentarios venenosos en su discurso de diferencias culturales al cual en poco tiempo se había acostumbrado.

Aragorn sonrió un poco, aunque tratando de ocultar dicha expresión pues conociendo a su amiga... se ganaría una mirada que aseguraba su desaprobación por disfrutar de lo que prometía ser una reprimenda a cierto elfo y enano que ahora estaban enfrascados en un discurso de bosque vs piedra.

Boromir trato de mantenerse ajeno, pero al igual que el dunadan predecía que esto seria un alarde nuevamente del poder que la mujer podía ejercer como un líder nato al lado de Trancos... tan poco tiempo, Klaud ya había escarbado hasta el fondo para ser inolvidable... pensó amargamente el hombre del sur.

Allen se encogió mentalmente ante las burlas de su Tío, manteniéndose en discursos sin importancia con Sam sobre comida y un distante Frodo... por su parte Merry y Pippin comenzaban a alzar una pequeña apuesta para saber quien tendría el valor de alzarse contra la fiera que era su compañera.

-Pueden detener esto- pidió de manera severa, en un tono que no admitía replicas, sus pisadas resonaban con el crujir de las hojas.

Legolas se abstuvo de decir su ingenioso comentario contra el enano, miro hacia uno de los arboles para no cumplir con la pesada mirada de la mujer que había aprendido a admirar, un sentimiento que crecía conforme los días avanzaban -lo lamento- dijo con humildad, suspirando entre apenado y luchando por mantener su sarcasmo para si mismo.

Gimli miro como indignado de que interrumpieran su discusión cuando ya iba ganando, dio una mirada de traición al elfo en el cual sus ojos brillaron con burla a pesar de tratar de ignorar la constante irritación de la fémina -yo no me disculpare- dijo tercamente, dando un gesto de que esperaba una discusión que naciera entre esa mujer y el mismo.

Nadie dio el indicio de detenerse para este intercambio entre los miembros, por el contrario Boromir miraba entre aburrido y divertido el cielo disfrazando su gesto en una falsa atención a los arboles de ese bosque rico en leyendas donde no prometían ningún bien a los visitantes.

Legolas volteo los ojos, lanzando un bufido por la actitud del enano -entendemos tu necedad... es de raza- sonrió victorioso, pero este gesto se congelo ante la mirada de advertencia de la general que explicaba detalladamente "no continuar".

Klaud ya estaba discutiendo con Aragorn al poco tiempo el príncipe del bosque negro se unió en la conversación, que detallaban detenidamente el reino elfo al cual estaban visitando entre esos arboles milenarios... causando un grave sentimiento por ser ignorado al pelirrojo cuando quería tener un enfrentamiento verbal como un reto interno porque sabia que Boromir no le había ganado.

El hijo de Gloin cruzo sus brazos, lanzando miradas venenosas y gruñendo en su idioma que no eran palabras buenas cabe decir... no le gustaba ser apartado de sus competencias con dichoso principito elfico, menos ser tratado como un niño por alguien que era mucho menor que este, al llamarle la atención-Por Aule- expreso a los cielos para ser escuchado.

-Déjelo maestro enano- razono Boromir viendo la frustración del pelirrojo, el mismo ya había tratado de no entablar discusiones donde nadie ganaba contra esa mujer, aunque debía admitir que eran satisfactorio saber que era un reto en los pocos encontronazos... que el no fue victorioso... pero lo importante era tener salud... ¿no?.

-Como es que permiten una mujer así estar en esta tierra- exclamo contenidamente el enano, aunque por la mirada de tanto Aragorn y Legolas lanzaron por encima de su hombro tuvo que abstenerse de expresar todo su disgusto pues era escuchado y al parecer alguien siempre estaba al pendiente para defender el honor de una reciente integración.

Klaud estaba confundida porque Aragorn y Legolas se detuvieron en sus discusiones al lanzar miradas disgustadas a sus espaldas, pero el gruñido de Lau Jimin en dirección del enano era para llamar su atención, prediciendo que estaba hablando mal de alguien... pero Aragorn impulso nuevamente los diálogos entre el trió, para ignorar al enviado de Erebor.

-Ya es respetada... cuidado con lo que dice- burlonamente susurro Boromir, conteniendo carcajadas por el disgusto de su compañero.

-Necesito el entendimiento entre hombres- aseguro Gimli pesadamente, mientras pisaba con mas fuerza de la necesaria en un intento de expresar su disgusto de alguna forma.

Allen miro divertido a la comprensión que compartieron ambos hombres (no importa la raza), que habían saboreado el mal lado de su antes superior... era una lastima que Klaud no era fácil hacer amigos (aunque ya contara con el agrado de Aragorn, Legolas y los hobbits) pero se le facilitaba el realizar una tensión entre los mas tercos en aceptarla... no era como si a ella le importaba, pues el sabia que ese par ya estaba en su lista negra.

-Ellos ya van entendiendo... verdad- Pippin dijo juguetonamente, pues caminaba al lado del peliblanco dándole una sonrisa que expresaba lo mucho que disfrutaba los desarrollos hasta ahora -que el poder femenino es superior- alardeo con lastima, entregando unas monedas al ser el perdedor de una apuesta.

-Somos caballeros... nosotros entendemos- aseguro Merry con algo de duda aceptando el pago... pues el sabia que nadie discutiría por la fortaleza de Klaud para no caer en provocaciones innecesarias.

Allen arqueo la ceja ante el intercambio de bienes -Pero todos sabemos que Klaud ganaría- indico Pippin con disgusto, pues el había dicho que habría discusión y de esta la mujer saldría victoriosa.

-No es momento para esto... mi señor, usted que opina- pidió Sam, no era correcto hacer apuestas con sus compañeros de compañía para una promesa de pelea.

Frodo lo miro con ojos ausentes -yo solo digo... que nadie esta al nivel de ella... quizás Trancos- indico dubitativo, como si hubiera respondido a ciegas de lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando.

Un fantasma de sonrisa nació en el peliblanco, mientras su tío susurraba en su mente... _la voluntad de esa baratija aumenta conforme avancemos al sur... el enano desmejorara con el tiempo... _

Haldir miro hacia atrás, al grupo que tenia que custodiar para presentarlos a su señora que esperaba ansiosa la llegada de los visitantes... todos tenían su propia personalidad, pero dos eran intrigantes pues hasta Lorien se ha escuchado que cierta misión se llevaba a cabo por capitanes de tierras lejanas... con eso en mente, llegaron al rió.

Cruzar una cuerda para este propósito, el enano mostró su frustración por dicha acción que tendrían que hacer... una cuerda para caminar, dos para sostenerse mientras eran amarrados por la cintura para salvarlos si caían a las aguas heladas.

Para Aragorn y Legolas fue tan fácil, ganándose el rencor de un enano y admiración de ciertos hobbits... Allen no necesito apoyarse, mostrando nuevamente su agilidad y equilibrio digno de un joven que creció en un circo (aunque la comunidad ni sabia que era eso)... Klaud no se mostró perturbada, con una orden Lau Jimin se transformo asustando a la comunidad y desconocidos elfos, subiendo al hombro de la criatura y tomando a unos emocionados hobbits entre sus peludos brazos... saltando el rio sin problema... Boromir y Gimli por su orgullo no pedirían ayuda de la mujer, optando por cruzar la cuerda el primero seguro y rápido... el segundo con temor y maldiciendo a los elfos en general.

Cuando todos estaban del otro lado, la decisión de vendar los ojos del enano casi estalla en una lucha campal... hasta que se decidió que todos lo harían para ser justos, ante quejas de Legolas que fueron silenciadas por Klaud.

XXXXX

Galadriel esperaba con parsimonia a que cada visitante estuviera enfrente de ellos, su compañero de vida también de pie a su lado con el pequeño hobbit.

Mientras el portador del anillo estaba nerviosamente mirando las escaleras para que vinieran el resto de la compañía... pues a el lo habían pedido para adelantarse por parte de estas criaturas que lo incomodaban por la grandeza que expresaban en esos gestos sabios y sin edad.

Calma, sabiduría y un alto respeto era el aire que expresaba la pareja señores de Lorien, parecían completarse y asombrar con su belleza, entre ropas ricas de su posición noble en el señorío de Lorien.

Detrás de ellos tronos muy bien ubicados entre la vegetación sin arruinar su entorno, la plataforma adornada entre dorados, estaba en uno de los arboles centrales de esa ciudad de altura... Frodo se mareo de solo asomarse un poco cuando subía... un recuerdo que le trajo la boca seca nuevamente.

Celeborn estaba ansioso a pesar que nada se expresaba en su gesto noble, era raro que su mujer estuviera en un ambiente de tranquilidad, pero este la conocía... sabia que dentro de ella una chispa de incertidumbre por ese al cual no pudo leer... para ser exacto, tres de esa compañía eran por primera vez ajenos a las habilidades de su señora.

Haldir fue el primero en esa comitiva en diferenciarse, acercándose humildemente a sus señores para dar su respeto y presentar a la compañía que atravesara su territorio.

Frodo estaba agradecido, no le gustaba ser centro de atención... puede que alguien de la comunidad sea mas llamativo que este humilde hobbit que solo carga su herencia hacia su destrucción.

Aragorn dio un brillo de saludo, como si esta fuera una de sus tantas visitas... Boromir miraba con una oculta apreciación de otro reino elfico del cual solo son leyendas en el sur... Gimli se veía como si en cualquier momento un elfo lo fuera a echar... Merry y Pippin con ojos joviales, disfrutando de esta nueva parte de su aventura... Sam con una mirada calmada al ver a su señor con bien, aunque un rojo por ver grandes elfos con sus bellezas que quedan cortas a cualquier cosa que haya leído en la comarca.

Pero algo cambio en el ambiente justo cuando los últimos dos se presentaban ante los señores de Lorien, los elfos presentes se tensaron notoriamente y aquel tinte serio dio unos brillos de alarma... Haldir volteo lentamente a la pareja que subía como si esperaba que el mismo Sauron brillara en presencia.

Legolas también tenia un gesto de que algo andaba mal entre sus colegas... fue cuando la visión cayo en los que portaban ropas ajenas a la tierra media... mas aun en el peliblanco, que su flequillo tapaba su rostro, maldiciendo que tuviera el cabello largo.

-Buenos días... mis respetos a los señores del lugar- Allen se adelanto ignorando al resto de los compañeros paralizados, pues se borro en instantes voz juvenil de siempre... por el contrario, era fría y su cabello en tintes opacos entre el plateado, cuando levanto su cabeza sus ojos celebraban un dorado y su cicatriz estaba opaca pero presente -Neah Walker, actual conde milenario a sus servicios- se inclino en respeto... pero un tinte burlón se resbalo, solo provocando mas tensión.

-Que sucede- cuestiono alarmado Aragorn, mirando a Klaud que negó y dio una mirada calmante a su alrededor... dando su apoyo a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el otro "yo" del joven capitán.

Legolas por su parte agradeció que el color enfermizo gris no estuviera presente, como aquella vez en el concilio... aunque este aspecto era igual de intimidante y había fugaz de su naturaleza oscura pero extrañamente con tintes de que estaba manteniendo todo su ser a raya, eso que ya había presenciado todo lo que podía dar con una simple aparición... ¿estaba jugando con ellos? se cuestiono.

Pero los señores de Lorien, que desconocían el aspecto que celebro durante el concilio de Elrond, solo saborearon la esencia oscura por primera vez... aunque Galadriel lo había notado en distancias, rivalizando con el mismo Sauron en su propio reino (eso que estaba de buenas), si fuera posible era como agua helada en la que se vieron obligados a sumergirse.

-Agradecería mi señora... que se abstuviera de analizar las mentes tanto mía... como la de mi colega- indico en diplomacia Neah, Klaud afirmo agradecida porque la hubiera acoplado en ese pedimento-si no... me temo que tendré que mostrarle algo de educación- una sonrisa torcida se asomo.

-Como te atreves...- gruño Haldir con su mano en la espada, tanto Celeborn mostraba un brillo molesto por esa amenaza -amenazarnos en nuestro reino- aclaro, quitando las palabras de la boca de su señor.

-Su reino... pero eso no da derecho sobre los visitantes...- alardeo aburrido Neah, como si el elfo fuera un niño tonto -podemos ofendernos- aseguro burlón, una fingida acción a ojos de cualquiera... al parecer quería provocar algo y esperaba que el anzuelo fuera tomado.

Aragorn se abstuvo de golpearse la frente, para dar un paso adelante y parar lo que fuera que iniciarían por la entrada del "noah" en esta discusión que se suponía era para pedir apoyo y refugio... pero Lau Jimin se paro en su hombro, como si la mascota tuviera la intención de detenerlo... y lo logro, pues se abstuvo de movimiento alguno.

Gimli estaba sudando, pues la mirada de esos grandes elfos era única que lo hacia sentir pequeño... aunque creía que la curiosidad en vez de la ofensa se reflejaban en la señora advertida.

Los hobbits querían desaparecer a causa de tanta tensión, recordando que ese que estaba ahí era Allen... el Allen que se divierte con ellos y el no permitiría que su "yo" hiciera algo malo ¿verdad?.

-No queremos problemas...- aseguro severamente Klaud, dando una mirada de advertencia tanto a Haldir y Celeborn (sin temor a los títulos) retándolos a que replicaran o hicieran un movimiento hostil... agregando entre los regañados por sus ojos al divertido noah, que parecía disgustado porque arruinara sus intentos de hostilidad-pero preferimos mantener nuestros asuntos pasados... como nuestros- concluyo, ante la diversión de Neah al saber que era la primera vez que ambos se apoyaban -agradecería que se abstuviera sus habilidades... mi señora- concluyo mientras Lau Jimin gruñía en aceptación de su domadora saltando hasta su hombro, abandonando a un Trancos dudoso.

Boromir no sabia de que lado ponerse, apreciaba al chico (no importaba que la que acababa de hablar hubiera sido la mujer)... pero por Gondor, estos cambios tan repentinos lo matarían y eso que esta es tan solo la tercera vez que miraba un cambio un poco mas disminuido del cual presencio durante el concilio, aunque también recordaba esa apariencia que celebro durante su visita al arca en aquella reunión (Neah solo)... cuantas apariencias tendría el otro chico.

Celeborn iba a replicar para pedir respeto en su propia casa, pero su mujer puso una mano en su hombro deslizando su ira al ver la brillantes de diversión en sus ojos -Mis mas humildes disculpas... mis señores- aseguro Galadriel al ponerse en pie, inclinándose en respeto ante los impactados elfos y comunidad (excepto los generales).

-Acepto las disculpas.. mi señora- aseguro con la misma educación el joven aunque en sus ojos se viera lo insatisfecho, pues ahora tenia libertad en el cuerpo y esperaba algo de acción.

-Lamento que hayamos optado por este tipo de formas- Klaud dio un paso en alto, inclinándose educadamente ante la divertida elfo, pero un confundido señor Celeborn que suspiro en aceptación a regañadientes de esa muestra de respeto, sin ningún cargo de consciencia por las peligrosas advertencias que fueron lanzadas de una manera diplomática.

-Estaré atento para cualquier... - se quedo pensativo el noah, clavando su mirada dorada con sadismo en cada elfo presente (claro que Legolas no, agradecido por ser excluido) gustando de los gestos diferentes de esos inexpresivos -molestia- concluyo mientras la apariencia volvía a la normalidad con rapidez... como si la brisa hubiera soplado la oscuridad que hasta hace unos segundos podía estar plasmada en cada pieza de la plataforma -lamento la forma de mi tio... pero agradezco que no intente nada... por favor- la voz de Allen resonó, entre avergonzado y seguro de haber dejado a su tío hablar.

-No hay ningún inconveniente- aseguro Galadriel, al momento que unos nerviosos elfos de servidumbre traían las sillas para ponerlas alrededor del trono... una acción que retrasaron por la parálisis que tuvieron a causa de la presencia oscura -pero díganme sus nombres... de ustedes lamento que no lo se- pidió, pues era verdad, esos dos estaban fuera de sus habilidades sintiendo la protección ajena por completo.

-Klaud Nine... Lau Jimin- presento la mujer al tomar asiento frescamente, como si no hubieran pasado momentos de tensión en su recibimiento.

-Allen Walker- continuo el peliblanco, con su cicatriz en todo su regreso, sus sentimientos eran ser educado también tomando un lugar justo al lado de su colega de armas.

-Celeborn... Galadriel- aseguro el cansado elfo, como si su larga vida estuviera pesándole a causa de una gran tensión reciente y asegurándose que estas acciones de su mujer lo llevarían a la tumba.

Haldir no sabia que hacer, manteniéndose mientras el resto de la comunidad tomaban asiento después de salir de su inseguridad... para Aragorn era la primera vez que veía a la gran señora de la luz pedir disculpas por unas acciones que el consideraba naturales por parte del elfo... una sonrisa de Galadriel le dio a entender al dunadan que esa costumbre seguía en pie para el resto.

-Donde esta Mithrandir- cuestiono Galadriel con curiosidad, no viendo a dicho mago... trayendo consigo un silencio incomodo donde nadie tenia el valor de contestar.

XXXXX

La reunión donde la comunidad resumió sus aventuras concluyo, solo quedando los generales para cumplir con su misión aparte, ante las miradas curiosas de los hobbits que se retiraban solo porque eran arrastrados.

Klaud tomo la palabra para explicar a los señores de Lorien sus intenciones sobre el arca, curiosos por dicho artefacto que podía hacer milagros como conectar reinos ajenos de diferentes razas.

-Una oportunidad única- aseguro Celeborn con aceptación por un plan tan ingenioso, también agradecido de que algo de ese estilo fuera ofrecido (aunque todavía tenia algo de rencor por ese Neah).

La señora de la luz por primera vez en milenios tenia que saber todo por la propia boca de los involucrados, era una sensación refrescante para ella que siempre lo sabia todo... un poco de nostalgia surgió, pues esto la hacia sentir normal (dentro de los estándares eldar).

-Nosotros sabemos que los vientos de guerra comienzan a sentirse- aseguro Allen con experiencia que desestimaba un poco esa juventud que los eldar juzgaron con algo de tristeza, por ese pasado que defendieron en que nadie conociera.

-La oscuridad tomara su movimiento prontamente- Galadriel apoyo poniéndose de pie, para mirar a esos mortales que en simple vista tenían cicatrices tanto emocionales como físicas.

Klaud afirmo silenciosamente, captando que aquella mujer elfo los analizaba detalladamente... suspirando porque nuevamente la hacían recordar que sus rasgos eran nuevos para la tierra media, aunque ajena a las molestias que alguien normal sentiría cuando los ven con una profundidad que incomoda.

-ahora hay un lugar al cual estoy dispuesto a ofrecer para dicha conexión- indico Celeborn, adivinando cual era la mejor opción que su señora ya estaba guiando para este propósito.

Caminaron entre los arboles, descendiendo al nivel del suelo donde una plataforma de piedra se alzaba entre raíces prominentes de vegetación milenaria, justo en medio una pequeña elevación de piedra... una mesa de mármol.

-Este es el lugar mas seguro del reino- informo sabiamente Galadriel, siendo esta la ubicación donde comúnmente pone su espejo para divisar sus propias predicciones del futuro.

-Entonces... hagan lo necesario- aseguro Celeborn pacientemente, mientras el joven general miraba para su alrededor... ubicando justo entre raíces, donde el musgo ejercía orgulloso su gobierno por encima de la madera.

Esa fue a primera vez en milenios, que ambos señores de Lorien miraban la inspiración y paz que se levanta en Valinor... el interior de dicha arca era paz, hermosura que no podían imaginar en manos de los mortales... o mejor dicho, que era igualitaria para ambos... mortales e inmortales tendrían el honor de experimentar estas sensaciones de seguridad.

Galadriel sonrió, pues los valares negaron estas comodidades a los mortales... cuando estos pecaron, unos antepasados olvidados por acciones aunque canciones las cantaban vivamente... pero que para los inmortales eran inolvidables... la amargura de su larga vida fue saboreada por la dama de la luz al recordar pasado oscuro.

-Un lugar lleno de luz para todas las especies- susurro Celeborn al mirar por encima de esa torre, la blanca ciudad, aquí la oscuridad no llega... misterio... su vida larga le hacia experimentar la curiosidad infantil nuevamente a causa de esta arca

XXXXX

Boromir miraba con ausencia el cielo estrellado, ahora sabia que debía de haber pedido al otro allen que también lo hubiera defendido de las artimañas de esa mujer elfo (aunque quisiera saber ese pasado que guardan celosamente esos dos capitanes)... las palabras que le dijo le calaban muy a fondo... miro su mano, con esa picazón de querer algo que aunque sabia era peligroso... eso no quitaba su añoranza.

-Pero estoy mal- se dijo así mismo, sintiéndose traicionero y dañado por esa fuga de pensamientos que magullan su honor, pues el prometió protección al portador del anillo.

-Sucede algo- pidió Klaud al acercarse donde el hombre del sur salto de la sorpresa, pues el pensó que todos estaban dormidos.

El hijo del senescal endureció su gesto -nada- corto no dispuesto a mostrar debilidades ante alguien que se dice su igual, pudiendo combatir esa mirada que era tan severa como la de su propio padre.

Un suspiro nació por parte de la general, dando una mirada apreciativa al tenso compañero... luego vago por el panorama que ofrecía la ventana en un silencio que era incomodo para la otra parte de ese dúo-si necesitas con quien hablar... puedes pedirlo- aseguro con sequedad, al ir directo donde su lugar de descanso estaba ubicada.

-No pensaría en usted como una opción- siseo terco el capitán, parando la retirada de la mujer que le lanzo una mirada divertida por ese ojo lila encima de su hombro... como retándolo a que en el futuro se tragaría sus palabras.

-La comunidad no solo soy yo...- indico severa, signo de mostrarle que en ningún momento ella se ofreció para ser su escuchante.

Boromir abrió la boca no encontrando alguna protesta, un brillo rojo de vergüenza se deslizo por sus gestos rudos al notar que era verdad... ella nunca se menciono para tomar dicho lugar.

-Buenas noches- corto la mujer al silencioso hombre, salvandolo de la pena de ahogarse en la búsqueda de alguna queja para asegurar su honor.

-Eso fue excelente- Pippin dijo divertido, pues era el mas cercano en la ventana... ganándose una mirada de muerte del hombre de gondor -esta bien... solo decía- aseguro infantilmente, aunque sus risitas ahogadas solo provocaron que dicha victima pasara su mano por el rostro... en ese momento sus ansias del anillo estaban olvidadas.

XXXXX

Un dolor indescriptible, una necesidad no llena habitaba amargamente en su pecho mientras trataba de recordar su ubicación... el anhelo de la salvación había surtido efecto, todo parecía caer conforme tomaba mas consciencia de su entorno, el odio tomo su lugar mientras parpadeaba sus ojos de colores extraños... la traición lo golpeaba duramente para nacer esa oscuridad que debía ser ajena a un ser puro como el.

Tomo asiento, su tonalidad de un blanco con una pizca de verde brillante en algunas marcas que podían pasar como si su piel fuera de porcelana estrellada, sabia que su apariencia era humanoide... pero ajena a ser considerada mortal -maldita sea...- indico al pasarse su mano por la calva cabeza, mostrando unos dientes con tonos extraños.

Una mueca que deformaba al ser, miro a su alrededor con disgusto pero una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios anormales -oh... nuestro querido Allen esta por aquí- alardeo con placer al ponerse de pie, tratando de sentir la presencia de "el".

Indiferente al tiempo que le tomo reformarse... ajeno a cualquier noción de tiempo... ni mucho menos interesado en donde se ubicaba... su presa estaba por ahi, crédulo de que se había librado de su ser... aunque satisfecho de seguir con su caza.

-Si el corazón me traiciono por ti... que mejor pagarle con tu muerte o asimilación... mi querido Allen- aseguro observando el rió fluir, algunas aves se acercaban ante su pureza... ignorantes del verdadero significado del despertar de este ser... que no era nada de lo que expresaba, pues la maldad disfrazada era su esencia.

Se levanto, mientras algunas plumas comenzaban a rodear para tomar una apariencia mas humana... un hombre de anteojos, con su cabello castaño y vestido con túnicas de sacerdote se hacia presente... el apocrypho acababa de despertar de su letargo, ignorante de su ubicación.

Un silbido se escucho en ese bosque, un hombre con la palabra de un dios que los creo para hacer la guerra... pero ahora, tenia la misión de terminar aquella existencia... sin importar que el corazón haya preferido a Allen por encima del deber -mi querido Allen... necesita entender que dios es grande... - indico con dulzura, ocultando esas ansias por bañarse en su sangre... la sangre de un noah.

Mas aun, no fue invitado por los valares... que ahora se removían incómodos desde valinor, otra de las tantas personas que invadieron no solo arda... su mundo por igual.

XXXXX

Elrond no sabia como manejar esa nueva sensación que sintió por leves instantes, como si algo hubiera despertado en su territorio... era luz... pero no sabia si era bueno juzgarlo como tal cuando su anillo vibro en un anuncio de alarma.

El aire de incertidumbre floto en aquel lugar donde el señor de Rivendel tenia su oficina, el viento soplo para volcar algunos pergaminos trayendo consigo la falta repentina de ese nuevo sentimiento... Vilya, su anillo que cura todo mal en arda... era la primera vez que reaccionaba... esto solo causo un nudo en la garganta del medio elfo.

-Noto eso... mi señor- Glorfindel pidió, buscando la mirada de su señor -cree que debemos buscar cual fue y de donde proviene ese sentimiento-

-Déjalo...- aseguro con prontitud Elrond -siento que es mejor pensar que fue algo pasajero...- miro a la ventana, como en búsqueda de la mejor acción a tomar hacia el sentimiento repentino que llego... algo muy dentro le decía que no buscara respuestas, que ese algo era engañoso.

El antiguo capitán de Gondolin se extraño por esa orden, pero aunque sintió algo similar a la mascota de Klaud o el brazo de Allen... sus sentidos elficos le indicaron que pidiera a los valares no toparse con el responsable de esa esencia... obedeciendo la voluntad de su señor.

Pero no fueron los únicos en sentirlo, no importara la lejanía... Thranduil miro al horizonte, en búsqueda de respuestas que no llegarían... Galadriel y Celeborn se tensaron, con el sabor amargo de un no invitado sin importar que su presencia desapareciera con el viento... Saruman trago grueso, apurando el nacimiento de mas creaciones pues no estaba seguro que ese "algo" hubiera desaparecido y no fuera un problema futuro... Sauron desde su reino simplemente rugió en furia, pues no sabia que era... aliado o enemigo ni mucho menos su significado, el señor de la oscuridad tenia incertidumbre que saboreaba después de tantos años... y cierta persona en Rohan suspiro, deseando que su vida pacifica en ese nuevo mundo fuera eso... pacifica.

Pero una sonrisa ilumino el rostro grisaseo de cierto noah que estaba en lorien, Allen había dormido pero Neah tomo la oportunidad cuando la presencia se disparo antes de ocultarse... luego dejo a su sobrino tomar las riendas del cuerpo, sin decir a nadie sus sospechas... menos a unos intrigados Hobbits que presenciaron el deslizamiento de personalidades entre sus siestas después de comidas.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Legolas cuando vio que Klaud se detenía en ese entrenamiento al cual se vio arrastrado por sus agilidad elfica.

Algunos elfos que decidieron observar el entrenamiento de la mujer guerrera también estaban curiosos, un sentimiento que no se reflejaba en los diferentes rostros sin edades... la plaza donde estaban se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de esa que tenia extrañas artes sin espada.

Lau Jimin estaba en una actitud hostil que cambio al pacifico de siempre, pero la antes general lo sabia... después de todo... por ella el corazón traiciono -nada- aseguro con prontitud al lanzarse contra el elfo para continuar con su lucha... mientras su mente vagaba, que posiblemente el pasado estaba pronto a darle su golpe, por mas que quisieran olvidarle... algo lo traía de vuelta.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Otro corto, pero bueno... ahora ya estan en lorien.

no se preocupen por el apocrypho, no molestara en el bosque de la dama de la luz... por ahora no pasara... pero proximamente, se que soy una maldita por traerlo a ese mundo sin explicación (aunque si lo tenga, pues estaba en hibernacion para recuperarse de su ultima pelea (por eso nadie lo noto)... quien lo trajo... bueno he de suponer que el dios de la tierra, uno torcido para ganarse el odio del viejo conde... cuanto tiempo, no lo se... porque nadie se dio cuenta... bueno es una inocencia automata y podria pasar desapercibido o como parte del entorno)... pero vamos, que seria de este fic sin un villano que expresa pureza pero que es maldad egoista.

Se que fue un capitulo relax, pero el final termino con mas tension... no se preocupen... algo se desarrollara en el futuro.

Saludos a Shirou, agradezco tus comentarios XD sobre el rey justo moria, bueno juana tuvo que mantener cierta informacion... seguramente Thorin no hubiera permitido dejarla ir cuando su mujer tiene pensamientos de martir y sobre los nombres de las princesas, bueno el ita le quitaria presencia a los nombres (se me olvido ese detalle jajaja), ya esta en obra negra el capitulo no te preocupes.

Neah20 fuera... agradezco sus lecturas, favoritos y reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Línea 11: El cambiar de las cosas

Sauron buscaba entre sus capacidades de su torre, su desconfianza crecía desde el momento en que sintió esa intrusión despertar... desde cuando arda se volvió tan vulnerable a las invasiones... por el momento su codicia del anillo fue lo de menos... pues el terror de algo mayor solo despertaba su instinto de preservación a pesar de su poder infinito como antiguo Maia.

-No podemos seguir así... quien es el que este pone en alerta- se pregunto en su lenguaje oscuro, los nazgul se removían incomodos ante la crudeza de esas palabras.

-Puede ser el chico... el que nos amenazo durante nuestro intento de toma en Rivendel- indico el rey de Angmar con severidad y voces de ultratumba, mientras su túnica negra ondeaba con el calor sofocante de la oscuridad.

Nadie contesto, nadie tuvo el valor de contestar... cuando el rojo vivo del señor de los anillos rugió en desconfianza, buscando al que podría tener respuestas... Saruman podría investigar para si mismo.

XXXXX

Las sensaciones nítidas de seguridad, siendo una sensación pasajera, pues ahora estaban oficialmente fuera de Lorien... cuanto tiempo había pasado... se cuestionaban todos internamente, al tener la sensación de un vacío espacio que se abría desde el momento en que entraron en territorio de la dama de la luz.

Los días habían sido de descanso, otros de entrenamiento entre los exorcistas donde llamaban las miradas curiosas de los elfos ante sus artes sin armas y la facilidad con la que se movía la dama entre el grupo de hombres.

Cuando el fin de esos días de paz llegaron, los regalos de despedida fueron dependiendo de sus necesidades... Legolas el mas fuerte de los arcos de Lothorieln, Aragorn la funda de su espada y un collar con la piedra del elfo, Boromir cinturón de oro, Merry y Pippin sus respectivas espadas con funda, Sam una pequeña porción de tierra y cuerda, Frodo un frasco cuyo almacén de luz de una estrella distante, Allen le fue dado los mas finos guantes, siendo una herramienta ajena en arda... para Klaud un látigo mas resistente... Lau Jimin una cómoda almohada donde podría descansar.

Legolas miro con añoranza sobre su hombro, mientras apretaba el remo en un intento de relajarse de la tensión que provocaba el abandono -mi corazón añora mi pueblo- susurro al viento, llevando las palabras mas al norte donde su reino descansa.

-No te preocupes... es solo cuestión de tiempo para regresar donde rey Thranduil espera tu regreso- Klaud contesto con algo de acuerdo, pero ella no miraba hacia el reino abandonado... ella tenia su mirada fija hacia la dirección.

El elfo rubio sonrió, disfrutando la compañía de su colega con la que compartía el barco dado por los elfos del bosque dorado, desvió su mirada para ver al resto de la comunidad en sus respectivas barcas.

Gimli también observaba lo abandonado, siendo el que estaba mas "hechizado" por la belleza de Galadriel ante las miradas picaras de un Allen, que acababa de ser mojado por el enano ante lo que supone un comentario humorístico del joven ("el enano que decía no caería ante la bruja" fue lo que escucho con sus sentidos elficos por parte del general).

El príncipe sonrió para pasar su mirada sabia hacia el otro grupo, donde Sam trataba de platicas con un Frodo atento... aunque el podía decir que el portador estaba ajeno aunque intentando vanamente de poner atención, Aragorn atento al camino.

Luego estaba Boromir, por alguna razón estaba tan cerca de la embarcación de Trancos, se mostraba bastante ajeno en sus ultimas interacciones además de demasiado precavido en el reino de la dama... Merry y Pippin en su propio mundo de ensueño juvenil.

-Que pasa maestro enano... extraña el buen reino elfico- una brisa juguetona por parte de Legolas, alzando su voz para ser escuchado por parte del pelirrojo que volteo para darle una mirada cansada... aunque las hostilidades quedaron atrás, siendo una amistad creciente forjada extrañamente entre esas dos razas.

-Como no extrañarla... aun siendo orejas puntiagudas... era un reino precioso- indico con una sonrisa bonachona, su barba goteaba ante la perdida de una guerra reciente con su compañero de barca con el agua.

-Aunque sigue diciendo que prefiere la dura roca- susurro en voz alta para ser escuchado Allen -oh me escucho el enano- dijo fingidamente, dando una mirada herida al pelirrojo que gruñía.

-Guárdate tus comentarios... saca al chico... el me cae mejor- Gimli aseguro, para Legolas ya no era novedad que el "tío" del chico saliera a jugar... se divertía sacando de quicio al enano y de vez en cuando al mismo príncipe.

Una rodada de ojos por parte del peliblanco, cuya presencia no era otra que Neah -es mi turno... yo también quiero aburrirme con tu compañía- indico falsamente el joven, con una sonrisa torcida cuyo efecto eran escalofríos generales para los presentes... hasta Trancos volteo ante la sensación ya bastante común.

-No me diviertes, otro chico- aseguro Gimli sacando su valentía ante la sonrisa en la cara del siempre amable Allen, siendo el titulo de "otro chico" después de superar sus primeros malos encuentros.

Neah se recostó entre las pertenencias de una manera cómoda ignorando lo húmedo que estaba por jugar con el agua contra el pelirrojo, dando una sonrisa satisfecha al enano que entrecerró sus ojos -sigue remando... yo _tratare _de no molestar- indico con doble sentido, pues estaba seguro que era lo ultimo que no haría.

-El anillo es cada vez mas fuerte... es por esa razón por la cual Neah ha tomado las riendas del viaje- aseguro Klaud rompiendo el silencio, llamando la atención de todos (hasta los mas lejanos)

-Le quitas el misterio de mi existencia...- se quejo Neah con un resoplido -eres aburrida- aseguro al darle una mirada cansada a la mujer que no le dedico alguna atención por el comentario.

Klaud ignoro todo mientras se concentraba a su destino, Lau Jimin se removía inquieto y eso solo significaba algo... esto era solamente la tranquilidad antes de la verdadera tempestad.

XXXXX

Boromir miraba aquellas estatuas de antepasados grandiosos, que custodiaban el rio como recordatorio de lo que fue antiguamente mas territorio de Gondor... reyes de piedra... Argonath... miro con aprehensión al dunadan... un sentimiento oscuro que crecía.

_Me necesitas... _le susurraba el anillo con una voz tentadora... _puedo traer la gloria de tu reino sin la necesidad de un retorno... _insistía, esforzando por sacar esas voces que lo enviciaban con la necesidad de sentir esa joya entre sus dedos.

Miro en dirección de Frodo, sintiendo la culpa de algo que no podía ni siquiera pensar en hacer... el capitán de la torre blanca no podía cumplir con la idea de una traición por su propia codicia.

-Sucede algo- cuestiono Klaud, siendo ella ahora la que compartía la embarcación, Gimli ahora con Legolas y un Neah disfrutando de intimidar a los hobbits.

Pero el hombre solo resoplo, no queriendo ser debil... siguiendo con el remo de esa embarcación, pues ante todo era su orgullo el que lo mantenía cuerdo.

XXXX

Neah disfruto sus días de libertad, amaba sentir el aire fresco y respirar la humedad del rio en la brisa, apreciaba el cielo azul y el baño en su piel del sol... amaba esta nueva vida, aunque el vacío de la falta de cierta persona sentía en su interior... se sentía incompleto.

-El pasado nos acecha- dijo en susurro a Klaud, sabiendo que entendería este simple comentario.

La mujer lo miro pensativo mientras acariciaba a su mascota, el dolor paso por sus ojos cuando sabia que era esa simple aclaración -es cuestión de tiempo... no pudimos escapar- suspiro con cansancio viendo la fogata donde la comunidad estaba conversando animadamente... inocentes no sabiendo que era esa "otra" persecución al cual eran victimas.

-Supongo que "dios" no nos dejo fuera de su alcance...- indico con ironía al recargarse en el árbol cercano para dejarse caer, dando leves golpecitos en el lomo del animal -dime Klaud... estas dispuesta a seguirme a pesar de todo... ¿no quieres regresar a tu _camino?- _pregunto con seriedad disfrazada en desinterés.

La mirada severa cayo en su compañero noah, mientras sus gestos mostraban tristeza -no se cual hubiera sido mis acciones en el pasado... Neah... pero mi camino esta con mi salvador... nosotros forjaremos nuestro propio... ¿no?-

-Bien y mal... línea delgada que los limita...- dijo con ausencia el Tío del incordio, inclinando su cabeza con su mirada fija entre Boromir y Frodo, sabiendo los pensamientos ocultos de cada uno con una divertida pero torcida intención -acepto tu lealtad... pero el sacerdote no lo perdonara... tu eres el culpable a sus ojos- con una experiencia amarga concluyo.

-Crees que me importa... el cree en una _bondad _falsa- aseguro la mujer -que clase de ser cree que es bueno... lo que le dejaron ordenado cuando el mundo cambio... no puede entender algo que no se esforzó por tal cosa-

Neah tomo la barbilla de la mujer, ignorando las mirada curiosas o cómplices de la comunidad ante lo intimo de la acción -eres muy sabia... pero el sacerdote no entenderá... que lo que piensa son dos personas... es una sola misma- suspiro al soltarla para dirigirse al resto, con una sonrisa juguetona que causo un suspiro por parte de los hobbits mas pequeños.

XXXXX

Galadriel tenia la garganta cerrada, sus ojos mostraban terror puro... su boca tenia un leve "o" en ella permanente mientras miraba al intruso que se mostraba humilde y ajeno... como si fuera la luz en toda su expresión... pero ese era el motivo de tal aprehensión... tal desconfianza... ese ser era todo lo bueno... pero escondía algo... algo que sus sentidos elficos gritaban que se apartara... que huyera y se escondiera donde no lo pudieran encontrar... donde estuviera lejos del conflicto que su presencia significa.

El apocrypho tenia su sombrero en el pecho, mientras miraba a través de sus lentes con una inocencia y siempre expresando buenas intenciones... donde solo los animales eran engañados, pues todos en ese bosque... estaban tensos ante toda la luz que ese hombre parecía arrastrar... una luz engañosa.

-Mi buena señora... creo que mi pregunta no ha sido contestada- la voz educada del hombre rompió todo el silencio, donde los elfos estaban totalmente a merced de algo desconocido... algo que los acobardo mas allá de melkor y toda su desgracia -me podría informar si Allen Walker paso por este lugar- pidió amablemente con su voz resonando en eco entre los arboles -también el buen corazón- pidió, no importando que sus ultimas palabras no fueran entendidas.

El señor del lugar, esposo de la dama de la luz miro con cuidado a su "invitado", busco en los ojos de su mujer pero ahí solo vio desconfianza y por primera vez en milenios miedo, la obligación cayo en sus hombros pero no podía decir nada... se aclaro la garganta para esforzarse -el abandono Lorien... pero no puedo ayudarle donde su ubicación es- aclaro ante el mutismo de la sabia a su lado.

Una sonrisa humilde paso por los rasgos de ese a primera vista hombre, esta sonrisa no abandono su rostro cuando este se oscureció -una lastima... pero solo por ser seres de luz... les perdonare su pecado- indico el hombre al inclinarse para comenzar su peregrinaje en una dirección al azar -que la gracia de dios este en sus caminos- concluyo al volver a sus humildes gestos y dar la espalda.

-Que es usted- Galadriel se dejo escuchar, siendo esta pregunta algo que no pensaba saldría de nuevo de su boca desde aquellos dos a los cuales no le permitió la entrada a sus mentes... pero este hombre... este ser... era como si no tuviera ni siquiera la posibilidad de acceder a una.

El sacerdote miro por encima de su hombro, con un gesto alegre pero educado por sus facciones humanas -soy un apóstol de dios... que viene a limpiar este mundo de la desgracia que trajo consigo los falsos- dijo crípticamente, al ponerse su sombrero para seguir con su cacería... pues aunque nadie le quisiera contestar, podía interrogar a algunos guardias antes de salir de ese bosque.

-Llamar al joven Allen... avisarle de nuestro reciente invitado- aseguro Galadriel a su silencioso marido, al retirarse perturbada donde su espejo esperaba... no sabia como manejar esa situación... miro a los cielos esperando que la gracia de los valares ayuden... porque esto iba mas allá del anillo... o eso pensaba.

A los pocos días, algunos elfos lloraban amargamente a la masacre en sus propios bosques... Haldir murió a manos del ser de luz... el apocrypho robo su mente... robo su esencia... robo lo que quería para saber donde su presa había ido.

Allen Walker estaba cerca... y con el... el corazon.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Uno corto... lo se, pero en estos momentos estoy en un problema universal con las musas.

Tengo la idea, pero me es difícil expresarla... habia dicho que no pondria al apocrypho, pero me di cuenta que este ser debia tener participacion si anda siguiendo los pasos de allen... pobres los de Lorien, pues siendo el ultimo lugar donde allen estuvo... tuvieron la mala suerte de ser los que conocieron al mal.

Lo siento por Haldir... me gustaba este personaje...

Con la novedad del regreso de D gray man 219 del manga, di alguna alusion aunque espero terminar este fic antes de que salga el siguiente capitulo... no quiero amargarme la existencia con nuevos descubrimientos que yo estoy dando mi propia version de la historia (por lo menos insinuando finales).

Neah 20 fuera...


	12. Chapter 12

Linea 12: Amargura

El viento soplaba meseando los arboles de un bosque, como único testigo de lo que acaba de suceder, ahí un hombre fuerte había estado mirando sus manos con horror de haberle hecho daño al que prometió proteger.

Boromir hijo de Denethor, capitán de la torre blanca y futuro senescal no concebía que había estado cerca de arrebatar el único de las manos de su compañero de comunidad... había estado dispuesto a arrancarle la joya aunque fuera de las manos muertas de un mediano... lo codicio, busco la redención de su reino aun a costa de una muerte y un oscuro futuro... cerro sus puños con asco a si mismo, a su debilidad... miro a los cielos para pedir perdón para el que vio su pecado.

Sus hombros habían cedido su siempre porte para demostrar lo abatido que se sentía, aun podía ver los ojos de terror y lastima de Frodo cuando salto con intenciones asesinas... el viento volvió a soplar, como único consuelo de lo cerca que estuvo de convertirse en enemigo del mundo.

Se trago su nudo, miro en dirección donde todos estaban de seguro esperando a que Frodo diera su veredicto del destino a tomar... con un suspiro comenzó a caminar mas por inercia que por deseo... pues solo pensaba que no tendría el valor de cumplir con la mirada del resto de la comunidad cuando el mismo, es su enemigo con su consciencia sucia de la traición.

El hombre del sur caminaba mirando hacia el sucio suelo, fue cuando sintió una presencia mas adelante obligándolo a levantar la mirada... ahí cruzado de brazos, recargado casualmente en un árbol y con una sonrisa depredadora estaba Allen o mejor dicho, en ultimas semanas Neah, aunque ahora la maldad que reflejaba en sus ahora ojos dorados... ese cambio no augurio nada bueno (pues sus ojos eran plateados como su sobrino) tensándolo de inmediato.

-Debo decir...- la voz barítona de Neah resonó por todo el bosque, ahora que era mas consciente de su entorno podía decir que los animales habían escapado bajo la presencia del noah -estoy decepcionado de tu debilidad... Boromir- su sonrisa contrarrestaba lo comentado, pues ahí solo reflejaba que sentía una satisfacción de este detalle del hombre.

-Viste- dijo con voz estrangulada el gondor, el color de su rostro se había marchado ante lo comentado.

-Todo...- sonrió tétricamente, por un momento su piel parpadeo en gris solo como amenaza -debo decir que el anillo no hubiera hecho nada por tu reino... Boromir- indico sin importancia, al dar un paso enfrente del gondoriano.

Boromir cerro sus puños con fuerza, sus ojos ardían de indignación -crees que no lo se...- contesto para nada intimidado por el casi cambio por completo del joven -si estabas ahí para ver mi caída... mínimo hubieras intercedido por Frodo ante mi locura- expreso por lo alto, pues por mas avergonzado que estaba de aceptarlo... estaba furioso de que este señor estuviera hablándolo como si fuera lo natural... si vio... porque no intercedió... pensó con amargura.

Un resoplido de diversión por parte de Neah, dándole una mirada que lo hacia sentir niño perdido -era tu prueba... Capitan de Gondor...- indico con la burla sádica extinta, pues ahora el gesto era el mas sabio que había visto en los rasgos de Allen... además que sus ojos todavía dorados brillaban con ¿nostalgia?

-¿Qué?- cuestiono cuando sintió toda su ira irse con el viento, cuando la mirada entristecida del noah seguía ahí como si esto fuera su logro personal.

-Es uno mas fuerte... cuando la oscuridad nos tienta... cuando la cordura pende de un hilo... cuando estamos dispuestos a matar hasta nuestros amigos... y todo lo superamos- indico Neah con gesto sin sentimientos ahora, mientras sus ojos ardían como el oro fundido... en un tono de que vivió sus propias palabras -eres mas fuerte... Boromir hijo de Denethor- concluyo.

Una punzada de orgullo nació del corazón adolorido del fuerte hombre, mirando a ese personaje al cual tenia curiosidad de su pasado, un pasado que nadie cuestionaba pero la pregunta flotaba en la oscuridad... una pregunta que estaba seguro nunca escucharía una respuesta... pero su reconocimiento era como si hubiera sido su padre el que se lo hubiera dicho -gracias... Neah... o allen- indico con un poco de burla.

-Conde... Conde del milenio- sonrió satisfecho de sacar el tercero de sus posibles personalidades, inclinándose ante el ahora divertido gondoriano -regresemos... que esto esta por comenzar- aseguro misterioso.

Boromir negó, puede que si tenia el perdón de uno... y aun con su vergüenza... podía enfrentar con valor al resto de la comunidad... con eso en mente, la pareja menos esperada se abrió paso entre los bosques para cumplir con la espera de una decisión.

XXXXX

Klaud estaba nerviosa, aunque su expresión no daba indicio de su interna incomodidad... sentada en una roca cercana al rio, miraba con ausencia mientras Lau Jimin trataba de consolar a su domadora.

_Un visitante cuya esencia de luz era engañosa... busca su rastro, tengan cuidado. _

Celeborn había comunicado con apresuro y tintes de alarma, algo inédito para un elfo señorial... poco después del asesinato de Haldir, el amable guardián al cual había respetado.

Una solitaria lagrima abandono sus ojos, aquel liquido que había resistido en derramar desde que recibió la noticia... no podía cumplir con la idea que era su culpa la muerte de respetable guardia... posiblemente el inicio de ellas.

-Klaud...- llamo Aragorn con preocupación, la mujer volteo solo para ver que tenia miradas curiosas del resto de la comunidad -sucede algo- pidió intrigado, pues desde que el objeto llamado Golem había sonado... los dos generales estaban algo distantes.

La general miro a cada uno, sus ojos mostraban tanta emoción que prometía romperla... pues ella no quería arrastrarlos a su propio pasado doloroso que al parecer los estaba siguiendo -yo... espero que no...- aseguro con su voz fuerte a pesar de lo nostálgico de su mirada -y si sucediera... quisiera ser su fortaleza-

-Puedes contarnos- aseguro Legolas intrigado por las emociones de la siempre serena mujer, por un momento la vio tan delicada como su especie debía de ser.

-Una historia muy larga... y nosotros sin tiempo- aseguro Neah al entrar en vista, dando una mirada curiosa a la mujer que limpiaba el único rastro del liquido salado.

Klaud dio un gesto disgustado al noah, que parecía complacido con la expresión de debilidad de la siempre fuerte exorcista... pero abandono la burla por el momento, había cosas importantes en las cuales pensar.

Aragorn dio una mirada sospechosa al gondor, que al cumplir se miraba abatido y con leve tinte de culpabilidad... pero decidió no decirlo en voz alta, aunque Legolas tenia una expresión que seguramente pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Frodo?- pidió Sam al resto del grupo después de tiempo en silencio y cada uno en sus propios asuntos.

Todos se detuvieron, se miraron mutuamente como si alguno de ellos pudiera decir "aquí lo tengo" pero nadie se atrevió... luego un barrido al campamento y en efecto... el mediano ya se había tardado.

-Hay que buscarlo- salto Legolas prontamente, desapareciendo en los bosques con un Gimli a su espalda en silencioso apoyo.

Pippin y Merry simplemente corrieron a otra dirección con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo rápidamente... preocupando a los que quedaban, pues según les dijo el elfo... había algo entre el bosque (que no era Neah, acostumbrado a su oscuridad) y era peligroso andar solos.

-Ve con ellos- Aragorn ordeno a Boromir que parecía perdido y exageradamente preocupado (pues en el interior pensaba era su culpa de haber asustado al hobbit) -protegerlos con su vida- concluyo con aplomo, insinuando mas allá de esas simples palabras al gondor, este miro herido pero esto cambio en decisión de protección marchando entre los arboles extrañamente con un Neah pisándole los talones.

Klaud observo el campamento vacio, Lau Jimin en su hombro mientras daba un paso al dunadan -ahora... vamos a buscar lo perdido- aseguro con confianza.

El agua fue el único sonido después de que esa compañía se disperso, la comunidad estaba entre los arboles en diferentes direcciones... mientras un pasado acecha tan intimamente.

XXXXX

Frodo temblaba, temblaba y sollozaba mientras escapaba de aquel claro donde ruinas antiguas estaban de recordatorio de un reino perdido.

Algunas ramas le atrapaban la capa elfica, pero este se negó a ceder arrancándolo con violencia para seguir con su escape... estaba asustado... aterrorizado... llegando donde un árbol caído era lo único que miraba... dejándose caer, desesperado de que esto fuera un sueño... una pesadilla.

Recordando la mirada de locura... de su buen amigo Boromir, el casi morir bajo la espada aliada entre palabras hirientes. Cerro sus ojos con desaliento, apoyándose en el tronco caído... eso solo le cuestionaba... cuanto duraría, hasta que ese rasgo incordio pasara por cada rostro amigo... pensando eso le enfermo hasta el punto de retener su estomago y no lanzar su poco desayuno.

Neah... era su mayor horror, pues aun con la apariencia de Allen, podía juzgar el cambio significativo de personalidad... era mas oscuro, si a eso le agregaban la codicia del anillo... al momento en que esto paso por su mente, aferro la joya a través de sus ropas en un intento de no dejarse arrastrar por la idea.

Aunque Aragorn y Klaud lo dejaron marchar... debía alejarse, alejarse y terminar esa misión que tomo como propia... pero ahora solo queria esconderse para recuperar el aliento de tantas emociones en unas cuantas horas, mientras los gruñidos y espadas de lucha eran ecos a su espalda.

-Tienes algo pesado entre tus manos... pequeño- una voz dulce lleno la soledad, provocando un salto de miedo por parte de Frodo -oh no te asustes... no te hare daño- el rostro de un hombre con algo tapando sus ojos (nadie conoce los lentes en la tierra media) daba una sonrisa alentadora.

-Quien es usted- pidió entrecortadamente Frodo, buscando algún indicio de maldad o hasta que supiera lo que traía consigo pues no escucho muy bien lo dicho a causa de su terror.

El hombre se quito el sombrero extraño, mostrando su cabello castaño -solo soy un pastor que busca guiar a su rebaño- indico con simpleza, otro gesto amable en sus rasgos -pero dime pequeño... es acaso lo que portas en tu cuello lo que te agobia- pidió.

La mandíbula de Frodo cayo, al darse cuenta que en efecto sabia lo que traía consigo... tensándose y removiéndose incómodamente -yo... yo...- trago grueso, dando un paso atrás cuando ese nombrado pastor daba uno adelante.

-No temas pequeño... sigue tu camino que es el mas difícil que pudiste escoger- alentó el hombre con indulgencia, sonriendo tenuemente señalando una dirección -ve con tus pasos bendecidos hijo mío-

El hobbit miro agradecido, mientras corría por su lado... aunque pudo asegurar que escucho murmurar "_que otra guerra cobrara sangre... en nombre de dios" _pero pudo ser el viento, pues tanta malicia no podía provenir de un buen hombre ¿verdad?.

El hombre que se quedo miro con gentileza donde la figura pequeña desaparecía entre las sombras de los arboles, se acomodo sus anteojos cuando un par de plumas blancas revolotearon por el viento, escapando de entre sus ropas -un pequeño que maneja un destino... -susurro al mirar el cielo, pidiendo oraciones en latín -pero los falsos apóstoles sellaran este mundo... no es así... dios- dijo infantilmente, cuando sus dientes salían en la mas espantosa de las sonrisas hasta el punto de agrietar sus mejillas... se puso el sombrero, donde el sentía era la dirección correcta.

XXXXX

Merry y Pippin estaban en la cima de una roca, emocionados de tener el mejor lugar de ese enfrentamiento además de que habían descubierto una novedad mas de su joven colega (aunque en ultimas semanas torturador Neah)… Su brazo era una espada y tenia una manta blanca rodeándolo... no lo habían visto desde... ahora que lo pensaban no sabia si lo habían visto... esa memoria hobbit los traicionaba a veces.

Un jadeo de sorpresa por el gondoriano al ver una brujería de esa magnitud, pues la gran espada era intimidadora a sus ojos además de la maestría como la blandía con una sola mano.

-Es un alivio que si funciona- aseguro el joven al ver a los que pensó eran los orcos mas feos con su arma.

-Que quieres decir con eso... Neah- cuestiono alarmado Boromir al esquivar una espada enemiga por centímetros.

-Bueno... es que esta espada era para ciertos enemigos...- contesto apenado el joven, un gesto que provoco extrañeza en el fuerte hombre -ah soy Allen-

-Lo note... esa expresión inocente no era para Neah- indico con verdad el gondor ante risas de los hobbits por lo cierto de esa afirmación.

_Diles que escuche eso... _gruño Neah desde el interior del regreso del joven, que lo ignoro pues estaban rodeados y no era para andar con juegos.

El exorcista estaba feliz de que su arma funcionara muy bien, pero que esperaba de criaturas viles... ellos eran la maldad, una diferente maldad de los akumas... pero teniendo suposiciones de la naturaleza de esas criaturas, era evidente que podían pedir salvación... se cuestiono, debería preguntarle a Klaud a su regreso.

El equipo había sido formidable, el gondoriano y el exorcista se manejaban muy bien entre esquivar, bloquear, cortar y degollar a las versiones mejoradas de orcos.

La lucha se pudo prolongar por horas, aunque solo fueran minutos pero siendo una actividad física alarmante después de semanas de tranquilidad... era agotador para ambos guerreros.

-TOMEN A LOS MEDIANOS- rugió el que parecía el líder de esa parda de oscuros, pero no podían pasar por culpa de la habilidad terrorífica de solo dos hombres.

-Ja... no lo creo- gruño Allen protectoramente a los medianos, pues hasta su tio apreciaba a los pequeños con el gusto de torturarlos.

Boromir estaba angustiado, pues el numero no disminuía, aunque podían dejarlos a raya gracias al manto blanco del chico, pero por cuanto tiempo... se cuestionaba... cuando bloqueo un fuerte golpe, partiendo su espada -No- rugió al apretar el mango, aunque sea con ese pedazo defendería hasta la muerte... con la idea de obtener ayuda, saco su cuerno de guerra y soplo... soplo para ser escuchados, apreciaría el apoyo hasta de la mujer obstinada que todavía no llamaba amiga... aunque tenia algo mas sobre ella (no lo aceptaría ni en su mente).

Allen se encogió ante el sonido que vino de repente de su lado, este descuido obtuvo una flecha en el pecho que solo maldijo por lo bajo mientras se tambaleaba ante el grito amargo de los pequeños por el miedo de verlo herido -mierda- incito la mala palabra no utilizada desde hace tiempo, bloqueando a tiempo otro ataque cobarde.

-Allen- llamo Boromir preocupado, soplando de nuevo el cuerno ahora con apuro por ver que estaban heridos... pues en el gondor también un corte profundo estaba en su brazo.

Ahora estaba el dúo acorralado, a sus espaldas los hobbits armados con piedras de la desesperación de ayudar a sus salvadores y protectores.

Al ver lo efectivo de las flechas, el líder sonrió siniestramente... ordenando mas de sus hombres (o lo que sean) para tomar la posición de arqueros, algunas flechas lograron tocar al peliblanco pero este amplio su extraña capa para protección y hacer retroceder.

-Allen... dime que estas bien- chillo Pippin al agacharse, aun bajo el manto... sus ojos al igual que las de su primo mostraban impotencia al ver dos flechas habitando el pecho de su amigo de travesuras (aunque su tío no lo era).

Boromir tuvo la necesidad de checarse al ver lo mal del joven, pero al parecer solo su brazo era el grave hasta el momento... aunque una pulsada de culpa se volvió a instalar, se suponía que era el mayor... debería proteger al resto... ceñudo espero a que el manto blanco fuera retirado.

-He estado en peores- aseguro el joven quitándose las flechas... con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a los pequeños que tuvieron que conformarse con eso, cuando la luz volvió después de retirar el escudo blanco.

En efecto, habia estado en peores... pues la matanza solo le recordaba dolor... viendo los cuerpos tendidos de aquellos seres, su imaginación le jugaba mal al ver a sus propios amigos sin vida... se paralizo un poco, pues Road y Lenalee llorando en el suelo... tendidas, con sus cuerpos maltrechos... _VUELVE... _grito su tio en angustia.

Pero fue suficiente, el lado que Allen protegía fue violado, una de esas criaturas había abordado la oportunidad para tomar los medianos con brusquedad, retirarse con rapidez entre forcejeos y gritos de auxilio de los secuestrados.

-MERRY... PIPPIN- grito desesperado el gondor, tratando de abrirse camino para ir en la salvación de los ahora desaparecidos... pero había tantos en su camino, con la espada rota no era mucha ayuda.

El peliblanco no lo permitiría, no perdería a sus amigos... con eso en mente amplio su capa, degollando con un inesperado filo a cualquiera que se le atravesara... limpiando el campo de visión para hacer una carrera desesperada en una única dirección... sin esperar a su colega de armas, olvidando a Boromir pues aunque no lo pareciera... el joven general estaba aturdido, cansado y al parecer envenenado, pero eso lo soportaría lo suficiente.

Neah desde el interior tenia una lucha divertida, pues dejando de lado lo físico... esas flechas tenían algo interesante en su interior, al parecer la voluntad de Sauron quería quebrar a su sobrino... lastima que no contara con la presencia del Conde del milenio... pues aunque el halito negro debilitara a Allen, este solo seria cansancio y no convertirlo en peón del oscuro.

XXXXX

Boromir tuvo que agacharse de la decapitación masiva, miro desde el suelo a su colega dar una carrera en dirección donde los cobardes habían retirado... aunque varios debieron atravesarse por los golpes de lucha.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, dispuesto a apoyar a su joven colega cuando el dolor en el pecho se disparo... ahí en toda su gloria... una flecha, miro a su lado y al parecer algunos enemigos tambien tuvieron tiempo de salvar sus cabezas.

La pelea iba a continuar, aunque solo duro unos minutos, cuando el gruñido en lo alto resonó... la bestia blanca, atemorizante y salvaje de Klaud venia en apoyo... el gondoriano solo se paro ahí, con su espada rota, sangrando y con una flecha en su pecho viendo atontado la corta pelea, donde puños brillantes chocaban mandíbulas de lo que en su juicio eran hormigas en comparación con la violencia del colega bestial.

-Gracias- dijo intrigado, las pupilas bestiales lo reconocieron y una sonrisa satisfecha broto en ambos únicos en pie en medio de esa carnicería de lo que aun pensaba eran orcos extraños... aunque alguno grito que eran Uruk-hai o algo por el estilo.

El silencio se instalo, el gondoriano tenia curiosidad y se acerco a la gran bestia... que ahora carecía de toda la ternura que siempre miraba en el hombro de su domadora, solo lo había observado en Moria pero no tan cerca... levanto su adolorido brazo, para cumplir con el pelaje del animal que parecía contento con el cariño... en silencio aceptaba que si estaba Klaud cerca, no tendría el valor de hacer eso.

Lau Jimin comenzó a gruñir en una dirección asustando al humano... Boromir estaba preocupado, pues entre a maleza era un simple hombre que recibía el rencor de la antes calmada criatura-cálmate... es solo...- trato de interceder por el inocente ante el que creyó loco animal, pero su shock evito terminar lo dicho... pues un tentáculo había salido disparado del pecho del "inocente" clavando en el torso de la mascota que aullaba de dolor.

-Temo que debo eliminarte... mi colega traidor- aseguro el hombre al quitarse el sombrero con un falso gesto de lastima, su pecho tenia una coloración blancuzca con verde de donde provenía la extremidad que parecía retorcerse en el cuerpo de Lau Jimin.

-POR GONDOR- grito en valor el hombre cuando su espada rota corto lo que agredía a la mascota, que se redujo a su tamaño frágil que fue recogido entre sus fuertes brazos para protegerlo del hombre que parecía sorprendido por su acción.

-Aun lo proteges al saberse que es un monstruo- cuestiono el hombre con humildad, un suspiro de entre sus labios esperando paciente la respuesta.

-Si... el es mi colega... mi compañero- aseguro Boromir extrañado por la pregunta, pues ante sus ojos era mas monstruo el hombre enfrente de el, que la pobre criatura blanca entre sus brazos, que respiraba entrecortadamente entre silbidos de sus animales labios.

-Oh... una respuesta bondadosa...- sonrió con gentileza el apocrypho, pues ante sus ojos estaba la viva imagen de un hombre de bien... seria una lastima privar al mundo cruel de un personaje así... pensó retorcidamente -deja esa criatura en el suelo... hijo mío- pidió con amabilidad -te perdonare si obedeces- aseguro con una sonrisa.

Boromir tercamente abrazo con fuerza a Lau Jimin, que le dio una mirada agradecida para no respirar mas... el gondor se encogió, pues ante sus ojos el cuerpo de lo que protegía se volvió una extraña luz con líneas de la misma, rodeándolo místicamente (inocencia pura) -NO- grito con aplomo ahora protegiendo el recuerdo de la mascota.

Un suspiro por parte del hombre, su sonrisa no se borro mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba para mostrar una criatura superior, grotesca y blanca... el apocrypho en toda su gloria... sus ojos enfermos se posaron en el valeroso gondoriano -lastima que tendré que pasar por encima de ti... mi buen muchacho- dijo sentido, al abalanzarse en el mortal.

XXXXX

Gimli miraba curioso a Legolas, hace mucho que habían terminado con su parte de lucha... escucharon el llamado de Boromir tiempo atrás, pero a causa de los enemigos se atrasaron... pero ahora... ahí estaban... parados en medio del bosque con un elfo tan blanco y confundido.

-Sucede algo... principito- aseguro cansado el enano, pero su voz provoco que el siempre calmado rubio saltara en consecuencia -cálmate... soy yo- comento ceñudo por la reacción violenta.

Legolas solo necesitaba eso para moverse, sin esperar al pelirrojo comenzó a saltar y correr a través del bosque, con un sentimiento de opresión en su pecho... sentía la amenaza... una amenaza disfrazada, con eso en mente se abrió paso ante un claro... sin prestar atención a su alrededor, actuando por inercia puso una flecha en su arco lanzándola con rapidez.

Pero la flecha no dio en el blanco, una pared que parecía estar hecha de plumas intercedió el golpe... cuando esta bajo, un rostro que carecía de humanidad lo miraba intensamente con sus pupilas en extraños colores.

-Vete de aquí... hijo mío- la voz de la criatura retumbo en el claro con una gentileza falsa, removiendo el estomago del rubio testigo.

El principe del bosque negro, temió... un terror frio sacudió sus fuertes nervios al ser victima de esa cruda mirada, mas con ver el resto del que se suponía era un rostro... cuarteado tal arcilla seca... blanco... blanco con un tipo de verde con salpicaduras carmesi.

Ante lo ultimo, el elfo parpadeo y el horror solo acrecentó cuando vio en los pies de la criatura, un moribundo Boromir... que miraba pidiendo salvación por parte de el, levantando su brazo en su dirección... tragándose su nudo, armo su arco para dar un sinfín de proyectiles.

Legolas con su agilidad elfica, esquivo alguno de los tentáculos... en alguna parte escucho el grito de horror de Gimli, pero no presto atención... un descuido y terminaría mal, no podía permitírselo... no cuando vio el gesto derrotado del siempre rudo hombre de gondor... que lloraba en silencio salvación... noto que protegía algo... pero su vista se fijo en su extraño contrincante.

-SUELTALOS- una voz de mando se escucho, deteniendo la posible herida de Legolas... pues el elfo vio como un tentáculo se había escurrido a través de su defensa y estaba por atravesarle el torso por la espalda.

XXXXX

Aragorn no entendía lo que sucedía, pero ahí enfrente de el y con la sangre de un hermano... estaba una criatura mas terrorífica que haya visto... opacaba por mucho al Balrog, pues aunque este contaba con el tamaño y la imagen... el humanoide enfrente, tenia la esencia enfermiza entre blancura y plumas blancas flotando... como un falso bendecido de valares.

-Oh... mi hija descarriada...- la voz lleno de la criatura, contrayendo el tentáculo que estaba por saborear la sangre de esos seres de luz -estas rodeada por amigos leales...- alabó al erguirse en toda su altura, ignorando cual insecto a un Boromir cuya luz comenzaba a escapar -este buen hombre ha estado protegiendo la inocencia de Lau Jimin con su vida... literalmente- aseguro con una cruel sonrisa.

Klaud se tenso, pero dio un paso en alto -retírate... - gruño amenazadoramente, una voz muy oscura a oídos de los que la conocían

-Por tu culpa el corazón traiciono...- alardeo el apocrypho con crueldad, dando una mirada intimidadora que provoco vientos extrañamente frescos -yo no obedezco tus...- se paro en seco, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado... miro la inocencia en el suelo, todavía en protección del mortal... luego a la mujer -TU...- grito en cólera, provocando animales escapar de esa falsa seguridad que proyectaba.

-Por mi culpa traiciono el corazón...- indico con mando, al alzar la barbilla con orgullo ante el hirviente ser -Yo soy el corazón- aclaro, al momento la criatura se le hecho encima, pero fue detenido por una fuerza invisible que lo congelo solo con la intención reflejada -te repudio- apretó con fuerza su puño, escupiendo cada palabra con veneno corrosivo.

-Corrompido... no estas siguiendo las leyes de dios- rugió con desaprobación al momento en que se erguía, siendo envuelto en plumas para dejar en evidencia su imagen mortal -pero esta bien... veremos hasta cuando resistes... - dio un paso adelante, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la mujer que golpeo de inmediato... rechazando el afecto -cuídate... lo necesitaras- siseo amenazante.

Klaud no le dio miradas, solo se hinco ante el maltrecho Boromir que le dio una mirada vacía... aunque una sonrisa se dibujaba cansadamente... partiéndole el corazón.

-Dile a Allen... que estaré buscándolo- indico el ahora hombre, pasando por el grupo paralizado de la comunidad... desapareciendo entre los arboles con la promesa de venganza.

-Lo logre...- Boromir indico con aspereza, abriendo la mano que todavía tenia en su pecho... mostrando la inocencia pura -protegí a Lau Jimin- suspiro -como no lo hice con Frodo...- levanto su mano para ser estrechada por la ruda mujer.

-Lo hiciste bien... mi amigo- Aragorn encontró su voz, mientras Gimli y Legolas estaban aparte en su propio duelo de los hechos... aunque tristeza se resbalaba por sus gestos.

-Gracias... yo... yo los traiciones... fui por el anillo- confeso con tristeza, aunque sus ojos ya no podían ver... podía sentir a sus colegas de aventura -dile a Frodo que me perdone- pidió, apretando con fuerza la menuda mano de la mujer... en esos momentos quisiera verla, pero ya no podía... ya no podría apreciar su belleza en silencio -salva a gondor- concluyo.

-Lo salvaremos- prometió Klaud con fuerza, peinando el cabello del hombre rudo que nunca la acepto.

Un fantasma de sonrisa -gracias... los hubiera seguido hasta el fin... mis amigos... mis colegas... mi rey y mi am...- las palabras no alcanzaron a decir, cuando la muerte cobijo al capitán de la torre blanca.

Las lagrimas llenaron los ojos de la siempre seria Klaud, dejándose caer en llanto en el pecho del fallecido... una escena que conmovió al resto de testigos, que no creían ver vulnerable a su amiga... ahora mostrando su verdadera naturaleza.

Legolas frunció el ceño ignorando los cuerpos mutilados de raros orcos ahora olvidados, mientras Gimli quería justicia para su amigo tendido... Aragorn trataba de consolar a la rubia, con un silencio melancólico a su alrededor... mientras la luz que tanto protegió el gondoriano rodaba en el suelo sucio de sangre propia.

En medio del bosque hubo una guerra, en medio del bosque hubo una matanza... tantas preguntas rondaban al resto de la comunidad... ¿que era esa cosa?¿que es el corazón?¿el corazón de quien?... pero por ahora no tenían el valor de preguntar... aguardarían silencio, hasta el momento en que fuera necesario.

Mientras que la inocencia tenia oculto su centro... el corazón es una persona... con la capacidad de dominarlos... pero eso no salva vidas ni historias.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bien ahora un capitulo dramático... lamento matar a Boromir, aunque ahora no fue a manos de los Uruk-hai y con el sentido de honor de cuidar a Lau Jimin hasta el final.

En mi historia Klaud es el corazón... recuerden, es mi historia... no se enojen con Hoshino porque ella no piense lo mismo :P

El encuentro de la comunidad de algo torcido y enfermo... aunque a Frodo le toco la suerte de conocerlo en buenos terminos... Merry, Pippin y Sam la suerte de ni siquiera verlo.

Legolas se habia quedado estancado, confundido de lo que deberia hacer... gracias a su inseparable enano reacciono, aunque no a tiempo...

Pobre Gimli, se quedo shockeado desde que vio esa criatura vil.

Ah y para los que no captaron mis indirectas (mi hermana) Boromir tenia un enamoramiento platonico... que no pudo confesar ni en muerte... hacia la siempre ruda Klaud, algo que nacio de solo observarla y discutir.

Neah20 fuera...


	13. Chapter 13

Linea 13: Destino:anillo vs santo

En la soledad de un bosque, un hombre rugía en furia mientras arremetía con la naturaleza... su templanza estaba titubeando ante el ultimo de sus descubrimientos... la mujer era el corazón, no podía dañarla sin sellar su existencia... era ridículo que el siendo un apocrypho no hubiera sabido desde el principio la identidad de su propio núcleo... escondida su esencia bajo la piel mortal.

La figura humanoide desfiguraba su horrendo rostro aun mas, mientras su energía consumía la vegetación sin contemplaciones, estaba frustrado... no podía ser que hubiera estado tan cerca de eliminar lo que tanto aprecia y debe proteger.

-Que haremos... dios- lanzo al aire el sacerdote, al regresar a su siempre fría actitud con la apariencia mortal, acomodándose sus ropas con aire ausente, ante arboles caídos y animales intimidados por tal arranque como único testigo.

El "apostol" se acomodo los anteojos mientras comenzaba a vagar por aquellos arboles, dejando atrás la evidencia de su confusión por su ultimo de sus encuentros, aun con la insatisfacción de haber enfrentado al incordio... cuya importancia para el corazón solo habían sido rumores, ahora seguro de que era por culpa de ella, que el había corrido en aquella persecución donde provoco la expulsión de la orden por cierto tiempo del 14vo.

Ella era el corazón... pensó nuevamente, como si con esto pudiera modificar el resultado... pero la verdad dolía mas que cualquier tortura, porque lo repudiaba... porque rechazaba su misión de re-escritura... este mundo merecía una limpia, para eso era la guerra... pues ambos bandos querían hacer su imagen de manera global, eliminar cada uno de los errores que despreciaban de la humanidad... que mejor que borrar todo e iniciar uno mismo la historia... lado blanco o negro significaba extinción.

Pero si la dama Klaud se alió al conde, eso quiere decir que ambos se niegan a hacer su guerra... el corazón y su contraparte se habían puesto de acuerdo en el ultimo momento del conflicto santo... se cuestiono, pues el dejo de existir en el anterior mundo antes de que se supiera la identidad de lo que debía proteger.

El apocrypho suspiro, pues estaba decidido a hacer entrar en razón al corazón... ¿Cuándo?¿como?... eran una de las tantas preguntas, pero eso no le importaba... era un enviado de dios, como tal podía asegurar la redención de la mujer por el buen camino... no importaba que debiera pasar por los cuerpos de tantos de sus aliados como fuera posible.

Aunque este era un nuevo mundo... este también merecía ser purificado... tendría que ser lavado de pecados con lo relatado en la biblia... sus inundaciones y días de oscuridad... pues el apocrypho estaba consciente de algo, haría su camino de "bien" a pesar de que nadie parecía conocer a "dios" en esas tierras.

XXXXX

Aragorn estaba impresionado por la mejoría que tenia Klaud, pues de un momento a otro su llanto fue sofocado de golpe... algo aplaudible, como único indicio de debilidad eran sus ojos rojizos.

El dunadan era la segunda vez que la veía melancólica, pero cuando los conoció no había tanto drama en esa acción... era como si ella hubiera mantenido el porte que se destrozo justo en ese momento, no solo lloraba por Boromir o Lau Jimin... si no por todas las muertes que ya arrastraban consigo.

_Perdieron su hogar... _recordó con tristeza en una conversación del concilio, entonces tanta fortaleza para Klaud era admirable... aunque estaba seguro que tanto dolor había sido retenido, la mujer se había obligado a cortar con su debilidad para seguir su camino.

Pero nuevamente la tentación de las preguntas que rondaban desde que ese ser se marcho estaban en su garganta, exigiendo salir para satisfacer mi curiosidad... miro donde Legolas yacía, hasta Gimli se veía como si se estuviera atragantando... solo observando como la mujer ahora arrodillada susurraba algunas palabras extrañas... como aquellas que dijeron cuando supieron de la caída de Gandalf.

Un viento fuerte soplo escombros, tierra y pasto de entre los cuerpos desmembrados de los extraños orcos... nadie quería moverse... nadie quería hacer algo como si temieran que esto provocaría el regreso de esa criatura blanca.

Con ese simple pensamiento, el terror le lamia la espalda en solo pensar en enfrentar a tal criatura sádica... hasta el punto en que la huida de Frodo y la ausencia del resto de los hobbits habia quedado olvidado... el anillo único era solo la resonancia de que debían reaccionar.

-Es hora de moverlo- aseguro Klaud rompiendo su silencio, su voz no tenia ningún cambio a pesar del dolor que hasta hace unos momentos había sido victima... ella tenia arrepentimiento de traer bajas en este mundo a causa de su pasado... un pasado que parecía seguirla.

-Darle una despedida digna- aseguro Legolas, recogiendo algunas armas enemigas para que esto sirva en su viaje a la otra vida para Boromir.

XXXXX

Allen estaba despertando, su cuerpo dolía como el infierno pero se trago sus protestas al acomodarse incómodamente en la raíz del árbol donde al parecer se había desplomado.

Se checo sus heridas, ahora solo la rasgaduras y leve sangre era el único recuerdo de lo dolorosas que fueron, miro hacia la copa de su escondite... como ausente, pensando en si debía moverse de la tranquilidad.

_Los mocosos... _recordó la voz de Neah desde el interior, provocando que toda las acciones lo golpearan de inmediato.

Como reacción se puso de pie, siguiendo la dirección que su tio le soplaba para no perderse de donde suponía se habían marchado esos seres con sus amigos... busco entre sus ropas, encontrando a Timp aquel golem dorado que perdió su esencia en la ultima guerra... pero que funcionaba muy bien como un golem ordinario.

Allen no estaba preparado para recibir la noticia, paro de golpe de solo escuchar a su antes superior darle la fatal información... Boromir había muerto a manos del apocrypho... como es que esa inocencia autónoma los siguió (Neah si sabia pero no le informo)... pero ahora su concentración iba mas a la perdida que razonar, su corazón se apretó en agonía al pensar que si se hubiera quedado... si hubiera permanecido a su lado, el fuerte hombre seguiría de pie... ¿no?

_No sabias Allen... _el consuelo de Neah retumbo por todas las culpas que comenzaban a llegar la mente de su sobrino, algo de pesar paso por el conde consciente que había perdido a un posible amigo a futuro... paso su prueba de confianza... ¿solo para morir? Se dijo con amargura.

-_El ya sabe... de mi- _la voz de Klaud lo saco de su pena, ahora compartiendo con su lengua de origen... el ingles... sabia que esto lo hacia porque había alguien de la comunidad cerca... o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Entonces... solo nos queda esperar- razono el peliblanco con un suspiro de decepción -en estos momentos... estoy siguiendo a esos orcos extraños... para conseguir de vuelta a Merry y Pippin- explico el negocio del porque estaba apartado del resto -como esta Frodo y Sam- cuestiono.

-Frodo y Sam partieron... marcharon rumbo a Mordor por su parte- explico Klaud con jadeos de fondo, al parecer algunos no sabían este vital cambio de planes.

Allen comenzó a correr nuevamente con agilidad, con su golem revoloteando a su lado -eso significa que el prefirió seguir solo... que con nosotros- pidió.

-No quería que nosotros entráramos en la locura... al parecer Boromir lo hiso- explico con paciencia la rubia.

Neah lo sabia desde el inicio, por consecuencia su sobrino también -seguiré adelante... ustedes me alcanzaran- pregunto.

-En efecto...- Klaud indico con aplomo -otra cosa Walker...- llamo antes de colgar -también perdimos a Lau Jimin- su voz fue casi un susurro.

Allen simplemente cerro sus ojos sin detenerse -la inocencia- cuestiono aunque sonara sin corazón por preguntar.

-En mi posesión... Boromir lo protegió- explico otra vez en un susurro la general -suerte Walker- corto de golpe, consciente que posiblemente una conversación mas amplia era mejor llevarla en persona.

Neah lo sabia, esto iba mas allá de un intercambio superficial de información... debían ponerse de acuerdo... como aliados en ese mundo.

XXXX

La alarma fue pasada a través de los golems, un tercer bando había aparecido en la tierra media... la alerta era "no luchar" contra el hombre cuyas características descritas, eran fáciles de identificar.

En Erebor protestaron, pero callaron por las advertencias que apoyaban los elfos del bosque negro, Lothorieln, Rivendel y hasta de los puertos grises... En Dale cuestionaron... pero nadie contesto, pues era algo que traían arrastrando los generales de tierras lejanas, eso era historia para ser dicha en persona y con mas tiempo... algo que a regañadientes entendieron.

Klaud los estaba protegiendo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta... ella solo quería no arrastrar mas gente a lo que consideraba su asunto, estaba segura que el apocrypho intentaría revivir la guerra santa... pero como lo haría si ambos lideres de los bandos estaban aliados... no quería tentar la suerte, ella podría ser el corazón... pero la inocencia autónoma sabia mas de ella... que ella misma.

Solo tenia una inocencia... era la de Lau Jimin, pues el resto decidió destruirlas para que no pudieran ser acomodadas... tanto el gen noah como el objeto santo optaron por no dar armas para no reanimar el conflicto de "dios"… con grandes perdidas.

-Que es lo que esta pasando... mujer- gruño Gimli fastidiado de tanto misterio, todavía sentía las piernas temblar de solo recordar a esa criatura.

-Que era eso... que es el corazón... y el corazón de quien- exigió ya desesperado por sus facciones templadas Legolas, no pudiendo retener el decir tantas preguntas como un rio acaudalado.

-Un cuento largo... nosotros sin tiempo- aseguro Aragorn, parafraseando lo mismo que neah había dicho... entrando por Klaud que le lanzo una mirada agradecida.

-Tu también Aragorn...- retumbo el vozarrón del enano, mientras tanto el elfo y el mismo se confabulaban para hacer un motín... querían respuestas, aun con la muerte reciente del hijo de senescal... esto solo empeoraba su situación, si iban a encontrarse con ese ser... deberían saber que era... ¿no?

La mujer dirigió su mirada al grupo, escaneando cada uno de los gestos... ella podía juzgar con simpleza que estaban al limite, hasta el propio Aragorn que trataba de atrasar el cuestionamiento para mas tarde... y eso solo con ser testigos de lo nefasto del apocrypho fue suficiente para tocar los nervios... no era oscuridad de algun orco o creación de Saruman (como lo juzgaron a causa de la marca de una mano blanca en escudos de sus recientes atacantes)… ni nazgul o balrog... era la luz... una gentileza y ser sin malicia acababa de matar a uno de sus integrantes de esa comunidad.

-Lamentamos esto... en verdad...- la voz gentil de Klaud lleno los reclamos de elfo, enano y hasta el hombre que detuvieron solo para voltear a verla con diferentes tipos de aprehensión -no es de su necesidad saberlo...-

-MATO A BOROMIR- exploto Gimli, aunque la furia estaba palpable en el elfo también... un suspiro por parte de Trancos que solo quería continuar con su cacería.

-Crees que no lo se...- espeto la rubia con furia, callando a los hombres por la intensidad de la misma -pero a veces es mejor estar en la oscuridad de algunas cosas-

-Es sobre su pasado... de esa guerra que mencionaron en el concilio- cuestiono Aragorn con pesar, recibiendo una afirmación silenciosa.

-No hubo bando bueno... no hubo bando malo... ambos lados eran la extinción...- susurro como mantra la rubia, como si fuera un pequeño poema oscuro, mientras su miraba vagaba por el cielo como si pidiera perdón -se dieron cuenta al final... no hubo tiempo de salvación- concluyo.

Legolas tuvo la culpabilidad golpeando sus sentidos, pues la mirada melancólica era superior... sentía opresión de sacar recuerdos oscuros cuando estaba reciente la perdida de su mascota y la misma del hombre del sur -lo lamento- aseguro.

-Pero algún día nos tienes que decir- dijo obstinado el pelirrojo, no queriendo ceder a causa de la sensibilidad que había en el aire... sobretodo en su siempre fría colega femenina.

-Tenemos que salvar a Merry y Pippin... apoyar a Allen en su cacería- Klaud informo con su voz de mando de vuelta, viendo la inocencia en sus manos con ausencia... como si estubiera en conflicto de lo que hay que hacer con ella, aquel objeto de brillo propio que llamo la atención de los hombres a su alrededor... pues era el objeto preciado que protegió Boromir con su vida.

-¿Eso... es Lau Jimin?- pregunto curioso Gimli, olvidando su enojo para ser reemplazado por la duda de tal objeto animado con su propio brillo... su minero interior quería examinar esa cosa, para saber de que estaba compuesto... si era mineral.

Legolas tenia otros pensamientos, pues aquel objeto tenia una esencia similar al ser que mato a Boromir, pero este parecía no tener personalidad... algo que aprecio, pues no había malas intenciones en algo que ni siquiera tenia intenciones... ahora que lo pensaba, el brazo de Allen también era similar... ¿tendrán algo en común? Se cuestiono.

-En cierta manera... - contesto Klaud con un suspiro, optando por no acomodarla en su espada... posiblemente pudiera hacer algo con ella mas tarde... aunque como corazón, podría moldearla a su gusto.

-Bien... no podemos dejarle el trabajo a Allen... ¿verdad?- ínsito Aragorn tomando el mando -ahora tres especies se unen para recuperar lo arrebatado... vamos cazadores... que el camino es largo y sinuoso- levanto su espada, mientras desaparecía entre la maleza.

Klaud le siguió junto a Legolas -por que correr- pidió en gruñidos Gimli, siendo el ultimo en perderse solo para seguir en una sola dirección.

XXXXX

_TE DIJE QUE A TU IZQUIERDA... _gruño Neah consternado desde la mente del exorcista, si fuera posible se estaría arrancando el cabello solo de frustración.

-Lo lamento- se quejo humilde el peliblanco en voz alta, mirando apenado entre unos arboles que parecían susurrarle entre voces de venganza y dolor.

_Como es posible... que yo dirigiéndote, pudieras perderte... _la voz incrédula del noah se deslizo, encogiendo al peliblanco de lo acertado del comentario... pero estaba tan arrepentido de su desesperación, la culpa de haber dejado solo a Boromir lo había golpeado fuertemente que ni con su tio diciendo direcciones le había evitado perderse... _no fue tu culpa... _

-Pero yo lo siento... yo no puedo evitar el pensamiento de lo que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera corrido... si no lo hubiera dejado- se lamento Allen, mirando sus manos con insistencia... como si estas pudieran hacer nada... de que sirve tener la mas poderosas de las inocencias, el alcance con la ayuda de su tio... si la gente a su alrededor seguía muriendo.

_No hay nada que podamos hacer... Allen... _susurro en consuelo en Noah, pues sabia que convertirlo en un akuma seria una maldición, hasta la idea le enfermaba mas si la estaba considerando.

-Solo dame tiempo... con el tiempo se cura todo...- aseguro el joven con dolor, pues en efecto tantas muertes y solo necesitaba tiempo para mitigar esa necesidad de querer salvar a todos.

Neah entendió, mantuvo silencioso para guiar a su sobrino lejos de ese bosque... pues el si lo podía sentir, este lugar contaba con arboles que de alguna manera expresaban su esencia vivamente... dolor... rencor... todo soplando en hojas y raíces descubiertas.

XXXXX

En las tierras de Rohan un jinete solitario miraba aburrido la ciudad de Edoras, sus vestimentas típicas contrastaban con su apariencia... que aunque fuera descuidada, expresaba una elegancia única con su cabellos oscuros ondulados, mirada café oculta por el vidrio de lentes y su tés tan blanca.

No hablaba el idioma... no conocía el lugar, ni se esforzó por conocerlo... ahora marchaba lejos, donde su instinto le indicaba que hallaría a la persona culpable de que su tranquilidad fuera quebrantada.

Sentía al corazón... su odio no borrado, era culpable de sus dolencias y perdida de familia... Tyki Mikk había sido salvado por una Road moribunda en su ultimo aliento... lanzándolo a un mundo de salvación.

XXXXX

Manwe se lamentaba profundamente, sus hermanos valares estaban en la misma condición... los intrusos estaban libres en arda, no podían mas que rezar que no fuera mas allá de las capacidades de sus habitantes... pues aunque enviaran ayuda... estaba segura que no llegaría a tiempo.

De seguro Melkor se estaba burlando desde su encierro la situación de su preciada Tierra Media... pues no solo era Sauron la amenaza... era otra mayor que no pudieron controlar que violara sus tierras... los valares se habían apartado, pero aun seguían amando la tierra abandonada por ellos.

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaron, sin saber respuestas... pues mas allá de los valares, la lucha de Illuvatar con el Dios intruso se llevaba a cabo entre las sombras... uno dominara al otro dependiendo de las acciones de los personajes... si son capaces de resucitar la guerra santa.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto de nuevo... he tenido graves conflictos con esta historia, mi imaginacion se bloquea aunque tenga la idea en la cabeza... escribirla es dificil.

Como vemos Eru tiene su propia guerra, cuyo resultado depende de los que vagan en la tierra media... el anillo unico no es la prioridad, pues Sauron es mas benevolo que el propio "Dios" intruso.

Tyki... bueno habia dado pistas en capitulos anteriores... como cierta persona en Rohan, de que lado estara... pues eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo... solo espero que el bloqueo no me de.

Neah20 fuera...


	14. Chapter 14

Linea 14: ¿Aliado?

Allen miraba incrédulo lo que sus ojos veían, se rasco varias veces y golpeo el rostro para asegurarse que estaba despierto, frunció el ceño profundamente hasta que suspiro y se masajeo el puente de la nariz en una total resignación de que no estaba soñando.

-No es que no me de alegría...- aclaro con rapidez, al mirar nuevamente la figura que se alzaba enfrente -pero no se suponía que estaba muerto- cuestiono con sinceridad aplastante.

-Muerto... tal vez- aseguro con misterio el hombre al quitarse la capucha para mostrar al istari que se suponía había muerto en Moria -supongo que no es sorprendente el ser identificado con tanta facilidad- sonrió discretamente.

-Por un momento pensé que era un akuma...- murmuro para sus adentros el general, aunque un sentimiento de indignación de parte de su tío le aseguro que no le agrado el comentario, pues quien mas a parte de ellos sabían como "hacerlos"

-Un que... no escuche- cuestiono intrigado el peregrino, apoyándose en su bastón para darle una mirada profunda al joven.

El peliblanco solo agito su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto -es solo que el cansancio, todos estos dias y pensé que la locura estaba cerca- sonrió débilmente.

-Lo entiendo...- aseguro simpático el anciano, un silencio los embargo cada uno mirándose como tratando de encontrar respuestas para las preguntas que no querían expresar.

-Avisare a los demás- saco su golem, pero el viejo lo interrumpió.

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa- sonrió el peregrino.

Allen suspiro, pero acepto aunque estaba seguro que Klaud no apreciaría la "sorpresa" mientras se sentaba en una raíz del árbol mas cercano, todavía con su mirada fija en el anciano que aunque traía sus mismas túnicas, su tío le decía que era diferente -mi tio indica que es el sustituto del traidor- respondió con cansancio.

-Su tío tiene toda la razón- aseguro el peregrino con intriga, pues el solo había visto una vez aquel personaje oscuro y fue solo en el concilio, podía detectar la bondad que tanto alardeo Aragorn también la entrega y madurez -he de suponer que están con la comunidad... y esta se fracturo- adivino.

-Una historia larga- respondió cansado, recordando a los hobbits pero Neah le había susurrado que ya no eran problema, tal vez era la razón por la cual el peregrino se le presento.

-Que no tenemos tiempo para contar- sonrió el anciano -ahora tengo una petición para ustedes- aseguro con complicidad.

-Lo se- contesto Allen para sorpresa del istari, siguiendo el plan de alcanzar a los hobbits que ahora estaban con los Ents.

XXXXX

Gimli tenia un mal presentimiento, un duelo de voluntades se llevaba a cabo después de que ese hombre había dicho la única cosa que sabia que su compañera no toleraría, trago el nudo de su garganta y volteo a buscar entre el resto de sus colegas.

Aragorn estaba en posición de intervenir en cualquier momento, tenso al igual que el propio enano mientras Legolas parecía divertido, como un retorcido sentido del humor había comenzado a crecer en el príncipe elfo.

Klaud por su parte solo había aumentado su porte autoritario, arqueando la ceja y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho, para darle volumen a su molestia -eh de suponer que usted considera que mi lugar no esta con mis compañeros... ¿por ser mujer?- cuestiono.

Eomer frunció el ceño, mientras el resto de la guardia de Rohan estaba agrupada para rodear al grupo que había aparecido de la nada, al principio todo iba bien sobre todo con el descubrimiento del heredero de Isildur entre esa gente, pero después el había ofrecido llevar a la mujer a un lugar seguro por su condición -mi señora...- llamo suavemente, tratando de llegar a su punto -este tipo de situaciones no son para usted, las mujeres deben de ser protegidas...- luego volteo a Aragorn -porque permitieron una doncella entre sus filas- cuestiono incrédulo.

Oh Aragorn en ese momento quería golpearse la frente de una manera poco digna, miro alrededor y pareciera que cada hombre en esa caravana estaba de acuerdo con lo que su líder decía, hasta el punto de indignación de traer a una doncella "frágil" a la cruel vida de una aventura... si supieran.

La general suspiro, agradeciendo su temperamento frio para dar un paso enfrente -agradezco su preocupación y mi mal entendimiento- aseguro, sabiendo que salto a la defensiva cuando se notaba la buena voluntad del señor por su bienestar -pero estoy en perfectas condiciones para seguir mi viaje con mis colegas-

El mariscal tuvo su vista en esa figura desde que la identifico entre los cazadores, desde el momento tenia sus dudas de porque había una mujer entre ellos conforme intercambiaban información e historias del viaje de la agrupación, era indecoroso si se lo preguntaban pero a la vez noto que cada uno parecía moverse alrededor de ella como si buscaran la autoridad... codeándose en el liderazgo con el heredero de Gondor,

-Debo insistir, se que su viaje ha sido largo mi señora, si sus compañeros me permiten llevarla a donde Edoras- aseguro nuevamente, con la manera mas cortes que con años de nobleza se trata.

Legolas por dentro estaba algo molesto por la insistencia del mortal, era acaso que no escuchaba que su colega era capaz de manejar un viaje de ese tipo... hasta lo hacia sentir desconsiderado, pues el sabia que debía ser cortes con una mujer... pero tacharla de fragil era otra cosa.

Gimli por otra parte quería saltar para que conociera su hacha, después de todo lo tenia tachado desde que insulto a la señora de la luz, pero llamo a toda la poca paciencia que puede manejar un enano para quedarse plantado en su lugar con el titulo de espectador como seguramente sus lideres querían.

-Señor Eomer- llamo Aragorn con su diplomacia en alto, sacando su autoridad de reyes de piedra ante el duelo de miradas que llevaba a cabo el mariscal sobre su compañera, como si quisiera dominarla y convencerla de ceder a sus deseos de protección.

-Yo lo arreglo Estel- aseguro Klaud con severidad, sin ni siquiera darle una mirada -vuelvo a rechazar su ofrecimiento de custodia mi señor... mi misión esta con mis colegas- aseguro.

Un aplauso rompió toda conversación, ahí en medio de la agrupación un hombre había aparecido de la nada, con su rostro con rasgos extranjeros pero de la raza de los hombres... El dunadan noto que traia en sus ojos esos cristales como los que celebraba aquel ser que mato a Boromir, tensándolo de inmediato algo que cada uno de la comunidad hiso, como si este nuevo personaje fuera el retorno de la "bondad".

Eomer solo inclino su cabeza, analizando al hombre que tenia una proporción física escasa pero fuerte, alto y tez clara, con ropas extrañas de blanco y negro, con una cadena saliendo de su bolsillo, sin ninguna espada a la vista algo imprudente si fuera un viajero... sus rasgos masculinos mostraban una elegancia, sus ojos cubiertos con una extrañeza que evitaba verle el color ya que por el sol el reflejo era su único resultado, la sonrisa del extranjero era suave mientras miraba a la mujer... frunció el ceño, viendo a sus hombres que parecían extrañados como si hubiera aparecido de la nada y estos no se hubieran dado cuenta -quien es usted- exigió, optando por cuestionar a su gente mas tarde.

XXXXXX

Klaud se había paralizado al ver al hombre que tenia su gesto burlón, cuando movió su rostro para clavar sus ojos cafés en los lilas de ella -_Este fue un numero de caballerosidad conmovedor... piensa rechazarlo señorita exorcista... porque creo que es lo que estan diciendo- _la diversión sádica en su voz, mientras daba unos pasos adelante para estar cerca de ellos, indiferente al resto que parecían curiosos.

Aragorn sintió la necesidad de tocar su espada, Legolas también tenso al igual que Gimli, por las miradas intensas que daba a su compañera, los Rohirrim solo estaba dudosos y curiosos por la repentina aparición, algunos guardias se miraron en preguntas silenciosas "donde salió"

La antes general reacciono tarde, cuando sintió un agarre fuerte en su garganta levantándola del suelo, escucho los jadeos de sorpresa de sus amigos tratando vanamente de defenderla, pues con las habilidades del noah estos dos habían pasado a ser intocables.

Eomer gruño ante la violencia a una mujer -rodéenlo- exigió a su gente que un grupo descendió de sus caballos para rodear al hombre que tenia sin esfuerzo a la mujer con una sola mano, ambos silenciosos y compartiendo palabras en un idioma ajeno.

_-Los caballeros quieren su salvación- _dijo con burla el noah, mirando de reojo los intentos en vano de los hombres para obligarlo a soltar su presa, sin conocer que el no quería ser tocado.. Nadie podía hacerlo.

_-No los metas en esto- _amenazo demandante Klaud aun en esa posición comprometida, un punto que admiro el negro, sonriendo como un descubrimiento reciente lo golpeo fuertemente.

Legolas miraba con terror, había estado tensando su arco pero la flecha atravesó a la figura masculina ante el susto de un guardia de Rohan pues esta casi le daba -SUELTALA- exigió tratando de cortar, pero al igual que el anterior ataque, paso desapercibido... era como si solo fuera una imagen y no la pudieran tocar... una ilusión.

Aragorn, Eomer y Gimli también hicieron su esfuerzo, pero hasta la mujer había sido intangible para ellos, miraron al hombre con rencor solo para verlo con otra apariencia, su piel grisacea, los cristales de sus ojos desaparecidos para ser remplazados por una mirada dorada, heridas cruzando su garganta y frente, con la sonrisa mas espantosa que pudiera rivalizar con el asesino de Boromir... pero esta si tenia la malicia de su acción.

El elfo al ser testigo de cada paso que dio en ese cambio sintió la opresión del aura, era un nivel inferior al de Neah, pero aun intimidante al nivel todavía mayor a un nazgul o balrog.

_-No usara su inocencia... señorita exorcista- _indico el noah con ironía, buscando en toda su figura algún indicio de esa sustancia, si no mal recordaba esta mujer tenia su mascota... ¿Dónde estaba? _-úsala, señorita corazón... no tengo la necesidad de hacer esto aburridamente- _insistió, ignorando al resto como si no existiera nadie mas.

Klaud sentía el aire escasear, cumplió con la mirada del noah que aun con su sonrisa sádica amenazando partir su rostro, podía ver la nostalgia... recordando que la ultima vez que lo vio, había sido en malos términos, suponía que Road tenia algo que ver con su salvación -_No-_dijo con toda su autoridad.

El brillo peligroso aumento en el noah del placer -_quiero que luches... que me pidas clemencia... tu eres la enemiga... por tu culpa mi familia es historia- _puso mas fuerza en su mano, asegurándose de clavar las uñas en la garganta, disfrutando el jadeo y la dificultad que sentía de la fémina, pero sus ojos le molestaban... no le temía.

El noah sabia que esa mujer era ordinaria, pero aun el peso de ser el corazón era peligroso si ella se lo proponía... pero si esto no era el caso, podia romperla con una facilidad al cual el no estaba interesado, pues su lado oscuro le gusta "jugar".

-_Crees que no lo se... crees que yo quería ser el centro de todo el conflicto- _de manera entrecortada aseguro la general, con su mirada retadora y no dando indicio de su intimidación, no queriendo ceder en una pelea que podía ser contraproducente.

El noah interior quería su sangre, quería disfrutar del liquido carmesí entre sus dientes, pero la soltó con fastidio de no lograr alguna reacción agradable de la señorita -_porque no temes... porque no luchas- _pidió manteniendo a raya al lado negro, pero aun sus ojos dorados brillaban insatisfecho.

Klaud levanto su mano para detener el avance de sus amigos, dando una mirada calmante para ponerse de pie en toda su altura sin siquiera limpiarse las líneas de sangre del cuello a causa del ataque feroz pero contenido para enfrentar a alguien que pensó había muerto en la guerra -_esta es una nueva vida... noah Mikk... yo no quiero que esta guerra sea reactivada en este mundo... Walker, Neah y yo estamos como único recordatorio del mundo que abandonamos- _suspiro, consciente del ambiente negativo a su alrededor -_Pido tu apoyo... el apocrypho desea reanimar esa guerra aqui... necesito que estés de nuestra parte- _dijo yendo directo al grano, esperando una respuesta del hombre silencioso.

-_El apocrypho son tus lacayos- _indico mordaz Tyki, con un rencor infinito aunque un aire ansioso de pelear burbujeaba en su interior, recordando las emociones de una pelea con alguno de esas criaturas.

_-No es como si estuviera de acuerdo- _secamente aseguro Klaud, recordando con escalofríos como esas cosas estaban conectadas a ella.

_A_ragorn no entendía nada de lo que platicaban, pero se sentía amenazado con la apariencia del hombre, al parecer era alguien también del pasado de sus colegas generales, sobretodo al tener una apariencia cambiante como la de Allen cuando Neah muestra toda su maldad... por la expresión en blanco de Legolas, sabia que debía sentirse enfermo al ser mas sensible con esas esencias.

_-El chaval esta aquí... el Conde esta de acuerdo contigo- _intrigado aseguro Tyki abandonando el tema de las inocencias autónomas, rascándose la barbilla con una sonrisa satisfecha pasando por sus rasgos abandonando su imagen negra para volver a la blanca, solo que ahora sus ropas eran las descuidadas de un ciudadano regular en ese mundo_-No quiero que toda esa mierda siga aqui... pero ten en mente esto señorita exorcista_...-se acerco de manera amenazante, sus rasgos oscurecidos por el flequillo _-mi noah quiere su muerte, si en algún momento pierdo el control, te matare sin remordimiento-_

_-El sentimiento es mutuo... o crees que el "corazón" no me exige eliminarte- _resoplo sin inmutarse en la amenaza, el hombre sonrio ampliamente dando una inclinación burlona.

-_Me agrada saber que somos dos personas con ambos lados contenidos- _aseguro a la ligera el hombre guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta luego mirando a su alrededor con una casualidad que desentonaba con el aire peligroso que hasta hace unos minutos lo rodeaban -_creo que seré su compañero, señorita Corazón- _bostezo sin cuidado.

-_Me temo que sera asi a partir de ahora- _aseguro con sequedad y severidad la mujer, torciendo su rostro en dolor por lo que seguramente se transformaría en moretón al día siguiente, sin contar las perforaciones.

Tyki dio una mirada apreciativa al daño hecho en el cuello, con un agrado que esa mujer parecía ajena a las molestias, pero su lado negro disfrutaba el ver aquella piel blanca con las marcas de sus manos -_Sus compañeros no se ven muy contentos... bueno quien lo estaría, si no pudieron hacer nada para que la soltara- _aseguro mordaz, dando un vistazo a su alrededor disfrutando del gesto de cada hombre con su rostro en duda y hasta temor, sus lentes ocultaban sus ojos pero eso no quitaba el aire misterioso que seguramente lo rodeaba.

Klaud le dio una mirada mordaz, pero miro a sus compañeros con una sonrisa calmante ahora acercándose con ella con el temor en sus rostros de no poder tocarla, pero satisfechos al verla solida como siempre.

-Que esta pasando- Eomer exigió después de tiempo, con el ceño fruncido y sus hombres también temerosos, no pudiendo borrar la sonrisa torcida que había adornado el rostro del hombre descuidado.

-Una historia que no quiero repetir- explico con severidad y tensión la mujer, mientras trancos trataba las heridas en su cuello, Tyki estaba cerca pero todos parecían sacarle la vuelta como la peste -lamento el inconveniente- aseguro.

El mariscal no estaba satisfecho, nunca en toda su vida y seguramente en toda arda había visto un hombre cambiar de apariencia y esencia de manera drástica, miro donde el elfo cuya apariencia blanca combinaba con el resto de esa pequeña agrupación... sabia que le estaban ocultando algo -exijo una respuesta... si esto amenaza a Rohan es de mi necesidad saber-

Klaud suspiro, sabiendo la verdad de esas palabras pues era algo que debían saber los reyes de ese mundo, siendo que no solo Sauron amenazaba, sino un tercer bando se había abierto paso en Arda -lo entiendo, pero es algo delicado que solo concierne a nosotros... les diremos con tiempo, ya que estamos planeando hacer una reunión mas adelante... pero ahora tenemos prioridades- aseguro, debía encontrar a Walker para ponerse de acuerdo con el paso a seguir, su golem ya no había sonado de ninguna llamada por parte del otro exorcista.

_-Tiene una manera diplomática de arreglar las cosas... aunque no entienda ninguna vil palabra- _con diversión interrumpió Tyki, recibiendo una cálida mirada hostil de la mujer que solo aumento el carisma a su alrededor, el intento de asesinato habia sido desestimado para ambos (aunque para el resto no).

_-Debemos hacer algo con su idioma, es descortés hablar con otro, enfrente de personas que no lo entiendan- _aseguro Klaud mientras el hombre parecía horrorizado con la idea de educación, aunque fuera de idiomas.

Mikk dio un gesto de descontento, viendo la dureza y al parecer como meta de aquella que es su enemigo para enseñarle el idioma que no se había molestado en aprender -_ni hablar- _dijo con terquedad, cruzándose de brazos dando miradas retadoras.

Klaud ni se inmuto, su severidad y autoridad aumentando en su expresión corporal -_no estaba preguntando, es un hecho- _corto el tema, no dejando lugar a dudas al que intento matarla.

-Este hombre merece ser encerrado- gruño Gimli interrumpiendo la platica bastante amistosa para su gusto, siendo el mariscal y legolas de acuerdo, con sus miradas cuidadosas en el hombre que parecía un aire divertido a su alrededor.

La mujer sonrio -lo se, pero no es algo que podamos hacer... el es un aliado formidable- alabo, pues era cierto, si de enemigo era temible de aliado era mejor opcion.

Miradas incrédulas del grupo -intento matarte y ya lo tienes considerado un aliado- aseguro Legolas, dando al hombre de lentes una mirada de desconfianza que solo alegro mas su estado de animo al recibir una sonrisa como diciendo "no te entiendo pero no importa".

-El fue un enemigo nuestro...- dijo Klaud cansada, sabiendo que posiblemente un poco de información calmaría los estados de animo -es natural que quisiéramos matarnos, pero ahora tenemos prioridades...- lucho consigo misma, para decir lo siguiente pero las miradas de sus compañeros no eran de satisfechos por lo dicho, al contrario seguirian intentando encerrar al hombre sin saber que ellos corrian peligro si amenazaban a un noah -es familia de Walker- expreso.

La carcajada de Tyki desentono con el silencio de todos, los de Rohan eran confundidos pues ellos no sabían quien era ese "Walker" pero los de la comunidad parecía que vieron a Sauron regalando flores.

Klaud volteo con Eomer -agradecería si prosiguiera con su ayuda...- sonrió levemente al mariscal, que se rindió de querer entender que era ese ultimo comentario que dejo impactado al heredero de Gondor

-Dejare de lado mis intentos de escoltarla a un lugar seguro- aseguro rendido el rohirrim, llamando a sus hombres que trajeron cinco caballos, extraño pues el sabia que solo cuatro sobraban aunque por el gesto de su súbdito el tampoco sabia donde había salido el animal extra.

La pregunta fue contestada, cuando obedientemente el animal extra había hecho su camino para cumplir con el extranjero, nadie pregunto solo suspiraron consientes que este solo aumentaría los misterios entorno a esos dos... el mariscal podía asegurar que los mismos colegas de la mujer, sabían poco de esto.

Cuando los de Rohan marcharon, los cinco se quedaron quietos con sus respectivos caballos -entonces es un noah... por eso su parecido en ese cambio- dijo Legolas, mas como afirmación que pregunta.

Conociendo los rasgos similares de Neah, ahora teniendo la razón en sus similitudes -el era tu enemigo- cuestiono Aragorn con calma, no solo diciendo del nuevo integrante, también de Allen.

Klaud dio una mirada apreciativa, sabiendo que no era difícil de armar el rompecabezas cuando ya había dado algunas pistas, aunque el panorama no estaba en su totalidad sus compañeros comenzaban a hacerse a la idea -si- dijo al montar.

Gimli jadeo, no concebía el que ella hubiera estado de una manera tan natural alrededor de Allen si habían sido enemigos y por el trato que el extraño le había dado, suponía que no era simple enemistad sino algo profundo... un odio inextinguible.

-No de Walker...- aclaro -Neah... el era el lider de mi enemigo- expreso con tanta naturalidad, que solo provoco impacto mas profundo -ahora, debemos seguir, hemos perdido el tiempo- aseguro.

El resto se miro interrogante, dando miradas dudosas al hombre y algo sorprendidos por la facilidad con la que Klaud se desenvolvía aun cuando las vendas en su cuello delataban el ataque violento a manos del descuidado aliado.

-Como se llama- Legolas pidió después de tiempo, señalando al ausente hombre que parecía leer sus expresiones, consciente que al parecer no hablaban el idioma... según Aragorn le dijo en el pasado, también sus amigos generales venían sin el oestron.

-Tyki Mikk, el noah del placer- presento Klaud señalando al susodicho que sonrió amigablemente, dando una inclinación ignorando la clara desconfianza.

Trancos suspiro, por un momento era consciente que esto se estaba volviendo mas oscuro y confuso, miro al extranjero y recordó a Neah... estos parecían ser hombres de bien si no tenían esa transformación gris, pero alrededor de ellos no era todo verdad... recordó al asesino de Boromir, provocándole un escalofrió... busco en los cielos, tratando de pedir una explicación para todo esto, una respuesta que no llego.

XXXXX

Tyki por su parte deseaba un cigarro, una comodidad que abandono en este mundo atrasado de tal lujo, miro a su compañera nueva y al resto de sus nuevos "aliados" , preguntándose porque acepto tan rápido, pero luego recordó a los apocryphos.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, incomodando a su caballo y al de sus compañeros, no podía perdonar a la inocencia aun con su rencor afianzado en sus "memorias" pero debía olvidar, le agradaba mas la idea de boicotear su "misión" de extinción mundial... pues después de todo, el era el noah con su lado oscuro controlado y el que mas amo a la humanidad.

Negro y Blanco, un lema que no pensaba abandonar a estas alturas, con esto en mente miro a su dirección, frunció el ceño -_a donde vamos... donde esta el chaval- _pregunto tardíamente, por la mirada que lo hacia sentir idiota era suficiente para suspirar, borrándole la esencia burlista.

Klaud no le contesto -_te lo diré... pero antes debemos empezar tu aprendizaje- _aseguro severamente ante el gesto de frustración del noah, fueron enemigos pero aun con sus aliados era dura cuando se trataba de enseñanza.

Mikk supo que tendria una maestra severa por el brillo de esos ojos frios de la mujer, gimio un poco de cansancio y eso que apenas comenzaba.

XXXXX

Allen arrastro su mano enguantada por su rostro, perdiendo su paciencia mientras esperaba el reconocimiento del Ent, que al principio lo había atacado pero después se quedo mirando con insistencia en un silencio tenso.

-_se durmio- _susurro neah en su interior, los hobbits suspiraron desde su altura, pues ellos estaban en las ramas de aquella criatura, como si esto fuera algo que habían tratado en todo el camino.

-Una aventura épica- dijo sin humor Allen, sabiendo que algo debe estar pagando para estar en esa situación.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Como lo habran notado, ha crecido aunque ellos no lo hayan notado una leve trauma por el apocrypho hasta el punto en que los lentes de Tyki le recordaron la escena a la que fueron testigos.

Considero a Tyki el mas fiable y capaz de olvidar por completo algunas asperezas, bueno por el momento ya que fue capaz de aliarse con facilidad... por su parte Klaud, ella es profesional no ve algo bueno tener otro enemigo.

Por su parte la comunidad solo confiaron en las decisiones, aunque las dudas siguieran acumulándose, pues ahora se enteraron que Neah y Klaud eran contrarios en esa misteriosa guerra de su pasado.

Neah y Klaud tienen que ponerse de acuerdo, pues la realidad de ser de un mundo ajeno esta a punto de salir a flote, pero ya volveremos a la linea de anillo.

Neah20 fuera..


	15. Chapter 15

Linea 15: Prioridades

Tyki tenia un dolor de cabeza monumental, habían sido días intenso del idioma de este lugar que estaba seguro Road se burlaría porque ahora estaba estudiando.

Ahora recordando a su familia, solo tenia como recuerdo y aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, le alegro saber que el chaval o conde estaban en este mundo de igual manera, también un poco la señorita corazón, era como un recordatorio de que lo vivido fue real, evidencia que su mundo existió... de que todos sus amigos fueron alguna vez vividos.

Miro el cielo nocturno, le tocaba la guardia para lo que fuera que estuviera lo bastante tonto para querer atacarlos, su mirada vago en su nuevo equipo... donde solo uno era su interés, la señorita Corazon... aunque aliada, su noah seguía molestando.

Luego se dirigió a ese que hasta hace poco supo era un elfo, sabia que estaba despierto pues no confiaba en el, tampoco el enano, era sabio aunque le daba gracia, pues la que debería odiarlo era la misma mujer que casi mato... solo el conocido como Aragorn lo trataba cortes, al parecer confiando en las palabras del la señorita corazón.

Un sonido llamo su atención, los caballos estaban inquietos luego un hombre de blanco apareció desde el bosque, el noah inclino su cabeza en curiosidad por la aparición... su sonrisa se volvió salvaje ante el posible encuentro.

-LOS CABALLOS- grito Legolas (como se llamaba el elfo), sacándolo de su posible presa para ver que en efecto, donde estos estaban amarrados ahora vacíos ¿Cuándo? Se cuestiono internamente.

El noah se golpeo la frente, vaya desliz, sus transportes parecían burlándose en la lejanía mientras miradas mordaces eran dirigidas a su persona por parte del elfo y el enano, el hombre simplemente suspiro y Klaud entrecerró sus ojos, pero no parecía molesta ni culpándolo.

-_Alguien quiere comer- _con sonrisa divertida pregunto en ingles, sabiendo que no le entenderían, solo la señorita corazón pero esta la ignoro.

XXXXX

_-No llores... no llores, vive... camina siempre hacia enfrente... solo... no nos olvides- Lenalee suplicaba con su voz rota en su ultimo suspiro, sus ojos vacíos donde poco a poco perdía la chispa de su vida, en brazos a una Road ya en la otra vida que solo llego para verlo... verlo una ultima vez. _

_Allen no sentía nada, solo su dolor suplicante en su corazón mientras el liquido salado se vertía por su rostro palido, del ojo izquierdo sangre en nombre de su familia Noah, por Neah, el ojo derecho por la Orden, sus amigos... lagrimas amargas de una guerra sin cuartel.. Sin ganador._

Allen se sobresalto cuando sintió movimiento cerca, con su condición resiente de pesadilla estaba alerta activando sus garras de su brazo para atacar a quien fuera que hiso la tontería de querer lastimarlo.

-A-Allen- chillo Pippin al estar unos centímetros de esos dedos filosos que era la mano de su colega, los ojos plateados parecían turbios como si no pudiera reconocerlo por momentos mientras el manto blanco que lo rodeaba ondeaba con el viento de la mañana.

-ALLEN- Merry también grito, ahora colgado del brazo infractor que no cedía de peligrosidad para su primo, el rostro de su colega parecía en blanco mientras lo que parecían rastros de lagrimas adornaban sus mejillas, del lado de la cicatriz un camino carmesí mientras del derecho natural transparente.

El peliblanco parpadeo ante los gritos, mas cuando su tio comenzó a despertarlo por completo -Pippin- dijo en apuro, desactivando su inocencia para mostrarse arrepentido -lo siento... yo... yo- suspiro no pudiendo expresarse, casi mataba a su amigo.

Los hobbits simplemente se encogieron, habían estado escuchando el sollozo de su colega intentando despertarlo para evitarle el sufrimiento, pero no esperando una reacción tan violenta.

Por su parte el exorcista estaba perturbado, desde que tuvieron el conocimiento confirmado del apocrypho, pesadillas que había superado los primeros meses regresaban mas reales, todavía sentía la impotencia de su memoria, con frustración borrándose por completo el liquido de su rostro.

Pippin todavía sobándose el cuello ante una herida fantasma, pues la sensación lo incomodaba por completo, Merry con precaución se acerco al joven de la comunidad, dando una palmada que hiso saltar de la impresión repentina -estas bien- cuestiono con cuidado de no alarmarlo mas.

-Si- aseguro con la misma mascara puesta en su lugar -solo fue una pesadilla- concluyo sonriente, para tratar de calmar su conmoción emocional... silenciarlas y olvidarlas como lo había hecho antes.

Los hobbits no se miraron convencidos, pero cedieron ante la llegada de Barbol para traerles noticias de la decisión tomada por el resto de los Ents.

-No son orcos- tiro Barbol con felicidad, ahi se dieron cuenta que la paciencia debía ampliarse en limites ineditos, porque eso no era lo que querian saber.

XXXXX

Fangorn era amenazante, susurros eran lo que el viento se convertía en ese transcurso de días de viaje en sus orillas ahora en su interior, donde los arboles parecían tener una esencia que tenia alerta a cualquiera, como si en cualquier momento fueran a cobrar vida y asesinarte sin piedad ni rastro.

-Este bosque tiene tanto odio- aseguro Legolas, siendo el mas silencioso desde el ultimo ingreso al equipo.

-Que no sea a nosotros- rezo Gimli con su hacha y dando miradas de desconfianza a todo árbol, seguramente deseaba estar en una caverna en estos momentos.

-No lo es- aseguro el elfo con jovialidad, mirando entre las ramas y los troncos con total adoracion, por completo conectado con la naturaleza como su raza lo exige.

-Los elfos son totalmente extraños- susurro el pelirrojo bastante confundido pero con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Lo somos- acepto el rubio con bastante naturalidad -pero es que este lugar... es tan viejo que me siento tan joven- sonrió un poco extasiado de estar en este lugar aunque tuviera un aire de muerte y misterio en este.

Un resoplido del reciente ingreso al grupo, pero el enano y elfo le dieron un gesto neutro de absoluto rencor, pues aunque Nine había sido flexible por razones de que al parecer eran de donde mismo al igual que una misión contra el mal que asesino al capitán de gondor, todavía tenia el peso de un pasado como enemigo... un enemigo que casi mato a su amiga enfrente de ellos, sin poder hacer nada.

Klaud frunció el ceño -espero que mínimo hayas entendido la conversación- lanzo filoso al hombre que suspiro con rendición, haciendo una mueca de disgusto por la presión.

-Mitad- dijo cortante, asegurando que aunque entendía a medias otra cosa era hablarlo con fluidez -señorita corazón- aseguro, siendo otra de sus favoritas palabras recurrentes.

Aragorn tenia lastima del pobre recién llegado, por la manera tan intensa en que su aprendizaje se estaba llevando a cabo, sin piedad ni opciones de retirarse.

El nombrado Tyki gemía cada vez que quería decir algo a través de Klaud, pues esta lo ignoraba si no trataba mínimo de hablar en oestron.

-Porque no llamar a Allen- cuestiono Legolas, recordando el artefacto de comunicación al cual tenían días de no acceder, pues lo ultimo dicho era que ingresaran en cierto punto al bosque.

Justo cuando la general iba a acceder, tanto el noah como el elfo voltearon a una dirección, el primero con una mueca de desagrado bien disfrazado con diversión el segundo por completo extrañado y alerta.

-Alguien viene- Trancos corto, mientras todos sacaban sus armas dispuestos a enfrentar al que fuera, pues según rumores de Eomer que les dijo durante su encuentro, Saruman estaba vagando en las tierras con objetivo desconocido.

Klaud se sintió vacía, siendo este el primer enfrentamiento en que carecía de Lau Jimin, pero con su rostro endurecido saco su espada y látigo, dispuesta a dar una pelea justa como sus habilidades se lo permitieran... aun ante el humor del noah a su lado, que susurraba en ingles que sacara su inocencia.

La figura encapuchada se acercaba, encorvado y con bastón se abría paso entre los arboles torcidos y maliciosos, el rostro era imposible de ver mientras las armas eran señaladas a esa persona en absoluta desconfianza -bajen sus armas, mis amigos- indico la voz.

-_Interesante pedido para alguien que viene siguiéndonos tiempo atrás- _dijo casual en ingles Tyki, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria por ese detalle pasado por alto -_no me hacías caso... si no hablaba en oestron- _le recordó triunfal como si la amenaza que se acercaba era solo un gato sin uñas _-siéntete orgullosa... le entendí, señorita corazón- _sonrió inocente_ ._

Nine quería que su miraras mataran, su temple estaba en el filo del precipicio jurando que era la primera vez que deseaba mal ajeno, pues ahí estaba un pedante ex enemigo que intento matarla enfrente de sus colegas y soldados de Rohan, regresándole el sufrimiento por su enseñanza en idioma común... EN EL MOMENTO EQUIVOCADO.

Aragorn solo negó ante lo que parecía una discusión, pero por otra parte la manera en que el extraño se manejaba, sin temor a lo que vendría, bueno que se esperaba de alguien que ha estado en el lado oscuro del camino y por lo que vio... en verdad no tenia nada que temer, eso esperaba, pues Saruman no era cualquier cosa.

-Mucho tiempo sin verlos... que trae por aquí a un elfo, un enano, dos hombres y una doncella en las tierras de Fangorn- pidió con amabilidad el anciano, llamando la atención de los que discutían en idioma distinto.

-Quiere morir- la voz siseante y amenazante de Tyki ahora en su modo gris, su sonrisa torcida mientras su agarre de acero sostenía la garganta del infractor desde atrás, nadie se dio cuenta del movimiento rápido aunque el elfo parecía que frunció el ceño de igual manera -vamos anciano- le susurro al oído con la clara intención de jugar.

Silencio mientras la tensión de un posible asesinato llenaba el ambiente, el noah parecía disfrutar de esto, mientras mas apretaba la garganta del infractor, pues era una oportunidad que su lado negro se diera gusto.

Aragorn parecía que en verdad sentía lastima del seguidor -esto se esta yendo lejos... solo deja que diga sus intenciones- pidió.

Pero la mirada miel del reciente ingreso le dijo en silencio que no cedería solo por algunas palabras -Mikk- llamo Klaud con mando -es bueno saber que sabes hablar oestron- felicito, sus compañeros la miraron extrañado, era acaso que no le iba a detener, el anciano podría ser inofensivo.

La sonrisa del noah creció ante la felicitación fuera de lugar, pero no era momento, ahora disfrutaba el sofocar al que los perseguía desde atrás -_espero y con esto sea mas accesible- _dijo a la mujer que por la mirada le indico que no, como si no estuviera a punto de romper el cuello a un anciano.

Legolas con su arco tenso, aunque indeciso del objetivo, pues tanto el anciano como el noah merecían su atención, Gimli simplemente estaba tenso.

Los ojos del noah quedaron cubiertos por su flequillo desordenado, solo mostrando su sonrisa blanca que sobresalía entre su piel gris, peligro era lo único que se gritaba y hasta el mismo viento lo sabia, pues dejo de soplar.

-Soy un amigo- aseguro entrecortado el anciano, levantando las manos para que una luz cegadora lo rodeara en una protección por parte de su bastón, pero el noah simplemente se tambaleo hacia atrás, mas por el daño en sus ojos que porque le hubiera hecho algo físicamente.

El anciano parecía que temblaba cuando se irguió por completo aprovechando el momento de confusión, abandonando el manto y mostrando su rostro además de una blancura antinatural, las armas descendieron cuando el reconocimiento vino a todos.

Nine parpadeo, pero reacciono para mantener a Tyki de hacer algún daño -_Es de nuestro lado- _informo secamente aunque con molestia mirando al anciano, el noah cedió un poco frustrado de no tener la oportunidad de jugar... lastima.

-Eres en verdad tu- cuestiono Legolas con su expresión en blanco en aquellos finos gestos, su arco ahora flojamente tirando de sus brazos.

La sonrisa del anciano creció mirando a cada uno aunque con desconfianza en el ultimo ingreso, que saludo burlón como retándolo a volver a hacerlo.

-Gandalf... pensamos que estabas muerto- aseguro Aragorn, parpadeando un poco mas de lo necesario.

-Lo estaba, pero mi misión aquí no ha terminado- respondió con sinceridad -soy lo que debería de ser Saruman- informo su cambio de apariencia.

-Es Gandalf- pregunto incrédulo Gimli, soltando su hacha -mi amigo, nosotros ofendiéndote con Saruman-

-Gandalf el blanco- saboreo el elfo, Tyki parecía lejano como si esto fuera algo aburrido y normal.

-Tenemos nuevos aliados- pidió el anciano, ahora con su mirada astuta sobre el que casi lo asesina aunque una sonrisa se resbalo, Galadriel no le había comunicado de alguien como el... con la esencia que aunque no lo admitiría, lo hiso temblar.

-Es acaso que en nuestro grupo nadie odia a sus posibles asesinos- gruño el enano al elfo, que parecía por completo de acuerdo con lo dicho, pues Gandalf parecía interesado que molesto.

Aragorn escucho lo dicho, debía aceptar que tanto Nine como Gandalf parecían aceptar la naturaleza oscura del nuevo ingreso, aunque el segundo mas por curiosidad y la primera como obligación de un pasado que los esta persiguiendo... esto sofocaba odios por intentos de homicidio.

-Tyki Mikk- se presento el Noah, sintiéndose orgulloso de la manera en que ya casi hablaba mejor aunque algunas palabras se le escapaban, la mujer era un monstruo de tutor pero debía aceptar que era buena _-Pero mi oestron es limitado- _se dijo asi mismo, pero mínimo ya puede amenazar a alguien decentemente_._

_-_El es familia de Allen- añadió el dunadan, el istari se miro asombrado pues eso explicaba el cambio de esencia similar a la oscuridad del chico, esto se estaba volviendo complicado, si alguien podia infiltrarse con tanta facilidad sin ser notado.

-Bueno mis amigos, tenemos muchas historias que compartir- aseguro el anciano con una sonrisa, recargándose en su báculo con miradas simpáticas a todos.

-Pero debemos ayudar al chico Allen- Gimli recordó después de la conmoción del no odio al asesino.

-No se preocupen por eso, el joven Allen ya tiene su propia misión con los hobbits- sonrió consolador el resucitado.

No respondieron, pues Klaud dio un paso enfrente para salir de su mutismo por el ultimo comentario -PORQUE WALKER NO ME COMUNICO DE SU REGRESO- su voz era peligrosa en un volumen nunca antes escuchado, los de la comunidad se encogieron ante el temperamento ahora explosivo, mientras el noah parecía sumamente divertido.

Gandalf se miraba apenado -quería darles una sorpresa- ahora posiblemente el istari debería de abstenerse de causar impresiones, la rubia tenia una manera de hacer su mando y enojada era peligrosa, busco auxilio en el resto pero parecía que los arboles eran mas interesantes por ahora... luego frunció el ceño ante el extraño este le dio un gesto de "suerte".

-No me agradan las sorpresas- declaro cortante y disgustada la rubia -ahora al siguiente paso... Gandalf- demando, sin palabras de bienvenida ni mucho menos intercambio de relatos, pues era desde Rivendel que no se miraban.

El istari entendió, retrasando un poco el cuento del viaje desde que se separaron en Moria y su regreso por parte de Galadriel -ahora iremos a Rohan... el rey nos necesita-

Tyki parecía confundido -_Me podrías decir que demonios dijo- _pidió pero la mirada de irritación de su "maestra" le dijo que se dejara llevar, que lo sabría conforme esto continuara... no sabia que tenia que ver con el apocrypho, pero posiblemente tendría mas emociones con lo que fuera que estuviera metido este grupo colorido.

Con eso, este equipo conformado por hombres, mujer, enano, elfo e Istari salieron del bosque tenebroso para tener un viaje hasta Edoras, agradeciendo a Sombragris, caballo de Gandalf que haya regresado a sus corceles... el noah estaba complacido, no había sido por completo su culpa, tal vez.

XXXXX

En una de las paradas de Edoras, en el campo abierto que mostraba la oscuridad solo por unos momentos ya que no tenían el tiempo para descansar como es debido por parte de la comunidad y agregados, en esa oportunidad tanto Gimli, Legolas y Aragorn se acercaron al Istari ahora blanco para conversar alejados de los otros dos, que continuaban con su curso intensivo casi tortura.

-Que sucede mis buenos amigos- pidio el Istari con sabiduría, pero luego frunció el ceño con gravedad -he querido preguntar, pero donde se encuentra Boromir- su gesto era oscuro, pues no habian tenido oportunidad de ponerse al corriente de las historias y peculiares reuniones.

Aragorn se removio incomodo, dando una mirada a los otros dos como dudando lo que diria -era mi esperanza que supieras algo, mi buen amigo- con ausencia suspiro -Boromir fue asesinado... por un ser llamado apocrypho-

-¿Apocrypho?- saboreo la palabra extraña -es el tercer bando del que han corrido rumores en arda- sus ojos se oscurecieron, recordando las palabras de su señora cuando regreso.

-Me temo que si, pero nadie tuvo la mayor suerte de verlo tan cerca- Gimli dijo oscuramente, sus ojos mostraban la fiereza pero el temor en mismas cantidades.

-Esta criatura era sanguinaria, cruel pero su esencia... era luz- Legolas añadió con un gesto de piedra, apretando los puños ante el puro recuerdo.

Gandalf se acaricio la barba -me temo que se igual o menos que ustedes, mis amigos- añadió con lastima, mirando a esos dos que aunque eran sorprendentes y futuros aliados, tenían tantos misterios.

-Su pasado empieza a revelarse- Aragorn expuso lo que el mismo pensaba -pero en ese pasado, la oscuridad no es por completo cierta...- recordaba la forma tanto de Neah como Tyki para divertirse, actuar como personas de bien y ahora apoyándolos en un camino que el segundo ni siquiera había preguntado directamente -y la luz, tiene tanta maldad que es engañosa- los recuerdos del capitán de Gondor, la manera en que se expresaba ese ser de una manera bondadosa pero manchado de sangre inocente.

-No nos quieren involucrar...- aseguro Legolas, con el ceño fruncido de tantas vueltas que dan a las posibles explicaciones que han exigido en las pocas ocasiones -pero llegara el momento en que todo salga a la luz- recordó que al parecer estaban planeando una reunión.

Un suspiro del Istari, mirando cuidadoso a esos miembros de arda que parecían entre querer exigir respuestas o apoyar ciegamente -solo nos queda la paciencia... por el momento, a terminar nuestra propias misiones- sus hombros cayeron en la realización... algo se estaba moviendo, muy por debajo de Sauron... ese algo era la luz de un pasado de esos generales.

Los miembros originales de la comunidad del anillo se sumergieron en sus propios pensamientos oscuros, sintiéndose como piezas de un juego mayor donde en verdad no querían que empezara y si este ya inicio, que no fueran considerados piezas importantes... con eso, pidiendo a los valares... continuaron su camino a Edoras.

XXXXX

Eomer tercer mariscal de la marca, jinete asombroso con carácter y potencia, con la lealtad suficiente para su gente al punto de proteger sus tierras aun si esta orden no había sido dada.

Ahora encerrado en las mazmorras por la acción que hiso por desinterés y por su patria, no podía concebir que su tío lo haya encerrado por asegurar las fronteras, solo esperaba que Grima obtuviera un castigo digno por la falta de honor en lo que fuera tenia metido a su pariente.

-Mi señor- Hama llamo con algo de luz en sus ojos, con orgullo abriendo su celta ante la intriga del hasta ahora prisionero de su propia gente -es libre- informo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono, no porque estuviera desagradecido, pero debía de haber sucedido algo importante como para que ahora estuviera caminando fuera de su encierro.

-Llego el peregrino antes gris... libero a nuestro señor- dio un resumen Hama, mientras caminaban por los pasillos para salir a la luz donde la gente parecía susurrar algunas cosas.

Se hicieron el camino hasta donde el rey seguramente se encuentra, sentía emoción por parte de la libertad no solo propia, sino de su líder y tío... subieron las escalinatas para ingresar al edificio, guardias corrían a una dirección y el rápidamente siguió la misma velocidad.

-Abran paso- gruño Eomer con mando cuando el grupo se amotinaba en las puertas de la sala del trono, con esfuerzo llego hacia el frente.

El silencio era ensordecedor mientras una figura que conoció era el atacante de cierta femina, se erguía malicioso con algo en sus manos ahora ensangrentadas, sus ropas eran las mismas de blanco y negro, su apariencia gris antinatural con la sonrisa que retaba la amplitud de ese gesto en una felicidad insana.

-Le arrebato el corazón a Grima- susurro un guardia a su lado, provocando que los ojos desorbitados del mariscal analizaran el objeto carmesí en la mano del hombre, en efecto ahí un pedazo de carne que no era otro que el preciado órgano... miro el cuerpo tendido, Grima no tenia ningún agujero que acusara la acción, pero la palidez y el terror de sus ojos abiertos daban a entender que en efecto era el propio -sin espada- otro rumor.

-No era necesario la acción- la voz cálida de Gandalf se mostraba severo, acercándose con su nueva apariencia y mas vivo a como le habían dicho.

El asesino solo amplio su sonrisa, sus ojos de un color inédito brillaron en picardía cuando se encogió de hombros indiferente, en una clara acción de que un juego divertido fue parte.

Fue en ese momento que pudo ver mas allá de la escena extraña de asesinato, ahí estaba el enano gruñón que miraba tan blanco como el papel, en claro impacto pues miraba entre el cuerpo y el que todavía celebraba el corazón como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, junto a un elfo que parecía querer vomitar aunque su gesto no mostraba esa amenaza, también sus ojos puestos en lo que haya sucedido, el heredero de Isildur parecía triste pero resignado, un leve brillo de temor en sus sabios ojos, la mujer guerrera con su rostro cansado y frustrado, en una actitud de que esperaba eso.

-Me pueden decir que sucedió... que es el- la voz ahora mejorada de su tío resonó en mando, caminando erguido y sin la sombra del títere que conoció.

Gandalf volteo culpable -el es un aliado- corto aunque su voz no sonara convencida, no ahora que fue testigo la falta de culpa por quitar la vida de una forma cruel y sin miedo de la sangre, por el contrario con un claro placer de hacerlo.

-Que clase de aliado hace eso sin una espada ni herida- susurro Hama pero Eomer escucho, en efecto temía a ese aliado pero era mejor eso que enemigo, por la forma en que parecía indiferente a la atención.

-El era un traidor... pero seguía siendo un hombre de Rohan- Theoden aseguro, su mirada en un claro gesto de justicia -no me gusto la forma, pero si no hubiera sido el... yo y mi espada estuvieran celebrando su sangre- apretó sus puños, pues en efecto estaba ofendido de haber sido utilizado.

-Lamento el inconveniente- el hombre sonrió tirando el corazón al cuerpo de su dueño con indiferencia, mientras su apariencia y ropa volvían a lo que podía ser la normalidad, pues sus rasgos finos eran fuera de algún carácter del hombre conocido en pueblos libres.

-Ey tu eres el elfo vagabundo- Hama grito apuntándolo con acusación, ignorando que ese acababa de cambiar de apariencia y asesinar sin piedad a Grima -pensé que eras mudo- continuo, pisando fuerte hacia el extraño que sonrió culpable.

Legolas frunció el ceño, mirando acusador ahora al asesino, ofendido porque lo hubieran catalogado en su especie, pero debía aceptar en estas tierras era raro ver a alguien de su raza y ese reciente ingreso tenia algunas señas que podían ser confundido.

-Vivi en Edoras algún tiempo- contesto entre cortado el hombre, suspirando como en recuerdo de su vida al parecer en ese mismo lugar -Tyki Mikk- se presento, sus ojos ahora ocultos en un artefacto extraño, inclinándose en cortesía.

-Hermano- Eowyn se acercaba con ojos llorosos donde el mariscal todavía analizaba la escena y cambio de ella, los soldados parecían indispuestos a moverse como temiendo de ser arrastrados por la extrañeza que presento el jefe de la guardia.

Eomer le sonrió, pero su vista todavía vagaba en la rubia que parecía bastante natural alrededor del que casi la asesino enfrente de su gente, debía cuestionar después como es que Hama conocía al extraño desde antes, pero su equipo no lo reconoció... muchas dudas, intriga y no tenia ganas de seguir pensando por el momento... temía las respuestas que prometieron ser dadas en un futuro.

Gandalf tosió un poco, cortando esa reunión mientras guardias recogían con temor el cuerpo del ahora fallecido Grima -tenemos cosas que atender... rey Theoden- aseguro.

-Creo que si- suspiro el viejo rey, mientras observaba a su sobrino con ojos de disculpa para alejarse a tratar temas importantes -Eowyn prepara un festín- ordeno a su sobrina que estaba abrazando a su hermano, obedeciendo en instantes.

-Como es que todos parecen aceptarlo tan fácilmente- gruño Gimli cuando Eomer se acerco, señalando al conocido como Tyki hablando con Nine y Hama (este ultimo en constante queja, al parecer era amigo del elfo vagabundo).

-Quizás porque es mejor aliado que enemigo- sugirió ausente Eomer, sonrisa compartida a la comunidad -es bueno saber que cumplieron su palabra- miro al heredero de Isildur.

-Nuestras espadas estaban destinadas- contesto formal Aragorn.

XXXXX

Tyki se acomodo en esa silla mientras degustaba la cerveza ofrecida, su mirada vago por todo el recinto de piedra luego en sus acompañantes de mesa.

Sonrio arrogante al enano que entrecerró sus ojos, el elfo de igual manera pero esto solo causaba su diversión crecer, sintió alguien dándole un codazo y frunció el ceño -_Señorita Corazon, no debe ser tan violenta, no obtendrá mari...-_su replica murió, no había nada mas terrorífico que una mujer enojada, mas cuando esta podía hacerte sufrir de una manera única que hacías preferir el daño fisico.

-Sin cerveza ni conversaciones en ingles- castigo con mando la antes general, quitando la bebida para ella misma tomarla.

Un resoplido, solo por diversión estaba en ese lugar, si no, hubiera marchado a encontrar al chaval aunque debía aceptarlo, tenia placer en sacar de sus cabales a la señorita corazón y viceversa al parecer... miro atento al anciano blanco, estaban a punto de marchar al sur para repeler a otro vejete... según la explicación general de la colega.

Nadie parecía molesto o si quiera tratar de interrogarlo por su cambio, al parecer la mujer había manejado muy bien la situación, aunque el temor era evidente para otros menos confiados o hasta débiles, pues la mujer que le estaba sirviendo parecía andar con cuidado a su alrededor.

Suspiro, por el momento se dejaría llevar... pensó nuevamente, de ese recurrente como un alivio a si mismo de que estaba en lo correcto, apretó con fuerza su puño y su aura cambio... el apocrypho pagaría.

-Mikk- llamo Klaud con la mirada severa, obligándolo a tranquilizarse pues el elfo y el vejete parecían a punto de querer saltarle encima por el cambio repentino a unos pasos del estado noah, el resto de la mesa simplemente curiosos por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando al no ser tan sensibles a su poco instinto asesino que se le escapo con solo el pensamiento.

-Cuando partiremos- cuestiono para que el centro de atención fuera a la marcha a seguir.

-En unos momentos- contesto la antes general, apreciando el detalle de preguntar en oestron.

XXXXX

El viaje había sido calmado en un inicio, Edoras había quedado bajo el cuidado de Eowyn si es que nadie de los herederos o rey regresaban, conforme su avance a las fronteras el ambiente parecía oscurecerse y el instinto de preservación gritar en alarma para cada hombre.

-Hay sangre mas adelante- Tyki aseguro con una sonrisa salvaje, al bajar del caballo que parecía incomodo, desapareciendo en una sombra que se fundió en el suelo, solo en una dirección sin esperar ordenes.

Klaud suspiro cuando las miradas cayeron en ella, como siempre en espera de algún comentario como niñera del reciente ingreso -esperemos- aclaro.

-Como es que puede hacer lo que quiere- Gimli gruño desde donde Eomer estaba, pues compartían caballo.

-Porque puede...- dijo mordaz Legolas, frunció el ceño hacia el punto del bosque que crecía delante de donde estaban parados.

-Tus ojos que ven- cuestiono Gandalf al elfo, Aragorn junto a Theoden esperando atentos, el segundo al ser el rey de la marca parecía no molestarle que alguien estuviera haciendo algo sin esperar aunque sea su bendición, por Hama conocían que era bueno aunque extraño.

-Nada... es como si alguien no quisiera que viera mas allá- parpadeo el rubio con incredibilidad, pero nuevamente el atardecer se pintaba de rojo cuando personas comenzaron a salir de entre los bosques.

-Sobrevivientes- aseguro Eomer, contando al menos 20 personas de los cuales traían arrastrando a otras tantas, seguramente heridos.

Cuando estos llegaron tenían un rostro de terror, pues habían sido salvados y echados para dejar solo al único hombre, tuvieron que hacerlo cuando las risas locas llenaron sus oídos ignorándolos, además con sus piernas temblando ante la escena sangrienta de alguien sin armas luchando contra orcos de manera rápida, los guardias coincidieron que no eran necesarios.

El vado de Isen había sido perdido, fue la noticia clara y casi deprimente de los soldados sobrevivientes.

-Pero la marca no- Theoden que había permanecido oculto detrás de su sobrino, salió orgulloso dando esperanzas a los deprimidos guerreros -marcharemos al abismo de Helm- ordeno a todo pulmon.

Gandalf sabia que hacer, miro a todo el grupo para susurrarle al rey -tengo que irme- le indico ante la clara molestia de dejar justo ahora, pero la mirada sabia lo hiso retractarse al darse cuenta que algo tenia entre manos -Nuestros caminos se separan aquí... cuiden al rey- ordeno al resto, para galopar con sombragris con el objetivo de reunir guerreros sobrevivientes.

Klaud suspiro, fue cuando todos en vez de mirar en dirección donde el Istari había dejado de improvisto, estaban donde los soldados habían escapado de la lucha perdida del Vado, ahí con una sonrisa satisfecha, caminando casual como si hubiera ido al mas placido lugar afrodisiaco era el noah

-Ahora donde vamos- cuestiono con su oestron entre cortado, su sonrisa vaga y mirada descuidada pues sus lentes habían sido perdidos en su locura, mostrando un rico color natural café.

-Al abismo de Helm- contesto Aragorn, dándole por primera vez unas palmadas en la espalda, era necesario comenzar a hacer lazos -bien hecho- felicito.

Tyki abrió sus ojos en sorpresa por el cálido recibimiento, sonriendo con sinceridad ni malicia -hago lo que puedo- acepto descuidado, puede... que tal vez, era momento de hacer amigos.

Klaud suspiro, puede que Estel tenga una habilidad de liderazgo único pero un poco feliz de que la integración de su "encargo" comenzara a hacerse, aunque Gimli y Legolas eran otra cosa.

Los sobrevivientes miraron intrigados al recién llegado, no era el mismo que habían dejado... pero luego fueron informados, que al parecer tenia la habilidad de cambiar de apariencia, aunque el misterio también abarcaba al notar a una mujer entre sus filas, nadie cuestiono nuevamente.

Eomer negó un poco, pero sentía el gruñido del enano al ver como Aragorn ahora hablaba tan natural con Tyki, Legolas también parecía con desconfianza... ambas razas tenían graves síntomas de rencor, pero bueno... había querido asesinar a la fémina.

Ahora el mariscal pensaba, como es que no protesto por traer a una mujer entre ellos... luego recordó la forma en que se molesta la dichosa por subestimarla (Hama cometió el error, ahora su mejilla era adornada por un golpe fuerte del genero debil), tal vez era momento de cambiar de pensamientos y creencias... dejándola como única excepción... aunque la espinita de ofrecerle protección no se la podía quitar, después de todo era un caballero.

-Todos, al abismo de Helm- llamo Theoden con liderazgo, pues la batalla de Rohan estaba próxima a llevarse a cabo.

XXXXX

Allen estaba mas que aburrido en ese lugar, jugueteando con la pequeña cascada en aquel claro donde esperaban la resolución nuevamente de los arboles habladores, como es que podian olvidar la principal razón de esa reunión... todo el tiempo perdido para decidir si eran orcos.

Gruño de frustración, pero la esencia anciana de los Ents le provocaba tener algo de respeto, hasta Neah susurraba que era demasiado joven para el... EL ERA EL CONDE... por todo lo que es bueno, cuantos años tendría ese bosque hablador.

Un chapoteo nuevamente para dar a entender que hace mucho paso la etapa de aburrimiento para dar paso al extremo de morir sin hacer nada parte 1, refunfuño en mal humor... desde que asusto a los hobbits estos se habían vuelto algo aislados, como si temieran ser dañados, no los culpaba... pero ahora no tenia con que matar tanto tiempo.

_Podrias entrenar... _susurro mordaz de su tio, al parecer el si disfruto que estuviera a un punto de la tumba de aburrimiento, pero no era suficiente para hacer ejercicio, la pesadilla le había quitado toda intención.

-Mis jovenes y pequeños amigos- Barbol llamo con lentitud para salir a encarar a los que con paciencia esperaron, pero dormitando nunca terminaría de hablar.

-Señor- llamo Allen que gustoso recibió al anciano árbol, el aburrimiento casi lo mata y seria una muerte patética -SEÑOR- grito al final, para despertar al venerable abuelo.

-Que...- comento desorientado la madera habladora, parpadeando pesadamente en reconocimiento de lo que estaba diciendo -ah... los Ents no participaran- volvió a dormitar, en un buen tiempo, por que los miembros de la comunidad compartieron miradas preocupadas olvidando el impacto del peliblanco en los primos.

-No podemos- chillo Merry indignado -nuestro amigos... todos estamos involucrados- aseguro con un valor poco característico además de una seriedad fuera de su papel.

-Nosotros haremos lo de siempre... adaptarnos- aseguro el árbol con confianza, pues es lo que siempre hacen cuando las guerras estallan y terminan.

-Pero son parte de este mundo- Allen rompió, pasándose su mano enguantada por su cabellera ahora molestamente larga -si este mundo es dañado... USTEDES TAMBIEN- alzo sus manos.

-Tranquilícense... jóvenes- calmante aseguro Barbol -entendemos, pero este no es nuestra guerra... estas siempre estallaran... no involucrarnos es sensato para nosotros- volvió a dormitar.

-Pero señor Barbol- Pippin llamo -nuestros amigos- dio una mirada triste, recordando la horda de enemigos ahora marchando.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer- aseguro el árbol inflexible a pesar de su carácter dormilón.

Allen se quedo pensativo un poco, mientras las protestas de los jóvenes aumentaban pero el árbol a veces dormía parado -bueno...- llamo la atención, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria que se calmo cuando este les guiño un ojo -entonces aléjenos del peligro... si no es mucho pedir, señor Barbol- dio su mejor sonrisa inocente, de esas que usaba para engañar a sus victimas de estafa.

-Puedo dejarlos al norte de Fangorn- ofreció paciente el gran árbol, con una sonrisa entre su cafés labios.

-Seria muy evidente- aseguro Pippin consiguiendo el plan de Allen, olvidando el miedo que tenían a causa de un bien mayor, después de todo era una pesadilla la que influyo a su amigo -que tal por el sur- sugirió un poco perdido.

-Pero ahí esta Isengard...- aseguro confundido el árbol -pueden ser capturados- recordó.

-A veces la mejor manera de ocultarse... es cuando pasamos por un lugar que se supone debemos evitar- Allen ofreció con sinceridad engañosa.

Barbol se les quedo mirando un poco, dormito otro tanto y luego abrio sus ojos con la solución -bien, vamos a Isengard- sonrió ofreciendo su brazo para que escalaran los pequeños -vamos peliblanco- apresuro.

Allen fruncio el ceño ante el mote, pero lo paso por alto después de todo tenia esencia de abuelo tierno, escalando para estar en el hombro derecho -bien señor Barbol- sonrió.

El grupo comenzó su camino, mientras a espaldas del árbol Allen y Pippin chocaban las manos (el segundo tuvo que ser explicado de la acción, como algo de complicidad) Merry solo negó un poco, mirando ahora su dirección, si esto funcionaba... los Ents entrarían a la guerra.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Ahora es un poco largo, ya tenia mucho que no escribia tanto.

Como ven, todavia Tyki no es tragado, bueno quien lo haría si intento asesinar a uno de tus amigos con una esencia tan oscura como la noche... solo Klaud y Gandalf.

Tienen prioridades y por fin ahora al abismo de Helm, proximo capitulo exclusivo aunque tengo la idea espero poder expresarme y no bloquearme.

Saludos a todos los seguidores silenciosos y los que dejan review, el tercer bando queda de lado... por ahora... aunque no fuera de los pensamientos de los que lo presenciaron en persona.

Neah20... fuera.


	16. Chapter 16

Linea 16: Extrañezas

Klaud miraba la imponente construcción de piedra, que parecía una con la montaña a sus espaldas, inquebrantable y memorable, como sus leyendas del sur relatan conforme las edades avanzan... la fortaleza del abismo de Helm en toda su gloria mientras subían por la rampa de la cuernavilla.

Suspiro un poco apesumbrada, al no contar con Walker el auxilio de otros pueblos libres había sido desechado, según entendía del ultimo reporte de su colega exorcista, ahora se encontraban rumbo a Isengard bajo el cuidado de Barbol, un relato escaso de detalles pero lo justo para ubicarlo y esperar que fuera lo que fuera su misión, la cumpliera con éxito.

Miro la gran puerta irguiéndose para ser dejada atrás, descendiendo en el interior y pasando lo que al parecer eran refugiados o soldados enviados con el propósito de resistir, eran pocos pero lo suficiente para que junto con los que llegan con ellos, hicieran lo necesario para lo que promete ser una lucha de leyenda.

El enemigo le estaban pisando los talones literalmente, era algo que Klaud pudo notar, calculando que era cuestión de horas y todo el conflicto iniciaría, podría no ser comparada con su ultima lucha en la guerra santa, por cuestiones obvias... prometía ser sangrienta en cuanto a números.

La gente los miraban con esperanzas de no caer por completo ante la amenaza de Isengard, sentía a la gente revolotear y abrir paso al grupo de caballo, obtuvo miradas curiosas pero no era la única, también el resto de la comunidad del anillo y el noah.

Tyki se habia comportado tan despreocupadamente como siempre aunque su cara boba de sorpresa por la estructura fue evidente para todos, ahora apoyado por el Dunadan que parecía le tomo mas confianza al ser el héroe de todos esos sobrevivientes del Vado, pero sabia que las dudas de su entorno solo se agrandaban.

El rey de Rohan no había cuestionado, pero sus ojos ancianos brillaban cada vez que miraba entre ella y el noah, como luchando por cuestionar, después de todo el segundo demostró que sin importar los números y sin espada, era un guerrero único... sin contar sus cambios de apariencia además de la brujería de fundirse en sombras en el piso.

El viento soplo en suave brisa, la nostalgia mientras galopaba entre las paredes de roca, extrañaba a Lau Jimin, su mascota era su recordatorio de su vida simple antes de la orden... antes del corazon.

Otro suspiro y estaba segura que tendría un buen dolor de cabeza, Theoden a su lado miro curioso mientras el encargado del abismo de Helm salía al camino para mostrar sus respetos al rey.

Pero ese anciano le dio una mirada desdeñosa en su dirección, provocando que arqueara la ceja -mi señor, como es que una mujer esta entre los guerreros- cuestiono con cuidado, analizando entre todos los recién llegados, pero su vista volvía donde ella se encontraba.

Pero ese viejo era evidentemente el portavoz de todos los que defendían Helm, mirando inquisitoriamente donde la fémina se erguía en orgullo e indemne de ser el centro de atención.

-Mi buen Gamelin...- llamo el rey con paciencia, pero negando que en efecto era una duda que arrastrarían conforme la mujer se abra paso en tierra de hombres -ella es parte de la defensa, una de las pocas en su especie- alabo.

_-Estoy de acuerdo, nunca había concebido una señorita como guerrera... señorita corazón- _añadió casual Tyki, en ingles y con sorna, pues en efecto solo la orden negra tuvo la idea de reclutar mujeres pues para el noah, ellas siempre eran lo que se debe defender.

La general frunció severo el gesto en dirección del inocente Noah, mientras Aragorn a su lado suponía lo que había dicho en su idioma extranjero por la simple mirada homicida de su siempre tranquila colega.

Gamelin parecía algo confundido por la fiereza del gesto de la fémina con otro extraño, pero prefirió no cuestionar la idea de su rey dando el paso sin mas que decir.

Mikk sonrió complacido cuando la rubia desvió su mirada para descender del corsé, una victoria pero no la guerra ganada.

XXXXX

Legolas observaba el horizonte, suspirando cuando las nubes amenazantes también arribaban con el enemigo, observo al enano sentado en el suelo a su lado, ambos compartiendo una amistad inédita entre especies.

-Me parece mi buen Legolas... que esta guerra merece una competencia- el enano miro jovial al rubio, este arqueo la ceja ante el interés -que te parece- pidio sonriente y bonachón -para averiguar cual de los dos es el mejor- siguio picando.

El principe hiso una mueca, pero el brillo divertido traicionaba sus rasgos nobles -por supuesto... si estas dispuesto a perder- contesto casual y venenoso.

-Crees que hay alguien mas que quiera unirse- cuestiono el enano acariciando su barba, el viento amenazante de las ordas del enemigo posicionándose fuera del resguardo de Helm.

Ambos compartieron su silencio, admirando a sus colegas, Aragorn junto con Eomer administrando la guardia para cubrir el muro bajo, donde dentro de poco ellos mismos estarán posicionados... buscaron a Klaud pero esta estaba con el Noah, en un discurso de estrategia al cual se unieron los primeros dos, compartieron miradas graves pero aceptaron.

-No lo creo, mi amigo- contesto el elfo, pues aunque consideraba a tres de esos cuatro... el familiar de Allen ni siquiera lo contaban.

Para el elfo era un misterio, puede que esta sea una oportunidad única de presenciar de primera mano el alcance del familiar de Allen, medirlo como aliado y temerlo al imaginarlo como enemigo, tambien un ojo en Klaud siendo la misteriosa "corazón" de quien sabe quien.

La mancha oscura del enemigo se miraba en el valle, el atardecer caia como promesa mortal para ambos mandos... la mano blanca... el ejercito de Saruman llegaba para retar al abismo de Helm.

XXXXX

Eomer corria de un lado a otro organizando a los pocos combatientes, con ayuda de Aragorn y aprobación de su tio, era un arduo trabajo que realizar, eso sin contar el apoyo de Klaud que tuvo que apreciar sus conocimientos en estrategia, una cualidad no vista en mujeres y al cual le da puntos para no arrepentirse de traerla.

Ahora que para todos es una noticia su rango entre los guerreros para ser una mujer, un general que equivaldría un capitán o mariscal, un rango alcanzado solo para el genero masculino... el cual Aragorn dijo con orgullo cuando Gamelin intento protestar nuevamente por sus consejos de guerras dados

Tyki era otra cosa aparte, según el juicio del mariscal era una persona descuidada pero temeraria según las palabras de los sobrevivientes del Vado, eso sin contar el recuerdo de como habia casi quitado la vida a la ahora conocida capitán sin una pisca de remordimiento por tenerla en sus manos (aunque como murió Grima quedo confirmado su crueldad).

Un par único, pero que traía consigo tantos misterios que prometían ser resueltos cuando esto terminara y el tal Walker viniera de su misión, al parecer era un tema que venían arrastrando desde lugares de ensueño.

-Los valares estén contigo- Aragorn rompió sus pensamientos, ahí el heredero de Isildur le dio una mirada de suerte.

-Lo mismo digo- aseguro el mariscal, pues ante todo y con la mente solo en sobrevivir, esta noche seria la mas larga que pasaría en las historias de la marca.

XXXXX

Tyki estaba aburrido, ahí en la cuernavilla admirando a los enemigos en la parte baja de aquel, su sonrisa era suave, mientras su apariencia cambiaba a la conocida gris, pero asusto a algunos hombres que estaban a su lado y no habían presenciado ese detalle... que en efecto eran pocos.

Sus ropas ahora eran las de noah, su túnica blanca con sus pantalones oscuros, que mostraban un poco el torso, se irguió un poco mas, saltando en el muro para sentarse ahí en la roca, sus pies colgando en esa altura alarmante -mi querida corazón.. Alguna restricción- dijo con burla a la rubia a su lado, podía sentir la inocencia ya acomodada a voluntad en su espada... podía sentir el aura hostil de esa sustancia provocando a su noah, pero debía ignorarlo... por el bien de la diversión.

Klaud le dio una mirada de recriminación por su forma tan natural de actuar como si los gruñidos de todos esos seres fueran nada a comparación, pero negó sin inmutarse siquiera por el apodo aunque alagada de hablarlo en oestron -solo evita todas las bajas que se pueda-

La sonrisa de medio lado del hombre, solo para divertirse se dirigia a ella como su actual "niñera" se podria decir, ademas de ser el recordatorio de su pasado, luego lanzo una mirada mordaz al grupo de arqueros a sus espaldas que trataban de no mirarlos tanto tiempo... aunque fracasando estrepitosamente.

Pues para cada miembro del ejercito de Rohan, mas los que estaban ahí para presenciar el cambio de apariencia y la forma casual de moverse aun con la amenaza del otro lado de la muralla, era una forma de hacerlos sentir menos... la mujer y ese hombre se hablaban como si la guerra fuera natural, no ajenos a la sangre derramada en conflictos.

El hombre sentado en un lugar imprudente con el vacío bajo sus pies, la mujer distante mirando aburrida toda la orda de orcos, uruk-hai, huargos y dundelinos.

-No mueras corazón...- siseo Tyki al ver con burla al enemigo que le gruñía -que tu vida me pertenece- aseguro posesivo, dándole una mirada de alarde a la mujer e ignorando las miradas de sorpresa por la insinuación a los arqueros presentes.

Un bufido por parte de la rubia, no tomándosela personal -tomando posesión de algo que no te pertenece... no seas creído- contesto fríamente, no dándole la atención que no se merece eso.

Los ojos dorados brillaron peligrosamente, con una sonrisa torcida en su elegante rostro gris -solo para que no lo olvides... las lineas siguen ahí- indico al fijar su vista en el enemigo, con algo de curiosidad, después de todo era su primer encuentro con esas cosas.

Nine suspiro pesadamente, mirando al cielo al sentir su propio ser revoloteando en su instinto de sofocar al hombre de su lado, el odio noah e inocencia era palpable y mas presente, posiblemente por Walker es por lo cual soportaba mas ese instinto recién descubierto en la ultima batalla en presencia de Neah.

No era momento para nostalgias y análisis, pensó la antes general ignorando la incomodidad de su entorno a causa del ambiente hostil en sus propias filas.

XXXXX

Theoden suspiraba cansado, su corazón valiente dispuesto a retar hasta el ultimo aliento aquellos que le cegaron y a causa de esto, no presencio el final de su hijo.

Su mirada melancolía al recordatorio de su perdido primogénito, recorriendo cada piedra, cada hombre posicionado en las orillas de la muralla tanto de la cuernavilla como la baja, el piso de piedra y la fortaleza era lo único que lo separara de todos aquellos que querían sangre de la marca derramada.

-Los tambores y viento de guerra...- susurro para si mismo, a su lado el siempre fiel Hama cuyo ojo tenia el recordatorio de la duda que expreso delante de la única mujer en ese campo -que los valares y la gracia de Helm nos amparen- miro el cielo oscurecido de una nube cargada de lluvia.

Sus guardias no respondieron, ahí dispuestos a dar su vida para defender de los intruso las tierras de los Rohirrim, no hay titubeo, temores olvidados y el simple deseo... de salir de eso con vida.

XXXXX

El noah ahora ansioso mirando el vacío con una curiosidad infantil, luego los gruñidos del enemigo como intentando intimidarlo, la lluvia comenzó a caer y en esos instantes el quería un cigarro, suspirando por la ausencia del vicio en esas tierras de ensueño medieval.

Cortesía y educación, Adam le habia dicho, solo por eso estaba ahí sentado en la muralla esperando a que todo iniciara mientras sus ropas se empapaban y su cabello caía por la humedad, ahora subió un poco su pie para que su barbilla descansara en su rodilla con ausencia.

Una sonrisa salvaje creció, su flequillo tapando sus ojos mientras su instinto asesino tomaba las riendas en su propio método de intimidación a las filas enemigas, relamió sus labios en un intento de sofocar las ganas de su noah de bajar de ese lugar para estar entre la multitud de seres grotescos... quería iniciar, la adrenalina comenzaba a hacer su camino por sus venas, por pelear... por bañarse en la sangre enemiga... su sangre seria carmesí... sabría a cobrizo como la humana... se cuestiono con morbo.

Lo hombres a su lado, se encogieron por pura inercia agradeciendo no ser foco directo del que se consideraba aliado, la presión y los instintos de cada defensor gritaba para alejarse, pero no podían, por honor y para Rohan, permanecerían en sus lugares a respaldar a alguien que no sabia si lo necesitaban siquiera.

Klaud negó fervientemente, pero ella misma sentía su propia naturaleza querer salir, esta era la primera guerra después del fin de la santa, de su descubrimiento como el centro del "bien", habría diferencias... tendría cambios... se cuestiono, no acobardada por la esencia aplastante de su antes enemigo a su lado.

XXXXX

El relámpago sono, los tambores abajo... la primera gota toco tierra, el gruñido de las bestias de apoyo... la luz del rayo ilumino todo rostro hostil con la esperanza de sangre... cuando la primera ola de flechas enemigas dispararon.

Aragorn habia ordenado el mantenerse firme, no responder el ataque pero se trago una maldición que prometía arruinar su reputación, al ver como los proyectiles era repelido por una fuerza solo visible por la misma agua de lluvia.

Fruncio el ceño y los jadeos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar ante la ayuda "divina" de que ninguno de sus filas cayera ante el ataque de arqueros enemigos, un poco de valor fue sembrado y la esperanza de que puede... que sobrevivan esta noche.

Esto no fue bueno para el ejercito de Saruman, sin embargo, que gruño en frustración cuando su nuevo intento fallo nuevamente, ante una carcajada que resonó por el vacío del abismo.

-Que acaba de suceder- gruño Gimli expectante, mirando todos lados desde la poca visibilidad de la maldita muralla alta.

-El señor Tyki- dijo secamente Legolas, escuchando atento las risas de hostigacion por parte de la ultima integración de su grupo.

Ahora el enano maldecía no haber accedido a que le trajeran la caja para ver, aunque no le agradaba el sujeto, parecía que siempre se salía con la suya.

El dunadan solo se encogió un poco, si como aliado era intimidador... como Klaud pudo enfrentarlo cuando fue su enemigo, se cuestiono internamente al ver como las flechas rebotaban en su tercer intento.

XXXXX

Las primeras escalera hicieron contacto, el enemigo subía con la intención asesina, los protectores dispuestos.

Los primeros defensores caían ante la espada o hacha enemiga, Klaud frunció el ceño dispuesta a bajar de la cuernavilla para ser de apoyo en este lugar, aunque una mano se lo impidió -que haces- cuestiono demandante, la lluvia fría en todo su auge.

-Lo siento mi señora... pero necesito que se quede de apoyo para nuestro rey- Eomer había sido el que impidió su marcha, después de todo no podía concebir que una mujer luchara directamente en la guerra si podía evitarlo.

-Caballeroso- con sorna dijo Tyki que estaba parado en ausencia por la cuernavilla, su cabello ahora remojado pero sus ojos resaltaban aun mas entre la negrura de la noche y su tez.

Eomer le lanzo una mirada de disgusto al noah que le sonreía abiertamente -algún problema, mi señor- cuestiono tratando de tragarse su furia por la burla a sus modos de ver por la mujer

-Yo se donde mi lugar me necesita- Klaud airadamente se zafó del todavía agarre de su al parecer nombrado protector de costumbres machistas, dando una mirada de dardos entre los dos que parecian competir entre la curiosidad e indignación.

-LAS PUERTAS- el grito vino desde los muros de la cuernavilla, mientras el golpe seco y arqueros desesperados trataban vanamente de evitar que la madera se venciera ante la violación.

-Nuestro "corazon" tiene valor, caballero- con orgullo venenoso el noah abrió sus brazos mientras un rayo a sus espaldas le daba mas dramatismo y aumentaba la sonrisa cruel que amenazaba con partir el rostro elegante por la mitad.

-Es peligroso- advirtió preocupado Eomer, con su molestia siendo soplada por el viento acuoso cuando el gris amenazo con dar un paso al vacío, su sonrisa cada vez mas amplia, todos contuvieron el aliento viendo como un suicida al que hasta ahora solo había ayudado en repeler las flechas en el primer encuentro, ahora estaba parado en la nada.

Los ojos dorados parpadearon en carisma, mientras dio la espalda como si no hubiera casi causado un infarto a arqueros, mariscales y reyes (pues Aragorn había corrido para proteger la puerta), Klaud volteo los ojos.

Nadie se movió, el rey Theoden parpadeo varias veces incrédulo que ese extranjero estuviera descendiendo casualmente como si escaleras en el vacío solo para el estuvieran presentes.

-¿Qué es el?- cuestiono Eomer la pregunta temida por decir, ahora en la muralla esforzándose por ver por la orilla, donde ese hombre ahora estaba posicionado en la rampa con la muerte a sus pies.

-Algo que casi nos mata del susto- gruño Gimli con frustración, clamando a Durin paciencia y esmero para sobrevivir a todos esas sorpresas del familiar del chiquillo.

Las risas locas y orcos en lamentos, llenaron el espacio de aquella cuernavilla, la esencia de muerte no sofocada por la lluvia, un único hombre defendiendo la rampa con un éxito aplastante y sembrando el temor en filas enemigas... y aliadas.

-Este punto esta cubierto- Klaud llamo la atención de todos los mudos, ahora mirando a la rubia que parecía natural con el hecho que su colega desafío toda cordura con sus acciones -ahora, a defender el muro bajo- ordeno secamente, dando miradas recriminatorias al resto.

Eomer suspiro, no era el momento... pero como deseaba que lo fuera y su pregunta no seria olvidada, con eso en mente... todos aquellos que querían defender la puerta, retrocedieron donde el muro bajo comenzaba a teñirse de sangre de ambos bandos.

XXXXX

Legolas observaba a la mujer a su lado, ambos recargados en la piedra de la muralla baja, llegaron a un punto muerto donde el enemigo había cedido el ataque al ser un fracaso su entrada por el desagüe que ahora era tapado bajo las manos maestras del enano.

La lluvia era historia, pero aun empapados y con la piel brillando por el liquido del sudor, agua o sangre, la tranquilidad momentánea era de agrado, pero eso solo significaba que el siguiente golpe seria mas fuerte y contundente.

Sus ojos elficos vagaron en todo lo amplio de la muraba alta y baja, observo con interés como todas las criaturas oscuras y dundelinos le sacaban la vuelta a la rampa, donde su no agradable compañero gris estaba sentado casualmente, como burla por no ser superado aunque sea por números.

Luego a todas las escaleras que habían caído bajo la espada de extraño brillo y con alcance inimaginable de su amiga, los heridos comenzaban a ser escoltados mientras algunos continuaban su vigilia incomoda durante este descanso.

-Ire a buscar a Gimli- se excuso de ese cómodo silencio, la rubia le confirmo con una simple inclinación respetuosa, el elfo tenia que admitir que aun bajo la suciedad y el desastre de haber peleado, su compañera no disminuía de belleza e intimidación, dos cualidades que nunca pensó ser vistas.

Con eso en mente decidió que era momento de su retirada anunciada, pasando a los soldados que se sentían seguros bajo el cuidado de una mujer, irónico siendo que este seria el pretexto para disminuirla y obligarla a refugiarse.

No dio algunos pasos, cuando la explosión vino a sus espaldas, encogiéndolo por el dolor de sus oidos al cual un zumbido lo llenaba, pero también por la preocupación... volteo olvidando sus molestias, para ver el hueco en la piedra... su amiga había desaparecido.

XXXXX

Un momento estaba pensativa, luego el dolor de ser lanzada desde sus cimientos con su espada a paradero desconocido, el vértigo de la caída, otro dolor de su choque entre la dura piedra y golpeteo de escombros en su ser, hiso una mueca mientras trataba vanamente de levantarse, sus ojos se abrieron para ver como sus piernas estaban desaparecidas en el escombro.

No podía procesar su situación, no entendía los gritos de su entorno, pero contuvo el aliento cuando la fuerza del agua la removió con violencia para sentir el aplastante de las rocas en su piernas no ceder, ahogarla y con la falta de aire.

Sintió ser pisada duramente, el cuerpo estaba adormeciéndose... cuando comenzó a sentir que su vida se apagaba.

Una canción sonando entre su subconsciente, la luz rodeándola cálidamente, sus sentidos durmiéndose conforme era rodeada... el brillante azul protectoramente sobre ella, gritos de agonía pero no eran suyos... cuando todo se volvió en un sueño tranquilo.

La inocencia de una espada y antigua mascota cristalizandose en su entorno, Klaud Nine como corazón no podía morir.

XXXXX

Un gruñido profundo y animal resonó desde el pecho del siempre divertido Tyki, que ante la explosión abandono su lugar en la rampa, corriendo por encima del abismo hasta donde el hueco del ataque estaba evidente.

Su noah sentía la vibración cambiar conforme se acercaba como apoyo del lugar violado, el agua junto con enemigos estaban entrando a diestra y siniestra, los aliados trataban fuertemente de defenderse, entonces lo vio y con ello, como ambos bandos caían en cierto entorno.

-ALEJENSE- replico a unos que fuera de esa área querían ayudar a los que caían tapándose los oídos, estos lo miraron confuso cuando descendió.

-Que sucede- Aragorn demando, mientras se contenía de ir en auxilio de un soldado que gritaba de dolor, pero no era el único, también los oscuros sufrían.

Los Huargos retrocedían por instinto, olvidando su entrada victoriosa a la impenetrable defensa, orcos y Uruk hai se habían detenido observando con morbo como sus colegas estaban de rodillas, eran mas sus números al tratar de pasar por encima de sus inútiles compañeros arrodillados.

El dunadan estaba desesperado, detuvo a todo soldado que intento acercarse dentro del perímetro señalado, el agua pasando entre sus pies mientras una niebla espesa parecía aparecer en su entorno... silencio... ambos bandos se detuvieron expectantes ante el fenómeno.

El noah no contesto, señalando secamente un lugar mientras el agua descendía y la extraña niebla con ella, ahí un cristal que podía ser juzgada como hermoso, flotaba por encima de la superficie de manera mística, no pudieron apreciarlo abiertamente cuando la oscuridad rodeo no solo esa area... toda la extensión del hueco en la pared.

-QUE- grito Trancos al sentir el viento soplar mientras sus enemigos y aliados habían sido tragados por la oscuridad mas intensa que la misma noche.

Todos voltearon a ver incriminatoriamente al gris, donde lo que parecía ser círculos con extrañas escrituras brillaban a sus espaldas, la sonrisa loca en sus gestos los obligaron tragarse sus quejas ante la violencia que prometía, sus ojos brillando intensamente mientras caminaba hacia el propio circulo -Solo unos cuantos quédense mientras saco a nuestro amigos... el resto retírese a la cuernavilla, que cuando este "tapón" sea retirado, todo volverá a la acción...- explico siendo su mayor platica en oestron -no tendremos oportunidad cuando eso suceda- sonrió para entrar a su creación.

Tyki examino su entorno, mientras las tease eran convocadas por primera vez de su llegada -_pequeñas... saquen a los hombres de aquí y coman al resto_\- ordeno con indiferencia, sentía el escalofríos de la inocencia al entrar en el área del cristal, toco el frio y sintió ser repelido.

-V_amos corazón... no puedes ver a un amigo cuando este intenta salvarte_\- dijo con sorna mientras pequeños rayos rompían en su piel, negó apesumbrado con una falsa frustración, acerco su rostro con la intención de susurrar -_sal de ahí... Klaud Nine_\- siseo.

XXXXX

Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas y Gimli eran de los pocos que permanecieron, aunque dudaba que fueran de utilidad, ahí miles de mariposas sacaban a los heridos por la explosión y los dañados por el extraño fenómeno rumbo a la cuernavilla.

Los soldados titubeantes se retiraron bajo ordenes del mariscal al ver que no serian necesarios mas números, ahí en la esfera oscura que seguía invadiendo el agujero que prometía una invasión completa... el enemigo detuvo sus ataques, como temiendo a ser tragados por la brujería mas allá que la de saruman.

-Como es que nosotros hemos vistos tantas extrañezas en los últimos dias- se quejo Gimli, recordando su incredibilidad de la explosión siendo opacada por el circulo negro apareciendo de la nada.

El pobre enano tuvo un susto tremendo cuando le contaron que Klaud estaba desaparecida, este temor solo aumento con la información de un cristal flotante por encima de la represa rota que atacaba aliados y enemigos indiscriminadamente... esta noche eran puras tensiones, que pasarían a leyendas incrédulas a un futuro.

Legolas estaba triste, pero incomodo con la esencia que retaba todo don de los valares, no había razón de leyes aplicando en estas habilidades del ser oscuro, mientras sentía el ojo de Mordor directo en su dirección, sabia que algo de esa altura no podía ser ignorado por Sauron.

-Esta noche parecía ser larga, pero estoy de acuerdo con el maestro enano- se quejo Eomer con un suspiro en aceptación descuidada y momentánea, su cordura pendía de un hilo al tragar el hecho de un hombre cambiando de apariencia, que podía vencer un numero incierto de orcos, con la habilidad de retar al vacío de un abismo, reírse como si la vida se fuera en eso mientras lucha a muerte, quitando vida sin remordimientos y otras tantas cosas que le daba dolor enumerar.

Pero ahora, en la mente de todos los presentes era la perdida de la mujer que habia sido la excepcion de todas sus costumbres, pero sus pensamientos y silencio fue roto, cuando un pie casualmente salía de la intensa oscuridad.

Ahí en toda su elegancia, caminando casual era un Tyki Mikk mas herido que con todos los números de orcos que cayeron bajo su mano y espadas amenazaron en esas largas horas, pero sus ojos fueron robados por lo que traía en brazos, la dama de cicatriz sin sus ropas exteriores pero encima de su estomago un material que parecia tener brillo propio... los de la comunidad recordaron que eso era Lau Jimin.

-Por durin- el enano se acerco para ver a la mujer, luego una mirada critica al gris -que te paso, ni todos los orcos de este mundo pudieron hacerte daño- acuso, pues al ver que su amiga parecía respirar se destenso.

El gris hombre dio un suspiro cansado -ella no quería salir- señalo a la mujer inconsciente sin delicadeza, pues en su estado parecía que solo eran recuerdos de heridas dolorosas, una recuperación rápida rivalizando con la de un noah.

-Ella estaba dentro- Aragorn indico, llamando la atención de todos, pero al igual que el heredero, pudieron llegar a la misma conclusión.

-El cristal- dijo Legolas, pues el no tuvo la gracia de verlo al intentar llegar abajo por sus propios medios después de toda la explosión.

-Tenemos una batalla que terminar- corto Mikk sin gracia ni humor, estaba lastimado por la estúpida inocencia, tenia la intención de eliminarla cuando esta tomo su verdadera forma, pero se contuvo, la señorita corazón no le agradaría que su "salvador" tomara ventaja de su "vulnerabilidad".

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras retrocedían a la cuernavilla con rapidez, asombrados por la resistencia del noah que a pesar de la carga, parecía ligero de pies, el resto tuvo que subir por escaleras mientras el gris con su habilidad que todavía gano jadeos de aquellos que no lo vieron de primera mano.

XXXXX

Theoden tenia la moral baja, la épica muralla inquebrantable del cual Rohan estaba orgullosa, ahora era penetrada por los orcos que al ver el circulo que tapaba el hueco se había ido, era su señal para intentar de nuevo el ingreso.

Las extrañas mariposas revoloteaban por encima de la cuernavilla, ansiosas y hermosas que contrastaban con todo el ambiente de guerra, ¿de donde salieron? Rumores corren que al parecer son aliadas del hombre gris, otros tantos presumen que son enviado de valares... pocos que son el alma vengadora de Helm... nadie se ha molestado en aclararle al rey.

Las escaleras intentaban conectar en la muralla, pero los hombres con su esfuerzo las quitaban, mientras el señor Mikk sentado naturalmente por encima de donde la puerta de la cuernavilla estaba, nuevamente la rampa era ignorada al ser custodiada por el inquebrantable terror gris.

Los heridos habían sido retirados, entre ellos la única mujer en la guerra, historias de un cristal sin bando rodeaban desde que todo entro en la muralla alta y el milagro de que la femina saliera intacta siendo de las contadas como bajas por la explosión.

El rey miro el horizonte, donde pocas luces comenzaban a amenazar el cielo de un nuevo dia, sentia añoranza de no haber participado activamente... se sentía adorno mientras sangre de su gente estaba plasmando cada roca de esa fortaleza... sangre joven... Hama había caído, ¿Cuándo? No sabe ¿Dónde? Tampoco, entre mas rumores... historias venían a parar a sus oídos, donde estaba inmóvil desde que todo empezó... la opresión de su pecho crecía... se sentía inútil.

-Mi señor- llamo Aragorn para cumplir con el rostro cansado del líder.

-Estoy aquí... mientras mi gente muere- se quejo, olvidando por el momento todo raro visto en este viaje, desde la marcha hasta el encierro en esas murallas ahora violadas.

-Si el rey cae... Rohan también- recordó con sabiduría el dunadan, pero la mirada melancólica del anciano le hiso saber que necesitaba mas que eso para levantar los ánimos.

-Soy viejo... tengo la esperanza de marchar con la espada en mano y mis colegas al lado- dijo con orgullo esperanzador, mientras el jovenzuelo de su interior intentaba no dejarlo caer.

-Entonces marchemos... marchemos cuando el dia amenace con borrar esta noche terrible- ofrecio con esperanza brillando en el anciano.

XXXXX

Tyki que se había movido cuando escucho todo el drama a sus espaldas, miro curioso y cansado como Aragorn se subía a lo alto donde la mayor concentración de enemigo sitiaba la cuernavilla, para llamar al parlamento con el contrincante expectante.

-No queremos hablar...- gruño un uruk hai -queremos al rey- exigió con burla, aunque miradas cuidadosas al hombre gris.

-No he venido a hablar- indico solemne Aragorn, Mikk arqueo la ceja con indagación en sus dorados ojos -solo admirar el nuevo dia- sonrió como si la paz estuviera presente.

-Nosotros somos Uruk hai- alardearon los de abajo, los dundelinos se habían retirado ante la amenaza gris sin querer topárselo -de noche y día avanzaremos- levanto su hacha, otros lo imitaron en amenaza.

-Estas intentando alentarlos- pidió irónico el noah, pero la sonrisa del hombre le provoco un arqueo de ceja, mas cuando este bajo y al instante el cuerno resonaba por todo el abismo.

El noah se cruzo de brazos, mientras se fundía en sombras para tomar su lugar donde la rampa estaba, ahí observo con asombro como es que los hombres en caballo con la guía del rey Theoden, Aragorn y Eomer salían desafiando los números, pero el enemigo estaba acobardado mientras el grito del "Abismo de Helm ha resucitado" resonaba entre las paredes.

La carcajada limpia sin malicia del noah resonó, mientras su apariencia gris era bombardeada de las mariposas que entraban al resguardo de su interior, ignorando los chillidos de asombro de los presentes por tal anomalía (otra) -_bien planeado_\- aplaudió con alegría al abandonar su lado negro, para entras con su tez natural.

Las ropas volvían a ser las descuidadas mientras su mirada vagaba en el horizonte, donde un ejercito enemigo era rodeado por el recién llegado Gandalf y un aparecido bosque -una excelente elección- se dijo a si mismo, no arrepentido por toda su diversión.

Aunque la sangre de orcos, uruk hai y Huargos eran la peor si se le preguntaban, los dundelinos eran mas natural... aunque los cobardes huyeron de el... que novedad.

Con eso en mente, sin guerra ni conflicto a su espalda, pasando por alto miradas de gratitud o temor de los guerreros, decidió que era mejor mantenerse cerca de Klaud... podía ser divertido que lo primero que escuchara al despertar... que el era su salvador.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Como sabran, tanto en D gray man como en el señor de los anillos, es poca la participacion que se le da a las mujeres, Tyki lo habia expresado abiertamente durante la pelea en Edo, donde vio por primera vez una mujer exorcista... Lenalee y Miranda.

La cristalizacion es como le sucedió a Lenalee cuando su inocencia la salvo de la muerte, pero aquí con razon... pues su deber era proteger al corazon.

Pobres Rohirrim, comunidad por todas las cosas anormales que vieron esa noche... o desde que el gris se añadio

Neah20 fuera...


	17. Chapter 17

Linea 17: La marcha de los Ents

Gandalf miraba cansado los restos de una guerra pasada, ahí en el valle enfrente del abismo de helm plasmado de sangre y cuerpos enemigos.

Por momentos sus años pesaban demasiado, ahora su vista fija donde el bosque de fangorn se había instalado en un llamado de venganza de sus arboles contra los enemigos de la marca, los gritos fueron sofocados por algo tan delicado cuando no se le busca guerra.

Suspiro pesadamente, parado en una roca rodeado de destrucción y fuego de los cuerpos que quedaron del enemigo en un intento de limpiar lo que se pudiera, pero ahora la mente del peregrino no estaba en la incomodidad del humo de la carne a ser quemada, ni mucho menos en la dura roca que tomo de asiento pero tampoco en la expectación de quienes se acercaron relatando la noche con lujo de detalle.

Era el hecho y la participación de ciertas personas que eran parte de la comunidad, bueno uno era una reciente integración que seguramente solo los seguía porque su conocida lo arrastro sin ceremonia a este tipo de aventuras peligrosas.

Los relatos de la locura del gris hombre que había bajado de la seguridad del abismo pisando el aire como el mas solido piso para encarar directamente al ejercito de saruman, efectivo ya que al ser inmune los ataques, la rampa que lleva a la cuernavilla fue motivo de sacarle la vuelta.

Otros cuentan de las hazañas de la mujer con su espada de luz, que dio fin a escaleras repletas de enemigos además de su adiestramiento en el manejo del látigo, nunca con la guardia baja.

Pero el mas alarmante, fue el hecho del cristal del cual se presume era Klaud, aquel que tuvo efecto sin cuartel para quien quisiera acercársele y el que al parecer fue lo único capaz de cansar y herir al noah de manera efectiva y rápida... también el vacío que se formo encerrando a quien quiera que se acercara y el cual el dominio era por completo del hombre gris.

Suspiro pesadamente el anciano, pues otro detalle de la noche de acción fueron las mariposas que también eran sirvientes del hombre gris... ahora con el conocimiento que el ojo de Sauron se poso en esta dirección con el objetivo de averiguar las intrigantes maneras de repeler un ejercito que no mato tanto como el objetivo era.

Si, en efecto, para el peregrino antes gris esta había sido la batalla con las leyendas mas extrañas que podian retar cualquier mente en toda arda.

Pero Gandalf tenia otra prioridad, si todo iba conforme el plan... ahora que marchaban a Isengard, posiblemente todo habrá terminado por parte del joven Allen... seria un evento que superaría en extrañezas.. Se pregunto.

XXXXX

La amenaza del fin de un dia mas de viaje, los arboles oscuros ya eran algo normal en la vista del ex exorcista, no hay temor en las raíces amenazantes, ya eran normal los gruñidos de criaturas ocultas entre los arboles, el viento soplando entre todos los viajeros.

Allen pestañeo pesadamente, recargado casualmente en el tronco que era el rostro de Barbol, la voz barítona, aburrida y plana del anciano tronco estaba en su decima historia "emocionante" de una ardilla que había encontrado divertido sus raíces o era una ave que hiso el nido en su oído... no lo sabia, estaba tan concentrado en su lucha para no caer en las habilidades de dormir a la gente de su transporte viviente.

Trataba de pensar en el ultimo comunicado con Klaud, con la novedad que al parecer Tyki se había unido a ellos sobreviviendo al parecer gracias a la ayuda de Road, además que ellos mismos estaban en una guerra próxima... algo que sabia tiempo atrás, sobretodo al ver la marcha de muchos números hacia la dirección donde se encontraban.

La había escuchado mas seria de lo normal, hasta el punto que solo recibió un informe superficial y acepto lo mismo de su parte... su tío decía que estaba molesta por algo... pero que... se quedo pensativo un rato, entonces un escalofrió en la resolución del motivo a presumir... Gandalf y su no muerte además de la sorpresa que les ha de haber dado... si de seguro era eso o Tyki ya estaba haciendo su trabajo en el temperamento de su antes superior.

Cuanto tiempo paso desde que llego ahí, estaba seguro que la presión en Klaud era creciente siendo ella la que se puede decir esta recibiendo la peor parte, no solo el apocrypho que asesino a su mascota y a Boromir (culpa exprimiendo su corazon) si no también la bienvenida del noah del placer que seguramente no fue una bienvenida grata recordando rencores entre inocencia y genes... eso sin contar que ella esta rodeada de personas que deben estarse preguntando muchas cosas, en efecto cuando se vean tendrán mucho que tratar y una reunión presumible a realizar.

Sus pensamientos murieron conforme se mesaban tranquilamente, el viento la adormilaba aun mas... este era una lucha perdida, mas cuando los hobbits estaban dormidos, pero es que era cortes... como su etiqueta se lo indica, no podía dormirse cuando un adorable anciano (no importa su especie) esta contándote historias con la intención de entretenerte... era un insulto si alguien se dormía cuando el las contara.

Por respeto a Barbol, se esforzó por afirmar en los lugares indicados para darle a entender al anciano que escuchaba, aunque las quejas de su tío con su "otra ardilla" era el claro apoyo que no quería.

-**Yo me encargo Allen- **Neah replico desde el interior, ofreciéndose amablemente en cambiar lugares con su sobrino, que parecía mortificado en quedarse despierto por respeto al árbol hablador.

Allen sonrió agradecido, aceptando con rapidez la oportunidad de descanso y escape de su aburrida realidad, los ojos parpadearon en su color dorado de noah que fue el indicio del cambio de personalidades... aunque el sobrino recordó que lo despertara cuando "todo empiece"… el conde lo ignoro.

Barbol noto un cambio de ambiente en su hombro donde el joven descansaba, pero toda curiosidad murió cuando miro donde su bosque se suponía debía continuar, solo destrucción se observaba, sus gestos de edad café se quedo paralizada en el horror de ver como miles de arboles habían sido talados y el suelo quemado.

Los hobbits despertaron al sentir la falta de movimiento, estos compartieron miradas con Allen notando el sutil cambio de ojos, siendo lo conocido por Neah... pero no dijeron nada, no cuando la mortificación de su transporte era de dolor por el bosque destruido, sentían algo de culpa por obligarlo a ver la destrucción... pero era algo necesario si querían que los Ents reaccionaran a cooperar.

-Muchos de estos arboles eran amigos míos...- el dolor de Barbol era palpable, el viento que era la prueba de la desnuda tierra -Criaturas que conocía como la corteza de mi tronco-

Merry sintió simpatía -lo siento, Barbol- aseguro con sinceridad.

-Esto solo demuestra que no podemos dejar de hacer nada...- Neah hablo, el sutil cambio en su voz en ser mas seria, apretando con fuerza el hombro de madera por debajo de el, en consuelo, después de todo el sentía caridad por el pastor al ser mas viejo que el como conde -hay algunos seres vivos que no pueden ser escuchados-

-Todos ellos tenían su voz- la tristeza pero apoyando lo dicho del chiquillo de blanco -Saruman...- dijo con rencor, mirando la construcción de piedra donde el mago que les juro protección los había traicionado -Un mago debería saber lo que hace-

-Y ese mago pagara- apoyo Neah con una sonrisita pues sentía camarería por el anciano (sin importar sus aburridas platicas), su mirada fija en la torre que causo escalofríos en los hobbits, por el cruel gesto nunca antes vistos por los pequeños.

La tensión de los hombros de Barbol, pero mas sumido en sus ganas de venganza, apretando con fuerza sus puños, alzo su voz en un grito que retumbo por todo el bosque, su llamada en un único objetivo, sus ocupantes se taparon los oídos (mas el noah al ser un poco mas sensible).

-No hay termino ni en elfico ni en cualquier idioma de los hombres para describir tal horror- gruño el pastor con sus ojos fijos a su objetivo.

Neah estaba complacido con el plan inocente de su sobrino, pero aunque este le dijo despertarlo para participar activamente, no podía perderse esta diversión... mas cuando Merry noto que el bosque comenzaba a moverse en un lugar en el horizonte a su derecha.

-A donde van- cuestiono Pippin, incrédulo de la movilidad del bosque.

-A saldar cuentas con los orcos...- Barbol dijo con ceremonia -y yo me las veré con Isengard esta noche...- gruño -con roca y piedra-

La sonrisa de Neah solo creció conforme aullidos de respuesta de Barbol venían a sus espaldas, el viento frio proveniente del bosque detras, el cielo nublado de una noche que comenzaba a dar su entrada... la emoción de la batalla... en verdad que no era necesario despertar a su sobrino, no cuando se dio cuenta que esto alegraría su existencia por ahora.

Pesadamente, uno a uno figuras con tamaños variados de diferentes tipos que asimilaban arboles, viejas criaturas creadas bajo el poder del valar Yavanna mucho antes de que los elfos caminaran por este mundo, viejas criaturas casi olvidadas... con sus habilidades y fuerzas ya empolvadas por el desusó.

Los pastores de arboles salían de sus escondites, coincidiendo en el rencor de ver sus protegidos caídos bajo el poder de un Istari traidor -Vamos mis amigos, los Ents van a la guerra... aunque esto sea nuestro final- aseguro Barbol con confianza.

-Entonces permítame ayudarle... Abuelo Barbol- llamo con educación el noah interrumpiendo avances, al bajar de un salto del hombro de su transporte (ignorando los jadeos de impresión de los hobbits, considerando que era una altura considerable para sobrevivir), la sonrisa humilde ante el gran porte del pastor -ofrezco mis servicios para ustedes... mis señores- se inclino en respeto, cuando en un acto de magia pura convoco lo que había olvidado entre sus manos.

-~Conde... lero~- el paraguas saludo con ansiedad, mirando con avidez el área y asombro por todo lo nuevo, además de diferente que parecía desde la ultima vez que fue convocado, quería preguntar donde estaba.

Pero Neah no le presto atención a la reciente invocación, poniéndola con ausencia sobre su hombro con una mirada severa de silencio al molesto golem, sonrió a Barbol que parpadeaba varias veces mientras la extrañeza y curiosidad entre el resto de los Ents.

-Criatura curiosa... chiquillo Blanco- agrego el gran pastor, mientras sus colegas se posicionaban a sus espaldas -agradezco tu apoyo en esta ultima de nuestras batallas- agradeció de todo corazón, fascinado por la esencia del joven muy diferente a como lo conoció, pero ignorándolo por ahora, después de todo es un aliado -nuestra marcha final-

Pesados y en un constante movimiento, el ejercito de Ents comenzaron su avance liderado por Barbol y el Conde del milenio... sin que Saruman supiera lo que había convocado en su contra.

Merry y Pippin emocionados, pero curiosos de lo que el Conde les mostrara, mas con ese objeto que apareció de la nada, mirando cada vez mas cerca... el conflicto definitivo con el motivo de ayudar un poco con todo lo que acontece en la tierra media.

XXXXX

Para el Conde esto podía terminarlo rápidamente con un solo pensamiento ademas del simple movimiento de muñeca, pero que tendría de divertido si no había un poco de terror para disfrutar de los gestos enemigos, con el respaldo de los Ents y adelantándose a cualquiera de sus colegas de guerra, no les quitaría la gratificación de compartir una batalla... para alguien veterano y oxidado como los arboles vivientes... no tenia corazón para hacer eso ¿bondadoso?.

Apunto a Lero en la muralla de piedra que rodeaba la gran torre de Isengard siendo su primer obstaculo inofensivo, sin esfuerzo un circulo oscuro se formo en la punta para ser dirigida a su objetivo, un gran hueco se formo al momento en que se ampliaba aquel ataque, como tragando cada roca en la nada.

-Gracias Joven Blanco- aseguro Barbol cambiando el apodo, sin pararse en apreciar el trabajo y la limpieza de su destrucción en manos de la curiosidad humana, al momento en que armado de piedras enormes para ser lanzadas al centro del fuerte, cada uno de los ents penetraron al igual que Neah se quedaba atrás, para presenciar todo desde un lugar de mejor vista, por ahora.

Los ents ignoraban el trabajo en vano de arqueros por defender, como si estos no existieran y eran menos que piquetes de mosquitos sus flechas, pisaban a los luchadores callejeros menos que insectos, pateaban cual piedra a cada combatiente enemigo y los lanzaban lejos con sus brazos fuertes.

Los gritos de guerra se llenaron de los pocos que defendían Isengard, las construcciones de madera eran deshechas por la mano de los pastores con un rencor indistinguible, las piedras enormes rodaban arrasando a quien fuera que se le ponía enfrente.

La seriedad con la que se tomaban el trabajo, como eliminaban algunos sumiéndolos en las profundidades de los pozos donde el calor abrazador era el significado de la muerte segura, cada acción hecha para dar a conocer una voz que nadie escucho... era algo que admiraba el Conde con todo su corazón, la entrega de defender sus protegidos.

Claro que Neah tenia su propia diversión pues como simple admirador no servía, caminando casual con su paraguas balanceándose en una canción que silbaba sin preocupación, esquivaba con aburrimiento dando un golpe engañoso... pues aunque se mirara descuidado, la distancia y la muerte segura era el resultado de esta simpleza.

Fruncio el ceño cuando vio a varios amarrar a uno de los venerables ancianos, tumbándolo al suelo para someterlo, iba a acercarse pero Barbol se le adelanto con una roca en función a una pelota, elimino a todos esos que tenían postrado a un colega de guerra.

Atravesando cual caminata en el campo, ayudo eliminando a unos arqueros que tuvieron la idea de incendiar sus flechas para comenzar a bombardear al mas delgado de los ents, solo unas pocas lograron su objetivo pues con otro movimiento de su paraguas, el conde había enviado lejos (rumbo al pozo) a los infractores -no te muevas Abuelo- llamo al árbol en pánico por el fuego abrazador.

-~Lero... donde estamos... lero~- cuestiono el paraguas entrecortado al ser movido en el tono de una música de su señor, pero fue ignorado ya que este tenia su prioridad siendo consumida por el fuego.

Levanto su mano desocupada, envolviendo en una esfera al ent que en segundos desapareció y con ello las llamas -gracias joven Blanco- agradeció el pastor con alivio aunque el escalofrió de la extraña magia no seria olvidado en su resto de existencia, ingresando sin mas ceremonia a la refriega.

El Conde resoplo ante lo que pareciera un apodo que ya era famoso entre los pastores de arboles, pero no podía replicar, todos esos seres expresaban un ambiente de ancianidad que hacia doblegarse ante ellos con una naciente ternura de abuelos... un sentimiento raro, pero para un noah no había nada mas importante que la familia.

-NEAH- llamo una voz, ahí estaba Barbol a unos pasos de el, armado con piedras lanzándolas a los pocos guerreros con puntería asombrosa, los hobbits que habían llamado hacían lo mismo pero en menor escala.

-Suba a mis hombros... joven Blanco- llamo el anciano al darle la mano -esto se pondrá algo húmedo- aseguro con una sonrisa discreta.

-No se preocupe por mi, Abuelo Barbol- aseguro Neah con simpatía y agradecimiento por la preocupación, abrió a un chillón Lero para alzar el vuelo como si fuera lo mas ligero del mundo.

Los hobbits boqueaban como peces fuera del agua, el líder ent parpadeo nuevamente pero negó para seguir con su ataque, a los pequeños les tomo mas tiempo moverse pero seguían buscando en el cielo en su direccion, estaba impresionando a cada pastor pero estos lo superaban con rapidez para continuar con su objetivo.

El Conde miro al horizonte, ahí el motivo por el cual Barbol le había ofrecido su hombro, era que estaban rompiendo la represa, el agua venia a su velocidad y era cuestión de tiempo que todo este lugar estuviera inundado.

Aprecio la zona de guerra desde esta nueva altura, algunos lanzaban grandes rocas a la gran construcción negra, otros seguían con su lanzamiento de enemigos y destrucción de madera... observo algo moviéndose de reojo, volteo a ver la cara de frustración del mago traidor que se asomaba en uno de los balcones.

La sonrisa espeluznante y su tono gris se deslizo por su piel, sabia que sus ojos dorados estaban siendo tapados por su flequillo pero eso solo resaltaba su amplio gesto, ahora en un color mas oscuro pero todavía con su tonalidad blanca del cabello ondulado en las puntas -Buenas Noches... Saruman- dijo en voz completamente suave pero en tonos hostiles cuando sus ojos se encontraron en su punto.

El gesto no tenia precio del Istari, que se paralizo mirándolo como una ilusión al momento en que se paro casualmente en el barandal de aquel balcón oscuro, sentándose en esta de manera casual sin borrar su sonrisa cuando el gran anciano blanco retrocedió en puro terror.

-Ni un saludo cortes- levanto su mirada dorada fingidamente herida, resoplando mientras jugueteaba con su paraguas -quien diría que el gran líder Istari se dejara intimidar... por mi- dijo indiferente.

-NO LO ESTOY- aseguro Saruman con el gesto fiero, pero el tono de temor se resbalo siendo obvio sobretodo cuando este sigue retrocediendo en la seguridad de su torre, con la intención de encerrarse.

El sonido del agua en sus espaldas era la noticia necesaria para hacerle entender que esta guerra había terminado tan rápido, pero sus ojos de cazador seguían en el Istari blanco que ahora tenia sus manos en su báculo como su única salvación.

Saruman no podía mentirse a si mismo, la esencia de ese desconocido era aplastante, pero su orgullo le evitaba expresarlo sobretodo con esa mirada entre burlona y aburrida de un color irregular dorado, con esa piel enfermiza y esa elegancia.

Para el Istari era increíble que aliados de ese tipo estuvieran del lado de los pueblos libres -porque estas con ellos- pidió, parándose bajo el marco de su puerta en una posición para encerrarse cuando sea necesario -alguien con tu poder... podía dominarlos- siseo con su intento de tentarlo, después de todo su habilidad de persuasión siempre era conocida... su magia de la lengua.

Una carcajada lleno todo el balcón, escuchaba el silencio de los Ents que seguramente estaban detenidos curiosos de sus acciones enfrente del traidor -Por favor Saruman...- su burla se borro, siendo remplazada por el mas expresivo aburrimiento -dominar... no me interesa nada de eso- gruño al dar un salto para comenzar a caminar donde el istari parecía indignado.

-Puedes ejercer tu poder sobre ellos...- intento nuevamente el mago, dando un paso en el interior de su torre -Mas alla de Melkor o cualquier valar- ofreció con sus habilidades.

Neah se detuvo a unos pasos, la intensidad morbosa en sus ojos con un gesto de mármol en su rostro gris -no me interesa ser dios... o imponerme en este mundo... no es divertido- aseguro, pues era verdad, no era gratificante... estaba cansado de toda esa mierda de liderazgo.

-TONTO- gruño Saruman levantando su báculo para encerrarse, pero fue detenido cuando un dolor creciente de su pecho, ahí en su torso era atravesado por un tentáculo con ¿plumas blancas?

El conde mostro un rostro de muerte cuando el cuerpo de Saruman fue lanzado a sus pies ya sin vida, aquellas plumas habían anidado para arrebatarle cualquier pizca de su existencia -Buenas Noches... Padre- saludo con cortesía falsa.

Ahí con un gesto bondadoso, con sus lentes siendo acomodados con paciencia era la imagen de la inocencia autónoma -es bueno saber que mantiene la educación... Neah- sonrió benevolente.

Con furia y siendo su paraguas cambiado por una gran espada, cuyo filo tenia una cruz de negro -No debiste haber vivido- gruño Neah, cuando las plumas se hicieron presentes bloqueando cualquier ataque, aunque la onda expansiva cuarteo la resistente pared -para ti soy el Conde del milenio- alerto.

El rastro mortal fue abandonado, la sonrisa torcida y sucia del apocrypho en todo su esplendor traumante, que empujo fuera al noah -porque tan molesto...- alardeo con inocencia en sus anormales ojos -es acaso que te duele un amigo perdido- suspiro pesadamente -era un buen hombre... - tarareo -pero el prefirió proteger la vergüenza de inocencia a costa de su vida... yo solo le di paz, perdonando su pecado- aseguro.

El conde sentía que su brazo quería cambiar, sentía que ese ser quería influenciar la inocencia de Allen, pero no lo dejaría -no hables de el... no tienes derecho que tus labios lo nombren- gruño con rencor interno.

-Boromir- dijo con suavidad el apocrypho, otra sonrisa torcida al erguirse retador, recordándolo y si este hombre era cercano al corazón, también lo era para el noah -es acaso que ahora tienes compasión por estos hombres...- pidió incrédulo, la oscuridad de sus ojos fue su respuesta -no estas dispuesto a llevar tu parte en todo lo planeado por dios- frunció el ceño acusador, posicionándose a su lado.

-No tengo dios... de hecho aquí ni creen en el- corto Neah sin verlo, ahora los dos uno al lado del otro... el noah con la vista al interior de la torre con su espada apoyada en su hombro, el segundo a las afueras en la oscuridad de una noche nublada, ignorando los sonidos de una batalla conclusa.

El apocrypho sonrió amargamente -lo entiendo- suspiro, regresando su apariencia mortal -Pero ten esto en mente... Conde- escupió el ultimo con sorna caminando a las afueras-el corazón tiene que tomar su papel...- se puso de pie en el balcón, dando la espalda despreocupado de un ataque cobarde.

-Ya decidimos algo... ella y yo estamos juntos en esto- corto el noah con la mirada colérica.

-Lo se...- aseguro cortante y con bondad el apocrypho -entonces será por las malas que nuestro corazón entre en razón- miro por encima de su hombro sus lentes oscurecidos con severidad -me despides de Allen- recordó su obsesión ahora olvidada.

Neah se volteo a encararlo, pero ya no se encontraba nada ahí, aunque los gritos de los Ents de sorpresa le aseguraba que el bastardo estaba caminando con toda la paciencia para salir de ese lugar -maldita sea- susurro, mirando el cuerpo del Istari traidor todavía con plumas.

-~Conde- llamo lero al regresar a su apariencia humilde, pero el gesto fiero del Noah que abandonaba su apariencia gris para su vista normal.

Pasándose las manos por su cabello, suspirando pesadamente estaba decidido a darle un vistazo a Klaud mas cercanamente, no podía permitirse que llegara a ella... siendo que era vulnerable al no conocer por completo sus habilidades... no era débil... pero tampoco fuerte para ir en contra de su naturaleza.

XXXXX

Merry y Pippin miraron incrédulo como un hombre desconocido había saltado desde esa altura del balcón tan natural, les dio una sonrisa a todos con un "buenas noches" para pasar a retirarse, aunque esforzándose por no hundirse... uno de los Ents se ofreció a escoltarlo fueras de Isengard, algo que el extraño agradeció subiéndose al hombro del pastor.

-Oh jóvenes- llamo el extranjero con suavidad, deteniendo su marcha por completo -salúdenme a la señorita Klaud Nine- pidió con una sonrisa, para continuar con su retirada.

-Un conocido de Klaud...- pidió Merry a su primo.

-Y de Neah además de Allen- completo con incertidumbre Pippin.

-Tantas cosas curiosas- aseguro Barbol, ahora mirando el balcón donde sabían estaba Neah.

Ahí la noticia del asesinato del Istari Blanco fue dada entre los Ents, mas asombroso que el hombre amable había sido el encargado de tal atrocidad.

Los hobbits eran incrédulos de que tal persona que mostro tanta bondad era alguien que podia hacer tal ataque cobarde al Istari, pero mejor se callaron en protestar... por las miradas de "inocentes" que les dio Neah.

-Cuando regresa Allen- protesto Pippin a su primo, ahora en los escalones de la torre para evitar mojarse.

Los ents merodeaban el lugar, para tomar posición del gobierno de este territorio y esperar el arribo de lo que según arboles de Fangorn comunicaron a sus pastores, era Rohan en unos dias futuros.

-No llores pequeño... el vendrá pronto- gruño Neah aunque salpicándole agua en el rostro del infractor que gruño ofendido y enojado.

-Por eso me cae mejor Allen- protesto Pippin regresando el favor del agua.

-Se perdió de tanto- susurro Merry ignorando la guerra de agua donde su primo estaba perdiendo patéticamente.

Neah se detuvo, con Pippin forcejeando bajo su brazo, nego fervientemente... si se perdió de mucho, pero estaba seguro que se salvo de tanto... ahora no se arrepentía de no haberlo despertado para la "diversion" de la batalla.

Aunque estaba seguro que a Gandalf no le gustaria saber que su "amigo" istari fue asesinado por el mismo que le quito la vida a Boromir, uno menos doloroso que el otro... de hecho para Neah, su oportunidad de vengarlo todavia estaba vigente.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Ahora toco Allen o Neah en su batalla de Isengard.

El apocrypho con sus apariciones donde nadie lo espera, como diciéndoles a todos que todavía estaba ahí... vagando.

Puede que sea solo para ser anunciado el paso a seguir de la inocencia autónoma, pero todavía tiene algo con Allen... pero ahora lo dejo olvidado, para mejores cosas que tratar.


	18. Chapter 18

Linea 18: Hacia Isengard

En la sala de curación dentro del victorioso abismo de Helm, un gesto fúnebre de una sola persona inundaba de oscuridad por completo el área, no era el dolor de heridas ya que ni siquiera estaba dañada de gravedad, tampoco la perdida de algún amigo, pues todos estaban bien dentro de su circulo de conocidos, tal vez era el tipo de compañía la que le molestaba pues el hombre no era de su agrado pero lo toleraba... aunque mayoritariamente el tipo de información que le llego, lo que mas le deprimió.

El golem flotaba perezosamente por encima de la cabeza rubia, sus ojos lilas vagando por el entorno de miles de heridos por la batalla reciente, no tenia noción del tiempo y estaba algo desorientada con lo que le sucedió, pero su despertar exigía que su atención estuviera en otro lado -es momento de informar- aseguro al ponerse de pie.

Klaud rebusco para guardar la inocencia entre sus ropas, su abrigo estaba desecho hasta nuevo aviso para cambiarlo por uno nuevo del arca... no presto atención a su acompañante que la miraba distante y molesto de que no se le diera la oportunidad de jactarse por haberla salvado.

Tyki lo miro aburrido -ni un respiro- aseguro con molestia al ponerse de pie para seguir a la mujer que ignoraba los llamados de las curanderas para que permaneciera en descanso, aunque los mismos de ese lugar no supieran que sucedió exactamente.

El noah había despedido todo intento de atención por sus heridas, que no fueron hechas durante la guerra sino que fueron realizadas por la inocencia de esa mujer... aunque no era importante, el antes portugues estaba acostumbrado a peores lesiones.

Nine observaba todo con atención al salir, alguna miradas de respeto otras de curiosidad y pocas de temor, los últimos fueron los que estuvieron cerca de la locura a causa del cristal cuyos rumores dicen ella era la responsable de ese ataque sin bando.

La mujer se paro en seco ante la realización de estas miradas, los susurros en la fortaleza además de los pocos rumores que escucho durante su corta estancia consciente en la sala de curación -que sucedió- cuestiono al noah que iba detrás de ella -_dime Mikk... que es lo que hice_\- indico con su voz dura, sin voltear a verlo.

El hombre con sus manos en bolsillos se puso a su lado -_no hiciste nada... pero tu preciada inocencia tuvo que protegerte..._\- indico mirando con crueldad su entorno, como advertencia a quienes intentaban escuchar lo que compartía el dúo misterioso... aunque fuera inútil, siendo en ingles_ -ataco indiscriminadamente a ambos bandos_\- dio de golpe, con un dejo de disfrutar el gesto de pesar que por pocos segundos dibujo el rostro orgulloso de esa tutor.

Klaud se tenso, pasando su enojo para no descargar su frustración en ese hombre que parecía atento a sus reacciones, encerrándose dentro de ella para otro momento -hay que continuar- consiguió con su porte de vuelta, su objetivo... buscar al resto de la comunidad.

XXXXX

Gandalf suspiraba mientras Theoden arreglaba lo ultimo para marchar esa noche a Isengard, Eomer descansaba en una de las sillas de esa amplia sala de piedra adornada precariamente en signos de su desuso hasta este momento de necesidad, Aragorn a su lado en un ambiente de paz e igualdad mientras legolas y Gimli hacían sus cuentas en cuanto a su apuesta que corrió durante la batalla.

El pobre mago, cuyo objetivo de desaparecer había sido para venir a salvar el día, sabiendo que los números estaban en contra del Abismo de Helm, pero su sorpresa fue que no habían sido necesario... aunque hubo bajas no las que el esperaba.

-Que piensas mi viejo amigo- pidió Legolas jovial, cansado de discutir con el enano que al parecer llevaba la delantera en cuanto a su juego de números.

-En todo pero nada a la vez- contesto con misterio, sus sabios ojos vagando en su entorno, en este momento el tiempo parecía tan lento que le provocaba suspiros de resignación.

El elfo suspiro de igual manera -ese todo solo puede reducirse a dos de nosotros- aseguro confiado de los pensamientos del peregrino.

-Puede- contesto el anciano, sacando su pipa para fumar un poco con la esperanza que todo fuera mas rapido.

-Hay tanto que están escondiendo... y pienso que todos estamos ansiosos que esos vacíos sean llenados- indico el elfo, pues aunque su amiga Nine estuviera en esa categoría no podía ignorar el hecho.

-Un deseo que pienso muchos de nosotros nos arrepentiremos- Gimli ingreso a la cuestión, ganándose miradas inquisitorias por lo comentado por parte de esos dos sabios -no me digan que no tienen ese sentimiento... que no nos gustara lo que tienen por decirnos-

Legolas y Gandalf compartieron miradas, conscientes que esa opción estaba siendo olvidada con tal de no darle un significado oscuro -pero si nos afecta... aunque no nos guste... tenemos que saber- aclaro el segundo con confianza.

-También... hay algo que me molesta- el enano llamo la atención -como es que aceptaron tan rápido al chico Tyki... pareciera que no intento matarlos- acuso frustrado.

La sonrisa del peregrino creció -pareciera que no estuviste en la batalla de anoche... es evidente que es mejor aliado que enemigo- aseguro, negando ferviente al ver lo pálido del pelirrojo ante ese detalle.

-Y eso lo sabias desde el principio- acuso sin aliento Gimli, gruñendo por lo bajo con pucheros a causa de ese pequeñísimo detalle que pareciera ahora haría inmune a ese hombre de cualquier regaño... aunque satisfecho que su amiga tuviera el poder sobre esa persona.

-Una corazonada- contesto indiferente el ahora blanco, pero Legolas no le agradaba... el estaba de acuerdo con su pelirrojo colega.

Silencio vino por ese pequeño grupo, mientras el ruido del movimiento fuera hacia eco por las paredes, pues los trabajo de limpieza eran prioridad para evitar cualquier molestia que con el tiempo lleva los rastros de guerra.

-Hay temor entre la gente de Rohan- Eomer intervino para poder platicar -los rumores del "cristal" han empeorado conforme el tiempo pasa- aseguro tenso, recordando a esos pocos que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser victimas inocentes de ese incidente misterioso -eso sin contar la esencia del señor Tyki- dijo todo lo que ellos piensan y se habían detenido de expresar.

-Con paciencia todo se resolverá- aclaro consolador el peregrino blanco, con un suspiro de que en verdad el elfo tenia razón... todos estaban ansiosos de llenar esos espacios que Nine pedía paciencia para aclarar.

La respuesta no le gusto el mariscal, pues su gente era importante para este y las amenazas aunque aliadas en la batalla, eran un punto que podía provocar discordia en pocos o temor... pero suspiro en resignación, por ahora se dedicaría a controlar los rumores para no empeorar la condición de Klaud ante su gente... pues según entendía ese "cristal" fue convocado en momentos de necesidad de la mujer... por el señor Tyki ni se esforzaría.

Aragorn miro distante en su mismo lugar, dispuesto a fumar un poco para descansar, posiblemente después de esto iría a dormir un rato y limpiarse si fuera posible, pero este silencio en los ocupantes de la sala se rompió... cuando las puertas fueron abiertas.

-Tenemos información de Isengard- directo al grano Klaud ingresaba, sus pasos decididos y orgullosa desmentía su estado de debilidad, el hombre a su lado parecía igual de distante a cualquier molestia mundana.

Gandalf oscureció su rostro ante el tono serio con el que se manejaba -que sucedió- cuestiono, consciente de la misión dada para Allen y los hobbits.

Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli sabian lo general, que en conjunto a su viaje para Edoras había una misión para Saruman, aunque no sabían si había ido algo mal para el pesimismo que traía consigo su colega... Eomer no entendía nada de lo dicho entre líneas mientras Tyki observaba la sala con mas interés en la información que estaban a punto de compartir su antes enemiga.

-Saruman murió- dijo Klaud contundente y severa, los diversos niveles de shock por los rostros de todos.

-¿Quién?- pidió Gandalf en susurro-¿los ents?- trago grueso al saber que su amigo había desaparecido sin haberle dado una oportunidad de redención, poniéndose de pie con la mirada mas imperturbable -¿Lo mato Allen o Neah?- el ambiente en su entorno se oscureció y su voz comenzaba a hacer eco en consecuencia de su creciente enojo.

Klaud no se intimido mientras Tyki parecía repentinamente interesado en el desarrollo -estas saltando en conclusiones Gandalf...- severamente reprendió la mujer, su mirada rivalizando en intensidad con el blanco -he dicho algo de eso... te he dado motivos para expresarte de esa manera...- gruño.

Gimli y Eomer retrocedieron por instinto ante el aplastante y repentino ambiente que era la primera vez que miraban del tranquilo peregrino además de sorprendidos por la similitud de la femina, Aragorn y Legolas se habían mantenido pero también un poco sofocados por el encontronazo repentino.

-No se a que se debe la molestia... viejo- Tyki interrumpió las hostilidades con su entrecortado oestron (aunque mas fluido), llamando a si mismo una mirada inquietantemente hostil que no le importo, por el contrario le divirtió -pero aquí el culpable fue alguien que parece ustedes ya se encontraron en el pasado...- su mirada ahora seria se desvió al resto de la comunidad.

Gimli, Legolas y Aragorn entendieron a que se refería, tensándose ante la mención y llamando memorias traumáticas, mirándose entre si para saber que pensaron lo mismo-el apocrypho- susurro el ultimo.

Gandalf boqueo al disipar ese ambiente sofocante pues al parecer ese inquietante nuevo enemigo habia hecho de las suyas nuevamente -porque motivo- cuestiono, Eomer simplemente no entendía nuevamente, sintiéndose excluido.

-Crees que sabemos como trabaja el apocrypho- ofendido dijo el noah, resoplando un poco porque a pesar de todo... ellos no tenían todas las respuestas.

-Pero viene con ustedes- acuso Gimli envalentonado, pero se congelo con la diversión sádica del noah que ahora estaba a su lado estirando la barba en burla sofocante.

Legolas resoplo, pero trato de darle una mirada de advertencia tal madre a un hijo rebelde, Mikk levanto las manos en total diversión en signo de paz.

-Con ustedes- intento el mariscal de Rohan, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

-El apocrypho ha reclamado otra victima- aseguro Klaud con un suspiro, por un momento se sintió tan cansada al tener que competir con la esencia del peregrino, sorprendida por haber sido capaz de rivalizar con este.

Gandalf solo dejo caer los hombros, mientras experimentaba de nuevo ese misterio... recordaba a Galadriel y su renuencia en decirle que paso con el tercer bando, siendo que lorien también tuvieron esa visita que arrebato a Haldir de esta vida.

-Creo que todo esta listo- Theoden entro cansado, levantando la vista para ver al resto en la sala -sucedió algo- cuestiono.

-No lo se... no lo se- susurro derrotado el sobrino del rey, resignado a estar en las sombras de este tema que parecía importante pero nadie parecía explicarle.

XXXXXX

Neah respiraba el aire repleto de humedad ante la inundación evidente de Isengard, miraba el paisaje con ausencia mientras los ents trabajaban en la limpieza de la "suciedad" de Saruman.

-Que sucede... joven Blanco- cuestiono Barbol desde la base, parpadeando pesadamente pero con la fuerza de liderar.

Una sonrisa respetuosa del Conde, su rostro juvenil de Allen en expresiones serias -solo, que no quería que esto terminara así- señalo a sus espaldas, donde el cuerpo era preservado con algunos trucos debajo de su manga... Saruman el blanco, esperando la llegada de su amigo istari.

El anciano árbol le dio una mirada nostálgica -nosotros siempre hemos soportado las muertes de tantas personas... que esto solo es una mas de nuestra eternidad- aseguro con sabiduría -seguir adelante... joven Blanco... resignarse a la conclusión no deseada- sonrió un poco.

El conde salto desde el balcón, cayendo con gracia en el hombro del viejo pastor -agradezco sus sabias palabras- dijo con todo corazón, dando palmadas en la cabeza de su ahora transporte... pues las palabras habían sonado tan similar a Mana.

-Parece que necesitabas escucharlas... joven Blanco- intuyo el gran pastor de arboles, el sonido de los trabajos a su espalda y el oleaje pequeño era lo único que se escuchaba por segundos.

El viento trajo algo nuevo para Neah, se sintió tranquilo por primera vez desde que la conclusión no deseada se desarrollo... posiblemente no tenia mejores planes para saruman, pero que haya muerto por el apocrypho le enfermaba -ahora dígame abuelo Barbol... donde están sus mujeres- cuestiono intrigado.

-No lo se...- dijo triste el pastor, mirando el horizonte donde solo la destrucción era evidente -han sido años... si no que milenios desde la ultima vez que miramos mujeres y niños de nuestra especie- indico -me temo que seremos extintos con el pasar del tiempo- sonrió con tristeza.

-Cuando todo esto termine... prometo buscar a sus mujeres- indico, el viejo se volteo interrogante por aquella propuesta.

-No prometas algo incierto... joven blanco- acuso incomodo por una promesa tan grande, posiblemente ya no existían las mujeres.

-Lo prometo... porque se que por ahí esta la esperanza de su pueblo... abuelo Barbol- aseguro amigable al sentarse en ese hombro duro de madera -una especie como la suya no merece desaparecer- inquirió con verdad en su voz.

-Gracias por la intención... no te culpare si no puedes cumplirlo- con emoción aseguro el árbol, conmovido por las palabras de esa persona con extrañas habilidades a las cuales no le interesaba preguntar... después de todo le agradaba alguien como el.

-Ten fe en mi... abuelo Barbol- dijo con diversión Neah, porque era la primera vez que se sentía comprometido, pues estaba seguro que el caminaría muchos años por esas tierras... no quería que ellos desaparecieran.

El árbol dormito un poco aunque las palabras revoloteando en su mente, pero se reactivo por ahora -vamos a buscar a esos pequeños medianos- dijo con carcajadas, cambiando el tema -esos han estado buscando el "tesoro" de Isengard desde temprano- aseguro jovial.

Los pasos pesados de Barbol mientras lo dirigía hacia el punto donde había visto por ultima vez a Merry y Pippin, por primera vez el Conde del milenio se sentía tan cómodo con una presencia además de joven.

Además debía admitir que tenia hambre, pues pasaría tiempo antes de que sus colegas llegarían desde el abismo de Helm, aunque quisiera que se retrasaran pues el momento culmine en donde los vacíos se llenarían... solo le molestaba.

XXXXX

Días aburridos de viaje para Tyki Mikk, el ambiente en esa pequeña comitiva estaba rodeada de tensión que parecía ser algo natural los últimos días, sus ojos dorados vagando en los arboles torcidos de un bosque que al parecer se movió solo... interesante, considerando que eso es imposible según leyes divinas... pero nuevamente aquí todo puede pasar.

Suspiro nuevamente, disfrutando del terror de los débiles de corazón que miraban las ramas como si estas fueran a cobrar su vida con solo respirar en su entorno, pudo jurar que uno de los hombres trataba de meditar y salir de esta con todo su orgullo intacto.

Klaud iba delante, junto con Aragorn siendo estas las unicas personas que le hablaban sin intimidarse ante "hombre gris" como le apodaban, aunque la primera era por un gusto de molestarla... el segundo es como tratar con un sheryl sin todas sus tendencias pervertidas (una mejora que le agradaba)... Theoden era respetuoso pero no divertido, como tratar con alguien cordialmente a causa de su posición social.

El caballo relincho un poco, pero el noah lo ignoro para conformarse en tratar de no aburrirse en donde estaba, junto con un elfo desconfiado, un enano amargado y un mariscal mudo.

-Los arboles no muerden- aseguro burlista al enano que iba con Eomer, tratando de divertirse a costa de este pues era el mas explosivo y le daba diversión las maneras en que contestaba.

-Dilo por ti...- gruño el pelirrojo dándole una mirada de desdén -estoy seguro que si esos arboles saltaban... tu estarías sin ningún rasguño- lo señalo acusador con tanta fuerza que casi se cae del caballo.

-Me ofendes- dijo el hombre descuidado, su sonrisa no oculta a ojos vistos -pero tienes razón, nadie puede dañarme- sonrió victorioso.

-Como es eso- cuestiono Eomer ahora curioso, levantando esa ley del hielo al gris -puede que haya imaginado las heridas al finalizar la batalla- acuso.

Arqueo una ceja el hombre en dirección al cuestionador, pero sus ojos fueron picaros -fue a causa de Klaud- acuso con un puchero -ella es la única con ese poder- rodo los ojos.

-Bienaventurada nuestra suerte- gruño Gimli señalando al cielo por la gracia de tener a la mujer de su lado.

-Ey, no me gusto esa expresión- aseguro el noah con disgusto verdadero.

-No era para que te agradara- el enano incito con un raro sentimiento de victoria.

-Es que ya son amigos- cuestiono Legolas mordaz.

-NO- gritaron los dos al unísono, provocando las molestias de los corceles.

-Perdónenme mis buenos hombres- sonrió el elfo sin expresión alguna, provocando que ambos acusados entrecerraran sus ojos.

-Yo no soy amigo de este- señalo el enano, Eomer resoplo ante el infantil encuentro.

-Ey... este- se señalo Tyki -te ha salvado varias veces durante la batalla- acuso indiferente... pensando seriamente que estaba mejor aburrido.

-Quieres un premio- cuestiono el enano, olvidando la naturaleza despiadada del que reñía.

Un bufido de Eomer -bueno, es suficiente de discusiones- llamo con cortesía -fueron ya bastantes peleas para mi pobre alma- aseguro cansado.

-No es como si fuera la ultima- indiferente Mikk se encogió de hombros, ignorando al pelirrojo y posando su vista en el mariscal -ahora a temas mas serios... - sus ojos volvieron a los aburridos -te gusta Klaud- inquirió.

Al mariscal pareciera que algo se le atoro por la pregunta -NO- grito casi desesperado, los testigos arquearon la ceja -no tendré esta platica contigo- corto de raíz al adelantarse con su caballo hasta el frente.

-Crees que le guste de verdad- pregunto Mikk al elfo, este se encogió de hombros

-Te interesa- regreso el rubio, resignado a tener por compañía al no deseado de su comunidad, pero debía aceptar que era divertido de una manera torcida e infantil.

El noah no contesto, se quedo vagando en el aire cuando por fin salieron del bosque improvisado -que demonios es eso- cuestiono al ver entre la oscuridad unos ojos -¿diversión?- tanto el elfo como este se detuvieron curiosos y dispuestos a enfrentar lo desconocido, uno con temor el otro dispuesto con a actitud feliz.

-Mikk- llamo Klaud retrocediendo con ellos -son aliados... pastores de arboles- explico, siendo que Gandalf hacia lo mismo con el rey y el mariscal agradeciendo sus lecturas de mitos en rivendel del sur... donde hablaban poco de los ents.

-¿Pastores de arboles?- con duda el noah inclinaba la cabeza -este mundo esta chiflado- concluyo con bastante seriedad, la mujer resoplo dándole una mirada severa -¿Qué? No sabia que los arboles necesitaban pastorearse... es algo redundante- volvió a hacer un gesto de rotunda confusión.

-Deja de estupideces- corto la mujer aburrida -aunque me da gusto que ya manejas el oestron mas decente- sonrió de medio lado, como orgullosa de sus métodos de enseñanza... Tyki se inflo en arrogancia por el alago.

Legolas se trago una burla cuando aquel nombrado pastor salió de las sombras, grande, antiguo y con tanta sabiduría... su apariencia enorme con la figura de un árbol, criatura nunca antes vista a ojos del primer nacido.

XXXXX

Gandalf miraba con pesar el cuerpo tendido de su viejo amigo Saruman, suspirando pesadamente observando el rostro en paz de su colega -como cambiaron las cosas- susurro para si mismo, cerrando sus ojos ante el recuerdo de viejos tiempos.

Estaba solo junto con el muerto en la gran biblioteca de Isengard, el balcón abierto provocando un viento consolador para el dolor de perdida de alguien respetable que se desvió en su camino, Gandalf había querido ofrecerle la oportunidad de regresar a su misión... pero se quedaría con la incertidumbre de si aceptaría.

-Dime Saruman... que podre hacer con respecto a todo el nuevo desarrollo- volvió a preguntar en esencia el peregrino, sus ojos vagando nuevamente en la figura de su colega, como esperando que fuera una mentira del deceso tan dramático de este.

El cuerpo bien preservado gracias al Conde, las condolencias en boca de este incluyendo el corto relato de los hobbits de tan misterioso y amable hombre... que no creían era el asesino no solo de Saruman, sino que también de Boromir.

Merry y Pippin lloraron por el capitán, lloraron por Lau Jimin pero sobretodo se encogieron en confusión por la naturaleza bondadosa del asesino, Gandalf entendía esto... los mismos de la comunidad también estaban frustrados -a donde va a terminar esto... mi amigo- intento nuevamente a la nada.

-Por el momento... a ningún lado con lamentaciones- la voz severa de Neah se escucho entre las sombras, el suspiro del anciano resonó por el silencio del lugar.

El peregrino le dirigió una mirada cansada, no molesto por la interrupción o cruel comentario -hay mucho que aclarar- aseguro.

Silencio sobrevino, porque era verdad las palabras -pero antes- de entre sus ropas saco una bola de cristal, que le quito el aliento al anciano -van para minas de Tirith- indico.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Gandalf se paro para tomar el objeto, pero el joven lo retiro para que este no lo tocara -lo usaste...- acuso blanco como el papel -es peligroso... Sauron podría utilizarlo en tu contra- ahora estaba molesto.

Una sonrisa victoriosa por parte de Neah -Con quien crees que estas hablando... joven- gruño oscuramente, por inercia el peregrino dio un paso atrás ante el parpadeo molesto de los ojos a dorados.

-¿lo siento?- cuestiono el peregrino confundido, no podía decir que fue el sentimiento que provoco esa explosión, era como tratar con alguien superior... con un igual... maia... o superior... se pregunto.

-Sauron todavía no sabe quienes somos... pero sus sospechas apuntan a nosotros- suspiro neah, guardando nuevamente la esfera, que era el palantir -sobretodo con la muestra que hiso Tyki durante el abismo de helm- se paso su mano por el cabello -o Klaud con su forma de cristal- tantas cosas que se mostraron en su ausencia.

-Eso sin contar lo que usted mismo hiso durante el golpe a Isengard- inquirió el peregrino blanco -aunque fueron mas llamativas las de su pariente-

Neah se encogió de hombros -ahora... hay que darle un funeral al viejo- apunto despectivo a Saruman -para marcharnos-

Gandalf no contesto, pero miro interrogante al que se retiraba, sabia que esos tres habían tenido reuniones aparte, lo sabia por Legolas aunque no podia escuchar a causa de interferencia... Tyki, Klaud, Allen/Neah que eran las dos caras de una guerra pasada, suspiro pesadamente -que envidia... Saruman- inquirió, pues era verdad, la muerte le quito de ser testigo para lo que fuera el futuro le tenia predestinado.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Mencion a mis following o seguidores MasterSV, Aquaria79 , Absolian, Shirou y Sayadiva64

ademas de mi hermana geme1 que me ayuda en la edición antes de subir el capitulo

Neah20 fuera...


	19. Chapter 19

Linea 19: Rompiendo el silencio

Theoden miraba con asombro la ciudadela que estaba enfrente de el, tan blanca, tan silenciosa y hermosa era lo que podría decir con su simple juicio.

Se masajeaba los ojos con insistencia al mirar a todos lados, el vacío de un cielo azul mientras nada se extendía en el horizonte, las casas afiladas en una colina ascendente donde la torre majestuosa coronaba toda la ciudad.

-Asombroso- sugirió Eomer con la boca abierta, rompiendo su temple de acero y puede que haya encontrado algo que en verdad lo impresiona.

No tenia nada que ver con guerreros extraños de apariencia cambiante (Tyki), ni personas dominantes que iban en contra de toda creencia (Klaud), tampoco la peculiar pero manera de dirigir con lo que parece dos personalidades (Allen/Neah como se lo presentaron).

Pensó que había visto todo lo que los estándares de Arda tenia permitido romper, como arboles parlantes, personas que retan cualquier don dado por valares, guerras ganadas y luchas extraordinarias... todo en poco tiempo, pero pareciera que no era el final de la lista de misterios.

-Bienvenidos al arca- Allen nuevamente en su cuerpo, su sonrisa amplia en una actitud servicial para los ahora enviados de Rohan.

Eomer le dio una mirada cansada algo frustrado por el cambio de actitud consciente que este era "allen" y no "neah" que era con el que había tratado los últimos dias, no dispuesto a terminar en pensamientos universales cuando se tenia una misión de tal magnitud -es este el lugar de unión de todo pueblo libre- dijo mas como confirmación que cuestión.

-En efecto- Klaud indico, llegando junto con el resto de la comunidad que aunque parecían menos impresionados, todavía sus ojos vagaban incrédulos en la maravilla de esa ciudad aislada.

-Es un placer el conocerlos- aseguro el joven peliblanco, que estuvo oculto en el subconsciente de su tio a causa de lo delicado que todo se había hecho, además que el mal humor de la antes superior era palpable con el simple recordatorio del apocrypho y sus amenazas ocultas.

Theoden acepto agraciado por el arco dado por el joven, cuya personalidad era mas jovial que como lo conoció, curioso de estas peculiaridades al igual que el señor Tyki que parecía fumar algo a espaldas de la mujer con un gesto de placer (consiguió preciados cigarros de las bodegas de la orden en el arca).

Después de la visita a Isengard, donde los tres personajes se habían apartado del grupo en un intenso debate y discusiones de lo que hay que seguir (Mas Neah y Klaud... Tyki era aburrido pero atento), llegaron al Abismo donde configuraron una puerta del arca con una breve explicación al rey y mariscal.

Después, dejando atrás a gran parte de los Rohirrim, partieron a Edoras donde fueron recibidos dispuestos a dar un festejo, pero el cual retrasaron para presentar la ciudadela a los lideres de Rohan además de informar que el día era señalado para la reunión con el resto de los pueblos libres.

Para el viejo rey este era un día inaudito, no solo porque tendría contacto con reinos del norte de los cuales solo ha tenido leves noticias en incontables años, sino porque conocería a todas las razas agrupadas para un hecho informativo que pareciera importante y afectaría toda la tierra media.

Gandalf pensaba igual, mientras eran guiados a la torre por Allen, mientras Tyki y Klaud se quedaban atrás y esperar a los demás invitados.

Los misterios serán aclarados pronto.

XXXXX

En Lorien:

Galadriel quien había estado nerviosa desde que había abandonado a Gandalf aunque estas molestias estaban desde tiempo atrás, cuando coincidió con aquella criatura de "luz" que amenazo su integridad, un esfuerzo de su parte por mantenerse fuerte... por tragarse ese grito de terror cuando vio a través de su espejo en búsqueda de respuestas.

Sus ojos siempre llenos de sabiduría estaban quebrados en un mutismo mas profundo del normal, su pareja estaba preocupado pero las palabras de calma nunca fallaban, no podía decir lo que sintió... lo que vio cuando ese "hombre" había cruzado su territorio y su espejo se quebró bajo el pasado que presencio.

La dama de la luz estaba preocupada, no era Sauron su mayor peligro... el anillo no era codiciado tampoco, era ese tercer bando que apareció con la esperanza de revivir una guerra que hundió un mundo.

Porque ella lo sabia, ella había visto esforzando su ahora espejo roto... la sabia eldar era consciente que fue por decisión propia de esa criatura que fuera fácil su lectura, pues aunque no fuera traves de su corazón... las habilidades de su objeto magico habían sido "permitidas" ... como si la hubiera retado, como si disfrutara de que esa información le llegara.

Las pesadillas de Galadriel eran peores, sus sueños felices eran apaleados por las escenas de muertes entre una guerra que debía ser "bien y mal" pero que iba mas allá de las tonalidades blanca y negra

La mas hermosa de los elfos, se arrepintió de forzar información... el corazón sin edad del elfo, sabia que vendría en la reunión... por primera vez en milenios... la dama de la luz tenia miedo... un miedo que fue plantado por gusto por el apocrypho, que abrió su mente para ser leído... para ser visto a través de su espejo.

-Es hora de irnos- Celeborn susurro a su mujer que le dio una mirada cariñosa, que oculto su verdadero sentir.

Ahí donde su antes espejo posaba, la puerta de luz se abrió a darles la bienvenida, la espera había terminado y todos sabrían a lo que se enfrentaban... aunque Galadriel, para su mala suerte, ya lo sabia.

XXXXX

Puertos Grises:

Cirdan caminaba con paciencia entre sus edificios, a sus espaldas Galdor con una leve sonrisa por ver a viejos amigos, aunque esta reunión fuera mas allá del social del cual creían era lo mas grave por venir.

Para el carpintero de Barcos, esta seria la primera vez en que una reunión de tal magnitud se llevara a cabo, esto le emocionaba en tales niveles que era una lastima del motivo de dicho evento.

Los rumores se esparcen, a oídos del elfo había llegado la muerte de Haldir bajo la mano de dicho intruso que era esa energía blanca engañosa, el escalofrió no pudo evitarse a la incertidumbre a la que iban en dirección donde esa puerta misteriosa no tardaba en alzarse.

Ambos elfos, sabios... inmortales estaban expectantes, cuando la luz se alzo, con paso decidido y sin dudar ambos se dejaron abrazar por la luz.

XXXXX

Rivendel:

El sonido tranquilizador de las cascadas, las construcciones elegantes de piedra reluciente al sol opaco del día, elfos en susurros hablantes de lo que acontece afuera... expectantes del resultado que es cuestión de tiempo en escuchar.

Glorfindel y Elrond esperaban en cierto punto, donde el numero grabado en el piso en cuestión de minutos se alzaría la puerta misteriosa del lugar donde la esencia de Valinor es cercana.

Ambos sabios inmutables a cualquier sonido en su entorno, mientras los cristales místicos se levantaban en signo del que tiempo había llegado.

XXXXX

Erebor:

Bardo caminaba rumbo a la montaña solitaria con el mandato de ser el representante de Dale, pues con los acechos de orcos aumentando no podía ir su padre, Brand, para el informe del misterioso rumor de un tercer bando.

Se habia impresionado con la utilidad de esos golem, pero sirvieron para lo que se necesitaba y esperaba que también cuando fuera necesario, servirían para pedir un apoyo que esperaba no tendrían que necesitar.

El viento soplaba fríamente, mientras el cielo parecía nublado, un día triste donde puede que sea mas pesado con lo que fueran a decirles... lo único bueno era que podría ver a esos extraños enviados del pasado, cuando dejaron el símbolo de la puerta pronto a abrirse.

Llego a las grandes puertas de la ciudad enana, donde Thorin hijo de Dain parecía igual de ansioso por el llamado a una reunión.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, suspiraron y entraron para ser recibidos por Dain, este tampoco podia darse el lujo de marchar con la creciente amenaza, siendo solo ellos dos los únicos que podían permitirse marchar en circunstancias.

Los saludos no fueron dados, el silencio fue tenso -porque estamos en calidad de luto- cuestión Bardo cansado de tanta formalidad.

-Creo que las noticias que recibiremos... solo empeoraran la situación- contesto la voz fuerte del rey debajo de la montaña, por alguna razón tenia una mala sensación en el estomago... como si en verdad no deseara enviar a nadie y vivir en la feliz ignorancia.

Ambos herederos tanto de Dale como Erebor no intentaron mas platica, pues los reyes tenían una mala sensación que no compartieron a sus hijos.

Después de todo, solo simples rumores de un personaje habían sido aisladas, ese era el pensamiento de Dain cuando llegaron donde los hijos de Durin descansan, además de que la puerta parecía ya estaba siendo abierta.

La magia de la luz llenando la oscura catacumba, los cristales misteriosos irguiéndose en todo su esplendor mientras esperaba a que los elegidos entraran.

-Suerte- dijo secamente el rey enano, viendo como su hijo y el de Brand se adentraban al llamado.

XXXXX

Bosque negro:

La oscuridad creciente desde el sur del gran bosque, la mancha impura seguía extendiéndose conforme los días avanzaban, Thranduil lo sabia por lo cual no podía cumplir con la petición de reunión, suspiro pesadamente pues tenia la esperanza de ver a su hijo y a cierta mujer.

En su gran trono, haciéndose de su magia para mantener el limite de sus tierras fuera de peligro y a su gente, cierta capitana se inclinaba en respeto frente a su alto trono -mi señor- llamo con sumo respeto.

-Tauriel, necesito que vayas donde la puerta esta grabada- informo con su voz monótona haciendo eco, sin dar información de mas para oídos indiscretos, pues no podía confiar en que no pondría en peligro si esto se supiera fuera de la fortaleza -cumple con una reunión en nombre de tu rey- ordeno secamente.

Tauriel miro intrigada -como ordene- fue lo único que salió de su boca, no mas rebeldías, no mas replicas de su parte, obedecería ciegamente ahora que todo esta tan delicado.

La guerra se aproxima... Sauron ya comienza a moverse.

XXXXX

Neah sabia que este día seria una mierda, con todo respeto pues ante todo la educación primordial de alguien noble,los ojos siempre melancólicos pero penetrantes de un color oscuro, siendo su lado "blanco" el presente y libre de ser uno mismo, con su cuerpo además de apariencia, miraba la mesa delante de el que era amplia mientras el viento de todos los ventanales alertaban de un recuento que no queria contar... por esa razón habían escapado... por esa razón dejaron la destrucción atrás... pero no son libres.

Los de Rohan todavía estaban procesando el hecho que dentro del arca eran individuales "allen/neah", hasta el momento tanto el mariscal como el rey parecían dispuestos a pasar por alto tantas extrañezas... fáciles de acostumbrar e ignorar "pequeñeces"

Los hobbits estaban encantados y fuera de la seriedad que se respiraba en el ambiente, ellos miraban fuera con un aire infantil mientras Barbol estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en el pilar con un aire de impresión absoluta observando el paisaje desde esa altura (considerando que el pastor era un nuevo panorama).

Gandalf hablaba para mantener a los medianos en sus lugares, pero con el jefe de los Ents fuera de la misma petición (al estar grande para una silla normal, de hecho este lugar era apto para alguien de ese tamaño)… pero cansado, prefirió sentarse a disfrutar de lo que era llamado "te"

Legolas y Gimli sentados platicando animadamente de sus viajes y futuras promesas en un intento de no dejarse arrastrar, por el hueco en el interior que crecía conforme el tiempo se acercaba para cumplir con sus ansiadas preguntas y respuestas.

Mientras Neah seguía con sus pensamientos lamentables de sus propios pecados y pasado que no parecía querer abandonarlo, suspirando ante los cambios que su presencia y ganas de escapar de una obra, llevarían mas gente a la miseria.

Lo mismo pensaba Klaud y aunque Tyki parecía el mas fresco, también era la misma mortificación, tanto tiempo encerrados en un papel que era un destino escrito por un dios absurdo... habían sentido la libertad a pesar de los conflictos de su nuevo hogar.

Era cierto que Arda tenia sus propias guerras, su propios conflictos y un mismo villano... pero no era el... no era el malo... no era una obra que montar y en la cual el final era el mismo... destruccion.

-Deja de tener esa cara... asustaras a alguien- sugirio Tyki desde la puerta, mientras le daba el paso a la señora de la luz que parecía distinta a la ultima vez que la vio.

-Lo lamento... bienvenidos- sonrió un poco, intrigado por lo que fuera hiciera salir de su temple a tan respetable elfo.

-Celeborn y Galadriel... señor y señora de Lorien- presento Tyki con etiqueta ensayada, pues por algo era un noble bien entrenado.

Ambos elfos carismáticos, con su propia aura que combinaba con el misticismo del arca, Gandalf se había puesto de pie al igual que el resto de la comunidad, estos se habían mantenido silenciosos... como no queriendo romper la paz que parecía en momentos querer quebrarse.

-Mi señor... señora- hablo Theoden con sumo respeto, manteniendo su porte al estar frente a dos figuras enigmáticas que cuentan leyendas en Rohan, los gobernantes de Lorien no eran como estas cuentan.

Eomer se contuvo de abrir la boca y emitir un gesto de congelación absoluta, le dio una mirada recriminatoria a Legolas como culpable de que su estándar elfico fuera tan normal que no lo hubiera preparado para recibir a alguien como los recién llegados... provocándole un mutismo.

Legolas entendiendo el porque de esa mirada de regaño, le arqueo la ceja como un "no soy culpable... soy normal, ellos son mas allá de nuestros propios limites de belleza" todo eso con sabiduría y de un solo golpe.

Al ver este intercambio silencioso entre el mariscal y el elfo, Neah se sintió feliz mientras Theoden hablaba con Celeborn acerca de los rumores que sus tierras dicen de ellos, algo gracioso al parecer para el alto elfo.

Tyki habia partido a recibir a otros invitados, Klaud vino un poco después con un Bardo y Thorin que se dispusieron a sentarse saludando y presentándose escuetamente, pero que congraciaron con Legolas y Gimli (este ultimo conocido de ambos).

-Es bueno verlos- sugirió Neah a los recién llegados que le dieron miradas en blanco -soy el tio de Allen- se presento.

-Oh mucho gusto- Bardo dijo con cortesía, no recordaba esa información aunque podía que se le haya escapado, pasándolo por alto.

-Usted es el otro que puede controlar el arca- la voz suave como el terciopelo de Galadriel se escucho, consciente de este nueva habilidad y rostro, pues recordaba la amenaza que le dio por hacer respetar su intimidad bajo el cuerpo de su sobrino.

-En efecto... y como vera... solo puedo ser yo dentro del arca- explico para aquellos que llegaban y no estaban familiarizados con el, aunque muchas caras de duda nacieron en lo comentado inconscientes de la doble personalidad del peliblanco (erebor y dale).

-Habilidad peculiar- Galdor comento casual, mientras Allen entraba con un gesto de felicidad conversando con Cirdan sobre embarcaciones y herramientas (uno de los tantos oficios desarrollados durante la tortura de Cross).

-Y única- ahora Elrond suspiraba con Glorfindel a espaldas, todos unidos y juntos cuando el ultimo, Tauriel entraba junto con Klaud.

Eomer suspiro, mirando a cada uno de los recién llegados, Erebor y Dale... hasta los míticos Rivendel, puertos grises y Lorien eso ademas del temible bosque negro... cada personaje con un aura noble que por poco lo hacia sentir pequeño... pero como buen jinete de la marca, debía estar orgulloso de codearse con cada uno de ellos.

Saludos entre viejos amigos, presentaciones e integraciones de otros no tan conocidos (Barbol asusto a varios, solo los mortales o miradas curiosas al "Familiar" de Neah), un poco el ambiente se aligero mientras Klaud, Allen y Tyki tomaban asiento junto a Neah, estos encabezando aquella gran mesa donde sus ocupantes tomaban asiento.

Barbol se acerco solamente, ignorante de las miradas curiosas de los recién llegados por la criatura nunca antes vista, solo los elfos mas viejos parecían levemente impresionados de ver a un pastor después de tantos años... mientras Merry y Pippin decidían tomar asiento en sus hombros.

-Es bueno tenerlos todos aqui- llamo Neah como portavoz -Bosque negro...- dio una inclinación hacia Tauriel al igual que Legolas -Rivendel...- Glorfindel y Elrond -Lorien...- Celeborn y Galadriel, esta ultima como resignada -Erebor y Dale...- Bardo y Thorin eso tambien Gimli -Puertos Grises...- Cirdan y Galdor -Isengard o Fangorn- hacia un dormitando Barbol -Los dunedain- Aragorn que agradecio no ser señalado como rey, cuando todavía es un misterio -hasta los Istaris casi extintos- Gandalf suspiro con resignación-y la mas distante comarca- ahora los animados hobbits.

-Aunque es una lastima que en estas condiciones... cada pueblo libre se este reuniendo- Klaud indico con pesar, dando una mirada al grupo en su entorno.

-Sus sospechas de nuestros rasgos peculiares fuera de todo Arda... son acertadas- Allen continuo, mirando culpable a todos aunque algunos arquearon la ceja por lo comentado tan acertado -es porque nosotros ni siquiera pertenecemos aquí- aclaro, los elfos sospechaban mientras el resto de los mortales abrieron sus ojos en incertidumbre.

-No Arda... no Valinor...- Neah suspiro, cortando sospechas -nosotros venimos de un mundo distante... tan distante que era posible nunca coincidir en sus caminos- miro hacia afuera, mientras la paz en el arca era completada por el silencio espeso en esa torre.

-Pero...- Eomer sentia que tendría un dolor de cabeza, tanta información (y eso que estaba iniciando) extraña que estaba mas que feliz de solo limitarse a cosas fuera de lo normal... no a raíces que no coincidían ni con lugares inexplorados de Arda.

Theoden le puso una mano en el hombro -entonces esta reunión es para explicar sus orígenes- suspiro el viejo rey, por un momento se sentía tan pesado como si la maldición de Saruman estuviera en sus hombros y no sabia porque, quizás otro presentimiento entre reyes.

-No solo eso mi viejo amigo...- Gandalf miro anciano y cansado, mientras su baculo descansaba en el respaldo blanco de su silla -es el tercer bando que amenaza Arda... no solo Sauron es nuestro enemigo...- suspiro.

-Lo prometí...- Klaud miro al mariscal por un momento, para caer a la vista del rey de la marca, siendo los últimos añadidos a esa cadena de conexiones eran los menos informados de las anomalías por su causa -Eomer quería saber cierta información... mas si comprometía su reino- recordó cuando se conocieron.

-Fueron pacientes... eso lo agradecemos- Allen añadio, no solo para los Rohirrim si no para el resto de los reunidos.

-Porque esperaron- cuestiono Thorin con sequedad -porque no decirlo desde el concilio su estado de extranjeros- gruño.

Un suspiro colectivo de los "acusados" -porque esperábamos que con nuestro arribo... solo nosotros supiéramos lo que dejamos atrás... queríamos olvidar...- la mirada melancólica de Neah se levanto, el enano se sintió casi culpable... casi.

-No queríamos que nadie supiera... este pasado... este mundo en ruinas que dejamos olvidado... que nadie pudiera recordarlo... que solo nosotros estuviéramos consientes- con una mirada intensa Klaud trataba de mantener sus sentimientos ajenos, pero era imposible.

-Pero les fue imposible- un consuelo de Cirdan les llego.

-La historia siempre tiene una manera de recordar cosas olvidadas- la voz de Barbol surgió, mientras los hobbits parecían querer entender porque tanta tensión.

-Lamento que su nuevo comienzo no fuera como lo planeado- Glorfindel añadió, quitándole las palabras a Aragorn que afirmo en apoyo.

-Ahora un enemigo de su pasado... viene a ponernos mas problemas- amargamente indico el enviado de Dale, con una mirada de disculpas por su rudo comentario.

-Entonces empiecen por el principio- Elrond intervino, dando una mirada dura pero sabia a los antes generales y agregados (tyki).

-No contaremos solo una historia... contaremos un destino trazado para ser cumplido- Tyki continuo con un aire ausente pero al igual pesado por las palabras amargas.

-Algo que se escribió al inicio de los tiempos- miro soñador Neah -o por lo menos eso recuerdo- suspiro -todo a manos del omnipotente dios... que es un equivalente de Illuvatar- explico escuetamente, pero todos los conocidos titubearon al entender el termino... sobre todo ante la maldad impuesta por alguien que debia velar el bienestar de sus creaciones ¿no?

-Una historia que relata la guerra que fue llamada "Santa" falsamente...- explico un poco el termino, siendo que lo religioso era nuevo para arda -donde el bien y el mal se enfrentaban...- Klaud con su voz severa continuo -repetitiva conforme el tiempo pasara, esta siempre revivía con el mismo tablero de juego... diferentes jugadores pero papeles impuestos desde arriba... sacrificios- gruño esto ultimo -pero que no importaba quien ganara... es la perdición del mundo-

-Con días de oscuridad- Allen concluyo -no había bien y mal en verdad... solo destrucción con la extinción de las personas de un mundo conocido-

La comunidad tenia razón, las corazonadas del rey de Erebor no eran fallidas pues a nadie agrado el relato antiguo de un mundo perdido, aun escuchando algo que ya sabia, Galadriel estaba amarga por cada palabra dicha.

Dolor por haberlos traído consigo, no disfrutando de cada gesto que se agravaba conforme el relato iba hasta lo ultimo que recordaban... Klaud y Neah lideres opuestos que prefirieron unirse al ver que el resultado de la guerra, no era lo planeado además de lo justo... tarde... todo tarde cuando huyeron en búsqueda de un inicio... de un lugar donde no serian el Corazón y el Conde.

Hasta los hobbits perdieron el hambre, el tiempo parecía eterno conforme mas conocían el pasado de estos foráneos, Aragorn con un gesto en blanco conforme escuchaba cosas inhumanas hechas por la propia raza de los hombres.

Cada experimentación por parte de los "buenos" para tener mas soldados que enfrentaran a los "malos", cada sensación de perdición cuando un noah intentaba no consumirse en sus deseos oscuros, como perdían su humanidad para defender su propia misión... como los apocryphos despertaron en cierto punto de la guerra maldita, para atacar a quien fuera que quisiera salirse de su papel... como asesinaron a propios exorcistas por saber de mas... como las amargas lagrimas de los corderos que era la familia noah cuando un familiar fallecía... cuando perdían sus recuerdos.

Exorcistas convertidos a luchar en contra de su voluntad a una edad tan corta que aterrorizo a cada escuchante en esa mesa, Bardo apretó con fuerza su puño mientras Gimli y Thorin maldecían en enano.

No había oscuridad total... no había luz completa... era un relato tan lleno de desgracia, que no importaba donde señalaba... no había bueno ni malo en esa historia... perdieron, la humanidad pereció... nadie gano... estaban destinados a que el ganador hiciera el mundo a su imagen ignorando a la vida actual... y esto... era lo que el tercer bando quería revivir... alzar el conflicto para traer la misma guerra a Arda.

Cada elfo antiguo perdió por completo su temple, mientras sus ojos se llenaban en las posibles conclusiones si este apocrypho llegara a cumplir su objetivo... Melkor o Sauron querían esclavizar y lanzar un reto a los valares... mientras que esta guerra "santa" a su conclusión prometía total destrucción... pero no podían luchar contra este enviado de "dios", no tenían poder... eran impotentes para defenderse.

Gandalf ahora si envidiaba a Saruman, pues era tanto que en verdad se arrepentía de su curiosidad... pero en ignorancia era mas peligroso a pesar que lo aclarado no le levantaba los animos.

Miedo era palpable cuando todo termino... cuando las intensiones del tercer bando quedaron claras... cuando dos personas ahí presentes podían destruir el mundo en el momento en que decidieran irse uno contra otro... Klaud y Neah era el centro de todo esto... eran los únicos que podían evitar un peor destino que Sauron en el poder.

XXXXX

En la lejania de un reino maldito, Sauron estaba inquieto y en completa oscuridad de lo ocurrido en Arda, sentía que era ignorado pero eso era imposible, siendo la mayor amenaza en este mundo a considerar.

Ahora el antes maia, caído en desgracia por las enseñanzas de Melkor, prefirió concentrarse en esas anomalías que pudo observar en el abismo de Helm, quienes eran esas personas que de un momento a otro dejo de sentir.

Extrañas habilidades que podian ser enviados de los valares, pero no podía pensar en eso... estos valares estaban cómodos en valinor que seguramente solo esperaban su regreso para sentirse amenazados por su poder y gracia.

Sauron suspiro, o lo que fuera que haría sin cuerpo físico, no podía contactar con Saruman y sentía algo bloqueando el Palantir, era extraño... como si alguien lo hubiera utilizado sin su consentimiento, pero era imposible.

No era momento de esto, el tenia un regreso que planear, un mundo que dominar pero antes... un anillo que buscar.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Que deparara el futuro y que plan a seguir.

lo siento por hacerlo tan corto, pero tenia un bloqueo universal colosal.

espero que les haya gustado y lamento resumir la guerra, pero a los de Arda les quedo claro... estan fregados si llegara a cumplirse y solo ellos pueden luchar contra eso.

Neah20 fuera...


	20. Chapter 20

Linea 20: Una nueva fractura

La torre blanca en donde cierta reunión estaba concluyendo, el hambre habia sido olvidada, alegrías de los hobbit anulada y la sabiduría no parecía tener un efecto pues consejos eran imposibles en esa situación en donde solo 3 de los presentes podían enfrentar al tercer bando (Neah no contaba ya que tenia que compartir cuerpo fuera del arca).

Tauriel nerviosa por toda la información que llevaría a su rey, pero no era el único Bardo y Thorin tenían pensamientos similares que prometían un dolor de cabeza monumental... pero sabian que no podían culpar a los "acusados" por querer olvidar y tener un nuevo inicio, aunque trayendo consigo una maldición.

Barbol daba una mirada de total desconcierto en sus sabios ojos, su gesto era uno benévolo de un abuelo mirando a todos los jóvenes en los problemas de una era que prometía el terror en el momento en que se decida llevar a cabo esa guerra.

Los sabios inmortales, Cirdan, Galdor, Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond y Glorfindel con un gesto de total seriedad inquebrantable, ante la idea que Klaud y Neah tenían la capacidad de llevar a su fin a toda la creación de Illuvatar, como podían haber pasado por alto sus grandes capacidades... sus amigos tenían un futuro incierto y el como ese apocrypho planeaba resucitar algo que sus aliados estaban renuentes a traer de nuevo... era lo que mas los espantaba.

Gimli parecía demasiado blanco mientras un Legolas había perdido toda su jovialidad en sumergirse en un sinfín de planes que parecían ajenos a cumplirse por su impotencia para hacer algo contra los enemigos y proteger a sus aliados.

Eomer trataba de olvidar el dolor por tanta información y explicaciones dadas, no concebía como es que existiera un mundo así... muy distinto al conocido por ellos, pero lo que menos imaginaba era que en esta guerra no hubiera nada cierto... todos con un papel dado pero una humanidad amenazada.

Theoden por su parte sorbía un poco del brebaje ofrecido con ausencia, pues por el momento hasta el gusto por la bebida había sido amarga, había estado en oscuridad sobre todo el asunto expuesto y ahora comprendía tantas cosas... o no terminaba de comprender... pensó al mirar a cada uno de esos que compartieron la lucha en el abismo de helm... eran héroes para Rohan y aun así, tan peligrosos para Arda.

Aragorn apoyado en la mesa, recargando su frente entre sus manos mientras su cabello ocultaba su serio gesto, tragando grueso en las posibilidades y no queriendo aceptar que temía... temía que sus amigos cumplirían ese destino trazado por un mundo abandonado por un equivalente a Illuvatar.

Gandalf por su parte, no sabría como esto podría ser informado a los valares... o si estos ya estaban al tanto, pero igual no podrían hacer nada desde Valinor y dudaba que fueran a venir solo por ese objetivo... el peregrino sentía la tensión de su cuerpo inmortal pesarle.

Merry y Pippin estaban en un papel fuera del común, sus ojos antes siempre alegres parecían apagados al concluir lo grave del asunto, ahora su jovialidad natural de hobbit no les llegaba... no sabían como sacar adelante este ambiente tan pesado.

Tyki con sus ojos vagando en el techo, recargado en su silla con un cigarro en sus labios precariamente, como si lo hubiera olvidado por completo... pues los recuerdos le habían golpeado duro, recordando a los que dejaron atrás era algo que no importaba lo normal que actuara... le dolía.

Klaud era igual de pensativa, sus cabellos rubios parecían oscurecer su rostro mientras estaba inclinada en una posición similar al dunadan, no solo pensando en los recuerdos... si no en el propio misterio que era su naturaleza como corazón.

-Ahora nuestra prioridad es terminar la guerra del anillo- Neah interrumpió todo debate en cuanto a la historia que hasta hace poco era único común entre los generales y el conde, pero que habían compartido a causa de la situación del apocrypho.

-Nosotros acabamos de luchar en el abismo de Helm en Rohan- Klaud suspiro con agrado tomando la oportunidad de cambiar el tema a uno mas manejable (dentro de sus estándares), dando un escueto informe con autorización del rey.

-Tomamos posesión de Isengard y la muerte de Saruman- agrego Barbol que fue el único que parecía reaccionar al cambio de tema de manera grata, pues el resto parecía incapaz de captar este desliz con mayor rapidez, todavía afectados por la intensa historia que hasta el hambre y cuestiones de tiempos quedaron olvidados.

Todos salieron de su ensoñación un poco perturbados, mirándose como esperando a que alguien tomara la palabra a parte del gran pastor, hasta los sabios eldar parecían incomodos ante la oportunidad -por el momento, el norte esta siendo acechado- informo Bardo con una voz pastosa, tomando un poco del liquido ofrecido que parecía calmarlo un poco de esta situación.

-Dale y Erebor han tenido problemas con orcos aumentando en sus caminos- Thorin agrego a lo dicho por su amigo y vecino, con un suspiro además de una creciente jaqueca, por un momento creía que era mejor sus conflictos que los que podían atraer ese nuevo mal.

-Dol Guldur ha aumentado actividad... el bosque negro esta siendo aislado- Tauriel también dijo, agradecida por un tema al cual estaba mas familiarizada o al cual tenían la posibilidad de arreglar.

-Minas de Tirith sera el próximo objetivo- añadió Gandalf con un suspiro recordando lo visto en el palantir por Neah, al cual le lanzo una mirada critica por el asunto del objeto peligroso manipulado a su antojo -es evidente que Sauron empezara a atacar cada pueblo libre...- murmuro.

-Es evidente que centrara sus fuerzas en dominar Gondor...- Klaud agrego con calculo brillando en sus ojos, con palabras duras y acertadas -después de todo es uno de los grandes reinos de los hombres- agrego.

-Después seguramente atacaran mas al norte o los puertos con una mayor intensidad al asegurar el sur para la oscuridad- Cirdan concluyo dando miradas apreciativas a Theoden y Eomer, siendo ellos los siguientes de Gondor en cuanto al camino que probablemente Sauron escogeria en su dominio.

-Es obvio que tenemos mucho entre manos- Tyki ofreció en una exhalación ausente, con su oestron mejor que nunca.

Cada integrante de esa mesa parecía que todo se hubiera cargado, la oportunidad de intercambiar datos dejaba en claro que hasta el momento los que se encontraban mas al norte eran los mas seguros, siendo el sur el mas golpeado por esto.

-Pero no debemos ignorar los planes de ese otro- Galadriel dijo con suavidad sus ojos centellantes en un análisis intimo al resto de esa reunión, lastimosamente trayendo consigo el tema al cual habían cambiado por algo que estuviera en su control.

-Es critico tener en cuenta, que no podemos olvidar a ese ser- Gandalf con sabiduría apoyo a la dama de la luz, el brillo astuto pero cansado en el rostro del istari único en arda.

-Es bueno saber que están llevando el tema bastante bien- Neah agrego con sorna, ganándose miradas recriminatoria de algunos, cansada de los inmortales y algo divertidas de los mortales aunque carentes de esta emoción por completo.

-Es solo, que parece bastante extraordinario... que es mejor acostumbrarse a esto- Eomer agrego con cansancio, masajeándose la cien con insistencia ignorando las miradas curiosas por el comentario -lo mejor es no dejarse sofocar por asuntos que están fueras de nuestras manos... mejor concentrarnos en los asuntos que pueden combatirse- inquirió con una sabiduría que dejo asombrado al propio rey de Rohan, con algo de orgullo creciente.

-Sabias palabras... Eomer hijo de Edmund- alabo Elrond con aprobación al inquieto mariscal por la alabanza de una leyenda.

-Pero quien nos asegura que ese ser no hará nada- Thorin cuestiono con los nervios al borde, haciendo una mueca de desprecio al liquido que le dieron de bebida, obviamente necesitaba algo mas fuerte para sofocar su histeria creciente.

-El no hara nada por ahora... por lo menos no contra algún pueblo libre- añadió Allen con algo de seriedad en su gesto, no había manera en que esto saliera mas de ese cuarteto que eran los vestigios del mundo que cayo en oscuridad.

-Porque estas tan seguro- pidió incrédulo de que este mal no hiciera algún daño a algun pueblo libre, Bardo no creía, no cuando hay muertes que se le atribuyen... como es el elfo de Lorien, el capitán de Gondor y recientemente Saruman.

-El no atacara personas inocentes sin algún motivo- secamente Neah indico, sus ojos parpadeando en el miel amenazante, como si esto sirviera de manera que pudiera acallar dudas.

-Mi corazón se calma al saber a este ser con honor- con sorna agrego Legolas, apretando con fuerza sus puños en un claro gesto que su comentario va mas alla de un humor negro.

-Aunque le dudes, el apocrypho no mata sin motivos...- Tyki siseo con una calma jovial, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ambientes tan formales -si fuera lo contrario, estoy seguro que nuestros medianos o hasta el abuelo Barbol estuvieran en sus victimas mortales- añadió con sequedad.

Los mencionados, a excepción del pastor que estaba dormido, temblaron ante la pura idea de enfrentar nuevamente a tal hombre que según su primera impresión, era bueno.

-No habrá manera en que se una a Sauron- la voz de Gimli resonó, ahora todos se tensaron ante esta perspectiva mas realista, según algunas cabezas.

-Esa cosa es el "bien" no hay manera en que se una a su "Mal"- con burla irónica contesto Klaud, sus ojos en un tono aburrido, pero su gesto era grave al tomar un poco del te que ya estaba frio.

-No duden en esto, a pesar de las atrocidades que le avalan... el apocrypho tiene sus propias leyes que respetar... leyes divinas- agrego Allen con una madurez que desmentía sus rasgos jóvenes.

-Lo entendemos- Glorfindel suspiro cansado, por un momento añoraba el mar y su marcha a Valinor, pero no podía, no cuando su verdadera misión seguía en arda.

Thorin iba a replicar lo inaudito, pero consciente que ahí dos eran amenazas para la vida según entendió eran del bando "malo" de aquel mundo olvidado, pero Barbol se puso de pie (en toda su altura) mientras dejaba a los hobbits en sus pies, interrumpiendo conversiones o replicas -esto es serio... mas serio que mi corteza esta tensa- su voz sabia llena de parsimonia lleno, a pesar de la clara siesta a ojos de los divertidos noah -pero dejaremos esto en sus manos... joven blanco, joven Conde- sonrió un poco a ambos, que supo comparten cuerpo fuera de este paraíso.

El conde suavizo su gesto al igual que una sonrisa indulgente de Allen por la familiaridad con la que ese gran pastor les hablaba y les confiaba ciegamente -gracias- dijo el primero, al afirmar su cabeza en comprensión.

-Ahora debo retirarme... tengo que informar al resto de los Ents el nuevo peligro y la paciencia para la solución- sus pasos fueron pesados hacia la puerta, donde se quedo parado un momento dormitando.

-Deja ayudar al abuelo- se ofreció el peliblanco al pararse por fin de este ambiente que parecía desconcertado por la salida del pastor y su fácil confianza a todo lo que pudiera pasar.

-Confiaremos en sus palabras- Elrond cerro sus ojos, dando un salto de fe a esos que mantenían grandes secretos mas allá de una simple guerra, que pensaron al principio tanto el como Glorfindel o hasta Aragorn.

Todos se miraron con un suspiro, en un silencioso acuerdo de que esto no estaba en sus manos para tratar de detener, entender o luchar y solo esperar que el apocrypho no tuviera motivos de meterse en sus asuntos.

-Nos despedimos- aseguro Cirdan con su respectivo acompañante, siendo el reino que estaba menos en peligro, mientras era escoltado por Klaud a su respectiva puerta.

Elrond se llevo a un rincón, junto con Glorfindel a Aragorn, para conversar en un aire misterioso, aunque en vano, pues Neah estaba al pendiente de cada uno de los que quedaban en el arca en general.

Erebor, Dale, Bosque negro y lorien optaron por agruparse ellos mismos para tratar de ver algún patrón en sus respectivas luchas, además de aclarar una alianza si llegara a ser el caso de una emboscada, esto ultimo mas para los reinos elfos que estaban al alcance de Don Guldur.

El resto de la comunidad junto con Rohan optaron por discutir el siguiente paso junto con Gandalf en un ambiente igualmente aislado.

Allen (que regreso de dejar al abuelo barbol) dio a Tyki y Neah una mirada angustiada, conscientes que lo peor del asunto estaba completamente en sus manos, sin posibilidad de ayuda, pero mientras eso sucedía... su mejor apuesta era ayudar a la derrota de Sauron.

XXXXX

Aragorn miraba la puerta con insistencia, sus ojos plateados en una concentración alarmante pero también su gesto lo traicionaba con la emoción de ver a sus parientes, que era a los que esperaba por ordenes de Elrond para embarcarse a su propia misión en solitario con la compañía gris de apoyo.

Era un tema que había cubierto con seriedad con su padre adoptivo, pues iría a pedir una lealtad perdida para ir a cubrir minas de Tirith del posible golpe futuro que según Neah vendría prontamente, suspirando y viendo como Gimli y Legolas esperaban a su lado con la misma misión de no dejarlo solo... ante las quejas de los hobbits.

Theoden y Eomer marcharon a Edoras con la promesa de responder la llamada de auxilio de Minas de Tirith cuando estas fueran vistas, con la ventaja del arca y abandonando por un momento temas mas oscuro... era algo que alegraba el corazón de Trancos, tener la ventaja de esa conexión que con la marcha de Neah/Allen a Gondor no habría peligros para sus aliados pedidos.

Por el momento el norte tenia sus propios problemas, por lo cual estarían al pendiente según la mente analítica de Klaud, que se ofreció en apoyo cuando fuera necesario ante la clara aversión de Neah... que parecía querer tenerla cerca al ser objetivo del apocrypho.

Con un suspiro el heredero de Isildur sin querer volvió a regresar al problema que aquejaba su mente, el ser que asesino a Boromir, Haldir y porque no … también Saruman, siempre al mismo cauce.

-Pareciera que todo lo que conversamos... fuera olvidado con el viento- Legolas expreso con ausencia, tratando de no ser el único afectado por el motivo de la reunión y en la que pareciera todos confirmaron la idea de centrarse en la lucha de Sauron, dejando la luz engañosa de lado.

El dunadan negó, pero un suspiro atorado dejo escapar -no olvidado, pero guardado para cuando no tengamos opción- aseguro con sabiduría propia de su estirpe.

Gimli puso los ojos, haciendo una mueca entre el pelaje de su rostro -En esta ocasión... deseo que el anillo fuera nuestro único problema- gruño, el dúo afirmo en comprensión, ellos mismos estaban de acuerdo que era preferible ir en contra de un mal... que la incertidumbre del nuevo villano.

-Es su único problema...- una voz conocida los asusto, del piso una sombra crecía para dar paso a Tyki que sonrió arrogante por el claro gesto de terror del enano, de fastidio del elfo y de diversión del hombre -el otro es de nosotros- termino con un cigarro en su boca, resaltando ahora una mueca de desagrado del inmortal a causa de su sentido del olfato fino.

Legolas frunció el ceño -es acaso que tienes que fumar eso- cuestiono, el ahora blanco noah se encogió de hombros, indiferente a causar molestias.

Aragorn miro al noah con interrogante -pero sigue afectando a todos- aclaro, regresando al tema por el cual interrumpió el antes gris que tenia un duelo de voluntades contra el elfo.

-No pueden hacer nada- dijo indiferente a cualquier daño a la moral que pudiera causar a los escuchantes, que se tensaron pues eran verdad en toda su crudeza.

Un silencio incomodo en ese cuarteto, en la soledad de la ciudad blanca, miradas fueron compartidas como si con esto se pudiera aliviar tensiones y todo lo que han pasado juntos.

-Que haces aquí- exclamo el enano fastidiado de la actitud despreocupada de su mas nuevo compañero, dando dardos con la mirada.

Tyki arqueo una ceja, sus ojos brillaron burlista -voy acompañarlos- se encogió de hombros indiferente, con una actitud descuidada pero que ya sabían era muy engañosa.

-Porque es que siempre haces lo que quieres- se quejo el enviado de Erebor, con una mirada amenazante ante la burlista del antes gris.

-Por dios... si hiciera lo que quisiera... no estaría de tu parte- aseguro mordaz Tyki, sin aclarar la expresión pero que algunos sabían que era el equivalente a Valar.

-Ni lo digas de broma... no quiero que estés en nuestra contra- pálido aseguro el enano, negando ferviente como en un intento de abandonar la sugerencia espeluznante de que fueran enemigos.

-Si tenemos un comité de bienvenida- una voz jovial se escucho, interrumpiendo los oscuros pensamientos que provoco la declaración del noah que perturbo corazones aliados.

-Eso no es importante... mira tu entorno- otra similar aseguro, ahí en toda su gloria eran los hijos de Elrond que parecían dispuestos a ignorar a las personas con tal de tener de primera mano una visión de tan magnifica ciudad del cual era el secreto mas seguro de su padre hasta hace un rato.

Halbarad también ignoro a un Aragorn con tal de ver de igual manera el lugar, incrédulo que esto fuera posible y mas aun, que ahorrara días de viaje pues según lo dicho... irían a Rohan para de ahí partir a otro destino.

El resto de la compañía gris entraba con expresiones que podían ser tomadas como divertidas, ante asombro, incredibilidad, sorpresa y hasta miedo de algunos que imaginaron que una habilidad de esas pudiera ser tomada por el enemigo.

Las presentaciones fueron hechas entre la comunidad y agregado (Tyki), cuando el ultimo guardabosques entro... se dirigieron al punto donde la conexión a Edoras era posible, para comenzar su propia misión y asegurar Gondor.

XXXXX

Gandalf miro a los que quedaban con algo de paciencia, mientras estos se lanzaban miradas sucias en torno al tema de dejar ir cuando esto fuera necesario a Klaud, siendo el claro interés del apocrypho a "persuadirla" de revivir la temida guerra.

-No entiendes mujer- gruño el conde con molestia, la mueca amenazante adornando las facciones elegantes del rostro sin edad.

Un arqueo en actitud igualmente intimidadora de la rubia, cruzándose de brazos y mirada intensa en dirección al antiguo enemigo -crees que me importa... no soy débil- aclaro ofendida por la intensión protectora de ese hombre.

-¿Debil?- cuestiono con sorna -no por débil... por ignorante de tu propia naturaleza, que evidentemente el apocrypho conoce mejor que tu- aclaro provocando mas ira por lo expresado sin vergüenza por parte del líder noah.

Gandalf parecía interesado en esta parte, sabiendo que la naturaleza "corazón" era en cierto punto el líder de un bando de luz, aunque al parecer la misma mujer carecía de información de su alcance... misterioso, siendo que se manejo muy bien en el abismo, aunque claramente aquella protección de cristal fue de manera inconsciente en un punto donde la vida estaba en juego del portador.

-Es hora de marcharnos- aclaro la mujer en un reto silencioso al noah, claramente no dispuesta a entrar mas a fondo a una discusión al cual ella ya tenia su propia solución y no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie ni mucho menos niñera.

Una mueca de desesperación, Neah levanto los brazos al cielo pidiendo paciencia y planeando la manera de someter a esa terca mujer si fuera necesario esa intervención -por dios... que hice para merecer tal mujer terca- gruño.

-Un asesino de masas- aclaro Klaud a la pregunta hecha, obviamente recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte del noah que claramente expreso eso, para no ser contestado.

En efecto, el Istari meditaba el hecho que no quería saber detalles de ese pasado turbio, con la vista panorámica expresada en la reunión tenia... como para agregar números y atrocidades a esos que ahora ve como aliados o potenciales amigos.

Allen parecía tratar con fuerza de no meterse en la discusión, un objetivo logrado a los ojos del Istari, que de igual manera opto por no tomar bando en ese momento decisivo.

-Y a donde vamos- Pippin entraba con un botin de alimentos que no sabe el viejo mago de donde saco, aunque la mueca de complicidad a Allen era evidente que estaba planeado.

-Ya que el resto nos abandono- austero aseguro Merry, con los brazos lleno de alimentos que ofreció en claro gesto de compartir, Neah, Klaud y Gandalf recordaron su hambre optando por tomar poco... en cambio con Allen, los hobbits tuvieron que limitarlo para no quedarse con las manos vacías.

-Permanecerán en Edoras- informo el istari con un pan en la boca, saboreando la textura extranjera pero de buen sabor.

-Nosotros queremos ir con ustedes- se quejo Merry con valor, no dispuesto a ser dejado aparte.

-Me temo que seria mas sensato que permanecieran en un lugar seguro- Klaud regaño con mando e inflexible.

-Pero...- se quejaron ambos, Pippin no quería luchar pero la idea de dejar a su primo solo no conectaba en su mente.

-Dejarlo... y como dijo Klaud es hora de irnos- suspiro Neah, guiándolos al lugar donde seguramente la puerta de Edoras esperaba a ser abierta, siendo que desde ese punto partirían a diferentes direcciones e ignorando las muecas tristes de los medianos que estaban siendo dejados de lado de cualquier plan.

Era consciente que Aragorn junto con la compañía gris ya marcharon desde el mismo punto, para su propia misión... Neah ignoro la interrogante de Gandalf por dejar el palantir en la gran mesa de ese comedor de la torre blanca, bajando las escaleras rodeadas por un cielo estrellado que retaba cualquier interior normal.

El Istari se rindió, y como Eomer recomendó en un toque de sabiduría inaudito en un mortal... acostumbrarse y dejarlo ir en vez de tratar de comprender algo que esta fuera de sus limites... por muy maiar y líder istari que sea.

Ahora partirían a Gondor, su problema seria la bienvenida que sabe Denethor no les daría, no cuando su hijo predilecto murió durante su misión... si iba a enfrentar a Sauron en pieles mortales si se lo preguntaban.

XXXXX

El apocrypho vagaba entre un panorama austero, sobresalía entra la muerte y destrucción que dejaba en evidencia el actual estado activo del volcán cercano, pero evidentemente eran las mismas energías que mitigaban cualquier esperanza de vegetación o vida.

El pobre padre estaba perdido, pero aun con esa idea la sonrisa benevolente no había abandonado ese rostro mortal que era su disfraz con la esperanza de encontrar un alma bondadosa que lo guiara de regreso a la civilizacion.

Bueno, evidentemente era una fachada su falta de orientación, pues era si alguien le preguntaba, porque en verdad era la curiosidad por lo que fuera estuviera escondido en ese territorio austero de cualquier especie animal o vegetal.

-Que lugar mas triste... abandonado de dios- dijo para si mismo con pesar verdadero, mirando nuevamente su entorno estéril.

La figura humanoide se detuvo al escuchar el aleteo cercano, fijando su vista en el cielo nublado para ver algo acercándose donde se encontraba, decidiendo esperar cual fuera el negocio que traía consigo este posible benefactor de informacion.

El sacerdote no se intimido cuando la criatura grotesca aterrizo a unos pies de distancia, el reptil gruñendo en su dirección además de mostrando las filas de dientes de manera que señalaba su posible comida a saborear, pero al igual... solo una sonrisa dulce fue su respuesta para la hostilidad.

-_Quien eres tu- _siseo el jinete de la criatura, bajándose con el aire precautorio pero evidentemente crecido al estar en sus dominios y a la mano de la protección de su señor.

En ese momento, un nazgul se dio cuenta, que aquel que expresaba una esencia tan irritante como un elfo, irradiando luz... no estaba ni perdido, ni en desventaja, ni siquiera intimidado al estar en tierras de Mordor... Sauron con su ojo fijo en tierras lejanas, no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió la perdida de uno de sus reyes corrompidos por el anillo.

-Interesante- aseguro como si nada el apocrypho sentado en el cadáver de la gran bestia alada y con las túnicas vacías de lo que fue su jinete.

Mientras las plumas de su rostro mostraban que hasta hace unos momentos era su figura inhumana la que había estado presente, entre sus manos un anillo... que examinaba con interés, encogiéndose de hombros... guardo la baratija entre sus túnicas, decidiendo que ya tenia suficiente de este lugar.

Ignorando la mirada llameante del gran ojo a sus espaldas, divertido por el inicio de caza en tierras hostiles para su captura, el sacerdote no estaba afectado... solo dio por "casualidad" y ya con su curiosidad saciada, saldría de los dominios de un gran pecador que no era su asunto.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Tenia un gran nudo en la imaginacion con esta historia, tratare de actualizar pronto ya que tengo saturado el cerebro.

Gracias por sus lecturas y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar Reviews.

Como verán, la recta final comienza... aunque para nuestros exorcistas y noah solo es el comienzo de la persecución de su propio pasado.

Los habitantes de Arda quedaron perturbados por la información, pero un cansado Eomer les hiso ver que mejor tratar con lo que pueden en vez de lo que evidentemente no esta a su alcance.

Evidentemente fueron acertadas las predicciones de que el apocrypho no tendria interes en el bando malo de arda.

Por si alguien (mi hermana) no lo noto, en el anterior capitulo y a grandes rasgos explicaron los exorcistas los terminos religiosos, divinos y de dios a arda, siendo un tema nuevo en esas tierras.

Neah20 fuera...


	21. Chapter 21

Linea 21: Espectros

Un viaje largo entre las cabalgatas de la conocida compañía gris, los discursos limitados a simplemente ordenes o caminos a seguir, cada hombre que conformaba este peculiar grupo de raza casi extinta que eran los numenor mostraban su porte envidiable y del cual se relatan en historias pasadas.

Los tiempos eran pesados, el clima algo inclemente pero tolerable, eran días los que habían empezado este viaje separado de la comunidad o Rohan, era una decisión difícil para los miembros de este viaje que inicio en Rivendel, pero algo oportuno y de necesidad.

La novedad y el tiempo que se ahorraron la compañía gris de viajar desde Rivendel hasta el sur gracias a la puerta del arca quedo en el pasado en los primeros días, desde Edoras habían partido en un viaje sin descanso, marchando con despedidas pasajeras para los que dejaban atrás por parte de Rohan.

Aragorn se mantenía al frente con sus parientes, dirigiendo como su puesto lo exige al ser parte de esa compañía de familiares, aun afectados por lo relatado y exhibido en aquella reunión ahora pasada donde fue descubierto que hay mas horrores fuera de este mundo que parecían querer tocar su propia realidad.

El imperturbable Legolas, con su aire pensativo de los días pasados, donde un relato revelo lo insignificante que era todo lo que sus ojos veían, su inmortalidad parecía pasado y aunque no lo quisiera la añoranza de Valinor comenzaba a tocarlo.

Elladan y Elrohir, elfos hijos de Elrond agregados a la compañía gris, siendo amigos cercanos de cada guardabosques por generaciones, habían perdido su propia jovialidad al saber en resumen lo que su padre fue a descubrir en aquella misteriosa reunión, donde el lugar blanco con esencia a Valinor fue el destino para que cada pueblo libre cumpliera... había cosas mas peligrosas caminando en tierra.

Para Halbarad, con su expresión de piedra, aun con su vista fija y manteniendo la cordura como su primo el heredero de Isildur, pero al igual que cada montaraz, la historia parecía afectar las bases de esa misión... obligándose a enfocar para lograr, por lo menos, mantener uno de los peligros fuera de ser cumplido.

La resistencia era visible, ahora Gimli notaba que esto venia posiblemente por el linaje ya que Aragorn lo mostro en aquel entonces persecución para llegar a Fangorn, pero ahora este no era su preocupación ni notar como el silencio cada vez era mas prolongado conforme se acercaban a su destino.

Era la primera vez que el enano no quería llegar a una montaña, a pesar que su propia especie sentía la alegría en el corazón ante la idea de analizar piedra y roca nueva, como en aquella misteriosas tierras... pero al estar malditas, al tener ese ambiente que mataba ese sentimiento natural de emoción del enviado de Erebor.

-Parece que alguien se vuelve pálido conforme avanzamos- una voz divertida vino desde donde acompañaba a Legolas en aquel corcel.

Gimli le dio una mirada venenosa, tratando de no parecer afectado por lo acertado de las palabras -no es que como si lo entendieras- gruño en dirección al único que parecía tan fresco, Tyki -la gente normal suele tener algun tipo de sentimiento- contrataco ofendido.

-Solo es un ambiente nefasto... nada de otro mundo- aseguro natural el noah, como si ese ambiente que oscurecía conforme las praderas se transformaban en senderos mas difíciles y rocosos fuera lo mas normal.

-No se porque me molesto en discutir esto contigo- gruño cruzándose de brazos el enano, ignorando el bufido de su acompañante inmortal.

-Parece que usted no es la persona favorita del maestro enano- le susurro Elladan al noah, aunque su aire asesina fuera evidente de ese hasta ahora mortal, no evitaba que fuera amigo de Aragorn provocando que ignoraran el instinto elfico de peligro, aunque extrañamente nadie parecía darles detalles de cual es la función del nombrado Tyki, pues no parecía fuerte para la caza, ni se tenia uso en los campamentos además de encender fogatas.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- encogiéndose de hombros en desinterés, acepto con descaro el noah, provocando mas maldiciones inentendibles del enano que gruñía "siempre hace lo que quiere".

-Compartieron aventura... no puede decir eso tan fácilmente- Elrohir aseguro extrañado por la negatividad entre colegas de viaje.

Los ojos parpadearon en picardía de Tyki -claro que puedo, aunque debo admitir que una parte de mi respeta al enano- aseguro sacando uno de sus preciados cigarros, ignorando el malestar que le provoca a los inmortales y el relinchar de su caballo -claro que el elfo también- añadió.

-Nunca veo que molestes a Legolas- aseguro molesto Gimli, entrecerrando los ojos al distante pero divertido Noah, aunque esos gemelos elfos parecían también disfrutando del humor del momento, después de este viaje, se necesitaba ese respiro.

-Lo siento, pero no me metan en sus discursos- aseguro el príncipe del bosque negro, tratando que no sea involucrado en platicas extrañas, dejando al hombre con la astuta respuesta en su boca.

-No es nada malo- se defendió Tyki por la rápida respuesta del dichoso rubio, por todo lo que es bueno, no estaba ofendiendo gente como para que traten de hacerse aun lado.

Halbarad y Aragorn sonrieron desde su caballo, atentos al intercambio de palabras entre los únicos que parecían dialogar, también el resto de la compañía parecía mas relajado, como si esto hubiera desechado tensiones fantasmas.

El noah entrecerró sus ojos en el horizonte, negando fervientemente para dirigirse de nuevo donde el pelirrojo gruñía en su idioma, lastima que Klaud no le enseño enano -pasando a los negocios...- inquirió, ignorando que la mayoría ignoraba el significado de la palabra "negocios" -ni siquiera se donde vamos- frunció el ceño, en verdad no le molestaba el saber, pero el punto es molestar al pequeño gruñón.

-Nuestro destino no es secreto, mi buen Tyki- alabo con algo de gracia Aragorn, que a pesar del cansancio no parecía perder el porte -El sendero de los muertos es nuestro destino- aseguro, el aire oscuro parecía descender de nuevo a todos.

El susodicho parecía repensar aquella información -he de suponer que el nombre no esta vacío- pidió arqueando una ceja ante el hombre que negó.

-Nuestro objetivo, la piedra de Erech y convocar una promesa perdida- fijo su vista al frente, mientras el panorama parecía cambiar a uno mas oscuro.

El noah parecía sopesar la nueva información -parece cosa de su linaje, mi buen Aragorn- aseguro con un suspiro, Klaud había intentado que absorbiera la mayor parte de las historias de este mundo, pero aprender un idioma y la cultura general al mismo tiempo... no era lo suyo.

Aragorn sonrió por lo despectivo en que menciono sus raíces -me temo que si, espero que sea algo que nos de ventaja en estos tiempos oscuros- miro hacia el frente, donde una amenazante montaña era su destino.

Tyki suspiro, para nada afectado por ambientes donde la negrura era primordial -parece que esto será divertido- sonrió satisfecho, cada miembro de la compañía le dio miradas discretas de incredibilidad por lo fresco del comentario.

-Tu sentido de diversión, es muy diferente de nosotros- Legolas le arqueo una ceja en dirección del hombre que se encogía de hombros.

-Me temo, que si- acepto Tyki, pero bueno el latir de su noah interior era algo que no le fallaba, necesitaba la diversión de su "yo" negro.

-No entiendo como es que permitimos que viniera con nosotros- gruño Gimli desde su posición, Legolas negó divertido aunque algo de acuerdo.

-Sus habilidades pueden sernos de utilidad- aseguro Aragorn decidido, aunque toda la compañía gris no entendían el significado de estas palabras -por esa razón fue enviado a nosotros- informo, suponiendo que por ese motivo fuera su ingreso a esta marcha.

Una sonrisa torcida deformo el rostro del Noah, asustando a mas de uno y alertando a los elfos (menos Legolas, que se acostumbro aunque sea un poco al ambiente) -entonces, con mas razón espero de esto una fiesta- dijo mirando como si en verdad, la diversión fuera próxima.

-O una simple reunión- el líder dunadan respondió, no afectado por el aura asesina que nacio en su colega de compañía, con sus ojos brillando en un aire que provoca respeto.

El cigarro siendo olvidado en la boca de Tyki, saboreando las posibilidades de algo interesante a lo cual enfrentarse, hasta ahora no había nada que pudiera ser un reto por parte de este mundo, no quería que su instinto lo dirigiera a buscar al apocrypho.

XXXXX

Elrond miraba sorprendido al elfo que tenia edades de no ver, Rivendel parecía silencioso mientras el rumor del visitante se esparcía con rapidez.

No pensó verlo ahora, no cuando la desgracia de ese linaje había acarreado su propia desaparición, en algún momento se pensó que había muerto como el resto de los hermanos, pero no... ahí estaba el mas noble de la primera familia de los Noldor.

Con su cabello oscuro, sus ropas nobles de un color carmesí, su rostro sin edad y ojos de una fuerza heredada de su padre, un porte de respeto que parecía influir a los guardias que lo custodiaron ante su presencia.

-Has crecido, te convertiste en un gran señor... Elrond- hablo con familiaridad, pero ese respeto que le acarreo pensamientos nostálgicos al medio elfo.

Glorfindel bajo un poco la cabeza en respeto, aun cuando ese linaje había sido maldito, seguía siendo un alto elfo, el ultimo de la primera familia -bienvenido a Rivendel- inquirió, sabiendo que Elrond estaba sin habla.

-Maglor- sonrió Elrond, saliendo de su estupor para dar la mano en un caluroso abrazo, después de todo, si no fuera por ese elfo, hubiera muerto de niño -Bienvenido- siguió el ejemplo del rubio elfo.

-Me temo que mi presencia no es nada bueno- aseguro el elfo mirándose mas serio, había salido de sus propias penas en la vagancia a la que se condeno -sabes que esto es el preludio de algo malo... aunque me temo que no se en que magnitud... ni el inicio de las mismas...- miro el cielo azul -solo intuyo que era momento de regresar- volvió su vista al medio elfo -espero me digas que sucede- aseguro.

El señor de Rivendel se tenso -entonces toma asiento, es una historia larga- agrego con seriedad, llevándolo a una sala donde Glorfindel salió en búsqueda de alimentos.

Para el elfo esto era algo mas que malo, que fuerza traería de vuelta al ultimo de los hijos de Feanor, significaba que algo mayor comenzaría a moverse en la tierra media... será por culpa de ese tercer bando.

XXXXX

Era la primera comunidad que se topaban desde que dejaron Edoras (puerta del arca), Tyki estaba curioso cuando el terror era tan obvio que podía ser aburrido, las calles abandonadas, vientos frios, casas tan simples que parecía una escena predecible de alguna obra de suspenso, la gente asomándose por sus ventanas de una manera tímida pero obvia, esto provoco que el noah casi volteara los ojos.

Mas a su paso parecían que las luces de cada casa se apagaban, las puertas se cerraban descaradamente, y la gente que aun estaba en los campos daban gritos de terror, como si su llegada fuera el preludio de algo espantoso.

En efecto, el noah podía asegurar que esto era salido de uno de esos libros que Road le obligaba a leer, sus pensamientos se trasformaron en diversión cuando vio a uno de los aldeanos caer de manera interesante para correr despavorido.

-El rey de los muertos...- un grito a lo lejos, hizo que las cejas se levantaran por sorpresa de Tyki -El rey de los muertos marcha sobre nosotros- clamaron como mantra, en absoluto, la estupidez de la gente podía sorprender al de rizos.

Pero de algo estaba bastante sorprendido, era la manera en que toda la compañía parecía ajena y decidida a pesar de las molestias que provocaban su presencia a la comunidad, pasándose de largo, rápidos como cazadores a pesar del cansancio que los caballos podían notarse.

-El temor es natural para los mortales- indico sabio Elladan a su lado, llamando la atención del noah.

-Hay ocasiones, en que el terror puede dar fuerza a los hombres...- inquirió viendo como el clamor se hacia en ecos, ignorando a los inmortales interesados por su relato -los humanos aun siendo los seres mas vulnerables, delicados y con una inclinación a ser tentados... suelen ser los mas formidables enemigos a respetar- sus ojos se nublaron en recuerdos de los exorcistas.

-Son unas palabras bastante sabias- Elrohir acepto sorprendido por la manera en que hablaba -pero usted parece no incluirse entre los hombres-

-Bastante atento- sonrió Tyki para el gemelo -soy un tipo bastante distante a un hombre ordinario- se encogió de hombros -pero sigo siendo un hombre- técnicamente era correcto, una vez lo dijo y lo tiene en pie... no era diferente al ser humano, solo era mas resistente.

-¿Un hombre?- Legolas interrumpió sorprendido por la manera en que se describía, aun en la historia de su "mundo", en ningún momento escucho que sus habilidades fueran las de un hombre normal -un hombre no retaría las leyes naturales como ustedes parecen hacerlo- frunció elegantemente el ceño.

Una mirada con humor paso por el que ahora encendía otro cigarro -un cordero de dios, lo sigue siendo aun fuera del corral- respondió.

-No entiendo tu discurso- Elladan aseguro, aunque consciente de que Dios viene siendo el equivalente de Illuvatar o vala, pero el resto no parecía cuadrar.

-No querrán saberlo- Gimli interrumpió lo que parecía se transformaría en una platica informativa, que había acarreado la atención del resto de los presentes.

Tyki le dio una mirada despreocupada a Gimli, en el fondo un eco de campanas del pueblo cobarde que abandonaban, le sorprendía cuan idiota puede ser la humanidad para habitar un lugar que parecía acarrear el terror en los corazones de cada habitante... divertido.

El camino parecía ser eterno, un breve descanso en las orillas de la carretera, comida amarga y sin sabor, pero no se podía pedir mas cuando son limitados los ingredientes, no hubo discursos, solo miradas extrañas entre el grupo de inmortales.

-Extraña a la Klaud y Allen (Neah)- pidió Aragorn al tomar asiento al distante noah, con su propio plato de alimento insípido.

El noah, que ahora se recostaba en el sucio suelo, con su plato ahora vacío de adorno en su costado, mirando ese ahora cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer -no es extrañar, pero es lo único que me queda- dijo en añoranza a ese cielo tan parecido al que dejo atrás.

El dunadan miro con tristeza las constelaciones, no sabiendo que tipo de vacío se enfrentan ellos que dejaron las ruinas de lo conocido por empezar de nuevo -no se que podía decirte para consolar su propia soledad-

-No hay palabras que puedan hacer algo por este vacío- acepto Tyki, cerrando sus ojos en cansancio -pero se puede decir, que ahora tanto Allen, Neah y Klaud son parte de mi familia-

El noah estaba algo incomodo por la forma en que señalo su relación con el grupo, mas con el propio corazón de la inocencia, pero ignorando esa afinidad con dicho artefacto, la mujer podía ser considerada y aunque no lo haya presenciado, se dice que un lado amable se oculta detrás de todo ese aire estricto que le consta, es bastante intenso.

Sonrió un poco ante la idea de decirle a la mujer que abandonara el apellido Nine para convertirse en un Noah, seguramente seria golpeado o obligado a aprender un nuevo idioma por el simple hecho de que se lo propusieran.

-Una manera muy buena de verlo- aplaudió el dunadan, algo sorprendido por como ese hombre llevaba la situación que pudiera romper a cualquiera, pero nuevamente se recordaba que ellos no son cualquiera.

-Klaud seria la hermana insoportable- sonrió con carisma el noah, al ponerse las manos detrás de la cabeza, divertido por el tipo de relación que parecían ahora tenían ellos, como vestigios de un mundo.

-Es momento de abandonar- Halbarad hablo, siendo afirmado por Aragorn que se puso de pie, al momento Tyki suspiraba en resignación de continuar estas largas cabalgatas.

XXXXX

Galadriel miraba desde Lorien el anuncio de la llegada de linajes perdidos entre los noldor, su primo estaba presente, pero esto era grave... volteo a sus espaldas, mirando con tristeza y añoranza su espejo roto.

-Listos- cuestiono Klaud, que había dejado el sur para apoyar en la lucha contra Dol Guldur aun en contra de los deseos de Allen/Neah.

La mujer llevaba sus ropas anormales y de toque masculino, la elfo alabó la belleza que aun así demostraba la exorcista, con su cabello rubio en un medio peinado que le llegaba a la cintura, la espada descansando en su costado y esa cicatriz característica en su rostro... un aire de guerra y actitud en el entorno.

-El aire comienza a cambiar- aseguro criptica la elfa, desviando su análisis nuevamente al horizonte, donde sabia Rivendel estaba con su invitado -mis visiones aun limitadas, pueden notar esto- dijo tristemente.

La antes general se tenso un poco, culpable se sentía de que su historia solo haya afectado a cada conocido, aun Gandalf le dio una mirada cuidadosa al despedirse (sabiendo que Neah todavía la maldijo cuando se dirigía a la puerta de Lorien).

-Vamos- aseguro Galadriel, sacando de pensamientos a su acompañante, la guerra del anillo apenas comenzaría en todo su apogeo y en esa parte norte de la tierra media.

XXXXX

Neah en aquella habitación con un espejo roto, quería destruir mas cosas a su paso en ese lugar, se sentía inútil, aun con todas sus capacidades, con su alcance que podía sumergir todo este continente en oscuridad... se veía limitado al arca, para servir como un encargado en este refugio... pero era mas que eso, era por la falta de cuerpo para funcionar fuera de esta realidad.

Golpeo con fuerza ese espejo, gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo, ignorando el dolor y ruido del vidrio al caer, imaginándose que podría haber ido con Klaud, con esa cabeza dura de mujer que estaba ahí vulnerable, como protegerla de si misma... no podía... como saldría de aquí sin la ayuda de Allen, siendo que este tenia sus propia misión en Gondor.

-MALDITA SEA- grito impotente, una fuerte ventisca destruyo las ventanas, la oscuridad parpadeo en el arca, pero se obligo a calmarse, por sus invitados de los pueblos evacuados en el norte (Dale, Erebor y Lorien).

Se paso su mano por su cabello, mirando su reflejo entre los pedazos de ese cristal -tengo que encontrar un cuerpo...- aseguro pensativo, una sonrisa paso por sus labios, una idea bastante arriesgada, pero podía... se ganaría algún tipo de castigo de la divinidad de este mundo, pero valia la pena -tendré que buscar un nuevo huesped-

No seria fácil, no cuando el gen Noah no corría por las venas de nadie en ese mundo, miro el reflejo de esos ojos ahora mostrando el dorado y locura en ellos -será interesante... quien podría resistirse a mi- pregunto sonriente, la carcajada haciendo eco.

No contaría a nadie sus planes, no hasta que tuviera el huesped ideal al cual rompería para hacerlo a su voluntad, tenia muchos prospectos en la mesa, mortales e inmortales se encontraban en el arca... quizás uno o dos serian necesarios, morirían... pero puede que no necesite mas de esos para lograr su objetivo.

Mucho tiempo de no dejarse arrastrar por su lado oscuro, como amaba esa energía que esto provocaba en sus venas, un cuerpo nuevo seria genial... mas carcajadas llenaron el pequeño lugar, la locura haciendo de las suyas, pero no transformándose en la marioneta en la que su otra mitad se rebajo... no caería como Mana.

XXXXXX

Habían llegado a un lugar bastante oscuro, eso y que era casi medianoche no parecía ayudar en el ambiente de funeral que parecía soplar esas colinas, como amenaza a todo vivo.

Los caballos habían quedado atrás, obligando a los jinetes a ir a pie por aquel lugar, las colinas de Erech, piedra oscura los rodeaban, como si toda vida haya sido quitada aun en eso, tierra infértil y esqueletos de vegetación era el adorno común en todo el paisaje que cambiaba conforme mas se adentraban al lugar.

Pero para Tyki, esto no era la mejor idea de la vida nocturna, era obvio que debió de acostumbrarse, pero comenzaba a aburrirse de la rutina, sobretodo cuando cada hombre de esta compañía parecía no saber jugar al poker... tratar de explicarle al enano ese juego, fue un reto para su paciencia.

Fue cuando lo noto, en la cima de aquella colina, como un anuncio enorme de que algo había ahí, una piedra negra orgullosa y solitaria, algo de su ámbito era familiar, pues podía sentir la muerte rodeándolo -parece que llegamos- susurro.

Aunque Gimli estaba mas ocupado soplando una neblina que parecía tomar la forma de un esqueleto, pero puede que sea la falta de sueño para el noah... ¿verdad?

El aire sobrenatural parecía tan obvio que Tyki tuvo un escalofrió -no es miedo- aclaro por la mirada que tanto Legolas y Elladan parecían darle, mientras Elrohir ocupado susurrándole cosas espantosas al todavía mas nerviosos enano.

Subiendo cada vez mas, el silencio era mas obvio y todos parecían esperar a que algo saltara enfrente, todos menos Aragorn y el aburrido Tyki.

El noah hubiera admitido que esto podía ser de interés para la curiosa de Lulubell, pues la roca misteriosa parecía que había caído de lo alto, el aire maldito flotaba como característica única de esa piedra en especial.

-Y esto- susurro, no queriendo romper el ambiente funeral, puede que el muerto se moleste... pensó divertido.

Pero nadie le respondió cuando todos se detuvieron en un ambiente entre solemne y oscuro, Elrohir se adelanto dándole a Aragorn un cuerno plateado, este a su vez soplo en el, para sorpresa del Noah parecía que a lo lejos mas de estos respondían el llamado.

El ruido parecía morir, ni el viento provocaba alguna reacción, todo silencioso y quieto, Tyki sentía esto extraño, aun mas de todo a lo que se supone debería estar acostumbrado, entonces una mirada seria le llego al momento en que miles de presencias podían ser notables.

Gimli trago grueso, mientras el resto de la compañía gris parecía imperturbable, algo que el noah debía mostrar respeto, mas cuando el sentimiento de ser observados era evidente... aunque solo uno podía decir a ciencia cierta, que no estaban solos.

Aragorn se puso al lado de la gran roca, esperando hasta que el eco de una voz llego a romper el silencio -QUIEN PERTURBA LA MORADA DE LOS PERJUROS- como señal, miles de espectros fueron haciéndose presentes.

Rostros descarnados, huesos en vez de manos, pero cada uno mostrando la gala de guerra, aun con armas adornando espaldas, escudos siendo cargados y banderas moviéndose en un viento misterioso.

Uno en especial parecía ser el lider, saliendo de la multitud para encarar a un imperturbable Aragorn -eres tu el que perturba nuestro descanso- pidió amenazadoramente.

-Vengo a que cumplan su juramento- aseguro con fuerza el heredero, mirando a esas cuencas vacías con reto.

Inclinando su cabeza en burla -yo no tengo juramento con mortales- aseguro mirando a sus miles de hombres en su mando -aquí nadie debe nada a nadie- frunció el ceño -solo uno, pero su linaje ha muerto según rumores-

-Yo soy Elessar, el heredero de Isildur de Gondor- con severidad se presento Aragorn, pero las risas fueron evidentes entre los muertos.

-No reconozco el nombre... solo al hom...- la voz fue apagada de manera ahogada y brusca.

-Que descortés, aun después de la muerte... no reconocen la jerarquía cuando la ven- pidió Tyki que se había movido en una velocidad que los elfos no notaron, tomando el cuello del espectro como si fuera tangible.

-Como puedes...- ahogadamente se quejo el líder fantasma, sus súbditos listos para la matanza pero igual de perturbados de ser tocados y que esto no parecía acarrear alguna consecuencia al "mortal".

La apariencia gris se deslizaba por las facciones blancas de un Mikk estricto, sus dorados ojos encogían al espectro mientras su presencia parecía no solo perturbar a los inmortales desprevenidos de la compañía (y hombres), sino que el resto de los fantasmas.

-Esa no es la cuestión, la paciencia se ha acabado...- ahora Tyki con su visión dorada fijaba a un Aragorn serio -podrías simplemente mostrar la prueba y terminar con esto- pidió con monotonía, soltando al fantasma que tosía por la incomodidad de su seca garganta.

Poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, el noah se puso al lado de un Aragorn que sacaba una hermosa espada que fue reconocida por el líder espectro en asombro y respeto -Yo, Elessar el heredero de Isildur de Gondor deseo que marchen conmigo a Perlargir en la ribera del Anduin y cuando los servidores de Sauron desaparezcan de mis tierras... considerare cumplido vuestro juramento que les traerá la verdadera paz para siempre-

Tyki arqueo la ceja cuando un hermoso estandarte era desplegado en manos de Halbarad, luego dirigió su mirada a los ahora demasiado complacientes espectros con el proclamado heredero de Isildur -natural- se dijo a si mismo.

Gimli pareciera que lo miro incrédulo, mientras los elfos eran incomodos cuando se regreso a su habitual lado blanco, algo insatisfecho de la poca acción -buen trabajo- aseguro Legolas de manera sorpresiva.

-Nada que una buena persuasión y presión no arregle- contesto despreocupado, pero las palmadas de Aragorn le indico que aunque brusca, fue una medida que aseguro la lealtad de los muertos.

Puede que una interesante historia este detrás de este "juramento" que seguramente Klaud se sabia, pero no era de su interés, por ahora el preludio de guerra era lo que le emocionaba.

Claro que después de un descanso, que aun con el ambiente de funeral y los espectros entre las sombras, no le quitaban el sueño para envidia del resto de los mortales.

XXXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Haciendo mi aparicion en este fic que casi tenia olvidado, pero el bloqueo de Tolkien me dio muy duro ademas que sin tiempo, no podia.

Espero que les haya gustado, bienvenidos a los que se integran a esta aventura, se que hay muchos cambios ademas que revuelvo tanto del libro como de las peliculas... pero no podia evitar cortar la platica con un Tyki que puede tocar lo que quiera... hasta los espiritus.

Sobre el elfo que visito Rivendel, Maglor segundo hijo de Feanor perteneciente a los Silmarills, salvo tanto a Elrond como su hermano Elros en un ataque a manos de Maedhros, hermano mayor de esta familia extinta, ustedes deben sospechar lo que esto traera en un futuro... pues ya lo tengo planeado.

Neah 20 fuera...


	22. Chapter 22

Linea 22: Movimientos I

La piedra fría era lo único visible, el silencio y algunos lamentos de los que son sus compañeros en ese lugar olvidado de toda humanidad, los barrotes aunque de madera eran un impedimento además de signo de encierro.

Pues ahora, en las profundidades de Minas de Tirith se encontraba Allen Walker observando con resignación la pequeña habitación que había servido de morada los últimos días, no es como si fuera un problema el salir de ese lugar, pero era su obligación mantenerse para no acarrear problemas con su posible escape.

El pobre antes exorcista maldecía al senescal, claro que con su respeto pues ante todo era una figura autoritaria, pero como era posible que solo poniendo un pie en esa ciudad y ya había caído a su respectiva cárcel sin juicio.

Tomando la fea manta de su dura cama, recargándose como en sus días en los calabozos de la orden negra dejo sus hombros caer en frustración y contenido enojo, el peliblanco no podía aclarar cómo es que llego a ese punto sin conocer ni dar muestra de su verdadera misión.

La vida era injusta, aunque agradecido que su tío no estuviera presente pues era seguro que vivo no estaría la guardia que lo sometió, era evidente que Gandalf miraba por el allá afuera, pero algo infructuoso al ser catalogado aliado del señor oscuro Sauron… tonterías…. Pensó frustrado, pues aunque si estaba asociado con un ser sombrío, no era el que pensaban… Neah no permitiría ser señalado de esa manera, pues estaba seguro que clase si tenía.

En todo ese tiempo, el senescal, un viejo acabado, severo y a su parecer agrio que mostraba rastros de una grandeza inigualable... lo había ido a visitar, tratando de intimidarlo y obligarlo a escupir todo su plan, pues el nunca permitiría que ninguna brujería tocara sus dominios… como se enteró de esa media información, no lo sabría… pues Allen simplemente aplico su derecho a mantenerse en silencio para amargura de su cuestionador.

-Porque a mi- se quejo, ya eran días sin saber de Gandalf, no es que pensara que el viejo lo abandono aquí a merced de las ratas, pero si estaba más en silencio su cordura pagaría las consecuencias.

Mirando su entorno en búsqueda de otra cosa que hacer, que no sea contar telarañas (que son 123 y una que comenzó su proceso de ser), tampoco buscar anomalías en la roca (que una se parece a Bookman), menos buscar en el techo algo divino de comer… pues la comida era feísima.

Miro por la pequeña ventana, era un día nublado pero como un exorcista sabía que no era natural, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo comenzara en esa ciudad de los hombres.

Suspirando y buscando entre sus ropas, era hora de decirle a Rohan que tendrían que venir por el método convencional.

XXXXX

Una melancolía flotaba en el aire, para los elfos que habían evacuado el bosque negro era evidente mas no sabían que pensar siendo este un aire comparable a Valinor según sus propias historias.

No podían saber que este ambiente era causa del que llevaba en su mayoría el control del lugar, en cierta habitación oscura el noah más antiguo miraba con odio sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Otro fracaso más, por poco y su cuerpo había sido asignado pero fue repudiado por la magia natural de los primeros nacidos, pues ahí en una mancha de sangre era uno de sus experimentos tan cercanos a ser perfecto… un elfo.

Suspirando resignado, posiblemente era hora de ir al mundo exterior pues nadie en el arca parecía ser capaz de retenerlo y soportar las inclemencias de su mente, era más fácil cuando alguien se ofrecía a ser su contenedor… como una vez lo hizo Allen en un pasado nubloso para el mismo.

Tarareando la canción más infantil, reproduciendo la magia del arca limpio aquel desastre sin dejar rastro, dando un paso a una puerta que ahora aparecía, decidió que vagar por el mundo en forma de espíritu no seria malo, solo debía encontrar el cuerpo perfecto que pudiera contenerlo para lograr ser físico e independiente de su sobrino.

Solo esperaba que hubiera algo bueno en el mundo.

XXXXX

Camino boscoso era todo lo que podía observar en todo su entorno, podrido y humedad reinaban en el ambiente ya por demás contaminado, Thranduil desconocía por completo esta parte de su bosque a causa de la infección que llego a ellos.

Liderando su propio ejército, el rey elfo vestido de sus galas de guerra, estaba decidido a expulsar por completo la malicia que envenenaba cada árbol de su propiedad.

Consciente que había una amenaza más allá del cual Tauriel reporto a su regreso de aquel lugar maravilloso que era el arca, suspiro un poco más a pesar de sus años vividos parecía que lo desconocido estaba cerca de ser presenciado para sus ojos inmortales.

Qué clase de enemigos traían consigo los nombrados exorcistas, no podía pensar en como era la vida en ese mundo ahora destruido, ni como su perdida podría causar un dolor impensable, podría ser comparado con la muerte de los dos árboles en Valinor… se cuestionaba un poco, pues perder su mundo era algo que el corazón no podría soportar, pero esos mortales lo vivieron y prestaron su ayuda en esta guerra a pesar de todo.

Sintiendo la brisa lavar estos pensamientos, era un fresco consuelo que lo trajo de nuevo a su realidad y marcha, el sonido de los caballos inquietos y la alerta de su entorno a pesar de los rostros tranquilos de todos los inmortales.

Al principio no solo era su gente, pues Dale y Erebor también estarían marchando con ellos días atrás, pero por desgracia sus propios reinos estarían siendo asediados en ese momento, por lo cual se vieron en la penosa necesidad de regresar a sus respectivas luchas.

No les tenia rencor, aunque no se llevara de las maravillas con dichos reyes de esos lugares, las hostilidades quedaron atrás en el momento en que un enemigo en común amenazaban sus hogares, solo por eso deseaba con todo su corazón que les fuera bien en su propia guerra.

Mirando su entorno con ojo crítico, el rey sabía que pronto llegarían al lugar de encuentro con el resto de los elfos que marcharían a su lado contra Dol Guldur, pues se habían adelantado a las posibles batallas que desencadenarían los orcos a través de los días.

Era raro estar tan preparados, pero en la reunión en el arca habían aprovechado para conversar y trazar planes a futuro como reinos del norte, aunque extraño no tener alguna predicción por parte de Galadriel, aunque según le comentaron el espejo ha quedado inutilizable por razones que no se molestaron en contar.

Abriéndose paso entre la maleza enferma, llegaron a un claro bastante extenso rodeado de árboles muertos y tierra infértil, ahí un grupo parecía ya estar presente, con una sonrisa bien escondida se adelantó para saludar mientras el resto desmontaba.

-Es bueno verla, dama Klaud- saludo formal a la figura femenina que se encontraba junto con su pariente –de igual manera, dama Galadriel- ahora se dirigió a la siguiente figura en ese grupo.

Las mujeres se inclinaron en respeto –el sentimiento es mutuo- acepto la mortal.

-Llegaste a tiempo, Thranduil- llamo serena Galadriel con una chispa de simpatía por el elfo que arqueo la ceja en duda, pero desecho lo inentendible.

-Thranduil- Celeborn saludo secamente con aire parentesco, pero obviamente las asperezas seguían flotando en el aire de ambos señores.

-Como sabrán, Dale y Erebor tuvieron que retirarse- aseguro el rey del bosque negro con simpleza, pues habían usado esos artefactos que les otorgaron para comunicarse, facilitando el traslado de información a tiempo y correcta.

-Gondor se niega a ser conectado- informo la general llamando la atención del resto de elfos, pues obviamente ese dato no lo habían escuchado, causando que al parecer en una plática más aislada por parte de los exorcistas, que era posible pero raro en los últimos días.

-El mayordomo no ve con claridad- Galadriel con su aire misterioso indico, mirando en dirección al sur con nostalgia –me temo que esto queda en manos de Mithrandir- suspiro con cansancio, pues extrañaba tanto su espejo que le facilitaba la visión del resto de los reinos tanto de hombres, enanos y elfos.

Todos se observaron, los inmortales lamentando la insensatez del líder actual de Gondor, pero no hay mucho que puedan hacer en su actual situación y tan lejos, por su parte Klaud deseaba que esto terminara rápido para ir en auxilio de un encerrado Allen, aunque extrañamente Neah estaba muy silencioso, pues hasta Tyki ha llamado de vez en cuando para reportarse (burlarse).

-Las tropas tienen que estar preparadas, Dol Guldur es un área abierta que cuenta con ruinas que dificultaran el ingreso de caballos- Klaud interrumpió con táctica y rudeza, comenzando asi los planes a seguir.

XXXXX

Beregond no entendía su orden, desde que llego a ese punto en el calabozo su trabajo era mantener vigilado al reciente ingreso, que para sus ojos no era más que un joven, aunque con extraña apariencia, no le observaba nada peligroso.

Los días conforme su trabajo como guardia en ese lugar crecía, el fastidio de la rutina de ver al chico era cansado, como para pasar el aburrimiento comenzó a contar telarañas y estaba seguro que las ratas que pasaban ya tenían nombre.

En efecto el antiguo guardia de la torre no creía que este trabajo sea digno, no cuando estaba seguro su gente en el exterior lo necesitaba más, sobre todo cuando su señor Faramir había llegado hace poco del asedio de los nazgul.

-Que paso- pidió la voz de su encargo rompiendo el silencio, Beregond se sacó de su ensoñación pues en ningún momento había escuchado pasos acercándose a los barrotes.

-De que hablas- pidió amable, pues ante todo y por su bondad, el guardia miraba al chico no mayor que su hijo.

-Hubo mucho ruido allá afuera…- señalo su pequeña ventana con curiosidad –me preguntaba, que había sucedido para todo el alboroto- indico más específico, buscando en el rostro del guardia algo que pudiera explicarle el motivo del ruido.

Parpadeando cual búho, el guardia estaba asombrado de la capacidad auditiva del chico, pues ese alboroto había sido causado en el primer nivel, pero desechando la basura ya que probablemente los rumores hayan llegado hasta ese rincón, solo encogió los hombros –llego uno de nuestros líderes- respondió secamente.

-Ya veo- suspiro resignado el preso –tengo hambre… - gruño al momento en que el estómago parecía apoyar a su portador de una manera escandalosa.

-Pero acabas de comer- aseguro incrédulo Beregond.

Un puchero infantil a la vez que avergonzado –no fue suficiente- ofreció como respuesta.

-Es un buen trabajo, Beregond hijo de Baranor- la voz anciana rompió el silencio, el guardia volteo para observar fascinado que no solo era el peregrino, si no que iba acompañado de Faramir que saludo cortes de igual manera –pero ahora quisiera un momento a solas con el preso- sonrió bondadoso.

El hombre se removió incomodo –lo siento peregrino…- pidió dudoso –pero el senescal me pidió que usted no fuera dejado a solas con el joven- suspiro.

-En serio, que hice para merecer este trato- gruño por lo bajo el recluso, llevándose la mano por el rostro en cansancio.

Arqueando una de sus pobladas cejas, Gandalf gruño por lo bajo pero el hijo del senescal apoyo la mano en el hombro anciano –no te preocupes, Beregond… prohibió a Gandalf pero no a mi… así que permíteme este momento- sonrió.

Beregond miro entre su señor, el istari y el recluso, el trio observándolo como el ultimo obstáculo a cruzar, encogiéndose de hombros internamente –tiene razón- accedió al dar un arco respetuoso para salir.

No podía ser tan malo si su señor estaba ahí para visitar al preso.

XXXXX

Faramir y Gandalf suspiraron de alivio cuando la puerta se escucho, ahora observando al que se recargaba en la puerta para abrirla como si esta hubiera estado abierta todo el tiempo, ganándose un arqueo de ceja en cuestión silenciosa.

-La abri en el momento en que trajeron el desayuno- dijo con total naturalidad –no es como si fuera difícil- se defendió al ver la mirada recriminatoria del anciano y divertida del más joven.

-Su corazón es bondadoso a pesar de lo que padre dice- aseguro el hombre con confianza en el joven de extraña apariencia, pues con esta muestra de agilidad era por voluntad propia que continuaba en esa celda.

-Gracias- Allen sonrió brillante por el alago, aunque analizando la nobleza del hombre de manera crítica, pues este tenía un parecido a cierta persona que perdieron en el camino.

-Es el hermano de Boromir- aclaro Gandalf al ver como el peliblanco parecía querer decir algo pero a la vez se mantenía callado.

-Lamento lo de su hermano- prontamente aseguro el joven con respeto al hombre, inclinándose –Allen Walker a sus servicios- se presento.

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca- aseguro avergonzado el peregrino –pero déjame presentarte al segundo hijo del senescal, Faramir- señalando a su compañero.

-Un placer- indico algo triste el recién conocido, suspirando en el recuerdo del fallecido –me ha contado algo de ti y tu misión, Gandalf- informo –pero me temo que su edad es muy corta para tal peso que debe cargar tus hombros- indico al calcular más o menos la edad del chico.

Sonrio un poco agradecido además del aire preocupado del hombre para su situación, podría ser algo como Mana si se le preguntaba –no es nada que no pueda manejar, pero aun mi duda es porque están aquí… no puedo salir- recordó al dirigirse acusadoramente al anciano.

-Lamento eso- pidió el viejo al levantar las manos inocentes –pero Denethor es tan testarudo que si hubiera intercedido por ti en el inicio, seguramente y con gusto hubiera acondicionado la peor celda para mi estancia- suspiro.

El hijo del senescal estaba de acuerdo, su padre odiaba al istari con tanta pasión que seguramente algo de depresión estuvo en esos días su padre al no poder encerrar al viejo junto con el joven.

-Pero la comida de aquí es muy mala- se quejó como único detalle Allen, pasándose su mano por el cabello que para su molestia ya estaba algo seboso, necesitaba un baño –ni Gilberto quiere de ella-

-¿Gilberto?- tanto Faramir como Gandalf repitieron el nombre extraño que fue pronunciado.

-Mi amiga la rata- explico nuevamente con simpleza, ofendiéndose por la risa contenida de Faramir.

-Donde quiera puedes hacer amigos…- indico el peregrino alegremente, viendo como la naturalidad flotaba en torno al chico –pero me temo que mi misión aquí no es esa- aseguro con más seriedad –quiero que tengas lista una puerta, Allen… pero para eso debes marchar con Faramir-

Parpadeando incrédulo –pero el senescal obviamente no quiere esa "brujería" en sus tierras- aseguro Allen.

-No le diremos- indico sin importancia –para esto necesitare también de tus métodos de escape- indico el peregrino, al parecer Faramir tampoco era consciente de estos planes –quiero que custodies al hijo del senescal aquí presente-

-QUE- pidió el susodicho, no solo por la idea de ser cuidado por un niño, si no por ser también cómplice de algo que va en contra de la voluntad de su padre.

-Es una misión suicida la que quieres ir a cumplir, Faramir- más serio indico Gandalf, Allen sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio tratando de captar la información que al parecer se estaba pasando –necesitaras un método de escape y una mano extra- gruño.

-Pero, no es mi manera de pedir ayuda, no cuando mi padre…- se mantuvo en silencio, como si las palabras no fueran dignas de ser mencionadas, buscando en el piso y evitando las miradas de los de su entorno –no quiero que el niño muera si llegara a ser el caso- cambio lo dicho.

Arqueando una ceja –gracias por su preocupación, Señor Faramir, pero obviamente no ha visto mis habilidades como para juzgarme de inútil tan rápido- gruño –pero estoy dentro- respondió a Gandalf, que no entendió la expresión pero si el significado de lo mismo.

-Bien, rompamos la leyes juntos- aseguro Faramir con cansancio –mi padre no podrá odiarme mas de lo que ya hace- indico amargo.

-No digas tonterías… el es severo, pero seguro te ama igual que lo hizo con Boromir- indico Gandalf, otro de los temas a los cuales Allen era ignorante y al parecer nadie se tomaba la molestia de explicar.

-Pero me llevare al guardia- aseguro Allen rompiendo el aire melancólico, ahora los otros lo miraban dudoso –el está a cargo de mi vigilancia… si yo desaparezco, el senescal seguramente acusara al pobre por esto- indico.

-Es seguro que usted tiene un buen corazón, mi amigo- Gandalf palmeo la cabeza del chico, pensar que esto solo era lo superficial de lo conocido para Faramir.

-No olvidemos a Gilberto- recordó a esa rata que lo había acompañado en su estancia, aunque estaba seguro que era una amistad por interés pues Allen siempre le daba de comer, mala comida…. Pero de comer.

-Gilberto se queda… he visto a esas ratas y no quiero una de esas en el viaje- gruño Faramir de manera autoritaria

Su buen corazón estaba partido, Allen solo bajo la cabeza y comenzaron los planes de escape para el joven exorcista.

A los pocos días, un joven peliblanco seria acusado de escapar y secuestrar al hijo de Baranor.

XXXXX

Dia brumoso y lleno de terror o muerte, cada parte de esas costas comenzaban a teñirse de sangre de los habitantes de Lamedon que se enfrentaban valientemente para proteger sus propiedades del asedio del ejercito de Corsarios y Haradrim.

Cada espada y hombre capaz estaba dando la cara, pero simplemente no se daban abasto, era cuestión de tiempo y sangre para que todo terminara a favor de los invasores.

Aragorn observaba todo de manera preocupada a su distancia donde se encontraba, imaginándose las condiciones de la gente ante un ataque de tal magnitud, mirando a sus compañeros aceleraban el paso custodiados de la sombra de muerte que significaba el ejército espectral.

No había tiempo para lidiar con sus pensamientos, alzando su espada orgulloso un grito voraz de –POR GONDOR- cada miembro de la compañía gris desenfundaban sus propias armas con las ansias de batalla y gloria.

Pero no esperaban que miles de mariposas moradas fueran a respaldar el viento de ese día, cada pequeña criatura parecía ser asignada a cada miembro de ese grupo –de donde vino esta calamidad- Halbarad fruncía el ceño, con su espada en alto miraba sospechoso a los espectros.

-Mortal, sospechas de los equivocados- se quejó el líder descarnado con gracia sádica, señalando a sus espaldas al que no tenía su arma en posición, por el contrario simplemente siguiendo el ritmo en un aire despreocupado.

-Señor Tyki- pidió el dunadan con duda por la acusación, ignorando la incomodidad de cruzar palabras con el ser muerto.

El noah parecía que simplemente se dio cuenta que le hablaban –disculpa- sonrió inocente –pero estoy seguro que si alguno de ustedes muere, Klaud hará de esto una tortura- se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que tienes miedo a una mujer- el rey muerto ahora estaba al nivel del susodicho hombre –alguien como usted, no pensé que tuviera ese simple miedo- sonrisa desfigurada.

Un bufido por parte de Tyki –no la conoces- aseguro airado y ofendido, si esos muertos no estuvieran en esas condiciones, estaba seguro que pedirían la muerte si cayeran en manos de una enseñanza intensiva de esa mujer.

-Agradezco el gesto- Aragorn respondió, pues aunque los rumores de esas mariposas durante la batalla del abismo eran fuertes, nadie parecía saber cuáles eran sus funciones exactas… aunque claramente escucho que eran carnívoras.

-Solo espero que sea divertido- índico el noah ansioso de encontrar más diversión que estar en caballo, pues aunque no se le notaba, estaba cansado de su rutina.

-Esperamos lo mismo- los muertos se unieron en cacareos de ultratumba, animados de la posible libertad que vendría después de esto.

-Es mejor que saque su arma, mi amigo- Elladan corto la extraña conversación, pues de todo ese viaje y de entre la compañía, el noah era el único al que se dirigían los muertos y viceversa en un ambiente de colegas… extraño, pero normal en los estándares de alguien que demostró ser capaz de tocar espíritus y expedir un aura oscura.

Sacudiendo una pelusa invisible, ignorando el saltar de su caballo a máxima velocidad, la sonrisa aburrida creció en su rostro que a pesar de los días no mostraba barba –piensas muy poco de mi si crees que la necesito-

-La verdad, no sé qué pienso de ti- respondió el elfo suspirando resignado, su hermano por completo de acuerdo pues nadie se ha molestado en cuestionar el accidente con los muertos desde ese día.

-No le des importancia- Gimli grito desde su posición –es hora de una guerra no de pláticas de mujeres- gruño alzando su hacha, emocionado de bajar de un caballo y que su arma fuera usada.

Tyki, Elladan y Elrohir bufaron ofendidos de la referencia aunque tuviera razón, no era la manera de dirigirse a ellos de esa forma… eran caballeros… por amor a todo lo bueno.

XXXXX

Los corsarios y Haradrim tenían la victoria asegurada de antemano, pues ellos eran en mayoría numérica que la ciudad costera, habían llegado con toda su fuerza además de confiados que todo resultaría según lo planeado.

No sabían desde que momento su fidelidad esta con Sauron, pero la recompensa era inmensa para la mayoría de ellos ilusionados de ver hundirse todo Gondor bajo su dominio.

El primero de los choques fue victorioso, las bajas del bando contrario aumentaban de manera gratificante mientras ellos, como invasores, saboreaban que al final del día festejarían con todo el botín asegurado.

Sus barcos amenazantes, sus armas punzantes oscuras y peligrosas, escudos fuertes y animales traídos con el único objetivo de dar una victoria mas a la gente como ellos

Sudor, espadas y heridas era lo que podía palparse, gritos de mando y victoria comenzaban a escucharse por encima del dolor de la gente de Lamedon.

Pero entonces, a lo lejos un cuerno llamaba a la guerra, frunciendo el ceño pues ellos no eran conscientes de que alguien viniera a apoyar a esta gente en ese golpe que aclamaba su victoria.

El terror fue lo que remplazo toda alegría para los Corsarios y Haradrim, una marea verdosa de espectros parecían absorber todo a su paso, dejando a su gente muerta como estela.

La victoria no estaba tan asegurada como pensaron.

XXXXX

Tyki observaba todo en su entorno, fascinación y oportunidad de dejarse llevar, juzgar si estos hombres son un reto para su sentido, sentir la sangre de sus víctimas en su caminata casual en aquel campo de batalla.

El caballo había sido olvidado para ir a pie, sus zapatos de vestir ensuciándose con el lodo y sangre del suelo, su camisa blanca manchada en carmesí en algunos lugares, no es como si no pudiera evitar la sangre, pero era lo divertido observar que tan carmín se tornaría su vestir.

Su cabello hacia atrás dejando su frente limpia para que sus estigmas fueran vistos, un cigarro adornando su boca que se encontraba en una mueca divertida, ojos dorados escaneando su entorno en búsqueda de alguien digno de su diversión.

Con su propia arma brillando en su brazo creación de la materia oscura, ahora adornada con sus victimas, resoplaba el humo de su cigarro ignorando a cada aliado que parecía detener su lucha para admirarlo con consternación.

Era adorable ver como alguien creía que lo tenía, ensartando su espada seguro de su muerte cambiaba de la victoria al terror cuando estas atraviesan su torso sin daño… y porque no, darles un desplante de sonrisa despiadada para acentuar mas el pánico en el enemigo, cayendo sin corazón en pecho ni grito que dar.

Silbando como si nada, el noah seguía su caminata en el sonido como fondo de espadas, gritos y órdenes tanto de aliados como enemigos.

Sus teases revoloteaban con sus respectivos encargos para prevenir bajas en cuanto a su grupo de compañía, sorprendiendo a los incautos por las luces que salían de ellas para dar fin a alguien que quisiera matar a su "humano" por la espalda, Tyki en ningún momento dio la orden de alimentarse por lo cual no aumentarían su número.

El antiguo vagabundo había notado que los oponentes comenzaban a sacarle la vuelta al igual que a los espectros, no los culpaba, ellos eran los más peligrosos de aquel ejercito aliado.

-Divirtiéndose- pregunto al inseparable dúo de elfo y enano que lo miraron deteniendo sus luchas.

El pelirrojo gruño agitando su hacha para deshacerse de su sangre –esto no es divertido, por Aule todo lo bueno está cayendo como moscas en tu entorno…- se quejó al levantar la vista, lanzando una mirada malhumorada –también en esos fantasmas- resoplo –sin contar a estas cosas- señalo a la mariposa que revoloteaba burlón entorno a su cabeza, siendo espantada como insecto de manera infructuosa ganando otra maldición.

Legolas dio una sonrisa divertida negando fervientemente –por el contrario de mi gruñón amigo- dijo con su voz siempre fresca, lanzando un vistazo entorno al campo de batalla –debo decir que ahora sus risas no hicieron estrago en mis oídos- lanzo casual.

-Eso no extraño- aseguro el enano con un escalofrió, recordando las carcajadas haciendo eco en el abismo del helm.

El noah arqueo la ceja por el comentario, pero solo se dedicó a darle un vistazo burlón para responderle al inmortal –que puedo decir, es más divertido una guerra cruel… que estos cobardes- aseguro airado señalando que en efecto comenzaban a escapar.

-No hay que dejarlos escapar- alzo su hacha Gimli al comenzar a correr en dirección al primer buque enemigo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron atrás ojeando como el pelirrojo saltaba algunos cuerpos para lograr su cometido, luego se miraron –no es como si tuviera oportunidad… ¿verdad?- pidió el sabio eldar al otro.

Una humareda de su cigarro –dejare los barcos intactos si eso levanta los ánimos de nuestro gruñón amigo- sonrió cómplice al desaparecer en una mancha negra en el piso.

Legolas suspiro, mirando la mariposa en su hombro como si esta pudiera darle explicaciones del comportamiento de su dueño –creo que buscare a Aragorn- se encogió de hombros, pues los gritos de indignación de Gimli, de horror de los enemigos y las risas que no extrañaba de Tyki eran escuchado a sus espaldas.

Significaba que la batalla había concluido, una de tantas que iniciarían.

XXXXX

Bueno aquí un capitulo algo extenso y varios temas.

Nuestro pobre Allen en el encierro de un hombre influenciado por Sauron, claro que Denethor no se da cuenta por su propio orgullo.

Ya salio el manga, aunque no lo he leído.

Saludos

Neah20 fuera…


	23. Chapter 23

Linea 23: Movimientos II

Caballos marchando como uno, lanzas, espadas, arcos y escudos en sus posiciones ansiosos de chocar contra el enemigo, hombres de variedad buscaban reacios el horizonte con el destino fijo desde el momento en que abandonaron la seguridad de la muralla… Pelennor había sido dejada atrás hace tanto.

El tiempo pintaba tenebroso pues el sol aun con su esfuerzo no podía penetrar las oscuras nubes formadas por las humaredas de su vecino Morgoth, el viento soplaba anunciante de la calma antes de la tormenta, frio antinatural que revoloteaba en sus pieles… la adrenalina comenzando su camino por las venas.

La guerra era perdida desde el momento en que fue asignada, Faramir lo sabía pero aun a pesar de esto decidió acatar la orden de su padre al cual había decepcionado al no ser igual que Boromir, era un pensamiento que torturaba su mente cada vez que recordaba el último encuentro antes de esto.

Recordar a su hermano era una añoranza y perdida que golpeaba su ser, ¿Qué hubiera hecho el? Se cuestionaba en un lamento al saber que fue en su guardia que perdieron Osgiliath.

Boromir, el gran hijo predilecto de Denethor aunque siempre mostro su aprecio incondicional para Faramir, era de gran evidencia la diferencia que hacia su padre entre ambos, algo que nunca entendió y que el mayor trato de mitigar y defenderlo cuando podía.

Muerto en su deber, el gran hijo del senescal, cayendo en debilidad por una baratija, que a pesar del gran amor a su familia y patria, esta misma fue usada por este artilugio para traspasar debajo de su piel y doblegarlo hasta romperlo.

En honor a su hermano, moriría en el intento de recuperar la tierra perdida en manos del enemigo, demostraría a su padre que siempre fue digno de admirar como un igual al capitán de la torre blanca.

Mirando su entorno era obvio que todos los montaraces de Ithilien tenían en sus gestos una expresión a muerte pero aun asi lo seguirían, era algo por lo cual estaba agradecido y arrepentido.

-Ey no te quejes- una voz vino a sus espaldas sacándolo de su reflexión universal, mirando por encima de su hombro noto a los polizones en esa comitiva causándole un suspiro.

Desde el momento en que despertó Beregond, había sido una queja tras otra al saberse secuestrado y obligado a ir en contra de la voluntad del senescal a pesar de estar autorizado por el hijo del mismo, no era que le tuviera menos respeto a Faramir, pero la consciencia como guardia leal debía estar en conflicto por esto.

-Tu no entiendes- gruño Beregond que ahora era el principal jinete de ese caballo dando miradas cansadas al que iba detrás de el como compañero de transporte –esto puede afectar mi reputación-

-Fuiste secuestrado- puntualizo Allen con un fruncir de ceño –eso no afecta en nada tu reputación-

-Caer bajo el arma de un niño que según esto era mi responsabilidad vigilar que no escapara con tanta facilidad…- el guardia se detuvo al chistear los dientes –afecta por completo mi reputación como guardia… ¿verdad?- se dirigió a sus vecinos en cabalgata.

Allen bufo incrédulo, Faramir le tuvo que dar crédito al tema que parecía alivianar un poco la sensación de muerte, pero su guardia tenía un punto irremediable, pues aunque su gente acepto a los añadidos de última hora, todavía se mostraban incomodos por la juventud y extrañeza del joven además de su aparente inexperiencia en armas a pesar de las proezas que Gandalf argumenta.

-Me temo que Beregond tiene razón chico- aseguraron ambos hombres dando la verdad al colega de guardia –más cuando este niño parece escuálido- inquirieron con ojo crítico a la estructura aparentemente menuda debajo de ese traje extraño que portaba (exorcista).

-Luche al lado de los Ents- se quejó el peliblanco ofendido, puntualizando su aventura con orgullo aunque técnicamente fue su tío, pero era algo que no diría.

-Hasta no ver no creer- canturreo el guardia con incredibilidad, dando otro vistazo en general a la apariencia flacucha del joven polizón.

-Estamos hablando de su reputación no de mi- gruño Allen cansado de este tema que siempre parecía salir a flote, como era posible que al parecer su apariencia desmentía todo lo que había vivido, no es su culpa que sus músculos no sean exagerados como la mayoría de esos hombres o que su estructura sea delgada, por dios Cross siempre lo mataba con entrenamientos infernales.

Beregond arqueo la ceja ante el comentario tirado a la basura, aunque claramente tenía razón pues era su queja no la falta de físico del chico, pero considerando el dolor de cabeza este si era fuerte.

Faramir negó un poco, posiblemente era mejor estar atento hacia su destino que prontamente estará siendo visible para ellos, suspiro un poco pues al terminar el dia, ya tendrían un veredicto para todo esta misión suicida.

XXXXX

Los hombres del sur del bosque negro eran personas distantes al resto de habitantes del mismo, pues rara vez salían de su entorno y hasta los elfos nunca parecían toparse, pero hoy era un dia diferente pues lucharían por su territorio.

No esperarían un ataque, ellos golpearían primero con ayuda del resto de la comunidad elfica, puede que no tienen la resistencia, fuerza o agilidad de los elfos pero tenían la convicción y supervivencia para declarar la guerra y lucharla como se debe.

Hombres de gestos reacios, fornidos y con ropas para guerra, no tan preparados pero lo justo para defenderse, su líder era el que más resaltaba con una espada y arco adornando su espalda, callado pero a la vez con un aire de autoridad, no tanto como reyes de piedra pero lo suficiente para tener el respeto de toda su gente al mando.

Habían llegado justo después que el rey Thranduil, siendo saludados con respeto y puestos al tanto del proyecto además de planes para un ataque planeado al territorio enemigo.

Marchando en caballo, tomando sus armas y armándose de valor, cada hombre y elfo comenzaron su adentramiento al bosque en dirección donde las ruinas estaban esperando su llegada, no había pláticas entre ellos, solo el silencio y el crujir de la hierba a su paso, los caballos relinchando molestos a causa del ambiente oscuro que crecía conforme el tiempo pasaba.

A pesar de esto y las diferencias culturales, los hombres del bosque todavía veían con aprehensión a las mujeres que iban en ese variado grupo que marchaba a Dol Guldur.

La sabia elfo de nombre Galadriel, ellos sabían de su magia y presencia, más ahí cabalgando parecía irreal y omnipotente rodeada del resto de su propia especie, pero la que causaba algo de desconfianza era la otra mujer del grupo.

Aunque vestía como hombre y tenía un gesto duro, ella carecía de todas las ventajas de la raza inmortal… suspirando, el líder de los hombres se resignó pues si estaba ahí era por algo, pues todos los elfos parecían orbitar con respeto en su entorno.

XXXXX

El apochrypho observaba todo a una distancia prudente, ahí escondido entre las rocas de una ruina era testigo de la fiereza de la lucha en ese lugar, con su biblia en mano y pensativo, removió sus anteojos para dar otra apreciación del espectáculo.

Osgiliath era el nombre del actual lugar donde se encontraba, habían sido días que llego y estuvo al tanto de los movimientos de todas esas criaturas desagradables como horrendas a ojos de dios, pero no tenía motivos para buscar una pelea asi que con dedicación solo estuvo vigilante.

Hoy parecía ser otro día en el que leería su antiguo testamento con devoción en una tranquilidad que se desmentía por los gruñidos de los seres en esas ruinas, pero al parecer pensó mal… pues la presencia de Allen era cercana, aunque sin el corazón carecía de mucho interés por hacerse presente.

Empezando de manera rápida y asertiva, ese grupo que acompañaba al exorcista luchaban con ferocidad aunque claramente a ojos del sacerdote era una pelea perdida, pero le agradaba la convicción con la que se entregaban a pesar de esto… serian bueno creyentes si fuera necesario.

Con un aire reflexivo, la inocencia autónoma no parpadeaba al ver como cada vida de esos hombres comenzaba a apagarse muy a pesar de los esfuerzos de Allen y su inocencia, era hermoso como la retirada fue dicha y la puerta del arca se abría de improviso para salvar a todos los que se podían, mas el grito de un ser oscuro lleno los cielos apurando a los escapistas.

Suspirando con resignación, miro los cielos al jinete que lanzando un ataque desesperado para mínimo matar a alguien que atravesaba esa puerta del arca, el grito de un objetivo más esta entrada desapareció en el suelo sin dejar visto quien fue la víctima.

El silencio más gritos de furia del conocido como nazgul, el apocrypho se levantó sacudiéndose su túnica con esmero, mirando esas ruinas mientras como cuervos esas criaturas comenzaba a apilar los cuerpos humanos con crueles intenciones.

-No es de cristianos- razono el apocrypho con furia contenida al ver cómo eran deshonrados las victimas en mano de esas criaturas, bajando tal parsimonia e ignorando al jinete en los cielos después de todo era primero su misión de ayudar a los buenos en este mundo.

Abriéndose paso con las alas emplumadas en toda su longitud en una imagen celestial, acomodándose sus lentes con lentitud, dañando a todo ser oscuro en el camino, era momento de darle cristiana sepultura a esos hombres que ofrecieron sus vidas por defender sus creencias.

Aunque el mundo mereciera un nuevo inicio a manos de su dios, el daría sus respetos a esa gente que con valor dieron sus vidas, no permitiría que sufrieran un sacrilegio sus cuerpos mortales en su presencia, era su pago por el detalle que brindaron con sus acciones…. El corazón no estaba con ellos.

Lo sintió y puede dar fe de lo mismo, con una sonrisa desgarradora cruzando su rostro.

XXXXX

Klaud sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, mirando por encima de su hombro se encontró cruzando miradas con Thranduil que con un movimiento seco de cabeza continuo en la refriega, le daba un poco de envidia que a pesar de todo los inmortales solo se mostraban un poco despeinados y sucios, mas parecían en buenas condiciones tanto física como mentalmente.

La batalla había comenzado de manera contundente en el momento en que la fortaleza se dio a conocer a sus ojos, vieja y acabada Dol Guldur daba muestras de unas ruinas que alguna vez fueron hermosas ahora infectadas con todo ser oscuro.

-Cuidare tu espalda- la voz del rey elfo la saco de sus cavilaciones, aceptando al momento en que su espada bañada con la inocencia de su mascota daba fin a un huargo que se acercó de más.

Flechas volando, espadas chocando y gritos ahogados fue lo que en su mayoría adorno el campo muerto de esas tierras antes fértiles, era cansado y estaba segura que pronto sus piernas comenzarían a doler mientras barridas y ensartadas maestras daban muestra de su agilidad, sin saber que demostraba a muchos en ese grupo su validez como guerrera más siendo respaldada por el rey distante inmortal.

A sus espaldas Thranduil armado con dos hermosas espadas se movía con maestría en un ataque combinado con su compañera de armas escogida, Tauriel a la lejanía había hecho equipo con el líder de los hombres mientras que Celebor se abría paso para dar a su señora acceso al centro de la fortaleza.

-Thranduil hay que ir a apoyar a la dama Galadriel- aseguro severamente al dar un vistazo de reojo al inmortal que afirmo silencioso con la cabeza al darle fin a otro orco.

Caminando entre los cuerpos, Klaud apoyada por el rey, llenaban el piso con seres desafortunados que crecían en volumen, interminables tal vez pero al no ser guiados por nadie carecían de algún aspecto tomar ventaja de sus números… Algo bueno para los actuales atacantes de los pueblos libres.

-MATENLOS- gritaban en idiomas torcidos y a veces entendibles los que querían tomar la iniciativa de organizarlos, aunque elfos con buena puntería se encargaban de callarlos.

Maldijo un poco cuando en un descuido la mandíbula de un huargo que salió de la nada estuvo a punto de arrancarle el brazo, el dolor era insoportable pero con frialdad su espada había dado justo en el cuello del animal obligándolo a soltarla.

Thranduil le había dado final al ser infractor con una gracia envidiable, luego se agacho con prontitud donde la mujer estaba herida aunque asombrado por el rostro solo levemente torcido por el dolor y ningún grito en el momento, demostrando su fortaleza y experiencia en guerras –está usted bien- pidió con sus ojos traicionando su frialdad al mostrar preocupación.

Klaud sintiendo como la inocencia parecía vibrar con el mismo sentimiento que el inmortal –estaré bien- aseguro confiada al ponerse de pie, el brillo de su arma parecía aumentar y traspasar algo de calidez en su propia herida mitigando el dolor.

Eran por este tipo de cosas que la antes general no sabía el alcance de estas desconocidas habilidades que exploraba en la marcha, no quería pedir explicaciones a Neah, por su orgullo que no iría donde el conde seguramente disfrutaría de su petición e ignorancia.

El rey elfo arqueo la ceja por la anomalía de la nombrada inocencia pero no tuvieron más tiempo para el intercambio y ofrecer auxilio, pues en medio de un campo de batalla latente eso se podía dejar para después, siguiendo su camino ahora con más cuidado en su entorno para que esto no volviera a suceder.

Sonido de espadas, criaturas quemadas al contacto de la inocencia algunos ardiendo hasta los huesos, el número disminuía y conforme más se acercaban a las ruinas, se podía palpar el aire enfermizo además de la oscuridad envenenando cada piedra de manera permanente.

Entonces un grito ensordecedor hizo titubear a los hombres que apoyaron en la cruzada, mientras los elfos se encogían pero trataban de animar a continuar a los mortales paralizados… pues ahí con su magia negra, se encontraba uno de los nueve nazgul revoloteando y aterrizando justo en la entrada de las ruinas.

-Quien reta los dominios de Sauron- indico con mando y tintes peligrosos el jinete, con su criatura gruñendo a quienes estaban apartándose de su camino.

-El rey Thranduil- enaltecido y tomando como propio aquel reto, el alto eldar se levantó en grandeza con sus espadas brillando armoniosas con el aura peligrosa en el siempre calmado.

-General Klaud Nine- se agregó la mujer con orgullo y firmeza, expresando su apoyo aun a pesar de la protesta silenciosa del aunque elfo, hombre.

-Un elfo y una mujer- se burló el oscuro al descender de su corcel, las peleas se reanudaron con ferocidad pues los enemigos se sentían alentados con la presencia de uno de los nueve sin saber que ya solo eran ocho.

XXXXX

Sauron desconocía a que se debía, pero recientemente uno de sus nueve nazgul había regresado reportando algo serio que se topó en la lucha en Osgiliath, era parte de los recientes sentimientos que parecían golpear al traidor de Valinor, como si algo estuviera por ahí burlándose o retándolo de alguna manera.

No le gustaba eso, estar ignorante cuando se suponía que toda la sabiduría ya la había encontrado a través de su inmortalidad, que había entre esas tierras que parecían retarlo a que en verdad no se podía aprender todo.

Dando una mirada en aquel lugar que era la morada actual de su esencia, pues cuerpo físico aun no podía manifestarlo en su totalidad, la lava hirviendo bajo su mirada y el nazgul esperando alguna respuesta.

Había perdido a uno de los nueve, por más que buscaron una respuesta a tal acontecimiento, solo las túnicas de este caído fue la evidencia que el rey entre ellos pudo encontrar… en su propio territorio, una proeza que nadie podía adjudicarse a través de los años.

Había pasado por alto dicho evento, pues tenía prioridades pero ahora, con su súbdito habiendo sido prácticamente obligado a huir solo por el sentimiento de peligro que parecía expedir el único enemigo en aquel territorio que pertenecía ahora a los suyos, era ya suficiente de ignorarlo.

Eso sin contar que los hombres de Gondor habían escapado por métodos extraños, miro al horizonte con un sentimiento de incomodidad absoluta, era esto el pago por creerse intocable, debio haber prestado atención a las señales de que algo estaba por ahí eliminando a los que creía invencibles, como los nueve.

-Busquen en anillo… vigilen Minas de Tirith- ordeno al súbdito temeroso de su falla en Osgiliath, viendo como este se retiraba era momento de planear nuevamente sus acciones pues aunque su prioridad era tener al único consigo, más obvio que ese alguien al cual implanto la idea a Denethor de aliado tenía más respuestas de las que ahora conocía, puede que con la vigilia a ese reino conseguiría alguna pista

Por más que escarbo en la mente de Saruman o Denethor, no podía encontrar más que solo suposiciones o sospechas, había magia involucrada, un tipo que desconocía y estaba fuera de su alcance, más nada concreto aun.

Fue cuando la falta de algo parecía llenarlo, con abrumadora molestia su ojo se fijo donde el bosque negro estaba ubicado, había perdido otro nazgul y también territorio, era momento de adelantar todo si quería a esos tontos elfos caer bajo su dominio de nuevo.

XXXXX

Denethor había perdido el color, de eso estaba seguro Gandalf al momento en que Faramir era puesto en la cama para ser atendido, el pobre hombre parecía muerto si no fuera por la intervención de Allen estaba seguro que seria dado como tal tan pronto fuera visto.

-Mi hijo…- gruño al dar un paso atrás, con la condena y el pesar siendo evidenten, al ser el motivo de tal resultado que había sido profetizado desde el inicio –mi casa esta en ruina…. Gondor caerá bajo mi mano- paso su mano por el cabello hasta casi arrancarlo.

El istari no sabia si era bueno que a causa de la situación el senescal olvidara que el prófugo que había reclamado días atrás estuviera ahí en libertad y velando por su hijo, además que la puerta del arca estaba ya pintando un numero frente al árbol del rey como su posición a ser abierta.

-Cálmate Denethor- aseguro el peregrino al tratar de bajar los ánimos pésimos del senescal, más una mirada desesperada cruzo por los gestos regios del siempre firme mayordomo.

-Es que eres ciego Peregrino…- mirándolo como si estuviera loco, Denethor se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta como escape de algo que parecía seguirlo –esto es un anuncio del quiebre de Gondor, todos moriremos como mi hijo lo hará en cualquier momento-

Imrahil simplemente respetaba el hecho, pues aunque observaba como ese acusado de ser aliado de Sauron parecía tan servicial para la casa de Denethor, suspiro un poco no era el momento de meter a los calabozos al chico, cuando tu cuñado esta perdiendo la razón.

-Ahora necesitamos un líder, razona que esto puede arreglarse con la llegada del rey- trato otra vez el anciano ante la mirada del príncipe de Dol Amroth ante la mención de algo que se creía nunca seria visto para la ciudad blanca.

-No digas insensateces peregrino…- su rasgo oscureció y a pesar de la pena todavía envenenaba su sentir, la furia de esta leyenda todavía lo podía calentar –Minas de tirith caerá sin rey- indico airadamente, dando un manotazo en la pared –mi casa caerá junto a este reino… o crees que tu montaraz podrá con todo esto… el solo vendrá a ver la ruina de esta ciudad al final de todo…- levanto la vista con furia ignorando a los sanadores presentes, solo centrándose en Gandalf –Tu no podrás evitarlo… - puntualizo –nadie aquí podrá hacer nada- grito.

-Vuelve a la cordura Denethor- Gandalf había perdido la paciencia, dando un paso enfrente para encarar al otro con presencia –no es momento para esto, tu ciudad está en peligro y solo estas lamentando cosas que no es el tiempo para tratar-

-TODOS MORIREMOS…- reclamo el senescal que con pisotones se dirigía a la ventana de un dia oscuro –esto es la señal, ellos son la señal…- indico las manchas crecientes de un ejército a la lejanía –para que resistir… huir todos los que puedan, ya he entregado este reino a la oscuridad- ahora se dirigio al peliblanco que al parecer no había pasado de incognito –o crees que este chico no fue notable con su presencia… es obvio que ya el enemigo está entre nosotros- rugió nuevamente en frustración.

Y era cierto, ese mismo día un Nazgul revoloteaba por encima de ellos más el ejército oscuro estaba cerca sin ninguna señal del apoyo de Rohan, era algo que pesaba en hombres que se quedaron al luchar.

Imrahil parpadeo un poco consternado, era la razón por la cual nadie trato de aprehender al chico, era porque Denethor ya se había rendido ante este sin siquiera saber si se tenía oportunidad o cuales eran sus intenciones, pues obviamente aliado oscuro no era.

Gandalf frunció el ceño preparando una réplica que por fin diera la luz al enloquecido senescal, pero no tuvo tiempo cuando en un movimiento rápido, Allen se había parado para darle un golpe justo en la mandíbula, obligando al mayordomo al suelo con una mueca de dolor y un diente tirado a su lado.

-Es suficiente señor- gruño severo el chico al cerrar sus puños con una mirada que podría encoger a cualquiera –regrese a sus cabales que ahora mismo no necesitamos a alguien tan negativo agregado a esta situación…- dio un paso enfrente, Imrahil iba a interceder pero el báculo del peregrino lo detuvo –su hijo no necesita la rendición cuando puede vivir… y yo no soy aliado de ningún ser oscuro… neah no cuenta- lo último dijo en susurro.

Para el antes exorcista era indignante y había mantenido callado solo por respeto, pero la actitud de ese hombre no ayudaba y era necesario hacérselo saber (o sentir), aun con el poco convivio desarrollo un sentimiento amistoso por el ahora tendido en la cama como para permitir que su padre… un hombre al cual describían como orgulloso y temible… estuviera lamentándose como niña en medio del campo de batalla a punto de estallar.

Denethor saboreaba su sangre –como te atreves- siseo peligrosamente, era algo bueno para Gandalf saberse que no era objetivo por primera vez de esa expresión en el tirado hombre –quien te crees que eres-

-Obviamente alguien que no perdió la razón ni se rindió tan fácil- gruño con el mismo tono Allen, era la primera vez para el istari observar tan molesto al siempre amable joven.

El senescal se levantó tan rápido como pudo, una agilidad que muchos hombres a su edad ya quisieran –si no eres un aliado oscuro, esta falta significa prisión- gruño al encarar al otro.

-Pero es una lástima que no sea el momento o ahora olvido que este reino está siendo sitiado- arqueo la ceja, Allen puntualizo viendo por la ventana

Denethor entrecerró sus ojos, un gesto que parecía amenazante en si mismo –no creas que olvidare esta falta- indico –y tampoco pienso dejar todo en las manos de un peregrino y un mocoso-

Era algo bueno tanto para Imrahil como Gandalf que la lucidez parecía venir en el mayordomo, parecía que la pérdida del diente había removido oscuridad en aquella mente siempre aguda, aunque claramente no observaron como la cruz de esa mano joven había dejado de brillar, siendo el culpable de aquella lucidez algo que Allen tampoco había notado.

-Pero antes de que comencemos los preparativos…- se encogió de hombros un poco pensativo el antes exorcista –Allen Walker a sus servicios- se inclinó en un saludo bastante tardío –estaré en su apoyo durante mi estancia en este lugar- se irguió con una sonrisa confiada.

El mayordomo resoplo un poco, pero acepto –necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir- índico observando la cama de su hijo con preocupación más cuerda.

–más apoyo podría venir si se necesita, aunque Rohan está fuera de cuestión ya que seguramente no se encuentran en Edoras- indico Allen.

-Es muy tarde para pedir auxilio de algún vecino- indico Imrahil con severidad –además Rohan seguramente tardara en llegar- suspiro.

-Es la razón de mi encierro, al parecer- el exorcista se encogió –mi misión es abrir una puerta para conectar Gondor con los otros pueblos libres…- puntualizo lo último –nada de magia negra- entrecerró sus ojos al senescal.

Denethor no le gustaba el chico, su actitud y todo su aspecto era tan diferente a lo conocido por el en esas tierras sureñas –bueno, ya hiciste parte de ese trabajo- gruño con desaprobación –solo nos queda ver que otra sorpresa tienes en mente- inquirió no queriendo darse a vencer ahora que veía todo más claro.

Allen se abstuvo de voltear los ojos, solo porque ya había roto la etiqueta de respeto, pero es que ese señor tiene la presencia de Kanda que le era imposible no saltar a la defensiva ahora que ya tenia confianza –En estos momentos el bosque negro y Lorien deben estar cansados con su lucha… -se dirigió a Gandalf –ellos ahora irán a apoyar a Erebor que está siendo sitiada- informo para asombro de los presentes por lo informado que estaba el chico.

-Entonces todo ha comenzado alrededor nuestro- afirmo amargo Denethor, aunque algo aliviado de saberse no el único en esas condiciones oscuras.

-Eso me temo- apoyo Gandalf amargamente, en esos momentos quisiera estar en la comarca con un monton de hobbits despreocupados.

-Como sabes tanto- pidió curioso Imrahil, al momento en que Gandalf explicaba generalmente todo el asunto del arca y conexiones (golem) a los dos ignorantes presentes.

-El apoyo de Rivendel puede estar esperando confirmación- índico un poco pensativo –puede que los propios de los puertos grises estén también listos- se atraganto un poco ya que estaba a punto de mencionar a Aragorn y su apoyo, pero sabiendo que era delicado el tema como para sacarlo ahora que Denethor se veía tan lucido, era peligroso.

Esos lugares de leyenda eran mencionados durante su mandato, puede que su tiempo como mayordomo no esté tan maldito, aunque la idea era algo extraña si se le preguntaba.

-Elfos en estas tierras- pidió Gandalf con una sonrisa, Denethor no se veía muy contento mientras el príncipe de Dol Amroth parecía con una emoción contenida.

-Imrahil príncipe de Dol Amroth- se presentó el otro hombre presente al exorcista al momento de salir, pues no era el lugar para hacer todo lo que tenían planeado.

El exorcista sonrió un poco en afirmación, pero ahora tenía que buscar información y por algún extraño motivo se sentía incómodo…. Su tío estaba muy quieto en el arca.

Pero la batalla de Pelennor estaba en la puerta como para preocuparse por Neah.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Otro doble, ahora si me dio la inspiración para tanto y avanzar algo en la trama dejando un poco de lado la guerra de la inocencia y el conde.

Neah20 fuera…


	24. Chapter 24

Linea 24: Radical

Sentado en las orillas del rio Gilrain con sus pies en sus cristalinas aguas Tyki esperaba con sus pantalones de vestir arremangados al igual que su camisa ahora pulcra de cualquier muestra de su reciente batalla.

En sus manos un pescado a medio comer, mientras el hueso de este, perezoso adornando la orilla de su boca, sus ojos ahora normales mostraban solo un poco de la diversión que ya paso, todavía le sacaba una sonrisa al recordar el rostro de horror de cada integrante del barco que ahora yacia a unos pocos metros desde donde sus pies estaban sumergidos.

El cielo comenzaba a tener señas de incendio a causa de la quema de los cuerpos invasores y sus respectivas armas, en un intento de borrar cualquier rastro de esa mala experiencia.

Pero Tyki estaba ajeno a cualquier molestia mundana, su lado oscuro aunque insatisfecho por lo menos pudo jugar lo necesario para estar calmado, algo que lo tranquilizaba y aislaba de su entorno que solia ser roto por Road o jadevitt en el pasado.

Ante el pensamiento de sus inexistentes familiares una sombra cubrió el rostro del antes vagabundo, mirando sus ropas como si estas fuera un recuerdo de esas vivencias, con sus ojos cerrados y escupiendo esos huesos de pescado, se cambió de nuevo al de un aldeano de la comunidad de Rohirrim.

Como si con esto el dolor fuera menos, aquella ropa que usa en su modo negro le traía la nostalgia y añoranza de una familia… su familia… con ausencia busco entre sus bolsillos, maldiciendo un poco al ser consciente que sus reservas de cigarros se acabaron.

-Es bueno saber que su basura ya se ha terminado- la voz cantarina de uno de los gemelos elfos llamo la atención del hombre ausente.

-Yo que pensaba ofrecerte de mí basura- indico sarcástico el noah al ponerse de pie y acomodando su pantalón en una forma presentable, parándose en una posición descuidada y desmentía la peligrosidad que pudiera significar su presencia.

Elladan bufo, un gesto nada noble para un elfo –creo que aceptaría…- índico con una ceja levantada y otra de duda–solo para quitártelos y romperlos- sonrió victorioso ante la cara de horror del hombre por la perspectiva y desperdicio de sus preciados cigarros.

-Nunca ofreceré… ni a ti ni a tu hermano- gruño en desaprobación Tyki, mirando de manera criminal al elfo.

-Yo ni sé de qué hablan- se quejó Elrohir con el ceño fruncido, su hermano parecía que había ganado mientras el otro estaba entre maldecir o asesinar simplemente, claro que jugando, porque lo último que querían era a él como enemigo, no después de su demostración de crueldad en guerra, todavía los gritos de sus víctimas retumbaban en sus delicados oídos y la mirada satisfecha se pasearía por su mente por la eternidad.

-Que quieren atentar contra mi gloria- explico agitando la mano y mostrando su único cigarro encontrado en la profundidad de su bolsillo como si fuera lo más preciado, mirando en desconfianza en la espera de que alguno "atacara" su joya.

El recién llegado arqueo la ceja, si no fuera por su porte hubiera volteado los ojos –Por falta de intenciones no lo creo, pero descanse que lo último que queremos es darle motivos para ser comida de sus preciadas mariposas- expreso ausente de sentimiento.

-Buena manera de pensar- inquirió satisfecho Tyki, para voltear con Elladan –se más sensato como tu hermano, parece que ya sé quién es el gemelo tonto- indico burlón por la mueca que fue su respuesta.

-En verdad creo que no me agrada el titulo- aseguro el afectado y nombrado tonto, a los ojos del noah era el Jasdero del dúo.

-Pero a que debo su visita- expreso Tyki con un suspiro –bueno, considerando que son líderes de todos… deben de tener responsabilidades en vez de andar de vagos-

-Nos ofende señor Tyki- Elrohir frunció con ligereza el ceño –nuestras obligaciones ya quedaron cubiertas, hubiera estado mejor si no hubiera traumado a cada hombre de la compañía con su manera casual de andar en medio de la matanza y risas torcidas-

El antes vagabundo bufo, extrañando demasiado sus anteojos que pudieran cubrir sus ojos de alguna manera –esperaba más fortaleza de los nombrado numenor- indico burlón.

-Extraño a la señora Klaud- salió de la nada por parte de ambos gemelos, cansados de la manera de ser del descuidado hombre y ahora protagonista de las pesadillas mortales y porque no, inmortales también.

-EY TU- gruño Gimli rompiendo la suave platica entre "caballeros" –Dile a esta cosa que ya se terminó todo, que me abandone si no quiere que la mate como una simple mosca- señalo acusador la tease que lo merodeaba como un insecto a la luz.

-Parece que ya tiene cierto agrado por el maestro enano- expresaron los gemelos al recargarse uno en el otro, mientras Legolas se acercaba con un brillo divertido en la mariposa que con maldad revoloteaba cercas del rostro del frustrado pelirrojo.

-Maldita cosa- reclamo a la morada especie –quítate si no quieres probar el filo de mi hacha- amenazo en grito con su mano en el mango de su arma, como si esto fuera realidad en cuestión de segundos.

Tyki arqueo la ceja –quitarle la diversión de mi tease… de los elfos…- señalo al divertido Legolas que no trato de ocultar la verdad de la acusación al igual que los gemelos –y de mi por supuesto- se señaló con humor –creo que no- sonrió inocente ante la cara roja del enano.

-Solo porque…- gruño el enano pero el movimiento de los espectros llamo la atención de la discusión.

El grupo fijo su mirada al alboroto y susurros de las personas, justo donde las ruinas de algunas casas ya apagadas del incendio provocado por invasores, una distancia considerable pero teniendo buenos sentidos alcanzable para todos (excepto el enano, que solo volteo porque el resto lo hizo).

-Algo interesante- indico interesado Tyki al comenzar a hacer su camino entre la tierra en ruina y manchada aun de sangre seca, enfrente de Aragorn se comenzaba a agrupar el ejercito de muertos con su líder encarando al vivo heredero.

Los pasos eran calmados, siendo seguido de cerca del resto de sus colegas de juego, aun con su tease acosando al enano.

-Hemos cumplido nuestra palabra- aseguro el espectro dándole una mirada de reconocimiento al noah, siendo espectros era notable cuando alguien estaba ligado a la muerte como lo era ese "Mortal" por lo cual su relación fue de mutuo respeto.

-No los piensas dejar ir… ¿verdad?- Gimli dio un paso enfrente, justo al lado de un Aragorn serio –ellos nos pueden ser muy útiles- continuo en un aire cómplice bastante infructuoso, pues eran escuchados.

-Usted nos prometió- el espectro estaba indignado por tales sugerencias, más por el silencioso heredero que no desmentía la toma de los consejos.

-Ellos…- el pelirrojo iba a continuar, pero un escalofrió en la espalda le hizo voltear para ver los ojos llameantes de un Tyki, aun a pesar de sus "disputas" todas habían sido en el ámbito amistoso y en ningún momento fue víctima de ese tipo de amenazas… pero esa mirada era asesina, que le provoco tragarse sus palabras, obviamente su interferencia y sugerencias no eran bien vistas por el noah, siendo amigo de los espectros.

Elhadan y Elrohir temblaron con levedad ante la molestia evidente en el aura del noah, que si fuera posible el enano estaría muerto, pero comprendiendo el motivo y tal muestra de lealtad aun a muertos era respetable a ojos sabios.

Por su parte Legolas suspiraba un poco apenado por su amigo, ya hasta la tease había dejado su entorno para desaparecer en el interior de su señor, obviamente en desprecio y desaprobación de sus sugerencias de esclavitud aun a los espectros mortales.

Pero Aragorn era ajeno a cualquiera de las molestias en su entorno, con toda la fuerza estaba expresa en su rostro mientras su aura expresaba la grandeza ante los espectros que parecían calmarse por la intervención de su amigo entre los mortales –su juramento fue cumplido- expreso con una inclinación de cabeza al líder descarnado –pueden descansar en paz- inquirio.

Gimli era incrédulo que unos buenos guerreros literalmente desaparecieran con el aire, fresca brisa paranormal limpiaba la esencia de los espectros como un recuerdo, cada testigo sintió esto con incomodidad y una ligera paz embargaba cada corazón.

Aragorn sabía que era el principio de la limpieza de Gondor, pero los espectros ya hicieron lo que se debía, ahora la gente viva debía velar por la seguridad de las amenazadas minas de Tirith.

-Bien hecho- aseguro Tyki con su aire descuidado pero brillante en aprobación, dando palmadas en el hombro del futuro rey.

-Grandes guerreros- lloro incrédulo Gimli, soltando un bufido ante la zona ahora vacía del ejercito verde ignorando la amenaza del noah –haces lo que quieren- dijo al aire gruñendo en enano.

-Se le pasara- aseguro Legolas al antes vagabundo, como una disculpa por la actitud del enano ante la liberación de los espectros.

Por su parte Tyki simplemente afirmo con la cabeza, mirando inexpresivo aquel lugar donde se encontraban sus aliados en la muerte, era difícil saber cuál era su conexión… su facilidad para eliminar enemigos… o la inmortalidad que no quisieron, pues aunque no era todo cierta esta cualidad en su estado noah, todavía su larga vida era una carga para alguien como el… que no la quería, sentía envidia de la libertad de los ahora fallecidos –la delicadeza mortal- suspiro con otro cigarro en la boca.

El elfo no entendía la añoranza en el noah, pero porque el no conocía que a pesar de contar con menos de treinta años, se tenían recuerdos de tantas otras existencias de Joyd, su noah, y como esto podía pesar en su esperanza de vida larga a causa de esta cruz.

-Es hora de marchar a Gondor- expreso con mando Aragorn, llamando de nuevo la atención de todos en la compañía gris, además de los agregados de ese puerto salvado, representando a un grupo considerable para presentar en armas para enfrentar a Mordor.

XXXXX

Denethor debía aceptar que este tipo de brujerías nunca habían sido presenciadas ni documentadas en cualquier historia de toda la tierra media, por lo menos en el sur (ignorante que también en el norte), mientras observaba el panorama blanco que representaba esa ciudad blanca suspendida en el vació.

Con su enorme fuente de centro de aquella colina de casas brillantes ante un sol que no se sabía su ubicación, cada planta de los pequeños jardines vivaces y sanas.

Tan similar a su reino pero a la vez con un ambiente diferente, viento fresco golpeaba el rostro antes endurecido por la desconfianza de atravesar la puerta de luz que se presentó ante el para su análisis y recibimiento de aliados.

Sabia que Imrahil también estaba estupefacto analizante de lo que veía, aun con la incredibilidad brillando en sus rasgos, algo que el senescal no aparento o trato de disfrazar de manera exitosa, pues su gruñido de frustración y quejas parecían distraer de su agrado por este nuevo ambiente… después de tanta oscuridad plagando su reino, esto era aire fresco.

El arca, ahora repletos de gente de lo que según dijeron Dale, enanos de Erebor y elfos del bosque negro además de Lorien caminando por aquellas calles en armonía, parecían ajenos a la maldad de la tierra media.

Era extraño ver a esas criaturas inmortales, pues tenían años sin poner un pie en el sur desde la fundación de Minas de Tirith, la mayoría mujeres elfo cuyo brillo anormal acaparaba la atención de los niños mortales, que brincaban animados por las atenciones de estos al cantarles o tocarles algún instrumento.

-Muchos de ellos no han visto niños en milenios- aseguro Gandalf a su lado ante la sobre atención de un grupo de niños en torno a otro de mujeres elfo, bajo la mirada cuidadosa de las madres.

-Es algo triste- aseguro Imrahil con pesar, pues no se imaginaba una vida eterna sin siquiera haber visto crecer otra en mucho tiempo, pues las risas de los infantes podían alejar penas en cualquier lugar.

-La inmortalidad no siempre es buena- indico Allen con oscuridad, como si ese tema fuera tratado con regularidad en el pasado, nadie quiso cuestionar para continuar su caminata hacia la torre blanca.

El senescal arqueo su ceja pero también decidió no entrar en un negocio que no era suyo, tenía mucho que analizar de este nuevo lugar como para centrarse en problemas de un niño (porque a pesar de su ayuda, todavía era considerado de esa forma).

A pesar de que esta ciudad era casi del tamaño de minas de Tirith, podía resguardar demasiada gente en sus salas infinitas, según lo que Gandalf explicaba mientras llegaban a las puertas asignadas para recibir a su respaldo en aquella guerra ahora no tan perdida.

El senescal debía aceptar que había sido un tonto en negar tal ventaja con la idea de sus alianzas con Sauron, pero obviamente algo tan puro no podría ser de origen oscuro.

-Sería bueno si trajeran a sus heridos al interior del arca- expreso Allen de la nada al momento que cruzaban el pasillo entre el agua cristalina de aquella gran torre.

-Crees que somos incapaces de tratarlos- gruño el senescal al entrar al extraño edificio, Gandalf bufo pero lo ignoro.

-Sera una preocupación menos, sin sus civiles ya en la ciudad… estos son los únicos que quedan indefensos en minas de Tirith- expreso educado el antes exorcista, subiendo escaleras suspendidas en la nada entre una oscuridad con ¿estrellas?.

-Además recibirían mejor atención de los elfos encargados de las salas de curaciones asignadas en el arca- expreso Gandalf con sabiduría, al llegar a un nivel amplio que podía desmentir lo que por fuera se miraba de la torre.

El vació era un eco infinito a oídos de Imrahil y Denethor mientras a los costados y suspendidas en la nada de aquel mármol oscuro eran filas de puertas asignadas para los ya conectados, pues estas habían sido removidas para centrarse en la torre principal y dejar por completo la ciudad al alcance de los evacuados.

-Bien- cedió Denethor tratando de que su asombro no se expresara y regresando al tema principal que eran sus heridos o enfermos, no por su orgullo, pero su hijo era parte de la sala de sanación de Minas de Tirith y que mejor que estuviera no solo en un lugar seguro si no que atendido por manos aun más expertas que las mortales.

-Bienvenidos- como si fueran sincronizados y llamados a su presencia, dos de las puertas se abrían mostrando la gracia de líderes milenarios, Cirdan y Elrond se hacían presentes en aquella sala, el ultimo traía un gesto levemente extraño algo que solo noto Gandalf.

-Nosotros prestamos nuestras fuerzas a Minas de Tirith, en un recuerdo de la última alianza- expreso el carpintero a un atónito senescal, que ahora no se molestó en guardar su apariencia dura e imperturbable, cuando un número de finos hombres armados salían de aquellas dos puertas abiertas –Cirdan el carpintero de los puertos grises- se presentó.

-Elrond, medio elfo y señor de Rivendel- expreso el segundo de alto mando inmortal, ambos finos y expresando un aire para los líderes del sur –también acude a su llamado-

-Donde estará mi tio- cuestiono al aire y con el ceño fruncido Allen, buscando en el entorno a su pariente con la esperanza que apareciera de la nada con uno de sus hostiles comentarios, pero el silencio fue su respuesta.

-Puede que este vagando por ahí- ofreció Gandalf sin saber que decir, pues su tio no podría salir sin la presencia de allen, después de todo eran una misma identidad adentro.

Denethor e Imrahil no tenían ni la más mínima idea del físico del nombrado Neah, al cual se le atribuye esta ciudad, se podría decir que era el regente o señor del arca si un título tenía que ser reconocido, pero por el momento no era su prioridad cuando dos grandes elfos se mostraban atentos a prestar su ayuda.

-No es momento para esto- indico el peregrino gris con ausencia, el joven peliblanco se encogió de hombros aceptando que no era su prioridad darle cacería a su tío en el arca, pero ambos por extraño que parezca tenían un sentimiento de vacío, como si algo estuviera pasando sin su consentimiento.

XXXXX

Maglor era el segundo hijo de siete de la familia de los Noldor, principales elfos de gran prestigio, únicos a los cuales se les atribuye ciertas características, como ser de cabellos rojos o negros con un temperamento y habilidades en varias artes.

Sus largos cabellos lacios en tonos negros, sus ojos sabios ausentes en un brillo de su raza, rasgos finos y galantes, la imagen de leyenda de aquellas que cuentan los elfos a voces de su caída y maldición, uno de los hijos de Feanor.

Sentado en el filo de un ventanal, recargado con pereza en un porte único aun en su sencillez, en sus manos un arpa descansaba para ser tocada, había cerrado sus ojos disfrutando de la paz que tenia años de no vivir pues la tortura a la cual el mismo se había sometido lo había desgastado, las imágenes de sus hermanos cayendo en diferentes formas lo perseguían impidiéndole atraer memorias hermosas con las cuales descansar.

Fuego, dolor, gritos y agonía era lo que había sufrido y hecho sufrir a los diferentes reinos que tuvieron la desgracia de tener algún silmarils, recordando como al final, consiguiendo dos de las tres preciadas joyas de su padre, estas los habían repudiado a causa de sus múltiples faltas y manos manchadas de sangre hermana, edain o enana.

Maedhros, primogénito y con el que había tenido más cercanía se había lanzado a las entrañas de la tierra abrazando una de las joyas, mientras el mismo desesperado lo había abandonado en las profundidades del mar y vagado durante tiempo incontable sus costas.

Hasta hoy, parecía que iba a ser diferente, por alguna razón no había marchado junto con los demás elfos a la pedida extraña de auxilio, el sur los necesitaba y el cómo guerrero estaba obligado a acudir como pago de su penitencia… pero sintió que era necesario estar aquí.

El arpa sonaba con sintonía, cada cuerda afinada para ser tocada con maestría por manos expertas, los dedos largos se paseaban en un tono que llenaba el espacio vacío de Rivendel, la casa principal estaba solitaria pero cada elfo presente de los pocos que no marcharon a los puertos se deleitaban con la música única y de la cual se cuentan leyendas.

-Ocurre algo, mi señor- la voz melodiosa de Glorfindel impidió que la música siguiera su tono ahora triste y melancólico al cual se había dirigido.

Maglor parpadeo, recordando la presencia del capitán de Gondolin, corrección el segundo al mando de Rivendel, era difícil pensar que había pasado tanto de esa ciudad pero ver el rostro del elfo le recordaba unos días tan distantes –nada- indico con una sonrisa discreta –en verdad lamento haber sido el culpable de que no marchara con el resto- se disculpó de antemano, sabiendo que había sido asignado por lo cual el mayor impedimento de guerra en su colega.

-No hay nada de que disculparse- aseguro humilde el antiguo capitán, negando en forma suave –pero dígame que le molesta- pidió de nuevo, no satisfecho con el simple "nada" ofrecido.

Recargando la cabeza por completo en el marco –soy tan obvio- pidió con un suspiro, el arpa siendo abandonada para ponerse de pie en toda su altura –siento que por algo estoy aquí- aseguro con un suspiro, viendo la ventana con su brisa y hojas cayendo.

Glorfindel acepto con inquietud, el mismo experimentaba nostalgia por los días de su propio reino, más el pesar en el corazón del último Feanor en Arda debe de ser de un peso aun mayor, esos ojos llenos de tristezas y miseria eran tan evidentes que hablaban libremente de todas las historias que su estirpe acarrea.

Un escalofrió llego por completo a los cuerpos inmortales llamando la atención de la plática, el frio parecía llenar por completo la habitación e incomodidad traía consigo un silencio de muerte y oscurecimiento anormal en la habitación.

-Quien anda ahí- pregunto con fuerza Maglor, dejando de lado su rostro suave y melancólico para mostrar la fuerza de la primera familia de los noldor, sus ojos brillosos en peligrosidad escaneaban la habitación en búsqueda del culpable de esta presencia más pesada comparable a Sauron.

Glorfindel también buscaba pero aún más inexperto en lo que debía de encontrar, admirado por la agudeza de su señor Maglor que parecía atento a su entorno casi seguro que una espada era un arma útil en sus manos, ahora cerradas en puños apretados.

El silencio parecía la respuesta evidente para la solitaria habitación, más la risa en eco comenzó a crecer más cercas pero a la vez difícil de saber su ubicación –lo siento por asustarlos- expreso burlón una voz demasiado conocida para el capitán –pero estoy en búsqueda de algo de utilidad- indico.

-Señor Neah- atónito inquirió Glorfindel con un suspiro de alivio –lo siento, pero no veo donde esta- pidió más calmado, aunque Maglor parecía lejos de relajarse con la presencia enfermiza a la cual los elfos que ya habían tratado con el noah se obligaron a acostumbrarse.

-Bueno, estoy lejos de ser una presencia física- explico la ahora voz sin rostro con lo que sonaba con un suspiro –he estado buscando un cuerpo útil, pero estoy lejos de obtener mi misión y el tiempo fuera del arca esta por terminar-

Maglor extrañado por la postura relajada de su colega elfo, aunque consiente por historias que la presencia en el aire era un colega de guerras, aun con la oscuridad que parecía atraer, era un aliado de los pueblos libres, pero su sistema natural no era consciente de esto no permitiéndole actuar menos rígido.

-Están solos, he de suponer que marcharon al sur- la voz de Neah cuestiono con curiosidad, no esperaba estar tan lejos ni mucho menos tanto tiempo, era cuestión de minutos que su esencia fuera sometida de nuevo al arca o desaparecer para reencarnar, algo que difícilmente pasaría sin los genes de noah en esa tierra.

-Asi es- contesto Glorfindel con naturalidad, para luego mirar al otro tenso elfo –mi señor Maglor, permítame presentarle a Neah Walker o Conde del milenio- presento con recato en una señal al aire, no sabiendo si era correcto mostrar la nada en vez del rostro.

-¿Maglor?- cuestiono Neah con interés- oh, recuerdo haber leído de ustedes- se escuchaba más cerca.

-Un gusto- cortante el susodicho acepto, manteniéndose callado después de esto y tomando respiraciones despistadas para adentrarse a una calma fuera de su alerta natural.

-Que hace fuera del arca en esta forma- pidió Glorfindel con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que era una pregunta que debió haber sido expuesta en un inicio de este extraño reencuentro.

La tensión parecía caer en torno a la habitación, el sentir de la ahora esencia denotaba una depresión entrante –estoy en búsqueda de un cuerpo- dijo de golpe y monótono.

Ambos elfos parpadearon confundidos, el Noldor entendía lo básico de la trama y naturaleza del nombrado Neah, pero el par estaban al mismo nivel por la incógnita de la respuesta –perdone- Glorfindel cuestiono con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera escuchado mal y estuviera dando una oportunidad de corregirse y explicarse mejor.

-Estoy buscando un cuerpo- volvió a responder desechando que escucharon mal –Klaud es una terca y Allen está ocupado ayudando a los pueblos libres, no puedo andar por mi parte pero tampoco puedo faltar a mi palabra de ayudar… la estúpida mujer partió sola y con el apocrypho por ahí en búsqueda de ella- comenzó a expresarse en un sinfín de quejas ante los dos elfos, donde la protagonista era la señora general y su falta de cuerpo para obligarla a estar juntos.

Los inmortales estaban asombrado por la letanía y malas palabras que se escucharon en cada frase algunas no sabían que existían, algo ofendidos de que todas fueran para la mujer ausente (eran caballeros ante todo).

-Puede hacer eso- interrumpió Glorfindel justo en el momento en que parecía se hacían más ofensivos los comentarios del ahora espectro.

Neah apenas se acordó dónde y con quien estaba, seguramente ahora le quedaba menos tiempo con la explosión que acababa de suceder, no lo podían culpar estaba demasiado angustiado de que la guerra volviera a explotar que necesitaba expresarse con alguien que no lo conociera y solo lo escuchara aunque olvidara sus modales–oh, si- dijo cortante.

-Es tan necesaria su presencia a parte del señor Allen- cuestiono el rubio entre los elfos con un tono de desconcierto bien oculto, algo que odiaba el noah era la forma noble entre los inmortales aun en ese gesto, pero no lo admitiría.

-Por supuesto… es acaso que no pusieron atención a mis quejas- cuestiono algo frustrado el ahora espíritu con un suspiro, era mucho pedir que le pusieran atención aunque tampoco podía pedir tanta después de todas las malas palabras que había expresado, seguramente su tiempo en los barrios bajos de Londres le habían aumentado su dialecto en ese aspecto.

-Considerando el número de palabras desconocidas u ofensivas, era difícil diferenciar cuando era una oración completa y entendible- contesto normal el rubio, si alguien viera la escena observaría a un elfo hablando a la nada al punto de la locura.

-Pero la esencia era lo primordial, mínimo entendieron eso- gruño Neah frustrado, había escogido a sus escuchantes mal, uno parecía ignorante (maglor) mientras el otro no era de ayuda con su actitud distante a sus problemas, eran acaso unos insensibles a los problemas mortales (no importa que no lo fuera).

-Klaud- arqueo la ceja y contestando a la primordial entre el soliloquio –ese es su problema- expreso sin cuidado.

-Nuestro problema… no olvides el plural- gruño Neah, si tuviera un cuerpo se golpearía la frente, pero debía conformarse con solo sonar frustrado.

Maglor simplemente se mantuvo inexpresivo mientras Glorfindel desarrollaba una pequeña discusión que se tornaba cada vez más acida, quien hubiera pensado que el noble elfo tendría la lengua filosa e ingenio para ir en contra del noah… al parecer este último se había ganado sacar el lado oscuro del inmortal –le ofrezco este cuerpo- interrumpió.

El capitán de Gondolin se quedó quieto, congelado con su mano en el aire apuntando a la nada y la boca levemente abierta, para luego reaccionar en un azote de cabeza en su dirección con el eco de un hueso tronando como evidencia de la brusquedad de su acción y posible desnucamiento –q..que- tartamudeo, un hecho bastante extraño en un inmortal –mil perdones mi señor… escuche mal- inquirió con más tranquilidad y neutral, volviendo a su recatado estado de humildad y elegancia antes perdida.

Pero Maglor parecía su gesto cansado mirando hacia la ventana justo en una ventisca –me encuentro desgastado… mi cuerpo yace en un estado de fatiga constante y aunque mi corazón este atormentado con la obligación de una promesa de Padre, mi espíritu con ganas de compartir guerras para abolir esta oscuridad que aflige Arda… deseo regresar a Mandos- volteo a observar a Glorfindel inexpresivo –aunque sea corto mi descanso… quiero ver a mi familia…- suspiro –no sin antes ayudar de alguna forma y disminuir esta culpa-

Necesitaba el descanso de valinor aunque se le fuera negado y obligado a Mandos, su orgullo de guerrero quedaba herido pero ahora podía escapar de alguna forma y calmar esta culpa dejando su cuerpo para ser de uso de esta esencia aunque desconocida, con una misión clara.

Silencio fue su respuesta, más la risa comenzó sonando lejana y en ecos –será doloroso- aseguro Neah, mas Glorfindel abría sus ojos horrorizado y dispuesto a intervenir, pero no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera una aceptación del antiguo Noldor, siendo testigo de cómo su señor Maglor sufría ante la resistencia natural de su especie contra la oscuridad.

El último noldor de la primera familia de Feanor desaparecía, para dejar a un nuevo huésped… no sin sus dificultades y maldición de los valar ante la violación de un primer nacido.

XXXXX

La fiesta difería de todo el entorno, mortales e inmortales celebraba en una cena donde solo los guerreros de Lorien, El bosque negro y los hombres del sur descansaban de su reciente victoria para prepararse y marchar donde Dale junto a Erebor necesitaban su ayuda.

Era a las afueras del castillo de Thranduil, un claro ubicado en la parte de atrás donde el rio corría alegremente reflejando las luces naturales y de las diversas fogatas, estrellas adornaba alegres como si supieran que al menos una batalla estuvo lograda para los pueblos libres.

Klaud por su parte no compartía el ambiente relajado y su obligado estado de descanso, con una venda pronunciada en su brazo y otras tantas heridas que eran cubiertas con diversos tipos de vendajes de todos tamaños, aun con la extraño habito de su inocencia por curarla parecía que esta nueva habilidad aún era muy nueva para su uso.

En una mesa llena de restos de comida, ella se encontraba solitaria sin haber tocado lo ofrecido, simplemente observando a su entorno como todos parecían relajados y el mismo bosque se sentía diferente con la expulsión de su plaga.

Suspiro un poco con ausencia, sus ropas habían sido cambiadas y por decisión propia portaba un uniforme de elfo, ya que los vestidos se le hacían incomodos para cualquier eventualidad que pudiera suceder, no es que fuera paranoica pero no olvidaba que era asediada por el apocrypho… hubiera preferido su uniforme, pero tontamente no había traído y no le hablaría a Neah solamente para que abriera la puerta por eso cuando ya se tenia programado para la siguiente mañana.

Como titular de ser general, aun algunas costumbres no podían dejar de hacerse presente, pues estaba algo angustiada por su todavía a sus ojos encargo a considerar Allen Walker, podría ser tonto ya que el joven era autónomo, pero de igual manera estaba en su naturaleza el fijarse en su menor.

-Parece que algo la perturba- la voz serena de un Thranduil le llamo la atención, sentándose en la silla a su lado, en comparación a la mortal, este llevaba solo leves rasguños más el resto era imperturbable de haber participado en una guerra y luchado contra un nazgul.

Klaud le dio una mirada severa pero cansada –debo marchar tan pronto como esto termine- indico directo al grano, se había quedado solo por formalidades, pues a su parecer era muy pronto para celebrar.

-Esto no es solo por la lucha- explico con sabiduría el rey viendo su entorno con agrado, pareciera que conocía el pensamiento de la mujer –es para descansar, librar esa poca oscuridad que pudo adherirse al alma de cualquiera que lucho este día- cerro sus ojos al tomar una copa de vino ofrecida por otro eldar –los mortales no son como nosotros-

Arqueando una ceja, la antes general debía admitir que eran muy considerados de su parte –pero aun así, esto es natural para mí- suspiro ante las carcajadas de eco de algunos hombres ante lo que fuera que los eldar parecía discutir.

-Para alguien que es señalado como líder, es normal preocuparse por aquellos a su cargo- de acuerdo Thranduil razono, sonriendo ante el rostro de acusación –no estoy leyendo su mente, si eso le apura- se disculpó, pero obviamente este comentario solo aumento la sospecha.

Una sonrisa ligera adorno el rostro de la rubia –Gracias Thranduil- expreso sin formalidades, como si estuviera tratando con un amigo más, de esos que rara vez hacia fuera de la orden negra.

El gran rey simplemente acepto el agradecimiento en silencio, sintiéndose cálido por tal muestra y a la vez agradecido por tener este tiempo de calma, mirando la fiesta en su apogeo donde Galadriel y Celeborn parecían ausentes.

-Para eso estamos los amigos- indico el distante rey con vehemencia, era extraño pero desde el momento en que conoció a Klaud sintió que era como si fuera alguien que lleva mucho tiempo de tratar, otra líder fuera de los inmortales que atrajo su respeto ahora más firme con su reciente batalla juntos.

La plática se tornó un poco informal entre ambos, cada elfo que pasaba no podía creer la naturalidad con la que se llevaban estos dos, ni mucho menos que su rey compartiera no solo batalla también mesa de una forma tan sencilla y accesible.

El cielo parecía cada vez más claro, algunos seguían despiertos en pláticas más amenas (en su mayoría elfos) mientras los ronquidos de los mortales llenaban de carisma y suaves risas de los variados integrantes de esta fiesta, en todo este tiempo Klaud había resistido y cumplido con Thranduil, este último incitándola a descansar pero está desistiendo tercamente.

-Descansare hasta que el último de los hombres caiga- expreso con tintes de burla, señalando a los pocos que seguían tambaleándose y quejándose de la resistencia de los inmortales al alcohol.

La música suave llenaba el fondo, los rayos de sol comenzaba a despertar el siguiente día en un bosque negro más puro, los pájaros cantando alegremente y la suave brisa avisaba de que ya no había más peligro para la naturaleza en este entorno… era muy pronto para asegurar la victoria, pero era una de las tantas guerras ganadas.

Pero este ambiente entorno al líder del bosque negro se borró en un segundo, parándose de inmediato tirando la copa semivacía en el suelo que se partió en miles de pedazos, levanto la mano y tan pronto esta orden fue dada la música suave fue detenida y ahora todas las miradas descansaban en este, pues al ser medio de la guerra los hombres tenían sueño ligero que fue roto en el momento en que el vidrio rompió –quien interrumpe y se obliga a sí mismo en mis dominios sin permiso- expreso demandante, con fuerza en su voz con su vista fija en un punto.

Unos pasos crujientes desde la oscuridad, Klaud se había puesto de pie de manera tensa y lista para enfrentar a quien sea que haya alertado a Thranduil repentinamente, los pájaros parecían no notar alguna amenaza además de que el resto de los inmortales se veían dudosos –mis disculpas- la voz suave de alguien que provoco a la general tensar su mano en el mango de su espada.

Con una sonrisa suave en sus gestos humildes, los lentes brillando ante el sol de un nuevo día, sus ropas de sacerdote pulcras y bien acomodadas –lamento mi intrusión, pero mi interés está en uno de sus invitados- explico al salir por completo al claro –Mi hermoso corazón- ahora sus ojos resaltaron por encima del brillo antinatural señalando a Klaud.

El apocrypho habia llegado.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Neah20 fuera...


	25. Chapter 25

Linea 25: El llamado.

La mañana opaca gracias a la magia de Sauron, el brillo de la ciudad blanca era leve conforme la mancha oscura de los enemigos se removía como hormigas en los campos de Pelennor, el primer embate estaba en todo su fervor y los gruñidos satisfechos hacían eco en todo lo amplio de aquel valle.

El príncipe de Dol Amroth dirigía con temple a su gente, Denethor de igual manera al pie de la segunda muralla con firmeza enfrentando el primer ataque para acobardar los corazones de los gondorianos, que significaba la lluvia de cabezas distorsionadas por el terror y dolor de compatriotas caídos en luchas pasadas.

La sombra de locura del viejo mayordomo parecía olvidada, pues era claro que a pesar de la edad que muchos juraron ya le estaban pesando habían desaparecido con la brisa, era un alivio pues no era el momento de lidiar con algo de ese tipo.

Aquella lucha fue superada gracias al apoyo moral que significaba los elfos en tierras del sur, aun el titubeo estaba presente y el nazgul tratando de desarmar a Gondor fue truncado gracias al chico que todos subestimaban por su apariencia.

Allen Walker con ayuda de su inocencia desmentía lo que su apariencia carente de la etiqueta guerrero por cualquier hombre en esa era demostraba, al principio era abrumador para el exorcista un evento de este nivel ya que era muy diferente a su guerra santa, pero suspirando y hablando a su buen temple, con su actitud de ayuda al prójimo se adentro en su papel con toda la buena voluntad.

Aterrizando en una de las murallas miro hacia abajo atreves de su mascara plateada –esta todo bien por aquí- cuestiono humilde ante el gran elfo que era el carpintero.

Algunos guardias voltearon o los elfos simplemente lo apreciaron de reojo, pero Cirdan simplemente dirigió su temple y atención ante el joven a lo alto, los ruidos de los gritos entre su gente y los mortales en ordenes pasada a voces para resistir no perturbaba el intercambio.

Este le sonrió con diligencia, impresionado por aquel joven que ofreció a su reino una conexión con el resto de los pueblos libres en el pasado –Esta todo bien, joven Allen- expreso mirando el horizonte, los gruñidos opaca cualquier tranquilidad que expresaba en su atmósfera –hasta que todo esto termine, mi declaración será un hecho- concluyo con sequedad.

Los grandes ojos sabios brillaban con diligencia ante la horda enemigo, era como si estuviera observando una escena que aparentaba igualdad con una del distante pasado, para alguien que ha sido testigo de tantas guerras esta solo aumentaba una mas en el conteo.

Era algo que el alto elfo no le gustaba que ojos como las de Allen aparentaban tanta conformidad con las guerras, pero era aun mas impresionante como el, con su vida mortal menor a las 20 primaveras había superado algo peor que una guerra... si no la destrucción de un mundo y la superación de esto con alianzas de lideres de los bandos que causaron su miseria.

Cirdan suspiro con cansancio, aquel que comenzaba con el pasar de los días para espantar ideas fuera de lugar –no puedo contestar bien... cuando los orcos aun están por iniciar la guerra- sonrió de medio lado al silencioso exorcista.

-No es una buena declaración, Cirdan- Elrond hacia su aparición con su armadura reluciendo con la escaza iluminación, sus ojos sabios habían estado opacos con nostalgia desde que llego, algo que todos notaron pero nadie cuestiono.

El sabio entre los elfos, arqueo su ceja con elegancia –bueno, es un hecho que no es el lugar, pero el joven Allen pregunto- indico formalmente.

Elrond negó, era una situación hostil como para discutir eso –estaremos bien- contesto al peliblanco silencioso –resistiremos hasta que Rohan entre en el conflicto como apoyo- informo mas profesional, Cirdan se mantuvo imperturbable pero una vena gruñona era notable aun en su mutismo.

Allen frunció el ceño incrédulo de este intercambio tan informal y elegante a la vez, pero negó a favor de mirar su situación –bien, dejo este lado a su encargo mis señores- se despidió ante los silenciosos inmortales.

Siguió dando saltos con su capa dando alguna extraña tranquilidad a los que la observaban, el blanco siempre significo pureza, verlo ondeando en medio de un campo futuro de muerte era motivación.

Pero el joven exorcista, aun a pesar de alzar su capa para repeler algunas flechas en el primer nivel tenia un presentimiento, un hueco creciente en su estomago... no era por la guerra actual, algo mas se estaba moviendo y temía que este era algo similar al pasado.

-Protejan las puertas- rugió un guardia por encima de esta, dirigiendo flechas donde orcos comenzaban su ataque al punto débil que era la madera.

Allen se lanzo sin temor ante la orda, gritos de "suicida" o "loco" fueron dichas por los sorprendidos, pero callaron cuando la garra que era su brazo despedía a los orcos, dejando olvidado aquella herramienta que era utilizada para hacer ceder la puerta.

-Son algo lento- murmuro para si mismo, pero gracias a sus reflejos esquivo una flecha callándolo un poco –ok, tal vez estoy siendo algo arrogante- se regaño al cubrirse con la capa y dando saltos para ser apoyado por su inocencia y subir de nuevo a la seguridad, sin dejar de escuchar los gruñidos enemigos.

-En que pensabas- Beregond llegaba frustrado pisoteando, sentía que la vida se le iba del susto –es acaso que no eres prudente- cruzo los brazos, con la espada en mano parecía mas amenazante.

Allen se rasco avergonzado, mas porque no era el único con mirada recriminatoria, parecía que por un momento todos abandonaron la defensa para darle un vistazo molesto –en verdad lo siento- murmuro arrinconado.

Un grupo de suspiros, cada guardia se sentía en deuda con el joven, mas aquellos a los que saco de Osgiliath los otros simplemente era por su apariencia inocente que podía ser hijo de cualquiera de ellos... mas por la imprudencia de saltar justo del lado donde el enemigo era incontable.

-Esta todo bien- pregunto Gandalf al detener su caballo en un relincho molesto por lo repentino de la acción, al momento todos volvieron a la locura de la guerra ignorando al istari.

Sin quitarse la mascara, dando una sonrisa de esas que iluminaban su rostro pero no su ser –esta todo bien- indico con un suspiro –aunque cuando todo esto termine será un hecho- se rio al escucharse como Cirdan hace unos momentos.

Una ceja poblada se arqueo -no es solo por la locura de hace un momento- indico al bajarse de su fiel corcel, para comenzar a caminar hacia el chico –hay algo que te perturba- critico juzgo desde su altura.

La iluminación vino un momento a los ojos grises del chico, dirigiendo su vista al norte -Cuando llegara Rohan- desvió el tema para volver su vista hacia Pelennor.

-No me dirás, pero puede que tengas algo de razón- expreso serio Gandalf viendo el mismo panorama con cansancio –tenemos mucho entre manos, aunque los elfos son una buena ayuda... aun no es suficiente... Rohan esta atrasado- indico con preocupación.

-Creo que es momento de volver- expreso el exorcista listo para apoyar otra vez en la puerta, claro que no se lanzaría, no con Beregond y su respaldo vigilante en sus acciones.

Una risa ligera por parte del Istari –siendo un gran guerrero, tener miedo a algunos guardias es algo digno de ver- socarrón indico al darle un golpe en el hombro para alzarse con facilidad en su caballo –suerte- dijo sincero para volver a su recorrido de las murallas.

Allen se preparaba para acercarse en apoyo, pero un escalofrió lleno todo su ser, un vacío en el estomago se instalo obligándolo a voltear y dirigir su atención fuera del conflicto en el que se encontraba, el palpitar de la inocencia era una molestia que le hacia recordar el ultimo momento en que lo hizo –no- susurro para si mismo.

Plumas blancas expedía su brazo, creciente y sorprendiendo a los guardias –Que sucede- cuestiono preocupado Beregond por la repentina "magia" que aunque hermosa, por el gesto del exorcista era dolorosa.

Allen no tuvo tiempo de responder, su ojo se activo obligando al guerrero preocupado a dar un paso hacia atrás por el vistazo rojo de los engranes, el grito del nazgul hacia eco por las murallas –maldición- murmuro el joven con resignación, sumergiendo su dolor para sacar la existencia de este ser de su miseria.

Beregond estaba algo perturbado al ver como el joven no mayor a su hijo cambiaba su gesto de dolor para dirigirse a una mayor altura para enfrentar al segundo nazgul del día, impotencia al saberse inútil contra ese enemigo.

-No es momento para esto- uno de sus colegas saco al guardia, aceptando a seguir con su trabajo pues ocupado el exorcista, la puerta quedaba en su total responsabilidad.

El antes general se elevaba con rapidez, su objetivo aquella criatura cuya alma era obligada a una existencia de servicio, era como un akuma... entonces, aunque su naturaleza era de temer para los mortales... para un exorcista, era una gran pena... mas uno que observaba el lamentar de esa criatura.

Sin saber para todos debajo de el, que una solitaria lagrima se escapaba de su ojo mientras plumas caían de su brazo afectado por la "magia", su objetivo era el nazgul... pero su presentimiento anterior, parecía dirigir todo esto a una lamentable situación.

Quizás las palabras de Cirdan serán un hecho después de mucho tiempo... como decirles a todos, que quizás Rohan no será suficiente y Sauron no será el mayor problema... en el norte estaba el enemigo despertando... su enemigo.

La reacción de su inocencia era la mayor de las pruebas de este cambio de roles.

XXXXX

Aragorn miraba el horizonte con temple suficiente aunque la desesperación de saberse tarde lo estaba matando por dentro, suspiro.

-Todo estará bien- Gimli aseguro confiado, con su hacha en mano y sentado en el suelo para sacarle filo en lo que promete una gran diversión.

Legolas negó por la falta de importancia del enano, para darle un apretón al hombro a su amigo –no te preocupes, el joven Allen seguramente ha llevado un gran respaldo... Gondor no estará solo cuando lleguemos- indico con mas tacto y razón.

Un viento frio recorrió toda la embarcación, cada Dunedain se tenso sacando de aquella platica al trio de la comunidad, Halbarad llego corriendo al poco tiempo con la piel blanca y fatigado –algo anda mal- expreso entre jadeos.

El trio no espero a que el primo del heredero continuara, aunque Gimli estuvo apunto de tropezar por la rapidez y era el único que solo reacciono pero no tiene ninguna sospecha de lo que sucedía.

Aragorn maldecía un poco mientras el crujir de la madera de aquel barco robado era fuerte por sus pisadas, el sabia que algo extraño sucedía con el desde que inicio la mañana... pero no le había tomado importancia, pero ahora...

-Que sucede- Gimli grupo agarrando su hacha con fuerza, era impensable que el enemigo se haya colado a sus filas, quizás hay una pelea interna... la imaginación lo traicionaba a veces.

Abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones, se detuvo en seco con su mano en la ahora entrada, mirando con horror como sus hermanos estaban en el suelo, Elladan con jadeos mientras Elrohir parecía apoyarlo con preocupación.

-Que sucedió- dijo buscando en toda la habitación, sin obtener un vistazo del seguramente culpable.

-Sentí su mano en mi corazón- expreso el que se encontraba blanco, el inmortal incrédulo y temeroso, tocándose el pecho con insistencia.

Entendimiento en el enano ante lo que se suponía que había sucedido, mas por el silencio sepulcral –sabíamos que el era peligroso- bufo.

-No- Elladan indico dejando al enano boca abierta.

-Todavía lo defiendes- el enano aseguro airado, pero Legolas lo callo.

-El estaba sufriendo- indico Elrohir al levantar a su hermano –nosotros entramos sin su permiso- dirigió hacia la silla.

Aragorn no entendía, pero captaba que había juzgado quizás un poco mal, no era su criterio pero debía aceptar que aun una parte de el, todavía temía ese sentido sádico con el cual lo conoció.

-Nos ataco sin quererlo- el elfo afectado expreso, Halbarad llegaba siendo el que observo justo en el momento en que la acción estaba siendo efectuada, agradecido de no encontrar dos cadáveres.

-No se ataca sin querer- gruño Gimli, se sentía algo traicionado con estas acciones, aunque no lo pareciera le caía bien el tipo, aunque por un momento había olvidado como lo conocieron... casi mataba a Klaud.

-El estaba raro- acepto el dunedain con cansancio, mirando ahora mejor la habitación, se observaba un desorden sin procedentes y algunas rasgaduras en el rincón en la madera, como si hubiera estado recargado en esa pared –como lo dejamos solo- murmuro.

-Era mejor- Legolas rompió su silencio –por lo sucedido, era imprudente ser acompañado- indico con un vistazo a su entorno como su amigo.

-Pero que esta sucediendo- Gimli frustrado expreso tomando su cabello rojo.

-No puedo contenerlo- la voz contenida de Tyki asusto a mas de uno, traspasando la pared cual liquido entraba mas desalineado de lo normal, su piel del torso estaba libre mostrando una gran cicatriz que relucía ante lo gris.

Pero su cabello tapaba sus ojos, libres caían por su rostro y hombros, una capa de sudor parecía cubrirlo, pero una sonrisa arrolladora estaba en su lugar a pesar de lo mal que se miraba –esto esta a punto de ser interesante...- expreso al poner un pie en la madera se recogió su cabello con una mano –soy yo... o ustedes no lo escuchan- pregunto con un vistazo dorado fundido.

El mismo viento frio recorrió la habitación, los elfos al filo de sus nervios a causa de su sensibilidad –que escuchas- Aragorn cuestiono, tratando de no distraerse.

Tyki borro su sonrisa en un momento, en un parpadeo su ropa estaba en su lugar, solo que era una muy ajena a la acostumbrada campesina de Rohan, un gran abrigo negro y camisa blanca, elegantes pantalones a juego con sus zapatos de vestir –quitar la diversión- cuestiono con un tono natural, sacando un gran sombrero de copa –tenemos una cita antes de esto- indico –el actual Conde seguramente se molestara si no cumplo mi actual promesa- sonrió.

Un silencio sepulcral -Que- Gimli gruño -que ocultas molesto chico- indico dando un paso al ahora sorprendido noah –no se que tratas, pero me molesta tu cambio de actitud repentina- regaño.

-Mira pequeño, es algo que sabrás con el tiempo- levanto sus manos inocente, aquella aura amenazante en el pasado, mas viendo de regreso la actitud despreocupada –no quiero desviarlos de su actual misión- indico sonriente.

-Me temo que ya has afectado- Elladan se toco el pecho –entonces dinos, que te molestaba... que te hizo atacarme- ambos elfos querían entender, después de todo eran los que mas se habían acercado al sádico hombre.

Una mirada nostálgica –lo lamento- dijo sincero –pero ya pude someterlo, por un tiempo no molestara...- expreso misterioso dando un vistazo a su entorno –Road normalmente se hacia cargo en mis recaídas- murmuro con una mano en su pecho, mirando el rincón donde sus huellas estaban plasmadas.

En ese momento cada uno de aquella habitación se dio cuenta de algo, nadie conocía a fondo el pasado de este aliado repentino, solo sabían que había sido el villano... pero desconocían algún motivo, pues aunque estaban acostumbrados a la maldad pura de Sauron... esta nueva perspectiva les hacia reflexionar que no todo era negro... que había detrás de los noah.

-No pongan esas caras- expreso el noah acomodándose el sombrero –me he puesto mis mejores galas- señalo toda su actual vestimenta –esto será algo digno...- dio un vistazo a algún punto de la pared, en dirección al norte –solo déjenme decirles...- su expresión se volvió triste –Klaud ya no es parte de nosotros-

Legolas sintió su mundo caer, dando grandes zancadas donde el noah repentinamente silencioso, como si se hubiera esperado esto –que sucedió- pidió desesperado, sabiendo la ubicación de la general –que paso- exigió fuera de temple.

Un apretón en el corazón de cada presente, aun Gimli sabia que esto era peor dejando caer su hacha al suelo, Halbarad era un poco inestable recargándose en la pared –la han obligado, es lo que escuche... - miro donde Aragorn respondiendo tardíamente su pregunta –mi noah quiere su sangre, quizas... no es el momento de esto... tenemos una cita- se alejo un paso de Legolas –lo siento por tu padre- dijo con una inclinación sincera –lamento enormemente todo esto... yo...- un poco de la actitud despreocupada o sádica había sido soplada por la humildad y bondad en Tyki.

El noah del placer se retorcía aun siendo sometido en su interior, no tenia el valor de alzar la mirada sabiendo la noticia que acaba de dar, su lado blanco mostraba vulnerabilidad pero no podía hacer nada.

-Ada- murmuro ausente Legolas, dejándose caer, Aragorn se inclino al igual que los gemelos, apoyando en su dolor.

Gimli bajo la mirada al igual que Halbarad, aun sin desviar su destino hacia gondor, todos sabían que no había nada que hacer y que el recorrido seria lúgubre, aun mas que en su marcha tras la promesa de la piedra de Erech.

Tyki no sabia que hacer, por respeto a los actuales dolidos salió silencioso, su apariencia llamo la atención de todos en los pasillos pero los paso por alto, el mismo estaba en duelo –yo, en verdad... me agradaba- dijo al viento al mirar el golem en su bolsillo, por el cual se obligo a salir de su miseria.

XXXXX

Galadriel dejaba ir aquel Golem por el cual había hablado con el noah que se encontraba con Aragorn, dando la noticia, se recargaba en aquel tronco con su vestido opacado con la suciedad tan desalineada y cansada como nunca.

Su brazo se dejo caer para estar junto con la de su marido inconsciente, miro mas allá y estaba todo el ejercito del bosque negro contando a los mortales tirados en incontables victimas, una lagrima se deslizo para generarse en un llanto ahogado –esto no puede ser- dijo entrecortada tapando su rostro en desesperación mas grande que la que haya sentido en este tiempo.

La mas grande elfo sabia que estaba viva gracias al anillo que la protegía, su magia la había protegido a ella y al mas cercano que era su marido, pero tarde para el resto... siendo obligada a ser testigo de como aquella mujer fuerte que era Klaud era rota.

Maldecía el haber descuidado el grupo para estar en soledad, asegurando a Dol Guldur no noto esa presencia engañosa, no estaba segura si hubiera sido una diferencia.

Lucho contra el apocrypho, pero fue inútil... su grandeza fue nada a comparación –que podemos hacer- dijo nuevamente con lagrimas llenando su ser, dejando soltar su desesperación y no importarle que el ojo la viera vulnerable... Sauron no era su mayor problema.

Mas allá de la desesperación de la milenaria elfo, el rey de los elfos silvanos yacía sentado en un gran árbol, su sangre teñía su esencia tranquila, sus cabellos dorados tapaban su rostro y en sus manos se encontraba una pequeña esfera que poco a poco dejaba su brillo.

"una inocencia traidora no merece vivir"

XXXXX

Sauron miro con su ojo a la distancia, su ojo había estado atento a todo lo que ocurría en el lejano bosque negro, Dol Guldur fue derrotado pero su frustración había sido ahogada por el descubrimiento que había ignorado a causa de su arrogancia.

Su prioridad con el anillo olvidada, el interés por su actual guerra en contra de Gondor había sido otorgada al rey de los nazgul al igual que el personaje que se ocultaba en ese reino de los hombres a favor de poner atención en aquellas tierras del norte.

-Retirada- gruño por lo alto, siendo escuchado aun en la lejanía.

No era momento de esto, debía reagruparse y asegurarse de no llamar la atención... un aratar acababa de nacer bajo su vista, sin saber que otro del mismo calibre y diferente esencia se recuperaba en Rivendel.

Una guerra renacía de otra.

Los pequeños hobbits con la misión del anillo no lo sabían.

XXXXX

Theoden miro el campo con extrañeza, esperaba dar la vida en esta guerra pero era extraño como la horda del enemigo parecía retirarse –ADELANTE NO DEJEN IRSE SIN PROBAR LA ESPADA DE ROHAN- gruño en orden.

Mataría a todos los que pudiera antes de que escaparan, desconocía los motivos pero su hijo había muerto bajo el hacha de estas criaturas, trataría de hacerlo en su nombre.

Eowyn no entendía del todo pero obedeció, aun con Merry a su espalda dispuesta a hacer la diferencia.

XXXXX

Sennen ko wa sagashiteru...

En Rivendel una canción llenaba el espacio tranquilo, Glorfindel entraba a la habitación sin querer interrumpir aquella nota de idioma lejano.

Daiji no hatto sagashiteru...

El que antes era Maglor, ahora mostraba un gesto diferente con sus cabellos tan cortos que relucía sus orejas puntiagudas, mirando por la ventana en un gesto reflexivo y ojos dorado en una semi transformación por parte de Neah.

Buscando su precioso corazón...

El cambio repentino de idioma le hizo saber que sabia de su presencia, poniendo la vasija en el buro con cuidado, era evidente que solo por cortesía había hecho el cambio, pues su cantar parecía lejos de detenerse.

Vayamos a comprobar haber si lo eres tu...

Una suave tonada resumió el fin de la canción, un silencio vino de todo esto, era cuestión de tiempo, Neah lo sabia... su cordura comenzaba a aflojar, el "Conde" quiere renacer por completo... no dejaría arrastrarse como Mana.

XXXXX

Bien un capitulo tardado, perdón pero con mi vida absorbiéndome me es difícil subir los capítulos o checarlos antes de, pues este lo tenia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mi actual puesto de trabajo no tengo computadora, por lo cual cualquier avance seria en casa.

una disculpa, agradezco sus comentarios porque me animan a apurarme en actualizar... si se me paso algun error, lo lamento... no lo cheque otra vez antes de subir.

_Aratar: E_n total hay quince valares, pero de estos solo ocho reciben este nombre por ser los más poderosos.


	26. Chapter 26

Línea 26: El inicio

Cada rincón de aquel bosque vibraba en melancolía aun a ojos inexpertos de alguien tan desconectado de la naturaleza, Denethor se adentraba en aquel arco de árboles torcidos con paso firme al lugar mítico del que solo rumores llegan a Gondor.

Sus ropas de gala y luto lo señalaban como invitado del evento fúnebre que se llevaría a cabo, por respeto y costumbre debían atravesar los territorios oscuros libres de la maldad parásita aunque también de la protección del rey... Sin usar el arca.

-Es triste conocer el lugar bajo esta desgracia- su cuñado dijo con tristeza, un fuerte viento tumbó hojas en acuerdo de lo dicho.

Cada árbol se tambaleaba en el ambiente nublado, que si no fuera por la retirada repentina de Sauron en sus fronteras podrían señalarlo como culpable... Pero era natural, como si el clima mismo estuviera de luto.

-Imrahil debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo- señaló en un suspiro contenido.

Su reino lo había dejado a cargo de un recuperado Faramir, aun con el peligro enminente en sus fronteras tenia que acudir en respeto a sus improbables aliados pues Cirdan iba en su propia comitiva a una distancia propia de la suya.

Tanto Elrond como el heredero de su reino (escalofríos al recordar a aquel tipo, pero agradecido por la salvación de su hijo) se habían adelantado al parecer siendo cercanos o algún tipo de costumbre, se había perdido la explicación al haber tenido un casi(énfasis en casi) infarto al saber la historia detrás del retiro de Sauron.

Suspiro ante el recordatorio fantástico detrás del chico Allen y aquel otro de nombre Tiky, ahora que recordaba estos habían desaparecido.

-El silencio es muy profundo- Imrahil murmuro mirando nuevamente su entorno en incomodidad, siendo un poco aplastado por el ambiente gracias a su lejana raíz elfica tenia cierta sensibilidad al ambiente.

Denethor le dio una leve mirada burlona en un silencioso y respetuoso "miedoso" que obligó a su cuñado a enderezarse y mirar hacia enfrente con un brillo decidido.

Entre más caminaban por aquel camino que según leyendas era la muerte, miraban elfos de Lórien con armaduras brillantes en la orilla de la carretera, camuflajeados entre las hojas muertas dando miradas a la comitiva de Gondor.

Se recordó la magnitud del evento pues cada guerrero del bosque negro como aliados hombres habían perecido ante el ataque que despertó aquel corazón del que hablan como antigua aliada.

Otro escalofrío ante el relato por parte de un emisario de Lórien, los rostros de Cirdan y Elrond perdieron color y por un momento los años les pesaron, las acusaciones volaron en dirección a Tyki y un silencioso Allen que lo recibieron comprendiendo el dolor de ambos líderes, el príncipe Legolas había intervenido.

Nadie hablo por días hasta que inició este viaje.

Cánticos resonaron en sintonia con la naturaleza al momento en que una estructura de piedra y árboles se hacían presente, un arco de piedra en un puente que conducía a la entrada con más elfos escoltando.

La estructura era hermosa en una diferente forma, pues parecía uno con la naturaleza al verse raíces envueltas de manera aleatoria, era elegante de forma única de eso el mayordomo tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Inclinándose a su paso con tonos neutrales, la puerta que se encontraba en el recinto tallada y de grandes pilares se abrió por si sola.

La música suave fue más fuerte, elfos de armaduras variadas en formación a través de la gran sala con diversos pilares, tallados y raíces colgando no mitigaban la belleza interior, ventanas dispersas dando iluminación.

-Bienvenidos- un Elfo de nombre Imril les dio una inclinación, presentándose como su guía enviado de Rivendel, cabellos largos castaños y ojos sabios en un azul claro que desmentian su aparente edad.

Los pasillos lo dirigieron a un enorme salón en las entrañas, pasillos colgando en la nada y con el eco aumentando el volumen de la música, luces de lámparas ayudaban a las ventanas a iluminar.

-Disculpe mi intromisión- Denethor se dirigió al guía, este le dio una afirmación para que continuará -no quisiera ser descortés, pero quiero saber que hazañas habla su canción- suponía que era sobre los fallecidos, pero era tan profunda que sentía algo en su corazón, por demás tocado para su gusto.

Sin voltear a verlo comenzó a resitar en traducion precisa

-_Ellos valientes compañeros_

_Pelearon y enfrentaron_

_Inmortales y mortales danzaron_

_Expulsaron la oscuridad_

_Pero el enemigo apareció_

_La victoria se empañó_

_Su aliada presiada_

_Les fue arrebatada_

Se detuvo al momento en que llegaron a una gran sala adornada por estatuas variadas, una mesa de mármol se encontraba enmedio de color blanco y alzándose entre las otras.

Denethor se contuvo de soltar un impropio al ver la cantidad de esas mesas fúnebres, donde variados elfos descansaban en galas blancas como si estuvieran dormidos.

La mesa principal era el que suponía era el rey, asombroso y elegante con un objeto entre sus manos -porque no tiene una espada- murmuro con duda, se regaño al ver a su guía dándole un vistazo -Mis disculpas nuevamente- Denethor estaba siendo muy descortés.

Imril negó -la costumbre es como la de ustedes los hombres al igual que los enanos, las armas deben de estar entre sus manos... Nuestro señor Thranduil no es la excepcion- explico nada ofendido al dirigirlo a uno de los rincones.

Saludaron a algunos enanos, pareció escuchar de Thorin o algo así, luego para su sorpresa más hombres pero estos eran de la ciudad del Valle.

Imrahil a su lado atento al acomodar su gente y alzar la bandera -Nuestro señor Thranduil en último momento uso lo que se conoce como Inocencia de manera desesperada, proteger a su aliada y aliados -continuo el elfo pero no concluyó pues este evento es el final de la historia.

Un fracaso que duele relatar, Denethor tenia simpatía pues aun la muerte de Boromir le era dolorosa y la venganza estaba vigente, la criatura era la misma que hizo esto, razono tardíamente.

-Sucede algo-Imrahil e Imril cuestionaron al ver la ira en los ojos del mayordomo.

No contesto cuando una elfo se abrió paso entre una comitiva en la que reconoció a Elrond y Aragorn, los cantos se ahogaron y el silencio reino.

Era de enorme fuerza pudo captar, ojos hermosos centellantes aun en esta distancia, alta y menuda con una corona delicada entre su dorado cabello.

Se detuvo enfrente del altar principal dando una inclinación para dar la cara a todas las personas en un barrido melancólico -Muchos de ustedes no me conocen- hablo fuerte y claro a pesar de la distancia.

Suave voz que se elevó entre todos -Soy Galadriel, dama de la luz y señora de Lorien- se presentó formalmente, Denethor se enderezó por alguna razón extraña.

-Pero en estos momentos soy una existencia agradecida por este apoyo blindado para mi gente- sonrió con tristeza -han pasado tantos años o milenios desde que todo pueblo libre se reunía... Es una lastima que sea por este motivo- se detuvo, si no fuera por su falta de expresiones en el rostro, el Senescal pensaría que luchaba contra un nudo en su garganta.

Miro en su entorno y noto el aire entre los inmortales, suponía que en su forma estaban entre sorprendidos y dolidos por ver a su fuerte líder titubear.

-Thranduil gobernó con justicia y fuerza todos estos años- continuo la elfo -guerras incontables y variadas dificultades atravesó en tierras difíciles como fue este bosque- un ligero tono de culpa entre su monotonía -Hoy le damos la despedida a un gran rey y fuertes guerreros-

-Hoy damos el pésame y fuerza a su hijo, Legolas...- miro el balcón donde el mayordomo apenas encontró al heredero de ese bosque -Hoy nos mostramos como uno solo... Porque aunque somos diferentes... Hoy cortamos estas distancias- sonrió débilmente.

-Thorin hijo de Train hijo de Dain-fijo su atención entre los enanos -comprendo tu dolor, estamos agradecidos que a pesar de su propia pérdida nos acompañe-

El enano dio un paso enfrente, fuerte y decidido -No mi señora- se inclinó -es un deseo y alabó estar entre ustedes...compartimos guerras y dolor- declaró -Mi padre lo hubiera querido- afirmo decidido, Denethor recordó que los propios enanos de Erebor estaban de luto por su rey.

Honor en sus palabras, reconoció entre esa gente al enano Gimli

-Que esperen por nosotros en Mandos- concluyó.

El silencio se prolongó en ese evento de despedida.

XXXXX

Legolas estaba distante mirando por la ventana, sabía que Gimli y Aragorn estaban preocupados por su repentina falta de emociones, pero no podía expulsar este dolor sin derrumbarse.

Su habitación estaba oscura y la soledad le estaba haciendo daño, pero no queria compañía... No quería más consuelo y palabras de aliento, detestaba la fragilidad que la señora de la luz mostraba al saber a su cónyuge sin despertar.

No quería sentir que lloraba sin poder lograr nada, un odio despertaba en su interior... Una maldicion que quería gritar por lo alto.

Era una guerra, sabía que esto podía suceder... Esperaba su muerte, pero no la de su padre.

Miro sus manos en impotencia -porque- se dijo así mismo no queriendo terminar la frase.

Miro la luna en ira, se levantó y dio la espalda a la ventana, se obligó a callar lo que quería decir.

-Dilo- una voz le dijo, Legolas volteo alarmado para ver una figura regordete y tosca aterrizando en su ventana, tapandola por completo -dilo mi muchacho- alentó, por la oscuridad pudo jurar que la piel era un tono morado al adentrarse a la habitación.

Más alto, un sombrero de extraños adornos que se quitaba en saludo y unos objetos redondos que brillaban ante la luna tapando sus ojos, sonreía de manera eterna desfigurada y grande.

-La inmortalidad y sabiduría no los hace inmunes- la criatura decía al apoyarse en el filo de la ventana, los sentidos elficos gritaban pero era más su dolor que este tipo alentaba a expulsar -mi niño, no seas fuerte porque debes... - Miro como si entendiera, hablando bajo y compresivo -lealtad a alguien que los ignora- no fue ni cercas una pregunta.

Legolas entonces se dio cuenta lo que quería gritar, pero no tenia ni el valor de pensar en tal osadía, un destino peor que Feanor, se tambaleo un poco mientras una suave risa venia del intruso -¿Quien eres?- exigió con un tono de temor.

-Alguien que te ofrece una reunión más cercana de lo que ofrece el señor Mandos- el gran intruso ignoro la pregunta, a ojos del príncipe crecía ese aire peligroso que ignoro, pero a la vez un aura melancólica y de ¿comprensión?

-Quieres ver a tu padre...-cuestiono el gran ¿hombre?- o quizás a tu madre?-

Lágrimas amargas comenzaron a brotar del siempre jovial príncipe, le ofrecían una opción en este momento desesperado.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Algo corto pero para que sepan que si estoy viva.

Otra vez desde mi celular así que perdonen por mis errores

Neah20 fuera


	27. Chapter 27

Línea 27: Un nuevo opening

Una vez se tallo una profecía apocalíptica en la tierra media, no se sabe si en tela o en piedra pero por Eru estaba destinado aun cuando el primer nacido vio el cielo estrellado.

Quizás en un futuro donde ninguno de los actuales mortales existiera, quizás y muchos de los pueblos libres perecerían en el trascurso de la historia antes de que todo esto suceda.

Era cierto que no solo los mortales se borrarían en esta época oscura por completo, los elfos marcharían al lado de los enanos a un fin contra toda armada oscura que existiera y resucitaría para esta cita.

Los silmarilion brillarían cuando toda existencia se anulara para darle vida nuevamente a la tierra en un nuevo inicio, este detalle de esa profecía no era muy alentador pues era una conclusión bastante deprimente por lo cual no daban ganas de pelear... pero estaba destinado.

Para los mortales no era problema, tan corta su vida y fácil de adaptarse que preocuparse por existir cuando todo esto estallara, no era una prioridad actual…. Quizás algo frustrante para los inmortales que estarían presentes en su mayoría cuando las banderas se alzaran.

Pero ahora quizás esta profecía no tenía contemplado una anormalidad que se forzó su entrada al mundo de una manera polizonte, en Mandos el destino era tejido en manos del valar en desconcierto y llanto.

Mientras en Arda los dominios de Sauron desaparecían ante la intervención de la luz engañosa.

Eru en los cielos luchando contra un dios corrupto que no veía como en los cielos, profundidad del mar o la tierra los silmarilions brillaban intermitentes… llamados para su destino pronto a cumplir.

Los Noah/el apocrypho/el corazón y el Conde eran anomalías que ejercían un cambio dramático a la existencia misma en arda, algo que comenzó como una simple ayuda se convirtió en una existencia complicada para los bandos de la luz y oscuridad actualmente.

XXXXX

Un piano resonaba por todo el rincón del castillo entre el bosque negro, la brisa de un dia medio nublado esparcía la canción entre los rastros diversos de las marchas que comenzaban a ser notables.

Cada comitiva comenzó a partir a sus lugares correspondientes entre la suave tonalidad de un instrumento desconocido en arda, despedidas y esperanzas que esta calma tuviera una durabilidad eterna, una vana esperanza que todos conocían eran insólita.

Todos optaron por no usar el arca para esparcir la palabra de que todo cambiaria y que el enemigo no es el que aguarda en las fronteras de Mordor.

Thorin III con la cabeza baja entre sus enanos, el luto de su padre además de los arreglos que ayudaría a Dale y al propio Erebor para reforzarse y enfrentar lo que les viniera encima.

Elrond con sus hijos marcharon a Rivendel en una actitud imperturbable pero los más observadores notarían esa ligera palidez insalubre o hasta lo pañoso de sus ojos a causa de la última advertencia por parte del Conde del Milenio.

Denethor junto con Theoden silenciosos y algo perturbados, su aliado en estas nuevas circunstancias se podía catalogar a la altura del propio Sauron, pero callaron con la promesa de detenerse en las pequeñas comunidades en su camino.

La compañía gris con Halbarad de cabecilla iría al encuentro del resto de su gente que dejaron en las murallas de Gondor como protección y apoyo al hijo del senescal, mirando el horizonte en añoranza o incertidumbre.

Cada uno con diversos traumas en donde la principal causa era la forma distorsionada del Conde del Milenio o a los que muchos conocieron Neah Walker, dejando atrás a la comunidad que había iniciado todo este viaje como escolta de los medianos para destruir el único deseándoles suerte a su cordura.

Una promesa fue hecha justo en la morada de los elfos silvanos, partirían a sus hogares con la promesa de que esto estaba lejos de terminar… un nuevo enemigo extranjero se asomaba amenazante, no por el dominio sino por la extinción.

En las profundidades del castillo, en la alcoba del príncipe y ahora rey del bosque negro un grupo de personas descansaban con diversos sentimientos entre frustrados y asustados mientras la canción continuaba lejos de acabarse en un eco tranquilizador, algo que no llegaría para estas personas.

Legolas pálido y escaneando su entorno con su corazón bombeando rápidamente con la manos de Aragorn consolador pero en una expresión de piedra, sudando a pesar de la humedad del ambiente, Gimli maldiciendo en su idioma sin molestarse en saber si le entendían, Merry y Pippin con nula felicidad mirándose perdidos y superados.

Se dieron cuenta a tiempo de la propuesta hecha, pero no fue necesaria su intervención dando su negativa ante la tentación del conde del milenio, pero aun asi… fue un hecho… la cordura de Neah Walker era tan delgada como lo fue alguna vez Mana.

Gandalf tan cansado apoyado en el marco de la ventana con su bastón recargando su rostro reflexivo –eso mis amigos es algo que estaba lejos de esperar- expreso amargamente, volteando a ver al elfo con imperceptibles gesto de temblores –Dime joven Allen… Señor Tyki, como debemos tomar este evento- cuestiono oscuro.

El noah al no tener algún apego emocional o intimidado por el brillo istari de peligrosidad simplemente alzo la ceja distante y aburrido, pero deseando un cigarro -¿Cómo cree?- pregunto burlón desde su asiento en una actitud descuidada, parecía mas interesado en el techo que en su compañía –quizás resignación- se encogió de hombros.

Aragorn suspiro al igual que el resto de la comunidad acostumbrados a su descuidada personalidad, en cambio al istari no le parecía el chico, pero es algo que se reserva y reservaría para el fin de sus días si es necesario.

Allen solo le lanzo una mirada mordaz a su antiguo enemigo, para negar y mostrar una expresión de disculpa al resto de los presentes.

-Tomamos una guerra por ustedes- Aragorn cuestiono con una voz clara y firme, pero carente de alguna discordia por esto.

Cada uno se miró, más el peliblanco suspiro –lamento haber traído esto para ustedes, mas a estas alturas es muy tarde para regresar o cambiar nuestro destino- expreso con culpa.

-No es algo que culpamos, por algo sucede que nuestros caminos se cruzaron- expreso sabio Gandalf, volviendo su mirada al paisaje distante de un bosque oscuro.

La música del piano se detuvo, mas eso no significaba que aquel hombre cuya presencia perturbo a todo sensible en el área, se haya marchado.

-Empeorara- pregunto Legolas con aire ausente aun la perdida y este repentino desenlace pesaba.

El noah se puso de pie –Si- contesto con sequedad mirando su entorno con sus ojos en un tono leve de miel –El ha despertado, nuestro deber es velar y obedecer- expreso secamente, dando una velada amenaza –tu sabes que si no fuera porque el Gen Noah no está presente en este mundo… despertaríamos uno a uno hasta completar la familia- concluyo terminando su visión en Allen.

Las palabras estaban dichas, la comunidad no sabían que responder ante esta actual amenaza siendo decida por alguien con el cual compartían bromas en sus viajes que casi se les olvidaba lo cruel que podía ser su naturaleza.

Diciendo todo tan casual en una sola habitación donde hasta hace poco conversaban como la comunidad que eran, aunque Tyki tenga poco de unírseles pero fue por Klaud que habían compartido este lazo inesperado.

Klaud no está y el Conde está despierto, las alianzas estaban rotas.

-Una conclusión que llevaremos a cabo sin detenernos por sentimentalismos- la voz suave de Neah llego desde el rincón lejano, apareciendo entre las sombras era un hombre de apariencia elfica pero con rasgos modificados, era la misma apariencia

Todos observaron al nuevo hombre, lejos de ser el amigable que los recibió en el arca, aquel hombre que vieron bromear con Klaud en un aire casual y estricto (por parte de ella), sus ojos en una alegría sádica con una media sonrisa adornando su gesto refinado elfico.

Ropas elegantes que hacían juego con las de Tyki (que se habia empezado a modificar desde que la voz hizo eco por primera vez), un largo sombrero extranjero del cual no estaban acostumbrados en la tierra media.

-Que significa- cuestiono Allen demandante, por primera vez sus facciones en una ira contenida, su brazo de inocencia siendo tomado en un dolor por el cosquilleo de activarse.

-Se acabaron estas alianzas, chaval- Tyki ahora por completo gris argumento –ve en el horizonte, el corazón ya hiso su movimiento- señalo.

Fue entonces que la comunidad completa miro por la ventana, su atención fija al horizonte de Mordor y entonces perdieron el habla.

-Frodo- llamo Gandalf con dolor, el humo se levantaba donde la gran torre vigilante del enemigo caia en pedazos.

Allen murmuro una maldición, volteando donde su tío estaba para encontrar un vacío… ni Tyki ni Neah se encontraban… y en todo los pueblos libres, las marcas de las diversas puertas del arca se borraban.

El mundo se detuvo a observar Mordor hundirse en cuestión de minutos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Otro corto, pero para decir presente.

Shiro! Lo siento por retrasarme tanto, pero estoy viva y aunque tengo tanta inspiración no me da tiempo de escribir, tengo pedazos de todos mis fic en diversas compus que por las prisas no me envio o olvido.

También por mi distracción borre el crossover de Reyes (fate/magi) no creo que lo tengas… vdad? Pero estoy haciendo un capitulo resumen para abrir la segunda parte de este, pero hay algunas cosas que ya olvide (aunque gracias a dios, habia hecho un listado de los OC que habia creado como señores de Avalon y demás representantes), espero acordarme aunque termine siendo un largo cap.

Me disculpo por posibles errores, no lo pude leer antes de subir.

Saludos, Neah20 fuera…


	28. Chapter 28

Ending u Opening.

El conde miraba hacia abajo en una expresión infantil, su regordeta botarga desmentía la facilidad con la que subía las piedras empinadas en una tonada musical, sin ser afectado por los vientos frios o el cambio de presion.

-Mi buen corazón…- recitaba en uno a uno sus lentes se reflejaba algo de luz que provocaba la nubosidad de la nevada llevada a cabo, su sombrero bien agarrado con una de sus manos enguantadas mientras con la otra daba vueltas a su baston.

No habia ruido, no habia mas que la musica resitada de manera burlona y distorcionada, sin verse afectados por los estragos que causo la desaparicion repentina de Sauron.

Caminando sin tonada con la facilidad de tocar el aire como escalones, Tyki fumaba distraído mirando hacia abajo pensativo sus manos resguardada en sus pantalones en una postura semi encorvada.

Sus ojos miel iban de la espalda del Conde mas arriba hacia la parte de atrás de un cielo nublado hasta terminar hacia abajo, varias veces esa acción hasta terminar con un fuerte suspiro.

-Creo que fui muy rudo- expreso amargamente, una gota de sudor por su frente que desmentía la temperatura congelante.

-Nop- respondió secamente la botarga -esta bien, cortar lazos fue lo mejor... habíamos tardado e hicimos mucho en advertirlos- concluyo de manera cantarina.

-Pero el chaval- murmuro con una exhalación de su preciado y escaso tabaco.

Volteando sus ojos por encima de su hombro en un gesto amenazante -esta bien con ellos- expreso cortante.

Tyki supo mejor no empujar ese tema, era delicado después de todo, en momentos como esos extrañaba a Wiselyn o Road eran los que mas lidiaban con la personalidad de su desequilibrado lider.

-No es este un hermoso lugar- pregunto el Conde después de un tiempo, sin dejar de subir aunque ahora haciéndolo mas lento, como si tratara de alargar esta platica casual.

-Todo va a una dirección- expreso Tyki -ella me lo dijo, en una de sus clases- dijo con algo de tristeza mal disfrazada.

-¿La extrañas?- Pregunto al detenerse, el tono era mas el de neah y la botarga estaba casi opaca, amenazando con romper en su forma mas civilizada.

el noah del deseo se quedo mas abajo, detenido casual en el aire, dio una larga exhalación de humo -ella me dijo de una profecía, todo va al fin- ignoro la pregunta que no quería contestar.

-El corazón eligió bien- reformando la botarga, la voz cantarina regreso rápidamente para seguir su acenso lento cada vez mas, no tocaron el tema, "ella" había sido un tabú innombrable aun cuando estaban en la comunidad.

-Solo lo adelantaremos, desgraciados ellos que quedaron en medio- expreso el Conde al llegar a la cima de esa gran montaña, abandonada y con hielo, las nubes eran visibles en toda la extensión cubriendo a la vista cada pedazo de tierra.

El sol salia por encima en un hermoso panorama, Tyki y el se quedaron ahí viendo detenidamente en la espera de algo.

-Este cuerpo fue util, sin necesidad de dormir... me fue fácil distribuir mi palabra- dijo el Conde con un tono chillante -lastima para Glorfindel- expreso en burla, Tyki no pregunto ni preguntara como se hiso de ese cuerpo, ni lo que paso a los testigos que seguramente le fueron bondadosos.

-Con tantas guerras y la ayuda de Sauron, le fue fácil seguramente- expreso Joyd con sabiduría, su vista fija en una dirección -fue rudo de su parte ofrecerle al principito- dijo casual.

La nieve era profunda a su alrededor, piedras sobresalían en unos lados pero era tierra firme, la punta se alzaba a sus espaldas y el viento era calmado, el aire congelado y el oxigeno demasiado denso... nada que los afectara firmemente.

-Yo se que te apegaste mucho a esa comunidad- el conde respondió dejándose caer entre la nieve, con su sonrisa desfigurada imperturbable.

Tyki arqueo una ceja –es acaso que usted no- pidió, pero el aura entorno a su líder se hiso tan pesada que se obligó un paso hacia atrás por precaución.

La botarga se comenzó a abrir desde en medio, como un traje enorme que comenzaba a mostrar al conde en su modo noah, con su piel gris y rasgos elficos deformados por los estigmas en su frente.

-Yo no- dijo no tan confiado -no a ellos- acepto con un gesto oscuro y brillando amenazante en sus ojos miel sin entrar mas a detalle, su tono de voz normal -tu fuiste el mas expuesto a ellos, mi querido Tyki- aprecio con un suspiro -tu siempre fuiste el mas apegado a los mas débiles-

El noah se mordió el labio para no contrarrestar o negar la acusación, no podía, solo se mantuvo callado un tiempo, preguntándose si su reciente traición ya fue distribuida por todos los pueblos libres -estaremos solos nuevamente- expreso amargamente con una mueca.

-Quizás- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, todavía recostado en la nieve viendo el azul del cielo y cierta estrella -No es momento de pensar lo que pudo ser- expreso con su voz un tono ácido, no quería pero le molestaba recordar los ojos incrédulos de la comunidad, quizás los únicos mas apegados... pero el vivió a través de su sobrino, eran cercanos aunque no quisiera.

-Los elfos no son útiles para nada, ¿verdad?- pregunto el noah dejándose caer entre la nieve, teniendo un leve escalofrió antes de "rechazarla" oficialmente para no sentirla.

-Tan rectos, tan puros- acepto Neah viendo su propia mano con arrogancia -pero no imposibles de romper, puedo decir que hay cierta satisfacción en corromperlos- lanzo una leve carcajada.

Aun su toma de poder en este cuerpo, a pesar de ser dado libremente, fue tan difícil... pero el logro valió la pena.

-Ella todavía esta en algún lugar de esa cosa- pregunto Tyki cerrando sus ojos para saborear el tabaco, no queriendo aparentar interés, pero esa parte no la tenia grabada en ninguna parte de sus memorias.

-No podemos salvarla- expreso Neah severamente, sentándose para encarar al otro que parecía estar mas concentrado en su cigarro, pero por su leve tensión en los hombros era fingida -ella fue débil-

-No lo fuimos nosotros también- abrió sus ojos miel en ira, Joyd simplemente apretó su puño en la nieve tratando de controlarse -no estamos empezando esto nuevamente... ella...-

-Simplemente deja el tema, Tyki... déjalo, no hay salvación que podamos darle... esta enterrada bajo toda esa luz, no podemos llegar- explico de manera criptica y firme, sin dejar de mostrar un rostro molesto-aun Mana no pudo ser salvado, yo se lo que hago... no soy débil-

Joyd cerro sus ojos con un rostro plano retrocediendo en su molestia, suspiro y el silencio se instalo por algún tiempo, levanto su vista al horizonte de nubes blancas -fue una gran método para no aburrirme- expreso después de un tanto, tan divertido sacarla de su quicio, provocarle desplantes... o pequeños alago como alumno prodigio en la lengua, aun a pesar que en el ultimo momento fueron separados... odiaba a los elfos silvanos por no protegerla, una parte retorcida de el le divertía que el tonto rey haya muerto como pago de su fracaso... aunque sabia que no tuvieron oportunidad contra el cardenal, aun con la inocencia de ese mono de su parte.

-Lo se, eramos una familia extraña- sonrió con tristeza el Conde, había sido tonto querer formarla de los restos de ese otro mundo -luz y sombra nunca estarían juntos-

-Si no fuera por ese tonto Cardenal- Tyki afirmo, aun en su propia negación había idealizado el estar juntos... como sobrevivientes... como familia.

-Empezaremos una nueva ronda- inquirió Neah después de un rato, dibujando con su dedo algunas notas del arca en la blanca nieve, la tonada siendo tarareada –esta será nuestra base- expreso sin humor, en el cielo se rompía y el cambio de ancla comenzaba.

Se aseguro de alzar una barrera entorno a la montaña durante su tiempo de vagancia, para que los sensibles elfos que viven cerca no lo notaran, cambiarían Rivendel por este lugar inaccesible.

-Un buen nido de akumas- pidió el joven joyd, cruzado de piernas viendo el cielo donde poco a poco el cielo se cuarteaba como rompecabezas, cayendo en pedazos para revelar el arca brillante.

-No estamos hablando del arca después de todo... me encargue de vaciarla antes de borrarla- expreso Neah en burla -los tontos se negaban, pero fui persuasivo... siendo elfos fue fácil lograrlo- rio abiertamente.

-¿Mato a todos los refugiados?- expreso Tyki con los ojos abiertos, sin pararse simplemente mirando a su líder como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Obviamente no, que deporte seria si mis semillas crecieran con personas encerradas y de fácil acceso- dijo ofendido -no te preocupes, están a salvo en sus respectivos hogares... distribuyendo nuestra falta- concluyo.

Tyki cerro los ojos en una mueca -rayos, pensé que no seria tan rápido nuestra traición- inquirió algo herido.

-Olvídalo... te vuelvo a repetir, déjalo ir- Neah severamente aplico al ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose de su traje la blanca nieve -el arca es nuestro hogar Tyki, la montaña a nuestros pies es el nido- afirmo.

-Moria siempre fue un lugar apto para eso- Joyd afirmo secamente, poniéndose se pie y sacudiéndose, recordando las palabras del elfo y el enano de sus aventuras en el lugar -ahora a darle la bienvenida a nuestras herramientas-

Una sonrisa torcida y con los ojos sombreados, el conde expreso una larga sonrisa torcida -Hay que darle la bienvenida a mis Akumas- abrió sus largos brazos mientras poco a poco, de entre las nubes de altura puntos comenzaban a ascender.

Tyki no sonrió, sus ojos eran cansados viendo como se acercaban las criaturas que quien sabe como el Conde logro realizar, eran pocos a como esperaba... cientos quizás, internamente agradecía que no eran miles.

¿Cuantos pueblos arrasaran para lograr subir al nivel dos? pregunto con amargura.

-Ellos limpiaran Moria para subir de nivel- Neah expreso con sabiduría, al parecer la parte racional todavía cuidaba esos pueblos... pocos a comparación de su mundo para alimentar a sus akumas.

-Hay tantos túneles en este continente, estoy seguro que encontraran tantas cosas para alimentarse- afirmo Joyd con conocimiento, el conde no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar que de donde sabia eso.

Fueron meses de convivió... quizás un año... o menos que este -en serio lamento haberte obligado al convivió-

-Fue una aventura- corto el noah tirando su cigarro, acercándose al filo de la montaña para verlos acceder en diferentes grutas que a estas alturas estaban abiertas para entrar.

-Es obvio que la señora Galadriel ya se dio cuenta de nuestra base- expreso el Conde con algo de diversión, mirando a cierto punto también en el filo.

-Las barreras fueron alzadas por nada- arqueando una ceja pregunto.

-No, ella no tiene acceso a nuestras acciones... pero los akumas son tan evidentes- rió divertido -ya me imagino su pulcro rostro contorsionado de miedo- sonrió.

-Bueno, yo creo que ire a descansar- se despidió cortamente, no sabia como pero Neah parecía haber desarrollado cierto odio a esa elfo en especial solo la vio un corto tiempo durante el velorio del rey, pero no preguntaría eran de esas cosas que no valen la pena investigar.

-Bien, bien, pero recuerda... debemos también heredar nuestro gen- expreso Neah, congelando al noah que lo miraba con incredibilidad -necesitamos a la familia... pero eso sera para un futuro- sonrió descuidado.

-Debe estar bromeando- acuso el noah.

-Ahora, déjalo para el futuro... quizás unos dos o tres años- rió divertido -pero prepárate, los dioses de aquí... vienen pronto- rio divertido, mirando los cielos.

Tyki suspiro para adentrarse a la puerta del arca recién abierta, le daba algo de alivio saber que los pueblos libres estaban fuera de cualquier ataque de su parte, pero el lo sabia... era cuestión de tiempo para que estos acabaran señalándolos como objetivos.

Frunció el ceño ante lo ultimo de la discusión -¿Valar?- pregunto, no se acordaba de como se decian en plurar o era singular, esa parte se quedo dormido, rió un poco pero se obligo a olvidar.

una sonrisa oscura apareció en su rostro, una carcajada limpia lleno las calles desoladas del arca -blanco y negro... han vuelto- abrio sus brazos, entregandose por completo a su papel de nuevo.

XXXX

Frodo y Sam se aferraba con su vida a los pies de la mujer que sabían era Klaud, ella parecía un elfo con su aura de luz y calmante.

Cuando la vieron entre las grutas de la montaña de Mordor no lo podían creer, ni mucho menos la facilidad con la que destruyo el anillo con sus propias manos.

Fue un espectáculo de luces y truenos, ellos pensaron que morirían a causa de estas acciones repentinas, pero fueron escudados por el señor que habian visto en el pasado, que paso a presentarse como "cardenal".

Todo concluyo, gritaron y saltado con sus pocas energías, smeagol lloraba amargamente las cenizas del anillo, llego una mirada de suma locura e intento atacarlos, pero la tierra comenzó a temblar.

No sabia que la dama Klaud pudiera volar, ni mucho menos que sus alas se alzaran de su espalda en un acto divino -¿Smeagol?- pregunto Frodo al recordarlo.

-Es una triste alma que no puede ser salvada- expreso el cardenal con una habilidad similar, pero Frodo se trago algo de miedo a causa de su calma, también lastima por aquella criatura.

-Donde esta Lau Jimmin- pregunto Sam en algún punto del viaje, se podía ver una ciudad blanca a lo lejos aunque parecía no acercarse tan rápido como quisiera, Frodo no sabia que pero poco a poco a pesar del cansancio mental sentía que no estaba a salvo.

-El descanso- la voz de Klaud era diferente, su amigo parecía satisfecho pero el no, simplemente levanto la vista a su salvadora.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, pero no la misma que le dedico cuando viajaban-no tiene su cicatriz- Frodo noto con un fruncir de ceño.

Llegaron a tierra de manera repentina, era una ciudad abandonada y había algo de gente ahí, como si estuvieran escondiéndose, no salieron a recibirlos, de hecho parecían incrédulos todavía viendo como el monte se desmoronaba... a pesar que esto sucedió en segundos.

-Te puedo decir un secreto, Frodo- expreso la mujer al inclinarse en su altura, su sonrisa era tan dulce.

-Que sucede mi señor- pregunto Sam extrañado ya que su amigo dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando entre ella y el hobbit de manera repetida.

-Usted no es la dama Klaud- acuso Frodo dejándose caer hacia atrás, no solo por debilidad si no por su falta de lucidez que no le permitió ver esos detalles a tiempo.

No hay cicatriz, sus ojos eran color verde extraño y su piel era aun mas pálida, su uniforme era el mismo pero su presencia era otra... no era observador para nada.

-Bien hecho, joven escritor- el cardenal interrumpió con una carcajada fina -ahora, es tu deber grabar esto en los libros... tallarlo en piedra si es necesario... nuestro corazón ha renacido y la guerra concluirá... pecadores morirán y la tierra sera sembrado por los verdaderos apóstoles- expreso cada palabra con paciencia.

Frodo era incrédulo, ¿que había pasado en su ausencia? ¿que se perdió? -que significa todo eso-

Pero el Cardenal le sonrió ante su ignorancia y la que antes conocían como Klaud se inclino aun mas a su altura, llegando a su oído -Dile a Neah que me salve- su voz era de esfuerzo, retirándose para que Frodo apreciara los ojos de su amiga parpadeando una y otra vez entre colores -dile a Allen que venga...- expreso en susurro inaudible, el Cardenal a espaldas frunció el ceño sospechoso -Dile a Tyki que si no hay solución, que me maten- pidió amargamente.

La mano ruda del Cardenal la levanto, en una acción con plumas desaparecieron.

-Mi señor, ¿esta bien?- asustando Sam cuestiono perturbado por lo que sea que acababa de suceder.

Pero el hobbit no contesto, simplemente saco una hoja y tinta de entre sus ropas sucia, escribiendo con rapidez.

-Hay que llegar a los otros- se puso de pie, pero volvió a caer, en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro.

El cansancio llego por fin.

XXXX

Glorfindel se encontraba recostado, una fina tela empapada en su frente en la soledad de su habitación, podia escuchar los gritos de su gente, también el revuelo de las cosas que sobrevolaban por su refugio.

Sentía que había fallado, el ultimo Feanor había dado todo por nada, Neah había enloquecido en su ultima estancia.

Miro su lado izquierdo donde finas vendas salían de sus túnicas y donde era un brazo ahora era la nada -nunca tuve oportunidad- se rio de si mismo, el gran capitan de Gondolin que murió contra un Balrog la primera vez... fue nada contra el mismísimo Conde.

-Me perdono solo por agradecimiento- se rió al taparse sus ojos de la luz, la impotencia crecía al recordar esos días.

Habia pensado que todo iba para bien, había pensado que todo eso era para un fin común... pero estaba equivocado... tan equivocado.

XXXXX

Meses despues...

Las calles se encontraban adornadas con sus mejores galas, miles de visitantes recorrían cada calle y a pesar de la sombra en sus hombros, problemas inciertos, hoy Gondor tenia un evento único esperado por tantos años.

Frodo miraba todo esto desde el ultimo nivel el joven Allen a su lado pensativo -tan rapido pasa el tiempo, ¿no crees?- pregunto con jovialidad.

El exorcista ya no engalanaba su uniforme de su antiguo mundo, su cabello ya era tan largo que necesitaba estar sujeto en una coleta pero su rostro estaba libre de cualquier vello facial a pesar de las burlas del resto de la guardia, su excusa siempre era "un caballero ingles hasta la muerte" pero el hobbit sabia que era lo único que podia mantener, un único recuerdo sujeto a este mundo de cambios.

A pesar de su brazo rojo o su cicatriz, sus acciones valían mas que cualquiera de esas cosas... quería mantener algo de su antiguo mundo, sus propias costumbres.

-Por supuesto- aseguro el joven cansado, sus ojos fijos en las fronteras.

-Ellos escucharan- aseguro Frodo con confianza, pero no sabia que otra cosa decir, fue tanta información recibida en su reencuentro en Osgiliath que todavía le parecía que despertaría de este tonto sueño.

Todo debia acabar con la derrota de Sauron ¿verdad?

Pero Allen simplemente sonrió con tristeza -Estan en Moria, se niegan a recibirme- expreso por un simple emisario.

-Pero no hemos ido- expreso Frodo con el ceño fruncido -si recibieron al emisario- razono con verdad en sus palabras, si fueran malos no hubieran vivido para dar el mensaje.

-¿Hemos?- pregunto divertido el peliblanco -no tuviste suficiente con una experiencia cercana a la muerte, pensé que los hobbits eran mas perezosos- aseguro.

-No somos perezosos- Ofendido Frodo le entrecerró los ojos -yo se que no nos atacaran... es tu tío- afirmo, no sabia nada de Tyki pero por Legolas y Gimli sabían que era un tipo bueno, de hecho el hobbit pensaba que aun lo extrañaban.

-Podemos ser optimistas... quizás mas hobbits- sonrió el joven con nostalgia, añorando un poco de esa actitud despreocupada, aun Merry y Pippin en su entorno con la misma idea en mente.

-Mas Hobbits- afirmo Frodo con una sonrisa, queriendo tocar la actitud de ese niño que había crecido a la fuerza, pero sabia que en la raza de los hombres la inocencia se perdía rápido, mas en un estado constante de guerra -te invito a quedarte en la comarca, en Bolson siempre sera tu casa- ofrecio.

Allen simplemente tomo la cabeza de ese hobbit, sabiendo que la edad es lo de menos y volteo al horizonte -vamos, que Aragorn estará nervioso- afirmo.

XXXXX

Aragorn saludaba a su paso, a pesar de su rostro orgulloso y elegante, por dentro su mundo era un nerviosismo e inseguridades que aplasto a favor de este gran paso que muchos de sus ancestros debieron de haber tomado.

Sus ojos tormentosos saludaron a Denethor y Faramir que lo esperaban para escoltarlo a donde seria su coronación.

-¿Nervioso?- Denethor cuestiono severamente, sus cejas arqueadas y brillantes ojos lo acusaron.

Faramir se abstuvo de voltear los ojos -Padre- advirtió.

-Es algo normal- expreso el mayordomo con la vista enfrente, Aragorn y su hijo simplemente se sonrieron -Y tu, acomoda bien esa armadura, que clase de guardia eres- regaño a Allen que se detuvo confundido por su aparente llamada de atención.

-Aun en este dia- expreso con una plegaria en los cielos, el futuro rey y el hijo del senescal suspiraron ante la posible pelea verbal que normalmente se llevaba a cabo entre esos dos.

-Todo debe ser perfecto, donde esta tu barba- expreso sin detener su paso, el exorcista engalanaba el propio uniforme de la guardia siendo ya parte de ella aunque sin el casco, ese siempre le incomodaba.

Volteando los ojos -ya te dije, ingles hasta morir- expreso con enfado, era la pregunta diaria.

-Ya es tiempo- Aragorn interrumpió deteniendo su paso para salir, todos se miraron y afirmaron para darle la bienvenida al aire fresco.

Allen se paro aun lado, dando el paso que fue agradecido, el antes guardabosque salio con un paso noble que desmentía sus años en el bosque, tantas cosas habian pasado que nunca se imagino llegar a este punto.

Tomando su posición en uno de los costados y para su disgusto Allen se puso el casco con todo el honor, tomando un escudo para comenzar el evento, mientras Denethor subió los escalones justo enfrente de la gran puerta de su futuro hogar, Gandalf sostenía el cojín con la corona.

Subio cada escalón con una fuerte convicción, inclinándose ante su mayordomo en los que serian sus palabras de coronación.

-Estamos reunidos aquí, para darle la bienvenida a nuestro rey- la voz de Denethor no estaba llena de amargura, sus ojos firmes mientras miraba su entorno aquel que gobernó y casi lo llevo a la locura a causa de su paranoia -Tiempos oscuros se avecinan, pero estoy mas que confiado que nuestro rey nos guiara a través de todo esto...- levanto la corona a los cielos, Gandalf orgulloso sonreía -les presento a nuestro rey, bajo el nombre de Elessar Telcontar-

Los aplausos estallaron cuando Aragorn sintió la corona en su cabeza, levanto la vista para ponerse de pie orgulloso, volteando a la multitud que aplaudía escandalosos, los pétalos del árbol símbolo de su regreso revoloteaban con el viento.

Iba a comenzar su juramento, pero se detuvo un poco provocando que la expectación se elevara entre los invitados -Son bienvenidos- hablo abiertamente a la aparente nada, pero no era así.

_"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien_

Su voz era firme mientras descendía, el golpe del casco de Allen era escuchado pero ignorado ante el silencio de la multitud, abriéndose paso para dirigirse al árbol.

_ Sinome __maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn` _

Concluyo al detenerse a medio camino, levantando su mano para que una mariposa purpura aterrizara en su blindaje, sonrió de manera aliviada -Ve y diles que hay esperanza, podemos salvarla... pero no solos- dijo abiertamente.

Miro hacia arriba donde seguramente el exorcista lo estaba haciendo, ahí parado en el aire era un hombre que fumaba su cigarrillo en ropa extranjera pero elegante, mirando en su dirección en claro entendimiento y cierta diversión o alivio.

Las mariposas salieron entre la gente para dirigirse en su dirección, desapareciendo en una simple inclinación de despido.

-Estas seguro de esto- Theodren expreso al acercarse, rompiendo silencio anormal.

Pero Aragorn no respondió, simplemente sonrió.

XXXXX

Eru quieto, el dios invasor igual... existencias que no pueden ser presenciadas miraban el mundo con cierta admiración.

Uno con orgullo otro con incredibilidad, ante la nobleza de los hombres en aceptar la oscuridad como futuro aliado a pesar de todo.

Entonces llegaron a un acuerdo, observar las creaciones de uno u otro.

XXXXX

¿FIN?

Aqui termino algo que se salio de control, una historia que iba para linea recta pero se desvió.

Obviamente si se caso con Arwen, pero fue una escena eliminada (tanto que la reescribi que decidi quitarla).

Es de mi creencia, que una guerra entre el conde y el corazon era una historia sin fin, pero bueno... aqui si hay dioses mas presentes.

¿Habra continuacion? no lo se, estoy atorada con otras historias y en mente otras tantas, con el trabajo que me es dificil actualizar.

Dios, en que me meti... bueno fue un gusto estar en este viaje con ustedes.

Con un sabor amargo de muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

Siempre tuve la idea que los Noah eran demasiado nobles para ser los malos, era algo que siempre me gusto...

Klaud esta ahi, solo es de buscarla.


End file.
